¡Nekomimi boy!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Luego de buscar a Ging incontables veces, y no obtener buenos resultados, Gon decide tomarse un tiempo para sí y comprar una mascota, un pequeño y lindo gatito que pueda consolarlo un poco por el abandono de su padre. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó lo que realmente estaba adquiriendo por internet... ¡¿Un "gato de compañía"! [Shonen-ai/Yaoi]
1. ¿Bienvenido gatito?

¡Hola a todos! ¿A qué no se esperaban que viniera con un nuevo proyectito, no? ¡Pues estoy llena de sorpresa! (de hecho, tengo una hoja en donde guardo los resumenes de mis futuras historias... es cierto esto último). Así, mejor vamos a comenzar.

Bien, bien: Este fic será medio _**AU**_, pero dentro del mundo Hunter (es como una mezcla de ambos. Con leer un poco se darán cuenta a que me estoy refiriendo...xD). ¿Qué más? **_Shonen-ai/Yaoi._** **_Shotacon_** (teniendo en cuenta que tienen catorce en este fic xD)¡Y luego lo cambiaré a_** M**_! pero mas adelante (uno o dos capitulos) mis queridas mentes pervertidas.

¡Aclaración!: Ningún persona que aparezca en este fic me pertenece, todos son propiedad del genialoso/talentoso/perezoso de Togashi. xD

En fin ¡Espero les guste y nos vemos abajito!

* * *

Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en la noche, estaba molesto y fatigado. ¿A qué se debía? La respuesta era muy sencilla y podía definirse con una sola palabra. GING. Sí, su padre era el causante de aquellos malestares, tanto diurnos como nocturnos. Ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza y ¡Y todo por culpa de su padre! ¿Y por qué? Otra respuesta sencilla. Por anda evitándolo y enviarle notas o pistas falsas sobre su verdadero paradero ¡Era más que obvio que Ging estaba jugando con él! Tal vez para hacerlo enfadar o volver la búsqueda más "interesante" (para él, porque para Gon solo era tedioso). Y como siempre, ya sea por ser algo ingenuo o confiar demasiado en ese hombre, termina creyendo en ellas; la última pista, lo había llevado hasta Meteor City y no fue un viaje muy grato que digamos.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos sobre el techo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la ventana semiabierta, permitiendo que ingresara la fría brisa nocturna, y no había ni un solo rastro de desorden; para vivir él solo, Gon era muy ordenado y todo se debía a los quehaceres que hacía en casa de su tía, Mito-san; dejo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamentamente. No era un mal plan dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, un molesto pitido no lo dejó cumplir con su objetivo.

─¡Whaah!─. Gritó asustado cayendo al suelo, de la manera mas torpe y tonta que él recordara. Su cabeza se estrelló bruscamente y soltó un pequeño lloriqueo. ___________«Argh. ¡Eso dolió!_». Se sentó, sobando con las manos una de las zonas más afectadas: su trasero. Levantó la vista, fulminando con la mirada al MALDITO y CONDENADO teléfono celular que su amigo Leorio le había ayudado a comprar. ___________«¿Quién será a está hora?_».

Sintiéndose adolorido, tomó el celular y bufó al ver el número en pantalla. ___________«Debe ser por algo..._». ─Leorio─. Dijo al atender la llamada en un tono medio ronco; tal vez era su imaginación, pero sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Si. Efectivamente uno de sus mejores amigos, por no aclarar el mayor de sus amigos, Leorio, lo llamaba a las ¡¿20:30?! ¡¿En qué momento se había oscurecido tan rápido?! Y sabía que el reloj en la pared andaba perfectamente, o al menos eso quería creer. Volviendo a su amigo; Leorio era una persona divertida y algo despreocupada, pero serio en algunas ocasiones, luego la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba normal y era mucho peor cuando él venía a su departamento. Si fuera por Leorio, y su "buen gusto" con los licores, Gon terminaría sin un solo centavo en menos de tres horas y lo único que encontraría a su alrededor serían varias botellas de alcohol y su amigo en el suelo; era un completo peligro dejar al futuro médico con la cuota que Ging le enviaba.

Y para ser honestos, era mucho dinero. Sí, era cierto. Ging era uno de los Cazadores más asquerosa e insoportablemente ricos, pero todo ello terminaba siendo invertido en las expediciones (y si la justicia lo perseguía para recordarselo, en la cuota mensual que debía enviarle a su hijo).

─_¡Gon, mi amigo! ¿Por qué has tardado en contestar? ¡Creí que te había sucedido algo!_

___________«Si supiera..._». Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos y en un tono más animado, respondió. ─Tranquilo, solo estaba por dormir... etto... ¿Necesitas algo?

─¿_Yo? ¿Necesitar algo? ¡Me ofendes mi querido amigo! Has herido terriblemente mis sentimientos ¡Espero que puedas enmendar tu error y...!_

Lo interrumpió con un tono medio burlón. ─¿Cuánto quieres?

─_¿Crees que podrás comprarme? ¡Me has vuelto a ofender!_

─Ging acaba de enviarme un licor exótico de uno de sus viajes─. Fue su simple respuesta.

Unos instantes de silencio. ─_Bueno... si lo pones de esa manera_─. Gon dio un pequeño resoplido. ─_¡Pero que conste que estoy haciéndolo como un favor! No me gustaría que mi pequeño Gon, de solo catorce años, comience a beber alcohol y.. ¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Suelta!_─. Alejó el teléfono al oír los gritos de Leorio, contó hasta cinco y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. ─_¡Suelta Kurapika! ¡Estoy negociando!_

─_Eso no es negociación... ¡Solo te estás aprovechando de la bondad de Gon!_─. Escuchó la voz molesta de su amigo Kurapika.

___________«Esto es algo de nunca acabar..._». Sonrió nerviosamente. Oyó el grito de Leorio y supo que la discusión había terminado.─Hola Kurapika─. Dijo entre risas; era mas que claro que el rubio había ganado la pelea. ─¿Lo golpeaste fuerte, no?

─_Aja, ahora está llorando en el suelo_─. Respondió medio agitado. ─_¿Te ha molestado mucho?_

─No fue nada. Descuida, se defenderme de él y solo con utilizar "el arma secreta" puedo librarme de él.

─_Gon, no es bueno que regales los obsequios que te envía tu padre_─. Dijo en un tono de regaño, pero sin tratar de sonar intimidante.

─Lo sé, lo sé... entiendo─. Aclaró su garganta y desvió el tema, solo para no hablar de su padre. ─¿Dónde están ustedes? Leorio no me ha dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual me llamó.

─_No me sorprende_─. Escuchó las quejas de su amigo. ─_Hoy había una fiesta en honor a los nuevos Cazadores, la misma que tuvimos nosotros hace dos años ¿Lo olvidaste?_─. Un alarido de sorpresa escapó de los labios del moreno. ─_Por esa respuesta, puedo intuir que lo has olvidado._

─¡Lo siento mucho Kurapika! Pe-pero... pero... ¡Ging y esto, y-y... yo! Eh etto... ehehehe─. Se rascó nerviosamente la parte baja de la cabeza. ─Lo olvidé, lo siento─. Murmuró avergonzado por su propia actitud.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. ─_No tienes que disculparte con nosotros, descuida. Trata de no angustiarte con el tema de tu padre ¿Sí?_

─Es-está bien.

─_Te dejaré descansar. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirnoslo, aunque, no te recomiendo los consejos de Leorio_─. El menor rió divertido por las palabras de su rubio amigo. ─_Luego te.. ¡¿Eh, Leorio?! ¡Suelta el teléfono! ¡La gente nos está mirando! ¡Déjame que estoy hablando con Gon!_

Luego de varios consejeros, el dueño del celular volvió al habla. ─_¡Gon! ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?! ¡Te estás perdiendo de una gran fiesta! ¡Ven y diviértete un poco! Olvídate por un momento del bastardo de tu padre._

Gon sonrió levemente ante el intento de consuelo. ─Gracias Leorio... pero, voy a dormir un poco. Quizá en otro momento─. Escuchó el bufido del mayor. ─Luego te compensaré con el licor, tu descuida. ¡Nos vemos luego!─. No esperó a que el otro terminara y cortó la llamada; con la cabeza agacha, se sentó en la cama, moviendo sus pies de atrás hacía adelante.

Se dejó caer una vez más contra la cama, pero está vez se aseguraría de dormir un poco. Y al parecer, está no era su noche.

─¿Uh?─. Gon parpadeó sorprendido al oír que llamaban a la puerta. ─¿Quién podrá ser?─. Pensó en voz alta con su típica expresión curiosa. ─¡Ya voy!─. Gritó saltando de la cama para luego correr hacia la entrada y prender las luces; solo había oído dos golpes. Parecía que la persona era paciente porque no volvió a llamar; miró por la rendija para ver quién era y al reconocer a la persona, sonrió. ─¡Kaito!

Al ver la menor, el peli-blanco sonrió levemente. ─Buenas noches Gon, lamento tener que molestarte.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ─¡Descuida! No te preocupes, de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada─. ___________«Salvo lamentarme por Ging, claro está..._». Completó en su mente. ─¿Qué necesitas? ¿Uh? ¡No te quedes ahí fuera, pasa!─. Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, lo arrastró dentro del departamenoe. ─¿Quieres algo de beber?─. Lo obligó a sentarse en la sala de estar mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

─E-eh, no gracias. No quiero ser molestia, además, tengo algo de prisa.

─¿En serio? Bueno, entonces dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?─. Preguntó emocionado; ¡Quizá Kaito tenía una misión de último minuto y venía a pedir su ayuda! ¡O tal vez debía ir en una expedición y buscaba voluntarios! Cualquier cosa que su amigo necesitara, ¡Con gusto le ayudaría!

─Bueno, Spinner y Stick llegan a la ciudad en dos horas y me pidieron que los fuera a buscar. Sé que es algo precipitado de mi parte pero, ¿Podrías cuidar a Pitou por mí?

Gon inclinó la cabeza hacía uno de sus costados. ─¿Pitou?─. Bajó la mirada al regazo de Kaito, notando la presencia del pequeño gatito. ─¡Oh! No vi que estaba contigo─. Rió avergonzado. ─Claro, no hay problema.

─No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo─. Se levantó del sillón para entregarle al felino. ─No confío que este demonio este solo.

─Descuida, lo cuidaré por ti. Hola Pitou─. Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue una mordida en su brazo derecho. Gon rió, ignorando las punzadas de dolor. ─Me extraño un poco que tardara en hacer eso... y veo que también estuvo haciendo lo mismo contigo─. Con su brazo libre, señaló las heridas del peli-blanco.

─Bueno, al menos se ha calmado. Las primeras veces me mordía en el cuello y con mucha fuerza─. Dicho esto, Kaito se despidió y partió rumbo al aeropuerto, dejando a su mascota bajo el cuidado del pequeño Cazador.

El moreno levantó una de las patitas del felino, haciendo que éste se despidiera del adulto. ─Ven Pitou, vamos a comer y luego haremos algo para entretenernos hasta que tu dueño vuelva─. Le dijo en tono juguetón, dejándolo correr en el suelo. ___________«Kaito se ve entretenido con Pitou... ¿Será divertido tener una mascota? Bueno, tal vez, no estaría mal si yo tuviera una... Quiero decir, siempre estoy solo y cuando vivía con Mito-san, los animales del bosque eran mis amigos..._». Se cruzó de brazos. ___________«Hmmm... ¡Yay! Está decidido ¡Voy a comprarme una mascota!_». ─¡Hey! ¡Pitou! ¡No rasguñes mis almohadones!

Tomó entre sus brazos al felino antes de que destruyera su casa, y se dirigió hasta el computador para buscar en internet un buen sitio en donde comprar su linda mascota. Millones de paginas aparecieron, pero ninguna fue de su agrado.

Pitou se situó en un regazo. ─No creí que sería tan difícil─. Acarició el lomo del gatito. ─¿Y esto?─. Un link apareció y no dudo en ingresar, viendo que había un sin fin de opciones. Luego de algunos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba. ___________«Si que son costosos_». La cantidad de ceros le sorprendió y también incomodó. ___________«No creo que sea buena idea...¿Uh?_». Estuvo por detener su búsqueda mas algo llamó su atención.

Decía, "una nueva adquisición". No había fotografías o alguna clase de imagen, solo decía el color de su pelo (blanco), de ojos azules. Cariñoso, juguetón y buen compañero, además de tranquilo y dormilón; Gon se rió ante la descripción, pero terminó por atragantarse con su propia saliva.

─¡¿QUÉ CUESTA QUÉ...?!─. Pitou salió corriendo asustado ante semejante grito. ─¡¿Cómo un gato puede salir 5.8 billones de Jennys?!─. Estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. ___________«No... no puedo. Es mucho dinero... aunque, si puedo pagarlo pero, no creo que sea necesario..._». Se mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente. ___________«Bu-bueno... de seguro esto enfurecerá a Ging_». Esa idea no le parecía tan mala del todo.¡Yosh! ¡Lo compraré de todos modos!─. Cliqueó la opción "comprar" y llenó un formulario.

Cuando Kaito volvió por su mascota, Gon no pudo evitar comentarle sobre su compra ¡Estaba muy emocionado por ello! Su amigo lo felicito, diciendo que si necesitaba algo para el gato él podía ayudarlo. El moreno le agradeció y luego de despedirse se fue a dormir, esperando a que su gatito llegara al apartamento.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por culpa de los estruendosos golpes contra su puerta. Medio dormido, se levantó para atender a quien venía a su casa. dos personas le dieron los buenos días y le hicieron firmar unos papeles para luego marcharse, dejando dentro del departamento una gigantesca y muy pesada caja.

─¿Y se supone que aquí está el gatito? Pobre, debe estar muerto de hambre─. Abrió la tapa para dejar que el felino saliera y fue rumbo a la cocina en busca de un tazón con leche. ─Luego tendré que ir a comprar comida para gato─. Se cruzó de brazos, meditando la situación. ─Debo de ponerle un nombre... aunque, ahora que recuerdo, el catalogo decía que se llamaba Killua─. Suspiró. ___________«Que extraño nombre para un gatito... pero bueno... no soy quien para juzgar..._». 

Una vez que terminó, decidió regresar a la sala de estar en busca del gatito.

─¿Dónde está?─. Dejó el plato en el suelo para buscar dentro de la caja. ─¡Killua! ¡Killua!─. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. ─Qué extraño... ¿Habrá ido a conocer la casa? ¡Killua!─. Llevó ambas manos a los costados de su boca, de seguro su nueva mascota vendría.

Sólo dio unos pasos, solo unos pocos, y terminó deteniéndose abruptamente al sentir que era abrazado por la espalda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la repentina cercanía, sin embargo, la vergüenza pasó a segundo planto cuando recordó un detalle muuuuy importante ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO?!

─K-Ki-Killua...

─Muy buenos días, amo~─. Dijo una voz juvenil en tono cariñoso, como si estuviera ronroneando contra su oreja.

Gon se liberó del agarre, dando y rápido y sobre-exagerado giro sobre sí mismo, para terminar enmudeciendo al descubrir a la persona que estaba detrás suyo: un muchacho (de su misma estatura y al parecer de igual edad) de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules y cabello blanco, lo miraba entre divertido y algo coqueto; el moreno retrocedió lentamente, sin embargo, el extraño imitaba sus acciones y lamentablemente, su espalda terminó chocando contra la pared más próxima, dejándolo a la merced del otro.

El albino ronroneó. ─A mi amo le gusta jugar~. Je je, muy bien─. Aproximó su rostro para murmurar contra su oído. ─Killua-chan va a divertir a su amo.

Un sonrojo se situó en sus mejillas. ─¿E-eh?─. Todo su cuerpo tembló por el miedo y algo más. ─¿A-a qué t-te...? ¡Mphm!─. Su boca se vio prisionera por unos labios ajenos, que besaron con pasión y fiereza los suyos; por mas que intentó liberarse, el oji-azul no se lo permitió al abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura, impidiendole escapar.

El extraño lo besa con tanta intensidad, atrapando sus labios para darle pequeñas y juguetonas mordidas. El oji-marrón no entiende que está sucediendo y al sentir algo húmedo abriéndose paso sobre su boca, todo parecer darle vueltas, intenta gritar y sólo termina perjudicándose a sí mismo, ya que su "atacante"se dedica a explorar y conocer el terreno. Ante la necesidad por respirar, terminaron separando se más una estela de saliva aún unía sus labios; Gon respiraba agitada y descontroladamente, su corazón se estrellaba con brutalidad contra su pecho y tener la respiración entre cortada no ayudaba mucho.

Quitó con sus dedos el hilo de saliva para luego llevárselo a la boca. ─Eso fue muy dulce... me pregunto ¿Qué sabor tendrá el resto de mi amo?─. Sin darse tiempo a recibir una respuesta, comenzó a repartir beso por el cuello del muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro, ser capaz de oír esos jadeos y gemiditos le divertían demasiado; al parecer estaba haciendo bien su labor.

─E-es-espe...ra Por fa-favor...─. Suplicó en un murmullo. Un extraño y desconocido calor lo dejaba atontado.

─Nop─. Dio una lenta lamida por toda la extensión de la garganta ajena.

Con toda la poca fuerza que se escondía en su cuerpo, logró llevar ambas manos contra el pecho del albino para empujarlo lejos de él. ─¡A-aleja-ate de mí!─. Lo miró con el rostro completamente rojo. ─¡¿Q-quién e-eres...tú?! ¡¿Q-qué... haces.. aquí?!

─Mi nombre es Killua─. Le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras una sonrisa seductora aparecía. ─Yo soy su mascota. Estoy aquí para obedecerle y cumplir todos sus deseos~.

─¡¿M-MI MAS-MASCOTA?!─. Abre los ojos de golpe. ─¡N-No e-es cierto! ¡Y-yo compre... un gatito! ¡E-eso! ¡Killua! ¡Ve-ven aquí y ataca al...!─. Al ver por completo el cuerpo del albino, se sonrojó furiosamente. ─¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES DESNUDO EN MI CASA?!

─Ah eso. Así somos entregados a nuestros dueños, se supone que es más fácil y evita que perdamos tiempo en cosas innecesarias como quitarse la ropa─. Respondió con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros al final. ─Ahora, amo. Deje que Killua-chan haga su trabajo~.

─¡A-Alto! ¡Vete!─. Extendió ambas manos como si éstas lo protegieran del muchacho. ─¡Killua! ¡Ven y defiéndeme! ¡Killua!

El oji-azul sonríe de lado. ─Pero amo, aquí estoy ¿De quién voy a defenderlo si solo estoy yo con usted?

Parpadeó confundido. ─¿Eh?

─Mi amo si que es extraño, pero bueno, usted es mi primer amo. Espero que lo pasemos bien juntos─. Se inclinó delante de él. ─Por mi parte, me aseguraré de hacer un buen trabajo─. Eso último lo dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior.

Gon no podía entender la situación. ─E-es-espera... un... mom-momento...─. Dio un paso hacia adelante, estirando su mano derecha. ─¿Killua?─. Rozó con delicadeza y sumo cuidado las orejas blancas sobre la cabeza del oji-azul, quien ronroneo gustoso cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. ─¿T-tú e-eres... Killua?

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa. ─Mi amo es muy amable ¿Cuál es su nombre?

─...Gon...─. Dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos. ─¿Q-qué es... todo esto?

─Soy su mascota.

─P-pero... yo compre un ga-gatito...

Killua bufó molesto. ─Amo Gon, si que usted es despistado─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─¿Acaso no leyó la letra chica?

─¡¿CÓMO QUE LETRA CHICA?! ¡¿D-de qué...?!

Asintió. ─De nuestro contrato ¿No fue usted quién compró mis servicios?

─¿S-servicios?

─Así es, yo soy un "gato de compañía"─. Ultimó señalándose a sí mismo, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro; esto llamó la atención de Gon. ─Los gatos de compañía, somos contratados por un mes y prestamos nuestros servicios a quienes nos compraron. Usted─. Señaló al moreno. ─Me compró a mí─. Volvió a señalarse. ─Y por ende, estoy a sus servicios durante treinta días.

─Ah, eso tiene mucho senti... ¡NO, NO LO TIENE! ¡Yo quería un gatito de mascota! Que jugara conmigo, durmiera en mi regazo, comiera la comida que le compro y pase tiempo conmigo... no, no qu-quería...─. Al volver a mirarlo, se sonrojó. ─¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, POR FAVOR!─. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. ___________«No es real.. no es real... No. No. No. No. No_». Repitió en su mente.

El albino volvió a sonreír. ___________«Él es lindo... mi primer amo es muy lindo. Me sorprende que alguien como él pidiera por nuestros servicios... aunque..._». Apartó las manos del rostro ajeno para ver una vez mas su rostro avergonzado. Esa actitud vergonzosa, era demasiado sospechosa. ─Un momento...─. Olisqueó el cuello del moreno, ganándose un ligero estremecimiento. ─Amo Gon ¿Acaso usted nunca...?─. Dejo la pregunta inconclusa, sin embargo, el sonrojo en el rostro del oji-marrón era una clara respuesta. ___________«Ehehe... creo que me divertiré..._».

─Ki-Killua...

─Bien, está decidido.

─¿Eh?

─No se preocupe amo Gon, Killua-chan solucionará su problema.

─¿P-probl-blema...?

Asintió sonriente para tomar el rostro de Gon entre sus manos. ─Yo ma aseguraré de, antes de terminar el mes, tomar su virginidad.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina carcajada del moreno. Killua contempló extrañado a su amo ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Primero estaba nervioso e incluso incomodo a su alrededor y luego ¡Pam! Se largaba a reír como si no hubiese mañana. El niño si que era extraño, demasiado extraño.

─Eh.. ¿Amo Gon?

─Ajajaja ¿T-tú tomarás...?─. Se separó de él, sujetándose el estomago. ─¿...T-to-tomarás... mí...?

─No he dicho nada que fuera gracioso─. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante aunque supiera que estaba mal. ─¡Deje de reírse, por favor!

Gon se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. ─L-lo siento... hajajaja... pero... ajajaj... es muy gr-gracioso...─. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y terminó calmándose. ─Ya me calme... etto... Killua.

─¿Sí?

─¿Podrías estirar tus brazos hacia adelante?

Obedeció algo extrañado por aquella petición. ─¿Así?

─Sí.

─¿Amo Gon?

─Mmm.

─¿Por qué estiro los brazos?

─Para esto...─. Gon cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente sobre Killua, quien logró atraparlo a tiempo antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Se sentó en el suelo y acunó sobre su regazo el cuerpo del moreno, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando una de las manos ajenas rozó su piel. ─...Eres extraño...─. Murmuró mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas sonrosadas. ─...Pero aún así, será divertido estar con usted amo Gon─. Se levantó, con el niño entre sus brazos, y buscó su habitación.

Estos treinta días serían muy interesantes.

* * *

Whaaaaa, ¡Qué lindo!. A mi me gusto (sobre todo las partes cómicas, me gusta), es como "comedia romantica", para mí es más fácil de tolerar. En sí, no tengo decididos cuantos capítulos serán, pero creo que no muchos (tengo pensado un mínimo de diez), no importa, ya verán cuantos habrá.  
Muchas gracias por darle una ojeada a esto y como siempre, estaré esperando leer cualquier comentario que quieran dejarme por esta loca idea que tuve (aunque, tendría que terminar un fic a la vez pero naaaaah, yo soy así, de tener cosas inconclusos (?), pero bueno).

¡Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! Que ni idea cuando será, sean pacientes.

Cuídense mucho, les mando besos y abrazos.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Primer acercamiento

¡Yeah! He vuelto ¿A qué estuvieron esperando mucho por esto? ¡No desesperen más! ¡Aquí está la actualización! (¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada? Ni yo misma lo sé... que raro xD) Y como ya habrán visto, la categoría cambió a **M**, je, no esperé más y la cambié hoy, pero bueno, estoy segura que estuvieron esperando por esto pequeñas y lindas mentes pervertidas... ustedes ya saben que quiere decir todo esto ***guiño, guiño***

¡No los entretengo más! Ya que ustedes vinieron por esto y no por mí (Ash, que lastima...xS)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y lentitud. Parpadeó una, otra y otra vez, hasta que por fin pudo aclarar la vista, pero solo pudo contemplar en la oscuridad que rodeaba su alrededor, ¿Él estaba en su habitación? Se sentó con cuidado mientras llevaba una de las manos hasta su frente ¿En qué momento había llegado a su cuarto? No lo recordaba o eso creía, porque las imágenes llegaron hasta su mente y un tinte rosado invadió sus mejillas.

___________«E-ese pervertido..._». Sujetó con fuerza las sabanas._________________«N-no... es mi culpa ¿Por qué tendría que estar soñando cosas así? Ni que fuera Leorio... aunque, según Kurapika, él es un pervertido patético que nunca a conseguido ni roza su mano con la de una mujer..._». Sonrió levemente._________________________«Últimamente estoy muy cansado e imagino cosas tontas..._». Se dejó caer sobre la cama estirando los brazos. ─Creo que... buscar a Ging me estresa... y mucho.

─¿Quién es Ging, amo Gon?─. Preguntó una voz a su lado.

Mecánicamente, corrió su rostro hacia uno de sus costados y allí, sentado sobre el lado derecho de la cama, tapado solamente hasta la cintura, estaba aquel "gatito" que había adquirido por internet.

___________«Esto es un sueño ¡Eso debe de ser! ¡Solo un condenado y estúpido sueño!_». Pensó al cerrar con fuerza sus ojos castaños. Contó mentalmente has diez y cuando su tarea fue realizada volvió a descubrir su mirada, viendo que aquel individuo seguía frente suyo pero está vez lo miraba con detenimiento y una sonrisa descarada en el rostro. ─¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué demonios haces aquí?!

Ignorando aquella pregunta, saludó con voz extremadamente melosa. ─Muy buenos días amo Gon~. No esperaba esa clase de recibimiento─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─Además... usted mencionó el nombre de otra persona y eso no me agrada─. A pesar de estar fingiendo molestia, un poco de verdad tenía esa frase. ─Usted solo debe decir mi nombre, ya sea entre murmullos, quejidos, jadeos, gemidos o incluso gritos...─. Le guiñó un ojo con aires divertidos. ─Así debe de ser amo Gon... ahora. Quiero mi beso de buenos días...

─¡¿Q-qué..?! ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido y...!─. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar las condiciones del albino. ─¡Santo Dios! ¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA MALDITA SEA Y DEJA DE ANDAR DESNUDO A MI ALREDEDOR!─. Gritó mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y en medio de la vergüenza, le lanzaba una de sus almohadas; mas no fue muy grata su sorpresa de ver al niño atraparla fácilmente.

___________«Él es divertido y que sea algo tímido lo hace mucho más tentador..._». Se relamió con lentitud. ___________«Bien Killua, no te confíes demasiado. Recuerda las reglas... aunque, eso no significa que no pueda pasarla bien junto a este chiquillo..._». ─No tiene que ser agresivo amo. Si Killua-chan no se ha portado mal, a menos claro... que mi amo quiera que sea malo...─. Con sus dedos rozó su labio inferior mientras sus ojos azules se veían cubiertos por un brillo coqueto y seductor. ─¿Le gustaría castigarme?

─¡¿Q-Q-Q-QU-QUÉ?!

─¿No sabe lo que significa esa palabra?

─¡Claro que si sé!

─Que alivio, creí que mi amo era un idiota...

─¡No lo soy! Yo.. t-tú...etto... ¡E-e-eso no es lo... lo que yo quiero!

─Ah~. Ya entendí... ¿Quiere ser usted el que sea castigado? No será problema para mi amo, haré que usted sea un niño bueno luego de mi "escarmiento".

Gon se sonrojó furiosamente, un poco por la pena y por la ira sentía. ─¡Y-ya de-detente...! De-deja de ser... tan pervertido...─. Su cuerpo chocó contra el respaldo de la cama y entendió que había retrocedido en un intento por alejarse él. ─¡N-no te me acerques!─. Extendió las palmas de sus manos en un intento por defenderse. ─¡N-no t-t-te atrevas a tocarme o te...!

─¿Qué harás? ¿Me castigaras? ¿Me darás nalgadas? ¿Me negarás sexo? ¿O tal vez evitarás que me corra al hacer el amor contigo?─. Lo miró con desinterés aunque al ver al moreno sorprendido hizo que prestara más atención a la situación. ─¿Qué me harás? No creo que.. ¡Oh! Entiendo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¿A usted le gusta el sado-masoquismo? La verdad nunca lo he intentado pero sé bastante del tema...

─¿Eh?

─Vaya... conque a mi amo le gusta las cosas fuertes y que sean rudos con él. Que pervertido─. Su cola de pelaje blanco se meció de un lado al otro ante la emoción. ─¿Quién creería que un virgen fuera tan perverso? Sucia mente perversa~.

Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente; ¿Era sólo él o la habitación se había vuelto más caliente? ─¡Y-y-ya ba-basta! Estás... ma-mali-malinterpreta-tando mis palabras... de-detente...

Al ver esos ojos almendra, vio un destello oscuro a su alrededor. ___________«Se puede ver que es muy inocente y ni siquiera reconoce las emociones de su propio cuerpo... je jeje ¡Dios! Él sería un exquisito dulce que me aseguraré de degustar lentamente, después de todo, tengo un mes completo... un mes para mí solito..._». Killua se arrastró lentamente sobre las sabanas y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre el regazo del moreno. ─¿Le gusta lo que ve amo o todavía no cree que ésto le pertenezca sólo a usted?─. Ronroneó contra su oído, asegurándose de dar al fina una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo izquierdo. El muchacho bajo suyo se estremeció y eso le hizo sonreír.

___________«N-no... yo no q-quería esto... no_». ─D-detente... por favor..─. Sintió como el felino repartía pequeños y fogosos besos por sus mejillas y cuello. ─Killua...─. Murmuró su nombre con voz ahogada ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir de esa manera... tan extraña?

El oji-azul logró oír ese llamado y resignado se alejó del pelinegro. Quiera o no aceptarlo, ese niño es su amo hasta que termine el mes y ordenes eran ordenes; aunque, en este caso no haya sido una, pero al usar su nombre al final, se convirtió en una; ni modo. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama con una mirada aburrida en el rostro, viendo como el menor trataba, en vano, de calmar su respirar y deshacerse del sonrojo en su rostro.

─Si usted se comporta de esa manera... nunca podré cumplir con las normas del acuerdo─. Se quejó luego de unos minutos.

─¿A-acuerdo?─. Repitió, mas luego se sintió como un tonto al hacerlo. ___________«Ahora que recuerdo... él mencionó algo de eso..._». ─Killua─. El albino lo miró detenidamente, esperando a que se dignase a hablarle. ─¿Q-qué quieres decir con un "acuerdo?

Bufó. ─Eso no suena como una orden─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─Si usted quiere algo, debe ordenarmelo. Así funcionan las cosas...

─P-pero... si yo te ordeno algo ¿Eso significa que soy superior a ti, no?

─Que lindo, mi amo es inteligente. Bravo.

Gon lo fulminó con la mirada. ─¡Para tu información no soy tan estúpido como crees! Y-y en cuanto a lo otro... no quiero ordenarte nada, no me parece correcto ¿Lo mejor no sería llevarnos bien como dos simples conocidos?

─¡No se puede! ¡Se supone que eres mi amo!

─¡Pero no quiero serlo! ¡Yo quería ser dueño de un gatito!

─¡Y lo eres! ¡Su gatito está frente suyo!

─¡Noooooo! ¡No lo soy! ¡Sólo veo a un gato pervertido que intenta hacer... bueno.. hacer "eso" conmigo! ¡"Eso" sólo lo hacen los adultos!

─Sexo...

─¿Eh-eh?

─Se dice sexo...

Tomando otra almohada, se la lanzó. ─¡Y-ya sé lo que es!

─Entonces... dilo como es─. Replicó esquivando hábilmente el ataque.

─¡N-no im-importa! E-e-eso no e-e-es impor-portante...─. Sujetó las sabanas con fuerza. ─N-no quiero ordanarte, no me parece correcto ¿Y tu opinión? ¿No importa? ¡Eso no está bien!─. Gritó señalándolo. ─¡No es justo para ambas partes!

Sus ojos se dilataron ¿Estaba hablándole en serio? ─Déjame ver si entendí... ¿Estas pidiendo... que no quieres ser mi amo, porque según tú, no es "bueno" y hay desigualdad entre ambas partes?─. Killua podía sentir como una pequeña vena palpitaba en su frente.

─¡Si! ¡Eso!

─¡Si serás idiota!─. Bramó enfurecido golpeándolo en la cabeza. ─¡¿Qué acaso no comprendes la diferencia entre amo y esclavo?! ¡Es más que obvio que va a existir una diferencia de poderes! ¡Aprende historia básica maldito infeliz!

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona del golpe mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. ─No me trataste de "usted"...

─¿Eh?

─¡No me trataste de "usted"!─. Exclamó con alegría. ─Eso quiere decir ¡Que a ti no te gusta tratarme de "amo" todo el tiempo!

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el albino suspiró resignado. ─Idiota─. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos. ___________«He de suponer... que esta es la parte aburrida de nuestra "relación"_». Pensó para sí en medio de la frustración. ─Al comprarme, se estable un acuerdo entre las partes.

─¿Q-qué quieres...?

─¡Idiota! ¡¿No me pediste que te explicara sobre el acuerdo entre ambos?! ¡No me hagas decir cosas que no quieras escuchar!─. Gon negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. ─Bien... pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme porque te aseguro que la pasarás muy mal─. Manipuló una de sus manos para convertirla en filosas garras. El silencio se hizo presente. ─Muy buena respuesta─. Aclaró su garganta y se acomodó sobre la cama. ─En sencillas palabras... El acuerdo dice, que los gatos como yo le pertencen a sus compradores hasta cumplir los treinta días y al terminar el tiempo límite me iré de aquí, ya que comenzaré un nuevo acuerdo con otra persona. Nada más.

─¿O-otra persona?─. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y una mirada triste se situó en su rostro; ¿Por qué se sentía así al imaginarse que el albino se iría? ─¿S-siempre es así?

─Ah eso, si. Siempre es así. Se supone que tenemos nuevos amos cada mes y nunca se puede repetir en el mismo año─. Dio un pequeño bostezo. ─Usted es mi primer amo y podría decirse, que "estreno" mis conocimientos con este acuerdo.

─¿A-a qué te refieres?─. Preguntó en un murmullo.

─Amo Gon ¿Qué cree usted que yo puedo otorgarle?

─Eeeeeeh...─. Cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos al meditar la respuesta. Volvió a descubrir su mirada al encontrar la "respuesta". ─¡Ah ya entiendo!

Killua sonrió. ─Ya era hora... creí que seguiría teniendo esa cara de estúpido y...

─¡Ustedes dan compañía a personas solas como yo, no! Eso es muy lindo de su parte... pero, no creo que sea correcto cobrar tanto por su compañía ¿No sería mejor bajar el precio? Tú salías muy caro, aunque solo te compré para molestar a Ging─. Murmuró bajito eso último. ─Aunque, aún no entiendo porque estás desnudo y eres tan pervertido conmigo... ¿Eh? ¿Killua? ¿E-estas bien?

El oji-azul se levantó de la cama ágilmente y, sin explicación alguna, se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las paredes murmurando insultos que Gon no alcanzó a escuchar. Se alejó unos centímetro, tomando una bocanada de aire, y volvió a sentarse en la cama. El moreno seguía mirándolo con detenimiento, como si quisiera comprender las acciones del mayor; Killua bufó molesto. ¡¿Por qué el destino era cruel y su primer amor era tan... tan... tan así?!

─Agradece que eres lindo...

─¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Obviando esa pregunta, continuó. ─...Si no el mundo te comería.

─¿Uh? No entiendo lo que me dices─. Comentó con una sonrisa muy dulce y tierna; Killua podría jurar que había visto una luz blanca alrededor del pelinegro y unas cuantas flores bonitas en aire.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. ─Este mes será difícil...─. Torció la boca. ─Volviendo al tema anterior ¿Qué le gustaría saber amo?

─¡Gon!

─Ya sé como se llama, amo.

─¡No! ¡No! ¡Dime Gon!─. Le sonrió. ─Mi nombre es Gon y mientras estés aquí, me gustaría que me llamases así. Yo te diré Killua ¿Te parece bien?

Fue una de las primeras veces, en que el albino se quedaba sin palabras. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así... tan ¿Amable? ─..E-eh... yo...─. Una sensación agradable en su cuerpo le hizo titubear. Aclaró su garganta y respondió tranquilamente. ─S-si es-es es el pedido de mi amo, no me puedo negar...

─¡Ya-ta!─. Extendió los brazos al no caber en su gozo. ¡Estaba muy emocionado! ─¡Tengo otro amigo!

─¡¿Q-qué?! ¡YO NO HE DICHO QUE SERÉ SU AMIGO!

─Aunque... mi nuevo amigo es medio pervertido─. Murmuró ignorando las palabras del de cabello cano. ─No tan pervertido como Leorio, pero si como Hisoka...

─¡Amo espere... yo!

─Ahora que recuerdo... Hisoka no es mi amigo, es como mi rival ¿O tal vez un "ami-enemigo"? Nee nee Killua ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a alguien que quiere enfrentarse a ti y sólo desea matarte en una pelea, aunque también te ayuda y aconseja cuando lo necesites? Tanto Leorio como Kurapika dicen que lo mejor no es acercarme a él, porque no sólo quiere pelea conmigo, creen que quiere otra cosa y...─. Se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro niño. ─¿Eh? ¡L-lo sie-siento Killua! No quería aburrirte. Ehehehe, siempre pasan cosas así─. Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. ─Cuando comienzo a hablar no hay nada que me detenga.

─No se preocupe amo Gon, no ha sido nada.

─¡Gon!

─Ah cierto. G-Gon─. Dijo su nombre en un tartamudeo; no le parecía correcto que lo llamase de esa manera ¿No tendría que ser así, no? ─B-bueno Gon... ¿En verdad, no comprendes el motivo por el cual se hacen los acuerdos?─. El moreno negó con la cabeza. ─Nosotros brindamos.. eh... ciertos "servicios" a nuestros amos─. Comentó teniendo cuidado con sus palabras, con tal de que ese niño entendiera la situación. ─Y por lo general, siempre son viejos mayores los que nos contratan.

─Pero... yo no soy un anciano ¡Tengo catorce!

─Aún eres joven... me sorprendió bastante tu decisión. Nunca creí que mi primer cliente sería tan joven como yo y si te lo estás preguntando, también tengo catorce, salvo que en este año cumplo los quince...

─¡Yo hace unas semanas los cumplí! Eres mayor que yo.

Cruzándose de brazos, murmuró. ─Eso parece─. Dio un suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el moreno. ─Al ser un "novato", mis compañeros siempre me relataban sobre sus contratos y en la gran mayoría, eran viejos pervertidos quienes pedían sus servicios. Siempre gatos de mi edad hasta los veinte años─. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. ─Muy pocas mujeres son las que nos contratan...

─Eso debe ser difícil..

─Peor es para las niñas, ellas son contratadas desde los quince años hasta los veintisiete.

─¿En serio?

─Si, ellas trabajan de esa manera...

Lo interrumpió una vez más. ─No, eso no...─. Killua lo miró curioso al no entender. ─¿Qué si en verdad había gatitas? ¡Rayos! Hubiera pedido una gatita, así Pitou tenía una pareja y Kaito y yo eramos abuelos. Además, sería tierno tener una gatita bonita y ¿Eh? ¿Killua? ¡¿Q-qué estás...?!

Un grito de dolor se manifestó en la habitación.

─Eso te pasa por hablar de esa manera de sucias y viles arpías en mi presencia─. Deshizo las garras viendo como el moreno continuaba llorando por el rasguño que le hizo a su mejilla. ─¡Deja de llorar! ¡Eso es tu culpa por hablar de mujeres cuando me tienes a mi!

─Pero...

─Además, ninguna gata mugrosa haría lo que yo puedo hacer contigo─. Estiró uno de sus dedos y con él quitó la pequeña gota de sangre, para luego llevárselo a los labios. ─Nadie... nadie podrá hacerte sentir como lo haré yo. Mis "servicios" serán los mejores para ti, al punto de que nunca podrás olvidarme, ni quitar de tu cabeza los recuerdos de nuestros encuentros─. Gon se sonrojó. ─Entonces ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos desde ahora, nyan~?─. Dio un pequeño maullido coqueto.

─¿Eh?─. Se vio empujado con brusquedad y dos manos sujetaron con fuerza sus muñecas. La sonrisa descarada en el rostro del albino le hizo estremecer y sentir un poco incomodo. ─¿K-Killua?

___________«¡Maldición! Yo no soy así... pe-pero... no me gustó imaginarmelo con una mujer... ¡Con una sucia arpía!_». ─Me has hecho enojar...─. Murmuró con voz ronca. ___________«¡Ninguna tendrá su virginidad! ¡Sólo yo! ¡Sólo yo seré el dueño de su cuerpo!_». Rió por lo bajo antes de lamer lentamente la mejilla herida._________________«...Sólo yo veré esa faceta pervertida en él..._».  


─Killua... detent-te...

─No, estoy molesto─. Repartió dulces besos por la garganta del menor. ─Gon~─. Ronroneó su nombre. ─Ahora sabrás que clase de servicios damos─. Murmuró cerca de su oído.

─¿S-servicios? ¡Eh!─. Una mano se adentró en su camisa, acariciando cada rincón de su piel. Desde el vientre hasta el pecho. ─¡N-no! B-basta...─. Pidió con la voz quebrada y un pequeño gritito brotó de su garganta al sentir como retorcían uno de sus pezones; el albino rió divertido ante esa reacción. ─D-de-dete-tente... por favor...

Al quitarle la molesta prenda de vestir al moreno, sonrió. ─Nop. No voy a hacerlo─. Continuó jugueteando con aquellas protuberancias rosaditas, ganándose jadeos y gemidos por parte de _SU_ amo. Detuvo sus acciones abruptamente para mirarle con detenimiento. ─...Debes aceptarme...─. Le dijo tomándolo suavemente del rostro.

Gon corrió su rostro en un vago intento por deshacer del agarre. ─N-no...

─...Acéptame...─. Murmuró depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. ─...Quieras o no, seré tuyo hasta que se cumplan los treinta días─. Movió su rostro para decir contra su oído, luego de darle un pequeña mordida juguetona y recibir como respuesta una suave quejido. ─Estaré junto a ti vayas a donde vayas, te seguiré a donde sea y durante el tiempo en que estemos juntos, te seré fiel...─. Sujetó las mejillas ajenas con firmeza. ─...Me aceptarás antes de terminar esto...

─B-basta...

Con una sonrisa altanera, se subió al regazo de su amo y comenzó un lento movimiento de caderas, asegurándose de rozar las pelvis de ambos. ─Eres lindo resistiéndote, pero, no creo que dure para siempre─. Sujetó sus manos por encima de la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre ambos. ─Descuide amo Gon~─. Dijo en un ronroneo. ─Killua-chan hará un buen trabajo, se lo aseguró.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del pelinegro al sentir como besaban su cuello con suavidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquella sensación desconocida que sentía su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Su corazón latía desbocado, las mejillas se encontraban muy sonrojadas, la respiración errática y un constante hormigueo le hacía subir la temperatura ¿Se estaría enfermando?

─..N-no... de-d-detente... por favor...─. Suplicó al sentir una incomodidad entre sus piernas y las breves lamidas que le otorgaban no eran de mucha ayuda para calmarlo. ─¡K-Killua!─. Gritó asustado al sentir un dolor diferente a los anteriores. Su cuello ardía y podía jurar que sentía una pequeña porción de piel más caliente que las otras.

─Es marca se te ve muy bonita...─. El albino rió. ─Hey tranquilo─. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. ─No te voy a comer...a menos que usted lo desee amo─. Lamió su labio inferior con lentitud y sensualidad. ─Pero... nada me impide tomar un pequeño aperitivo antes del plato principal.

─¿A-aha... pertivo...?─. Repitió entre medio de jadeos.

Sin responder a esa pregunta, Killua sacó con perspicacia los pantalones del moreno y sonrió orgulloso al ver como éste se sonrojaba furiosamente al notar que su ropa interior podría apreciarse. Riéndose por lo bajo, tocó sobre la tela blanca el miembro casi erecto y sonrió ladinamente ante el sonoro gemido que llegó hasta sus oídos; por su parte, Gon cerraba sus ojos negándose a aceptar aquello. ¡No, no, no y mil veces no! ¡Su mascota no estaba... tocando... "eso"! Mordió su labio inferior acallando todo sonido que brotase de él, pero, aunque lo negara... se sentía muy bien.

─Vaya, mira como estas y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado con lo bueno─. Comentó tomando el elástico de los bóxer para bajarlos con cuidado. La sonrisa en su rostro creció cuando tomó entre sus manos la erección y comenzó a acariciarla con un ritmo lento. ─Eres un pervertido~─. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras se aseguraba de sostener con fuerza las muñecas del oji-marrón por encima de su cabeza. ─...¿Te gusta, no?

Gon negó con la cabeza, aún teniendo los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver como el peli-blanco le dirigía breves y coquetas miradas mientras continuaba acariciando aquella zona que él nunca se había dignado a explorar. Su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente y en medio de la desesperación, sólo pudo llevar ambas manos hasta su boca, para así acallar los gritos y gemidos; por su parte, Killua se había cansado del juego previo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a recorrer el pene del moreno con su lengua. Subiendo desde los testículos hasta la punta para detenerse allí un momento, sólo para juguetear con la glande, dando pequeños besos y lentas lamidas.

En medio del placer y el calor el oji-marrón empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, sorprendiendo al felino, sin embargo, éste comprendió al instante lo que sucedía y sin perder el tiempo se metió el falo en su boca. Degustando las fugitivas gotas de semen que llegaba a su paladar, succionó a su antojo y propio ritmo, el ritmo era pausado y calmado por un tiempo, mas la impaciencia del mayor no ayudaba demasiado y terminó acelerandolo cada vez más; oír aquellos quejidos y jadeos por parte de su amo le hacían sentirse orgulloso. Ver su rostro sonrosado, el sudor en la frente y la expresión de absoluto placer era todo una delicia. Un premio del cual solo él podría disfrutar: su primera vez.

─Nnnhah... ahh K-Ki... Ki-Killuaahh...─. Cegado por el deseo, se recostó sobre sus codos y contempló fijamente la "labor" de su gatito. ─..Ah-algo... va-va mal... Killua...─. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. ─...Killua... s-s-se siente.. nnnnhah... e-e-extraño...─. Una punzada en su pelvis hizo que sus músculos se tensaran. ─¡K-Killuahh! De-detente... a-algo es-está...saliendo...

Sin embargo, el otro no se detuvo y aumentó más el ritmo. Aprovechando la situación, sin detener el oral, Killua deslizó uno de sus dedos entre las nalgas ajenas hasta que encontró una pequeña y estrecha entrada; aunque no quiera reconocerlo, su propio cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Ese niño era capaz de excitarlo de una manera inimaginable y bastaba con ver esos ojos almendra para ponerlo a mil; Gon gimió al sentir un intruso irrumpir dentro de sí y ésto fue suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar el clímax. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo su primer orgasmo dentro de la boca del oji-azul, quien no dudo en tragarlo todo hasta la última gota color blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el felino alzó la vista y sus mejillas comenzar a arder. Su amo estaba sudado, con el rostro rojo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin contar el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con su camisa a medio subir, dejando a la vista los pezones erectos; para Killua fue una de las imágenes mas eróticas y tentadoras que haya visto en su maldita vida. Y su providente erección era prueba de ello.

Un gemido brotó de su garganta. ─Y-ya no puedo... no puedo contenerme─. Su pene palpitó mientras un escalofrío recorría por completo su espina dorsal. Tomó una de las piernas del moreno, quien no pudo alguna resistencia, para llevarla hasta su hombro derecho y aproximó su propio cuerpo. ─..T-te haré mío... Gon~─. Ronroneó su nombre, ganándose un gemido en respuesta, y sujetó con su mano libre el hinchado y húmedo miembro.

¡Al diablo con todo!

¡Quería a ese niño a como dé lugar y lo quería ahora! Lo haría suyo y de eso estaba seguro.

Pero, cuando de la entrada de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, toda la "inspiración" se fue por el caño.

─¡Gon mi pequeño y virgen amigo!─. Exclamó una voz conocida por el moreno, sin embargo, éste continuaba en una especie de "trance" y no pareció oírlo; era eso, o sencillamente quería ignorar al idiota de Leorio. ─¡Hoy tenemos una fiesta grandiosa y con Kurapika hemos venido a...!─. Su voz fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo, hasta terminar por desaparecer, al ver a un muchacho desnudo de espaldas a la puerta. ─¿Eh?

Killua bufó. ___________«Adiós intimidad_». Bajó la vista su miembro, que aún no había metido en la entrada de Gon, y frunció el entrecejo. ___________________«¡Genial! Ahora estoy desanimado..._». ─¿Necesitas algo?─. Preguntó con calma y mirándolo por encima de su hombro, sin deshacer la postura del pelinegro.

─Eh yo...─. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza mientras se inclinaba varias veces. ─¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! C-creo que.. mi amigo y yo nos equivocamos de departamento y etto... yo... mejor me voy ¡Lo siento mucho amigo!─. Mencionó avergonzado antes de abandonar el cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. ___________«Uff. Eso ha sido de lo más incomodo..._». Pensó al dirigirse hacia la sala. ─¡Oye Kurapika!

El rubio levantó la vista del libro en su regazo y le dirigió una mirada curiosa al pelinegro. ─Leorio ¿Dónde está Gon? Creí que irías a despertarlo para poder ir a la reunión.

─Es una fiesta no una reunión─. Le corrigió divertido. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo Kuruta era muy formal y a todo momento. ─Di conmigo Kurapika. Fiesta, F-I-E-S-T-A.

─Bien hecho Leorio. Mereces un premio─. Dejando el libro a un lado, se levantó de su asiento para darle palmaditas en el cabello a su amigo médico. ─Muy buen trabajo, eres un buen chico.

─Gracias, siempre me esfuerzo al..¡Eh! ¡Idiota!─. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le señaló con el dedo. ─¡Cierto! ¡Me engañaste Kurapika! ¡Me trajiste a otro lugar! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Suspiró cansado y con la mayor calma del mundo, dijo. ─Leorio, deja de ser el mismo idiota de siempre y dime a que rayos te estás refiriendo.

─¡Está no es la casa de Gon!

─En primer lugar, Gon no tiene una casa, vive en un departamento y en segundo lugar ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Cómo no puede ser la casa de Gon?! ¡Desde hace dos años que vienes a este lugar solo para emborracharte y tomar el alcohol que Gon no puede!

─¡No es cierto, no es cierto!─. Kurapika lo miró sorprendido al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas. ─¡Aquí no vive Gon! Esta es la casa de un niño raro de pelo blanco y ojos azules. Me engañaste ¡Y lo peor aún, es que al ir a su habitación lo encontré desnudo y a punto de tener relaciones con alguien más!

Parpadeó. ─¿A Gon?

─¡A Gon no! ¡Sino a ese niño extraño!

─Leorio, entiendo que seas idiota pero esto es demasiado─. Cerró sus ojos al suspirar. ─Mira las paredes, están repletos de cuadros y fotografías en las que TÚ y YO aparecemos junto a un niño de pelo negro y lindos ojos almendra─. Recalcó dos palabras para que el mayor entendiera de una buena vez lo despistado y estúpido que era.

─¿Dijiste lindos ojos almendra?─. Leorio se carcajeó. ─No sabía que Gon era de tu tipo.

El Kuruta se sonrojó levemente y sin contener su fuerza, pisó el pie ajeno. ─Como te iba diciendo, este departamento es solo de Gon. No puedo haber ningún niño de pelo blanco y ojos azules... a menos qué...

Detuvo su lloriqueó, y los pequeños saltos que daba con su pierna sana, para voltear el rostro en dirección al rubio. ─¿A menos qué...?─. Repitió estúpidamente, sin soltar su pie "herido".

─A menos que... ese niño de pelo blanco esté con Gon─. Llegó a esa conclusión un tanto confuso; ¿Sería cierto? En todo este tiempo que lo conocía, Gon no había mostrado algún indicio de estar interesado por alguien, tal vez, no había encontrado a nadie. Pero, si estaba con un niño ¿Por qué no se los dijo?

─¡Eso es estúpido! Gon nunca nos ocultaría algo importante...

─En eso tienes razón─. Mencionó más calmado y asintiendo estando de acuerdo.

─Además, ese niño peli-blanco estaba desnudo y a punto de tener sexo con quien parecía otro niño...

─Oh, vaya. Si que eres impertinente Leorio. Les arruinaste la noche.

─¡No fue apropósito! Solo sucedió.

─Entiendo.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, ambos terminaron cayendo en cuenta de un pequeñísimo detallito pero que era muy importantito...

─¡Ahhh, ese niño era Gon!─. Gritaron a coro al borde de la histeria y el terror; a una velocidad casi inhumana y muy sorprendente en ellos, corrieron hacia la habitación del moreno; ¡Nadie se aprovecharía de su querido, casto y puro amigo pequeño! ─¡Gon!─. Abrieron la puerta casi rompiéndola en el proceso.

─¿Uh? ¿Kurapika? ¿Leorio?─. El pequeño pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante la intromisión de sus amigos. ─¿Qué hacen aquí?

─¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese maldito pervertido que te hacía esas cosas?─. Leorio buscó con la mirada en cada uno de los rincones a ese mocoso-roba-purezas. ─¡No te escondas maldito copo de nieve! ¡Ya verás lo que haré!

─Gon ¿Te encuentras bien?─. Preguntó el rubio al aproximarse a su amigo.

─Ehhh Si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?─. Sostuvo la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros. ─¿Por qué Leorio está así?

Kurapika sonrió nerviosamente. ─Dijo que vio a alguien extraño en tu habitación... contigo...

Levantando unas maletas gritó. ─¡Yo sé que estás aquí! ¡Sal y pelea!

─¿Leorio bebió otra vez esos licores que Ging me envió?

─Desearía que fuera eso─. Respondió entre suspiros. ─¡Leorio! ¡Falsa alarma creada por tu mente pervertida y vulgarmente asquerosa!

─Pero... ¡Sí él estaba aquí!

─Leorio.

─¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estos dos lindos y sexys ojitos lo vieron!

─¡Leorio, ya cállate de una vez!─. Gritó el Kuruta para luego lanzarle un almohadón al rostro. ─Ignóralo Gon, solo está delirando.

─Entiendo. Por cierto Kurapika ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo?─. Preguntó mientras secaba su cabello húmedo.

Kurapika lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. ─No Gon, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Es sólo que, nos convocaron a una reunión importante en un hotel cercano a este y vinimos por ti─. El moreno levanto la vista, causando que sus cabellos mojados cayeran sobre su frente. ─Y nos metimos a tu apartamento con la llave que nos diste, espero eso no te disguste.

─No, descuida, está bien. Después de todo, para eso les di una llave extra de aquí.

─Claro Bueno, nosotros esperaremos por ti afuera, tomate el tiempo necesario para arreglarte ¿Está bien?─. El oji-marrón asintió. ─Leorio ¿Qué haces en el suelo?─. Preguntó al comprobar el estado de su otro amigo.

─Ah eso... me canse de buscar a ese mocoso y ahora estoy tomando un descanso─. Sonrió nerviosamente a lo que el Kuruta suspiró. ─¡Hey! ¡Kurapika suéltame!─. El rubio lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida. ─¡Gon, no te quedes ahí y ayúdame!─. Suplicó al comprender lo que estaba por suceder; su amigo más calmado e inteligente, estaba por darle uno de esos sermones aburridos y sin sentido.

─Lo siento Leorio ¡Nos vemos luego!─. Se despidió con la mano y al ver que estaba una vez solo, suspiró. ─Killua, ya puedes salir─. Murmuró bajito luego de unos segundos.

La pequeña puerta del armario se abrió. ─Te odio por hacerme esto─. Dijo calmadamente, mas la mueca de disgusto en su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario. ─¿Sabes? No te hará daño acomodar un poco la ropa.

─Creí que a un amo no le se hablaba de esa manera.

─Tú quisiste cambiar las reglas del juego, así que ni te quejes─. Replicó mientras se quitaba algunas medias de encima de su cabeza. ─¿Me puedes explicar por qué terminé en ese lugar?

─No quería que ellos te vieran. Leorio no iba a reaccionar bien─. Sonrió nerviosamente al recordar la primera rabieta de su amigo ¡Y fue solamente porque Menchi le pidió ayuda para acomodar su vestido y no a él!

─Ambos son raros, pero, no me gustó como te hablaba el que parecía mujer.

─Kurapika─. Lo corrigió.

─Eso no me interesa─. Se acostó en la cama, viendo como el pelinegro tomaba unas botas verdes y se las ponía. ─¿A dónde vas?

─Ya lo oíste, tengo una reunión importante y no creo que pueda faltar─. Acomodó su camisa azul y tomó la chaqueta verde que hacia juego con sus shorts. ─Quédate aquí y no salgas. Hay comida en la alacena, puedes ver la televisión o dormir. Asegúrate de no hablar con extraños y esas cosas.

El albino bufó para luego estirarse sobre las sabanas. ─Si mamá.

Gon se sonrojó al ver la espalda firme del oji-azul y los músculos a medio marcar de sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para deshacer de aquellos pensamientos y le sonrió al felino. ─Volveré en unas horas, cuídate Killua.

Unos minutos pasaron y la casa quedó en silencio. Aunque Killua no se haya molestado en despedirse, se entristeció al ver partir a su amo y en medio del aburrimiento decidió dormir un poco, pero al cerrar sus ojos, las imágenes de lo sucedido entre ambos inundaron su mente al punto de hacerlo estremecer y gemir suavemente. Tener al moreno a su merced fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que había hecho. Le gustó y lo peor, era que quería más.

___________«Supongo que, en algún momento será mío..._». Su corazón se agitó con rapidez y un suave tinte rosado se situó sobre sus mejillas. Ahora su prioridad era calmar sus deseos y dejándose llevar por la fantasía, comenzó a tocarse; sólo como le gustaría que su amo lo hiciera.

.

.

.

─¡Killua! ¡Ya llegué!─. Gritó luego de dejar su saco sobre uno de los sillones. ─¿Estará dormido?

Gon suspiró. Había sido un día bastante agotador y ciertamente esperaba que así fuera. ¡Pero ahora eso no importaba! Se iría a dormir, a descansar y a soñar. Lo necesitaba y mucho. Al ir a su habitación no se sorprendió de encontrar la luz apagada y menos al ver que el albino dormía tranquilamente abrazando una de las almohadas; suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien que parecía tranquilo podía ser tan pervertido? Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incomodo, además de sonrojar sus mejillas y hacer que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

___________«N-no, no. Yo no soy un pervertido... no como él..._». Pensó mientras se quitaba las botas y la chaqueta para vestirse con el piyama. ___________________«Lo de hoy fue una cosa que no se va a volver a repetir ¡Claro que no y...!_». Oír un estornudo lo hizo detenerse. ─¿Uh? ¿Killua?─. Rozó con cuidado uno de sus hombros y rápidamente alejó su mano. ─Estas helado...─. Murmuró al sentir la temperatura del cuerpo del albino. ─Eso te pasa por ser pervertido y andar desnudo...

Volviendo a suspirar, buscó entre su ropa algo que pudiera caberle y encontró otra piyama que Mito-san le había obsequiado. Y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, se dispuso a vestir a su mascota; corrió las sabanas y la almohada del cuerpo del peli-blanco. Ahora, Gon estaba peor de sonrojado al ver su cuerpo destino, pero terminó recordándose a sí mismo porque estaba haciendo eso y ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Ah sí! ¡Para que Killua no se enfermara!

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo le puso la ropa interior tratando de no tocar el, "eso" del de tez blanca. ¡Solo pensar algo así lo hizo sonrojar de peor manera! Luego los pantalones y por último la camisa, que fue una de las cosas más graciosas y divertidas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba moviendo mucho a Killua ¡¿Cómo es que no se despertaba de una maldita vez y acababa con su maldito sufrimiento?! Por culpa de ese estúpido gato, su corazón estaba al borde del infarto; ya se vengaría de él. No sabía como, ya que Gon nunca fue una persona agresiva, pero se vengaría de igual forma.

─Solo faltan los malditos botones─. Murmuró en un intento de alentarse a sí mismo. ¡Podía derrotar a un sin fin de enemigos y pero no podía terminar de abrochar una condenada camisa! ─...Solo espero que no se enferme ¡Whaaah!─. Dos brazos ajenos aprisionaron su cintura y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo terminó encima del otro. ─¿Eh?

─Mío~─. Murmuró adormilado, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y dando un ligero apretón a su agarre. Ronroneó gustoso al percibir un dulce aroma a bosque a su alrededor, sea de quien fuere le gustaba y mucho: era muy dulce.

Por su parte, Gon quedó estático. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Primero estaba vistiendo a este pervertido y luego ¡Pam! Estaba encima de él y con la cabeza y manos en su pecho. Ante ese hecho se sonrojó, ya que sus palmas sentía la cálida y suave piel. ___________«Demonios... no quiero quedarme así con él..._». Por más que lo intentara, no podía liberarse del abrazo. ─Supongo que no hay otra opción y creo que no me soltarás ¿Verdad?─. Bufando por lo bajo, tomó las sabanas y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos. Volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho del albino dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. ─Llego a enterarme que estás despierto Killua y juro que te hago dormir bajo la lluvia. Toooonto─. Amenazó en un murmullo para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Killua sonrió entre sueños. ¡Ninguna sucia arpía o gata asquerosa podía hacer lo que él! Nadie podría tener a Gon de esa manera, ni aunque lo intentaran porque él se los impediría. Ese niño era sólo suyo.

_Y durante estos treinta días se lo haría saber._

* * *

¡Yeah! Ahora están todos/as felices. ¡Yo también porque pude actualizar al fin! Lo que es un alivio, no me gusta tardar tanto, soy más de las que actualizan seguido, pero bueno, ustedes saben porque tardo y hasta que no se solucione ese problema, vayan a saber cuando será el siguiente capitulo...xD ¡Dejando eso de ladito! Espero les haya gustado y saciado su sed de perversión ¡Ja! ¿Creyeron que ya iban a hacer "eso", como dice Gon? ¡Pues no! Van a tener que esperar para verlos...ehh ¡En acción! xD

¡Bien! Se cuidan mucho. Me gustaría saber que les pareció y todo eso. ¡Nos veremos prontito si se da la oportunidad!  
¡Muchos besos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Comprando Corazones

¡Whaaah! ¡Hola mis amadas mentes perversas! (a partir de ahora, les voy a decir de esa manera) ¿Cómo están guapuritas? (este también se queda. xD Tienen dos tipos de apodos para mí). ¡Me alegro mucho el poder volver a actualizar es fic taaaaan perverso! Jeje. Cambiando un poco de tema ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Lo hice con mucho amor-cariño-y-perversión...xD ¡Ah cierto! Otra cosa  
Según he leído... muchas recalcaron sobre la actitud de Killua. Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que aquí no hay ni **Seme** ni **Uke** (¿Por qué? Bueno, a mí me gustan tanto el KiruGon como el GonKiru) Así que ¡Para mí los dos son **Sukes**! Y problema resuelto XD Hay momentos de una y de la otra... lo importante es que esos dos niños tienen sus momentos de "liderazgo" (ja, eso sono raro...xD)

¡Listo esto! ¡Los dejo con el capitulo! Que de seguro estaban esperando ¿No?

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Ante el cantar de las aves, el muchacho de cabello blanco gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a despertarlo? ¡¿Qué no saben que alguien tan bello y encantador como él necesitaba descansar lo necesario para estar perfecto para su amo? Era eso o tal vez era demasiado perezoso y mataría a todo aquel que lo despertara de su sueño, como esos estúpidos pajarracos. ¡Ya se vengaría de ellos luego! Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro, si en algo era bueno (además del sexo y ser increíblemente encantador) era la venganza. ¡Oh sí! Pobre la persona que intento hacerle una jugarreta, terminaría lamentando haber existido.

___________«¿Debería de levantarme? Pero si estoy tan cómodo... no quiero~._». Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, envolviéndose aún más con las sabanas. ___________«Además... se supone que en estos momentos aparecerá mi amo con el desayuno y me besará los labios diciendo "buenos días"..._». Ronroneó gustoso ante la idea._________________«Hey, no parece ser un mal plan... jejeje, espero que mi amo no se tarde demasiado_». Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios; ahora debía ser paciente.

Los minutos pasaron. Primero uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro y así pasó el tiempo. Killua frunció el ceño mientras comprendía que había una falla en su plan, se sentó en la cama sin deshacer la mueca de disgusto ¿Dónde está su desayuno? ¿Y su amo? ¿Y los mimos matutinos? ¡¿Y qué demonios sucedió con su rico y lindo beso de los buenos días?! Apretó las sabanas en señal de frustración ¡Ese maldito y carente de sexo mocoso! ¡Ya se lo haría pagar a él también!

___________«Malditos pájaros, maldito desayuno que no aparece, maldito beso que no existe ¡Y sobre todo, maldito y adorablemente lindo amo! A él es quien más odio_». Bufó molesto al cruzarse de brazos. Estuvo a punto de insultar a ese niño, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a levantarse de la cama se detuvo al notar la tela que cubría su cuerpo. ___________«¿Y esto?_». Levantó el cobertor para mirar la parte baja de su cuerpo. ___________________«¿Estoy vestido? No recuerdo haberme vestido..._». Trató de rememorar las escenas de ayer y lo único que inundaba su mente, eran la deliciosa imagen de su amo en esa apariencia mundana y tentadora; sólo recordarlo, hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. ___________«Ese niño... lo único que hace es querer tentarme... ¡Él quiere, aunque no conscientemente, que yo lo toque! Me doy cuenta... aunque... hay veces que se comporta como un idiota..._».

Algo le impidió dejar a rienda suelta su imaginación y eso fue un dulce aroma en el ambiente. Olisqueó un poco ¿Qué era eso? No lograba reconocerlo. Una mueca de disgusto apareció ¿Por qué se daba cuenta? Era extraño, nunca en su vida había percibido esa fragancia y de lo único que estaba seguro, era que eso no le pertenecía a su amo. ¡El pelinegro olía como a bosque! Era una fragancia tan natural y refrescante, además de cálida y agradable que ningún perfume sería capaz de equipararla; dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a investigar. Otra cualidad que lo hacía resaltar (además de ser extremadamente sexy y nada modesto) era su insaciable curiosidad ¿No es de sorprender, verdad? ¡Si tenía un objetivo en mente, no descansaría hasta obtener los resultados que deseaba! También podía encapricharse con fácilidad de las cosas ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Él mismo aceptaba que era alguien caprichoso.

Cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron el suelo ahogó un gritito. ¡Argh! ¡Como odiaba el frío! Prefería mil veces recostarse sobre un almohadón o una cálida cama, también estaba la opción de dormir abrazado al cuerpo de su amo pero sabía que ese niño vergonzoso lo único que haría sería tratar de alejarlo. Suspiró ¿Por qué se negaba tanto en aceptarlo? Si después de todo, fue su culpa el que existiera esta relación.

___________«Quizá deba esperar un poco para que se acostumbre..._». Bostezó mientras refregaba uno de sus ojos azules._________________«Luego hablaré con él... sino hacemos nada, nuestra jefa se enfadará_». Recostó su espalda contra el paredón más próximo._________________________«Se supone que es nuestro trabajo y si bien el pago ya se ha hecho, ella sabrá si yo no hago nada... se supone que, yo acepte estas condiciones sin rechistar... pero.. aún no entiendo el por qué..._». Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud._________________________________________________«_Nahhh, mejor no pienso en ello..._______». _Sonrió al comenzar a tararear una melodía.

Cuando llegó al comedor y vio la mesa repleta de postres se sorprendió ¿Sería que su amo ya había desayunado? No, es posible. Podía oler en el ambiente la misma bebida que tomaba la jefa ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah si, café! Olía a café en el aire. ¿Sería que a Gon le gustaba eso? Vaya, no lo esperaba, o en realidad, ni le importaba que así fuera; encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en la mesa mientras su cola se mecía de un lado al otro. ¿Qué comería primero? Solo había probado los pasteles de fresa que su jefa compraba, pero uno llamó, uno de un color marrón. Que extraño color ¿Eso podrá comerse?

Sus orejas blancas percibieron un suave caminar a sus espaldas. Movió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su amo─¡Killua! Veo que despertaste, si tardabas más iba a llevarte el desayuno. Te veías muy cansado─. Dijo mientras sostenía una tasa con leche. ─Toma... supongo que te gustará, aunque no estoy del todo seguro...─. El repentino silencio que envolvió a ambos le incomodó. ─¿Killua? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sin embargo, el albino no podía emitir palabra alguna ¿Por qué? Simple, estaba maravillado por la apariencia de su pequeño amo. Gon vestía de una musculosa y unos shorts verdes, pero ¿Qué era lo que le dejaba con la boca abierta? El hecho que el moreno llevaba puesto un delantal rosado y su cabello parecía estar mojado, dejando que algunos mechones cubrieran parte de su frente. ¿Era su impresión o había un sonrojo en su rostro? ¡Maldición! El muchacho era endemoniadamente atractivo y no parecía notarlo.

___________«Que no me sonría. Que no me sonría. Que no me sonría. Que no me _sonría». Repetía en su mente, sabía muy bien que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse; aunque siendo sinceros, él no tenía mucha intención de contenerse. ___________«¡Si me le tiro encima será su culpa!_». ─M-muy bu-buenos días... amo...

Y sucedió lo que tanto había temido, el moreno le obsequió la sonrisa mas malditamente tierna y dulce que tenía. ─Mou, Killua. Creí que te había dicho que no quería que me llamase amo, sólo dime Gon ¿Sí?─. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas; las misma caderas que Killua deseaba marcar con sus uñas y dientes. ─Mi nombre es Gon, no Amo─. Comentó entre risas, dejando la tasa frente al albino. ─¿Has dormido bien?

___________«Ohhh si. Tuve un sueño grandioso en el que tú estabas involucrado y hacía que gritaras mi nombre un sin fin de veces_». Asintió con la cabeza. ─Dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú Gon~?─. Ronroneó el nombre del menor y sonrió orgulloso de sí al ver que éste se sonrojó. ___________«Mmm... exactamente esa era la expresión que tenías en tu rostro cada vez que yo te tocaba..._».

─Pues no tan bien─. Respondió cruzándose de brazos. ─Alguien, que no voy a nombrar pero si mirar fijamente─. Le sacó la lengua y el felino deseó arrancársela con la boca. ─Se pasó la noche golpeando y pateandome hasta tirarme de la cama, y eso que creí que mi noche no podía ser peor...─. Se sentó frente de él y desvió la mirada. ─Co-comenzaste a hacer cosas r-raras...

─¿Cosas raras?─. Repitió mientras daba un sorbo a la leche; no supo porque, pero sentía que le faltaba algo para hacer su bebida más dulce ¿Qué podría ser?

─S-sí...─. Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente ¿Sería lo correcto decirselo? No había tenido un buen sueño gracias a eso, le hizo sentir... muy extraño. ─C-comen-menzaste a removerte en la cama y hacías ruiditos raros, so-sobre todo decías mi nombre... y muchos _"Ahh"_ y _"Mas"_─. Repitió aquellos tonos para que su mascota pudiera comprender mejor su explicación.

Killua se estremeció ligeramente ¿Cómo Gon no podía notar que estaba gimiendo? ¿Ruiditos? ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Qué acaso este niño no sabía nada?! Lo peor de todo, fue ver que el moreno imitaba sus acciones un tanto avergonzado y sorprendido; ¿Debía explicárselo? ¿Cómo? Ese niño no conocía nada de nada ¿Cómo se supone que tendrían sexo si a duras penas conocía su propio cuerpo? No. Peor aún, ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar su miembro con la palabra correcta ¡Ya tenía catorce! Debía ser capaz de decir las cosas como eran y no con... con bueno _"eso"_.

Aclaró su garganta y se decidió. Que ocurra lo que tuviera que ocurrir. ─G-Gon... bueno, lo de anoche fue..

─¡Eso no fue todo!─. Exclamó al recordar lo demás. ─Te movías mucho y abrazaste una almohada para hacerle cosas raras ¿Qué le hacías a la almohada Killua? Te movías de atrás para adelante ¿Eso era un juego? Te veías divertido.

Bien, ahora la situación era mucho peor, de eso estaba completamente seguro. ─Uh.. b-bueno... la-la verd-verdad...─. Bajó la mirada apenado mientras sus cabellos canos le cubrían los ojos. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, pero nunca! estuvo en una situación como esta. ¡¿Qué Gon no sabía lo que ocurría en ese momento?! No, no lo sabía. Que estúpido de su parte por siquiera tener ese pensamiento. ___________«Al menos... se mostró interesado en verme_». ─¿Por qué no me despertaste si tanto te molestaba?

─Porque... después de tantos ruiditos, dijiste mi nombre por última vez y no volviste a moverte─. Tomó una de las galletas del frasco y dio un mordisco. ─Bueno, eso ya no importa... no creo que vuelva a repetirse.

___________«Y por como están las cosas entre nosotros, no te aseguro nada Gon~_». Dio otro sorbo a la bebida para luego murmurar. ─Si así lo deseas, veré si puedo dejar de hacer esos juegos nocturnos..─. Le sonrió coquetamente a lo que Gon respondió con una tímida sonrisa. ─Gon...─. Con la boca llena de galletas el moreno lo miró con atención. ─¿Q-qué es eso?─. Preguntó señalando al pastel de color marrón.

Luego de tragar todo rápidamente y evitar ahogarse, respondió. ─Ah, eso. Es un pastel de chocolate ¡Es especial! ¿Sabes por qué?─. Se levantó de la mesa para cortar una rebanada. ─Mito-san me enseñó a prepararlo, dice que es único, porque en vez de usar chocolate común se tiene que usar Sr. Choco-robot─. Lo sirvió en un plato para dejarlo frente al albino. ─Tenía planeado festejar que compre un gatito con este postre, pero bueno, puedo hacerlo de todos modos... qu-quiero decir tú estás aquí ¿No?─. Se rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca. ─...ehehe, aún no me acostumbro a todo esto... pero ya que vamos a convivir un mes, lo mejor será llevarnos bien ¿Verdad? ¡Y como muestra de mi amistad tienes ese pastel!

Killua vio como su amo volvía a sentarse en la mesa para sostener su rostro entre sus manos y mantener los codos sobre la superficie. Volvió la vista al postre un tanto confundido ¿Qué tenía de especial? Sólo veía cosas marrones ¿Y las fresas? ¿Y la crema? ¿Las frutas y esas cosas? ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¿Cómo algo puede ser rico cuando tiene ese color oscuro? Dando un pequeño suspiro, terminó aceptando el obsequio del moreno, lo que menos quería ser era alguien desconsiderado ¿Un regalo es un regalo, no? Sujetó el tenedor y solo cortó un pequeño trozo, contó hasta diez y lo engulló con rapidez; al degustar su textura y sabor, abrió los ojos de golpe al par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. ¡Era exquisito! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca probó algo como eso?! ¡Se maldecía por ser tan idiota y no comer ese maravilloso postre!

Gon no contuvo una pequeña risita, esa escena valía oro. ¡Killua estaba comiendo el pastel como si no hubiera mañana! Si bien tendría que enojarse porque ese gato goloso por parecía querer dejar algún resto del postre, no podía hacerlo. Sólo estaba ahí, mirándolo entretenido y con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Se veía feliz y adorable! Como también... ___________«Se ve lindo..._». Pensó un tanto embelesado y su cuerpo se tensó al comprender lo que había dicho en su mente. Bajando la vista sonrojado, rozó sus labios gentilmente recordando aquel primer beso que se habían dado. ___________«Fue mi primer beso..._». Su corazón latió con fuerza. ___________________«También... fue mi primera vez haciendo... bueno, "eso" con alguien..._». Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. ___________«¿Acaso con él... tendré todas las "primeras veces"?_».

Oír un estruendo lo trajo a la realidad y rápidamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el hecho de que su gatito no estaba frente suyo. ─¿Killua?─. Antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió que tomaban su muñeca y jalaban de ella con fuerza. Gon no se resistió al impulso. ─¿Killua?─. Se encontró cara a cara con la mirada azulina del albino. Sus mejillas se coloraron al sentir que una mano sostenía su cintura y la otra sujetaba su cuello. ─¿Q-qué suce...? ¡Hmph!─. Un brusco y necesitado beso lo interrumpió. ___________«¿O-otra vez?_». Pensó cuando la lengua ajena ingresaba en su propia boca. ___________«N-no... puedo... no puedo detenerlo... y-y yo... no..._». 

Dejando sus deseos libres, Killua se aseguró de degustar cada uno de los rincones de la boca ajena ¡Dios! Él era tan dulce, mucho más que ese chocolate. ¡Ese mocoso lo estaba volviendo loco! ___________«Si sigues siendo así... no podré contenerme y romperé las reglas... porque estoy seguro..._». Se separaron brevemente para deshacer ese delantal y arrojarlo lejos. ___________«Luego de tenerte..._». Volvió a besarlo con adives. ___________«No voy a querer dejarte ir..._». Su mano derecha descendió entre ambos sólo para adentrarse en la musculosa y acariciar esa cálida piel morena. ___________«¡Maldición! Tú ni siquiera lo notas..._». Sus labios bajaron para repartir pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos en el cuello ajeno. ___________«Si sigues siendo así de lindo..._». Sintió como dos manos sujetaban su espalda con fuerza, apretando con fuerza la camisa. ─...terminaré siendo adicto a ti...─. Murmuró contra la piel más oscura.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se estremeció y lo único que podía hacer era soltar gemidos y jadeos. Una punzada en su pelvis lo asustó ¿Otra vez su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera pervertida? Con las mejillas rojas, intentó resistirse a como dé lugar, sin embargo, los espasmos que aparecían en su cuerpo parecían impedírselo y para que la situación empeore, el felino lo notó; adentró su mano en los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, para encontrarse con la semi erección del menor. El albino se relamió divertido y comenzó con su tarea de acariciar el pene ajeno, sin dejar de mimar y brindar cariño a su amo.

─¿Te gusta esto, no? Pervertido~─. Murmuró contra el oído del moreno sin detener los movimientos.

Gon mordía su labio inferior, reprimiendo los lascivos gemidos que deseaban escapar, y las palmas de sus manos continuaban sujetando con fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta el albino. Por mas que intentara contenerse, aquel fuego que recorría su cuerpo no podía ser ignorado, aunque se resistiera, el tacto de Killua le quemaba todo el cuerpo y le hacia sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió ¿Qué era todo eso? Aún no lo sabía y lo peor era, que aunque pretendiera reprimir ese deseo, no podría hacerlo.

─Te pregunté si te gustaba esto. Eres un niño malo Gon-chan─. Dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja ajena y comenzó a disminuir el ritmo a modo de "castigo". La sonrisa ladina en su rostro no desapareció, es más, se hizo mucho más grande al oír los quejidos del pelinegro.

Apretando los ojos con fuerza gimoteó. ─¡Ah! Ki-Killua...─. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras sentía sus piernas temblar ligeramente; parecía que en cualquier momento terminarían cediendo y caería al suelo. Se preguntó como era capaz de soportar aquellos estremecimientos. ─Killuaah... de-detente...nghnnn...─. Con el mayor de los esfuerzos descendió una de sus manos hasta la muñeca ajena, en un vago intento por detenerlo, mas no sucedió lo que esperaba. El albino tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el miembro del moreno.

─¿Nunca has hecho esto, no?─. Rió por lo bajo. ─Tranquilo, te gustará mucho... te enseñaré como hacerlo ¿Y sabes por qué?─. Guiando al oji-marrón, el albino hizo que recorriera el pene desde la punta hasta la base lentamente, incluso le indicó que tocara brevemente sus testículos. ─Cuando tu estés solo, lo harás pensando en mí... en todo lo que te estoy haciendo y lo que me querrás hacer a mí...─. Volvió a reírse encantado por oír los quejidos del pelinegro. ─No tienes una idea de cuanto deseo verte hacer eso...

Cegado por el deseo, Gon aumentó el ritmo de las caricias junto a Killua. Sus mejillas rojas, la respiración entrecortada, el acelerado ritmo de tu corazón y los constantes estremecimientos, fueron el conjunto perfecto para que el menor alcanzara su preciado orgasmo. El oji-azul lo notó al instante y unió sus labios en un intenso beso con los del menor, dejando que los gritos y gemidos se ahogaran en sus bocas; luego de unos minutos, el albino alejó su rostro y sonrió al ver que un pequeño hilo de saliva unía los labios de ambos, lo borró con sus dedos con lentitud notando que esos orbes almendra se mantenía fijos sobre sí; el pelinegro no resistió más y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

─Eres tan lindo~─. Dijo con burla. Bajó la mirada para deleitarse ante la escena: Gon estaba tendido a sus pies, con los shorts y rompa interior bajos, su miembro flácido fuera y manchas de semen en su ropa y parte de su estomago; ese niño lo sacaba de quicio, haciendo que la lujuria llegara al límite de lo soportable. ─Tan lindo...─. Se arrodilló frente a él para sostener entre sus manos el rostro del menor. ─...Demasiado lindo...─. Murmuró mientras depositaba pequeños besos, desde sus mejillas hasta la frente. ___________________________________________________«Esa inocencia que tiene... me deja con deseos de más...__». _Bajó sus dedos y con ellos quitó algunas manchas blancas. ─Si no te cuidas... terminaré haciéndote cosas vergonzosas para ti...

Llevando una mano a su pecho, murmuró. ─¿C-cómo... qu-qué cosas?

─Luego te contaré... pero ahora─. Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. ─Quiero terminar con mi postre~.

─Ki-Killua...

─¿Sí?

─T-tengo un plan... mucho mejor.

El oji-azul sonrió malicioso. ─Eso se oye divertido. Acepto ¿Y qué sería lo que haremos?

Gon, luego de recuperarse de su orgasmo y toda la agitación, sonrió levemente; Killua lo observó detenidamente ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras?

.

.

.

─¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Esto no es divertido!

El moreno apretó los dientes y comenzó a tirar con fuerza. ─¡Mou Killua! ¡Suelta el árbol!─. Sus manos sujetaban uno de los brazos libres del albino. ─¡No seas infantil! ¡Vamos!

Incrustó sus garras sobre el tronco de aquel pobre árbol. ─¡Me niego, me niego! ¡Me engañaste maldito bastardo! ¡Qué seas lindo luego de tener un orgasmo no significa que puedas manipularme a tu antojo! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me engañaste!

Se sonrojó notoriamente. ─¡No te engañé! ¡Sólo no te dije completamente lo que haríamos! ¡Eso no es engañar!

─¡Mentiroso! ¡Estúpido y sensual niño bueno!

─¡Iremos a comprarte ropa quieras o no!

─¡Me niego, va contra mis principios!

─¡¿Y andar desnudo por mi casa es parte de tus principios?!

─¡¿Y como crees que tendremos sexo si tengo puesta la ropa?!

─¡Killua!

─¡Gon!

Algunas personas curiosas se detenía para contemplar en silencio el comportamiento de esos niños, muchos reían y otros permanecían sorprendidos; ¿Cómo esos pequeños hablaban de temas de adultos? ¡La juventud de hoy en día está perdida!

─¿En verdad debo hacer esto?

─Vamos Killua, ¡Sólo es ropa! Lo haces ver como si te fuera a comer...

─¿Sabes? Yo preferiría que tú me comieras a mí...

─¿Eh?─. Al oír esas palabras, el moreno terminó soltando el brazo del mayor totalmente avergonzado. ─De-deja de jugar...

Se soltó del árbol. ─No estoy jugando Gon... estoy diciendo la verdad...─. Se encaminó hacia él con un aire coqueto y seductor. ─Un día de estos... voy a dejar que tú me comas a mí...

─¡Killua, no te quites ese gorro!─. Gon volvió a aproximarsele para acomodar la boina color gris que cubría la cabeza del albino. ─La gente te verá y lo más probable es que pregunten por ello─. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir los brazos del otro envolviéndose sobre su cintura. ─Killua...─. Dijo en tono de advertencia.

Sin embargo, el felino sólo lo sonrió descaradamente. ─¿Y eso que tiene de malo?─. Preguntó en un tono seductor. ─Oh~. Ya entiendo, quieres que sea sólo para ti y que nadie más te vea.

Varios gritos femeninos por poco dejan sordos a los niños.

─K-Kilua... la gente nos ve...─. Murmuró sonrojado y ante la vergüenza que sentía, sólo atino a esconder su rostro contra el cuello del albino; era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Gon se sentía muy avergonzado.

Killua no tardó demasiado tiempo en sonrojarse levemente. ___________________________________________________«Dios... este niño terminará destruyendo por completo mi auto-control...__»._ Con sus dedos rozó los cabellos negros del menor y suspiró. ─¡¿Ustedes que miran?! ¡LARGO!─. Gritó cortante, enviando una mirada asesina a cada uno de los presentes; no transcurrieron ni cinco segundos antes de que el par se encontrara solo. ─Listo Gon, ya se fueron...

─¿En verdad?─. Preguntó contra la piel del albino, sin separarse aún, pero al sentir que éste se estremecía ligeramente, se alejó. ─¿Killua? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás temblando─. Llevó su mano hasta la frente del albino. ─No.. no tienes fiebre, pero, para comprobar mejor...─. Murmuró con tono serio.

─¿Comprobar? ¡¿Eh?!─. Retrocedió asustado al ver como el rostro de su amo se aproximaba al suyo con lentitud. ─¡G-Gon!─. Sintió como esas dos manos ajenas se posaban sobre sus mejillas. ─G-Gon...

─Guarda silencio y deja de moverte...─. Ordenó cortante y el albino asintió algo incomodo. ─Déjame ver si tienes fiebre...─. Rozó su frente con la ajena por unos momentos, sólo para sentir su calor y luego terminó separándose dando un pequeño suspiro. ─No tienes fiebre... que alivio. Por un momento creí que algo te había sucedido y bueno... no me gustaría que te enfermes...─. La vergüenza se situó en su rostro. ─Ehehehe ¿Qué tonto, no?

El albino guardó silencio al sentir un calor en sus mejillas y como su corazón latía descontroladamente. Sentir el aliento de su amo acariciar su piel le había hecho estremecer y cuando sostuvo su rostro, un agradable y acogedor calor recorría su cuerpo, el repentino deseo apareció y un único pensamiento se manifestó en su cabeza: quería seguir sintiendo la cercanía del pelinegro, hasta llegar a los límites inimaginables. ¡Maldición! Solo había sido un mínimo roce y sus hormonas terminaron por descontrolarse ¡¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?! ¿Cómo él, un experto en el arte de la seducción, era capaz de descontrolarse con un pequeño e insignificante roce por marte de un mocoso, carente de actividad sexual, como su amo?

─¿Killua?

─¿U-uh? ¿S-sí?─. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con vergüenza.

─¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Si gustas podemos hacer esto otro día... en verdad no me molesta.

─¡N-no no! Est-está bien...─. Aclaró su garganta, asegurándose de desviar la mirada y evitar a como dé lugar contemplar aquellos lindos y dulces ojos almendras. ─M-me en-encuentro bien... no te pre-preocupes... sólo es-estoy nervioso... es mi primera vez llendo de compras... eso es todo...─. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza, tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco y dejar caer la boina.

─¿Primera vez?─. Repitió confundido. ___________________________________________________«¿También es su primera vez? Que extraño.. se veía como si fuera mucho más experimentado que yo en otras cosas ¿Nunca a ido de compras? ¡Mito-san siempre me llevaba aunque era un poco aburrido! ¡Oh cierto! ¡Eso sería perfecto! ¡Haré que Killua disfrute cada momento de su primera vez!__». _Ante ese pensamiento, la sonrisa en su rostro creció aún más. ─¡Descuida Killua!─. Sujetó sus manos con cuidado, bridandole una de sus mejores sonrisas. ─¡Me aseguraré de que tu primera vez llendo de compras seas especial y única! ¡Déjamelo a mi!

─¿Eh? ¡G-Gon! ¡Es-espera!─. Gritó al ser tironeado por su amo, sin embargo, su enojo y frustración desaparecieron por completo, sólo con ver esa dulce sonrisa.

─¡Vamos Killua! ¡Prometo que será divertido!

Llegaron a uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad y deambulando de tienda en tienda, en busca del atuendo perfecto, pasaron el resto de la tarde. Gon mantenía su agarre en el albino, arrastrándole por todos los lugares posibles y el mayor terminaba aceptando con resignación ¿Para qué negarse? Solo sería para peor; luego de varios intentos, ninguna ropa parecía convencer al pelinegro: que una era muy oscura, que otra era muy costosa, o de muy mala calidad, que los colores no combinaban. ¡Pero si era ropa! Y por más que Killua intentara convencerlo, nada parecía tener un buen resultado.

─Gon... ya me estoy hartando de esto.

─¡Solo una tienda más Killua!─. Juntó ambas manos en señal de suplica. ─Una sola y prometo que iremos a comer algo ¿De seguro tienes hambre, no?─. Antes de que el albino pudiera responder su estomago gruñó. ─¡Ja! ¡Tengo razón! Nee nee Killua ¡Solo será una tienda! ¡La última! ¿Siiii?─. Hizo un pequeño puchero, con tal de convencer al oji-azul.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, murmuró de mala gana. ─Bien...

Comenzó a saltar emocionado ante su victoria. ─¡Yay! ¡Ya-ta!

Luego del "baile del triunfo", Gon guió a Killua a una tienda que vendía "ropa juvenil y a la moda"; por más que el albino bufara ante ese cartel, el moreno no se detuvo ni cambió de parecer. Solo estuvieron unos segundos y una muchacha terminó acercándoles mientras una sonrisa coqueta se situó en su rostro. No era necesario aclara que Gon ni cuenta se dio de ello, Killua era un caso diferente, su ceño se frunció y una mueca de disgusto apareció al ver que esa _"arpía"_ miraba fijamente a_ SU_ amo.

─¡Buenos tardes! ¡Soy Momoko y seré su vendedora! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?─. Aunque estuviera preguntando en plural, sus ojos no se despegaron del moreno. ─Puedo hacer lo que sea por ustedes, solo pídanlo.

___________«¿Lo que sea? ¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a seducir a MI AMO enfrente de mí?! ¡Sucia alimanía!_». Apretó los dientes con furia, incluso llegando a rechinarlos. ___________________«¿Sabes que deseo yo? ¡Que desaparezcas de mi vista, perra!_». ─Buscamos ropa, quiero decir ¿Eso es obvio, no? A menos claro, que ofrezcan otros servicios aquí y el publico no esté enterado.

Ignorando olimpicamente al peliblanco, continuó. ─¿Buscan algo en especial?

___________________«¡Que te alejes de Gon antes de que te arranque la garganta con mis dientes!_». Pensó al borde de la histeria; su mente comenzó a idear miles de planes para deshacerse de esa mocosa ¡Nadie se iba a robar a su amo y menos en su presencia! Pobre aquel que intente tocar lo que es suyo por derecho._________________________________«El único que puede mirar a Gon de esa manera ¡Soy yo!_».

─Me gustaría ver eso para nuestra talla, por favor─. Pidió con una sonrisa amable, señalando uno de los conjuntos que llevaba puesto un maniquí. ─En vez de tonos rojos y grises ¿Podría ser en azul y blanco?

─¡Claro! Usted tiene buen gusto señor, espéreme aquí─. Exclamó con una sonrisa y se apresuró en buscar el pedido del joven.

Gon sonrió ante la amabilidad de la muchacha. ─Estoy seguro que esto te gustará Killua─. Mencionó animadamente mientras se balanceaba con sus pies de atrás hacia adelante. ─¿Tú que crees?

─Hmph.

─¿Killua?

─Mmmm...

─¿Qué sucede?

─Grrr...

─Killua...

─¡Hmph!

─¿Dejarás de hacer sonidos y me hablaras como una persona normal?

Killua lo miró con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada, para terminar respondiendo ─Nyan~─. A lo que Gon terminó bufando molesto.

Luego de unos minutos, la muchacha regresó con las prendas. ─¡Aquí están! Espero que sean de su agrado señor, pero, si necesita ayuda con gusto se la daré─. Terminó con un guiño coqueto mientras que el peliblanco hizo una mueca de asco.

─¡Muchas gracias! Esto es lo que buscaba...─. El moreno sonrió con alegría. ─Es perfecto ¡Gracias Momoko-chan!

Con las mejillas sonrojadas murmuró. ─N-no es nada... después de todo es mi trabajo...

Bien, eso era todo lo que su auto-control podía soportar. Y sintiendo una pequeña vena latiendo en su frente, decidió hacer "acto de presencia" en aquella conversación. ─¿Dónde están los probadores?─. Demandó con brusquedad y sin medir el tono de su voz. La joven parpadeó sorprendida y volteó de inmediato su rostro para replicarle por su manera poco amable de hablarle, sin embargo, el ver esos fríos e intimidantes ojos azules prefirió guardar silencio, solo para señalar con el dedo la dirección correcta. ─Gracias, que amable─. Dijo sarcásticamente y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano del pelinegro, arrastrándolo en aquella dirección.

Gon le sonrió a modo de disculpa a al vendedora. ─¡Mou Killua! ¡Detente! ¡Auch! ¡Killua, eso duele!─. De repente, el peliblanco detuvo sus pasos, causando que el pequeño moreno se estrellara contra su espalda. ─¡Hey! ¡Killua.. eso do- ¿Killua...?─. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir los brazos del albino envolver su cuerpo con cuidado y mucho cariño.

─No me ignores... no me gusta...─. Musitó con voz lastimera; como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. ─Por eso, mírame sólo a mí por favor.. no quiero que mires a nadie más...─. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros ajenos para así alejar el cuerpo del menor. ─¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?─. En medio de la confusión, Gon asintió y Killua sonrió. ─Gracias...─. Sin saber por qué, dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en una de las mejillas del moreno, sonriendo orgulloso al ver que éste se sonrojaba levemente. ─Espérame en esa silla ¿Si? Enseguida vuelvo─. Tomó las prendas para dirigirse hacia la pequeña habitación.

Al percatarse de las voz de esa mujer, el albino ideó un plan perfecto. ___________________«Oh si, lamentaras haberte fijado en la "pareja" de otra persona maldita perra... te haré arrepentirte de todo_». Abriendo levemente la puerta del vestidor, pidió con un tono de voz amable. ─Oye Gon ¿Podrías ayudarme TÚ con esto?─. El pelinegro asintió con inocencia, sin llegar a ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su mascota.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Gon notó que el albino estaba vestido con aquellas prendas. ─¿Killua? ¿Por qué me llamaste? Si estás vestido bien y...─. Un quejido lo interrumpió.

─Ahhh~ Goonahhh... no... mmmm... a-a-aquí no... ¡Ahhh!─. Varios gemidos brotaron de sus labios mientras comenzaba a retroceder. ─L-la vendedora po-podría... ¡Nyaaan~! o-oírnos...─. Ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su amo no tenía precio.

─¿Ki-Killua?

─Mmmgh... G-Gon... más ráp-pido... ¡Más rapido... m-mi amor~!

El oji-marrón retrocedió asustado ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¿Por qué soltaba esos ruidos extraños? ─Ki-Killua.. ¡Mphm!─. El albino cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, impidiéndole gritar por ayuda; sin saber que, sus gritos ahogados, solo estaban contribuyendo a su "acción del día". ¡Arruinarle la fantasía a esa maldita-y-estúpida-perra-roba-amos!

Killua golpeó su espalda contra la pared, llevándose consigo a Gon, y continuó con sus gemidos. ─¡Agghh... G-Gon! Mmmmgh... ¡M-me vo-voy a correr s-si... sigues a-así...! To...tócame más... Gon...─. Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo las sonoras carcajadas que querían escapar, y golpeó con su mano libre la pared a un determinado ritmo. Y un grito escapó de su garganta luego de llegar al "clímax."─¡Ahh~!─. Esperó un tiempo prudente para soltar a su amo, se acomodó la ropa y tomando la mano del pelinegro, se dirigió a la salida. ─Espera...

Sintiendo como el felino mordía su cuerpo de repente, gritó. ─¡Ki-Killua!─. Se removió intranquilo mientras sentía las inquietas manos del albino sobre su cuerpo, corriendo y rasgando las prendas de vestir, despeinando sus cabellos negros y dando algunos besos en su rostro. ─¡Killua!

Riéndose por lo bajo, ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el rostro sonrojado de la vendedora. ___________________«¡Ja! En toda tu maldita cara perra ¡Sucia arpía! Este niño es mío y sólo mío..._». ─Me quedo con esta ropa, me en-can-ta~_______________─. _Ronroneó gustoso y con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. ─Vamos a pagar mi amor, quiero ir lo más pronto a casa para hacernos mimos─. Restregó su mejilla contra la del moreno mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esa mujer; Gon pudo recuperarse del Shock y dando un pequeño suspiro, se dirigió a la caja para pagar. ─¡Yaaay~! ¡Te amo mucho mi amor! ¡Gracias!─. Besó la nariz del moreno y antes de dirigirse a la salida, le dio una nalgada. ___________________«Haber como tomas eso, perra._». 

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Gon fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio que los rodeaba. ─¡KILLUA!

─En mi defensa, sólo voy a decir ella se lo buscó.

─¡¿QUÉ ELLA SE LO BUSCÓ?! ¡Tú... tú hiciste.. esos ruidos raros y extraños!

─Se llaman gemidos y ve acostumbrándote a oírlos, porque muy pronto, tú serás quien me haga gritar de esa manera...

─¡Tú... eres tan...! ¡Agh! ¡Killua!

─Si, ese es mi nombre y me aseguraré de que lo grites mucho.

El moreno se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a alejarse del albino dando fuertes y largas zancadas. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a insultar (De una manera muy suave, usando palabras como "tonto", "estúpido" o "bobo") a su mascota ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado por sus acciones! Y lo peor, era que Momoko-san no había hecho nada malo ¡Sólo estaba siendo amable con él y Killua iba y se comportaba tan... tan él! Bufó molesto ¡Ya vería cuando fueran a casa y no le daría cariños o mimos precisamente! ¡Eso era! ¡Se vengaría de ese "copo de nieve" como dijo Leorio y...!

Dos firmes brazos aprisionaron la cintura del moreno. ─Perdón...─. Musitó contra su oído al abrazarlo por la espalda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y se aseguró de cerrar los ojos antes de que estos permitieran que las lágrimas aparecieran por sus mejillas. ─...L-lo siento... pero yo... ¡Yo!─. Afianzó su agarre al sentirse avergonzado. ─..N-no quiero que nadie te vea como yo... porque no me gusta...solo quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir especial... por favor... déjame hacerte sentir especial... Gon~─. Por cada una de sus palabras, su voz fue disminuyendo hasta volverse casi imperceptible. ─Lo siento...

El moreno suspiró resignado y deshizo el agarre para encarar al albino, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable. ─¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?

─¿Uh?

Se alejó unos pasos y estiró su mano derecha sin deshacer la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. ─¡Yo soy Gon Freecss! ¡Mucho gusto!

Parpadeó sorprendido pero luego sonrió levemente al corresponder el saludo. ─Mi nombre es Killua, mucho gusto.

Y al momento en que sus manos se rozaron mutuamente, un suave tinte rosado se situó en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones comenzaban a latir aceleradamente y un repentino estremecimiento se apoderaba de sus cuerpos ¿Qué había sido eso? Al sentir cierta pena y vergüenza, se separaron desviando la mirada hacia cualquier dirección. ¿Por qué se sentían así? Eso había sido muy extraño, pero, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, les había gustado.

─Uh...─. Aclaró su garganta. ─Y-ya e-es tarde... ¿Va-vamos a casa?

─B-bien...

Gon estiró su mano hacía Killua y éste terminó aceptándola sin titubear. Sin soltar por ningún motivo caminaron hacia el departamento del moreno, rodeados por un cómodo y agradable silencio, la atmósfera que los rodeaba no era para nada desagradable. A pesar de que cada uno permanecía atento a sus propios pensamientos, ninguno deshizo el agarre y no tenían planeado hacerlo; tal vez, sólo debían aprender a convivir con el otro, después de todo.. ¿Veintinueve días eran demasiado tiempo, no?

─Aún estoy molesto por tu "show pervertido".

─G-Gon... Mmmgh... Aahh~...

─¡Killua!

─¡G-Gon!

─¡Es todo! ¡No volverás a comer mi pastel de chocolate!

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No Gon! ¡Castígame! ¡Evita que me corra! ¡Has sado-masoquismo conmigo! ¡Toca cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y has lo que quieras con ella! ¡Pero por favor... no me quites el deliciosamente delicioso Sr. Choco-Robot! ¡Gon, espérame... no me dejes aquí solo! ¡GOOOOOOOOOON!

* * *

Yeah~ Otro capitulo listo. ¿A qué les gustó, no? Me alegro mucho por ello. Jejeje, me encantan las escenas de celos (será porque me hacen recordar a la serie ¡Vamos! Killua estuvo celoso muchas veces, incluso en una peli xD) y agregando unos toques pervertidos, lo hace genial ¿No?  
¡Bien mentes pervertidas! Los dejo hasta aquí y ahora tendrán que esperar hasta que vuelva a tener tiempo para actualizar, vayan a saber cuando será.. espero que sea pronto (yo también lo deseo).

¡Nos vemos luegito! ¡Cuídense mucho y portense mal! (así como Killua) ;D

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	4. ¿Cada vez más cerca?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? He de suponen que bien ¿No? Yo en cambio no, aquí esta lloviendo y no me gusta la lluvia (pero sí me gusta que haga frío, amo el invierno *u*). Pero, lo bueno es que mi mal humor no influyó en la inspiración y pudo terminar este tan ansiado capitulo para ustedes (¿Por qué lo estaban esperando, no? xD). Lleno de perversión, comedía,un poco de cariño y mucho, mucho, mucho...eh... ¿Encanto? (maldición, no se me ocurrió que poner...xD). Je je, ya en serio... mejor no los distraigo.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me agrada que les guste. Me hace muy feliz. *w*

Bueno, ahora los dejo con lo que tanto estaban esperando.. el capitulo.

¡Que lo disfruten mucho y nos vemos abajo! (A menos que no se resistan y vayan ahora... cosa que no creo que pase..xD)

* * *

Tres días. Tres MALDITOS Y CONDENADOS días pasaron desde la última vez que él habló con Gon tranquilamente ¿Y por qué no habían entablando una conversación normal? Habría muchas razones: no se llevaban bien, eran muy vergonzosos o se debía a que era la primera vez en sus vidas que congeniaban con personas de su misma edad. Pero no, francamente, no eran ninguna de esas razones ¿Y cuál era la correcta? Pues...

─¡GON! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR ENOJADO CONMIGO!

─¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO KILLUA! ¡NO TENÍAS QUE TRATAR ASÍ A MOMOKO-SAN!

─¡AHH, RECUERDAS SU NOMBRE! ¡ENTONCES ELLA TE GUSTA! ¡¿SÓLO PORQUE ES MUJER, NO?!

─¡ESTÁS DICIENDO TONTERÍAS! ¡ES TÚ CULPA POR SER PERVERTIDO! ¡TÚ... TÚ GATO PERVERTIDO!

─¡NIÑO VIRGEN!

─¡DEGENERADO!

─¡FRÍGIDO!

Y la pelea parecía seguir por horas y horas, al punto que repetían la misma rutina: se despertaban, discutían unas horas (para cuando se daban cuenta, ya era de noche), iban a dormir (Killua había usurpado la habitación de Gon y se negaba rotundamente a abandonarla ¿Qué hizo el pelinegro? Resignado, se fue a dormir en la sala de estar) y al día siguiente volvían a empezar.

Algo muy común en las parejas ¿No?

.

.

.

___________«Ya es el quinto día que estoy aquí..._». Pensaba mientras sentía como el agua caliente caía por su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo terminaba mojándose. ___________«...A este paso nunca podré tener relaciones con él ¡Es lo normal! Mis compañeros me lo dijeron, que en menos del segundo día ya habían tenido sexo con sus amos ¡Y yo...! Yo estoy con un maldito mocoso_». Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos con lentitud y trató de aclarar un poco sus ideas ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en estos momentos? ___________________«Gon es... demasiado vergonzoso para su propio bien y aunque se lo pida, terminará malinterpretando todo. Yo lo golpearé por ser tan estúpido y él se enojará ¡Y terminaremos como estamos ahora!_». Bufó molesto. ─Maldito niño...─. Masculló por lo bajo y continuó enjabonándose.

¿Qué mejor manera de relajarse que con un buen baño? Ya que su amo no tenía planeado prepararle nunca más ese postre y le hacía la "Ley de Hielo", tendría que conformarse con algo tan simple como esto. ¡Y era algo muy agradable de hacer! Era completamente mentira que a los gatos no les gusta el agua. Ah no esperen, eso era verdad, a ÉL si le gustaba el agua y darse baños en agua caliente; hacía que sonriera como bobo y terminara con algo de sueño. ¡No había ocasión en la que esto no se repitiera!

___________«Esto ha sido así desde que tengo memoria... tengo entendido, que incluso a esa anciana le llamó la atención ¡Hasta creyó que había sido domesticado! Eso es completamente ridículo ¿Yo? ¿Domesticado? ¡Jamas!_». Frunció el entrecejo. No tenía mucha consciencia de su pasado o familia, su Jefa lo salvo de morir de hambre o eso creía, de todas formas, no se molestaba en averiguarlo ¡Ahora tenía una gran vida! ¿Para qué molestarse en buscar algo que no le preocupa en lo más mínimo? Ni que fuera a perder su valioso tiempo. ___________«Y todo eso para terminar siendo la "mascota" de un niño que ni siquiera conoce su propio cuerpo_». Suspiró una vez más al sentir una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente. ___________«Ese mocoso.. ¡Se suponía que este mes debía ser increíble! Él debía comportarse como un verdadero amo, comprarme cosas, hacerme mimos o incluso no sé, tal vez ¡Hacer el amor conmigo! Pero nooooooo... ¿Qué hace el muy cobarde? ¡CUANDO INTENTO APROXIMARME ARROJA A MI ROSTRO LO PRIMERO QUE ENCUENTRA CERCA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMO HACE ESO?! Me las pagará..._».

Con uno de sus puños golpeó la cerámica del baño. ¡Ese niño le frustraba demasiado y lo hacía sacar completamente de quicio! Además... además de tentarlo de sobremanera.

___________«Es su culpa por ser demasiado lindo..._». Infló las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un mohín; aunque de hecho, lo estaba haciendo. ___________«... no voy a negar que él me parece lindo..._». Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse a gran velocidad ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿Por qué tenía esas reacciones? ¡Por Dios! Ni que fuera la primera vez que sentía atracción por una persona. ─...Mejor dicho, atracción sexual...─. Se corrigió a sí mismo, luego, esa frase hizo que pensara detenidamente lo que ocurría entre ambos. ___________«Bueno... él también siente lo mismo ¿No? Sino, no dejaría que le hiciera esas cosas... se negaría completamente y trataría de sacarme de su casa. Si no le gustara ¿Por qué sigue aceptando que lo haga? Sus gemidos y jadeos que hace cuando lo toco, lo único que demuestran es que estoy en lo cierto..._». Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ___________________«A mí... si me gusta tocarlo..._». ─...Y mucho...─. Completó al pensar en voz alta.

Una punzada en su entrepierna lo hizo volver a la normalidad ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni que no pudiera controlarse! ¡Sólo estaba pensado por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso le era tan difícil no excitarse ante el recuerdo de las roces que tuvo con su amo? Lo admitía, ese niño hacía que se sintiera diferente. Si bien se había tocado antes, no podría compararse con el calor y la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo cuando sus manos expertas acarician aquella zona casi virginal; ¿Cómo es posible que Gon tuviera esa mentalidad tan infantil y despreocupada, y nunca haya tenido la curiosidad y el deseo por explorar su propio cuerpo? Hasta le parecía algo imposible que un niño de catorce años nunca, pero nunca, se haya masturbado.

Un pequeño gemido brotó de sus labios ante la sola imagen de su amo acariciándose a sí mismo. ___________________«N-no... no debería... además, no creo que él haga algo como eso..._». La idea era demasiado morbosa, pero a la vez terriblemente excitante. Ese niño de cabellos negros, piel morena, ojos castaños y brillante sonrisa, lo tentaba y mucho para su propio auto-control; imaginarlo desnudo, tendido sobre una cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, desde los pezones rosados pasando por su vientre bien formado hasta llegar a su miembro. ___________________«...Esos... gemidos que soltaba..._». Mientras una de sus manos se recostaba sobre la estructura frente a él, la otra terminó por dirigirse hacia su propio pene para darle pequeñas y suaves caricias, dejándose llevar por esa fantasía profana y completamente erótica.

Leves espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, quejidos y jadeos brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta, las mejillas rojas, los ojos cegados por la lujuria y ese incesante calor que lo envolvía por completo ¡Todo por culpa de ese niño! Era él quien lo hacía llegar a los límites inimaginables, si lo recordando los roces entre ambos hacían que se sintiera de esta manera ¿Cómo sería cuando tuvieran relaciones?

Gimió al sentir algunas gotas saliendo de su miembro humedeciendo, junto al agua de la ducha, su mano. ─Nmmgh... Gon~. Murmuró aquel nombre en un tono ronco. Su mente lo hizo divagar por completo e incluso, podía llegar a imaginar lo que se sentiría estar en el interior del pelinegro. ___________________«...Yo quiero sentirlo... quiero verlo tan pervertido como dice que soy... ¡Maldición! Quiero tenerlo en mis brazos ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!_». ─Ahh~...G-Gon~... ¡G-Gon~!─. El ritmo aumentó por completo e inconscientemente movió su pelvis hacia adelante con cada subida y baja de su mano.

En el cuarto, Gon había aprovechado que ese pervertido estaba bañándose y fue a tomar una pequeña siesta ¡Dios! ¡Como extrañaba dormir en su rica y cómoda cama! Tan suave y agradable. Ese sillón lo único que hacía era romperle la espalda lentamente ¿Pero que podía hacer? Si bien estaba la opción de echar a Killua, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer ¿Por compasión? ¡Noooo, claro que no! ¡Ese estúpido pervertido se las ingeniaría para volver a la cama y quitarlo de el medio! Y el moreno terminara diciendo: "Hola una vez más sillón". Y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa...

___________«Eso y que Killua vuelva a hacer algo pervertido conmigo..._». Completó en su cabeza al volver a estirarse en su cama. Tomó entre sus brazos una de las almohadas y aspiró el aroma ¡Cuanto extrañaba...! Un momento. Volvió a olisquear las telas notando algo diferente, algo completamente diferente. ___________«Huele extraño... no recuerdo que tuviera este aroma..._». Agudizó su sentido hasta que reconoció el perfume. ___________________«Huele dulce... como... como a chocolate..._». Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. ─Tonto Killua... es su culpa que mi cama ahora huela a chocolate...

Pensar en ese felino molesto hizo que el sueño desapareciera ¡Genial! Ahora que tenía el tiempo para descansar apropiadamente, el sueño lo abandonaba. Ni modo, tendría que hacer otra cosa y olvidarse por completo de su amado y añorado descanso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Comer algo? ¿Tal vez lo mejor sería ver la tele? ¿O leer un de los tantos libros que Kurapika le obsequió? ¿O mejor tratar de "probar" los licores que Leorio siempre trataba de robarle cuando no estaba prestando atención? ¡Agh! Eran tantas cosas que podía hacer y no tenía una idea clara de cual sería la mejor.

─...Supongo que me quedaré aquí acostado...─. Sus ojos se desplazaron por el resto de la habitación hasta terminar posándose sobre un pequeño objeto colgado sobre la silla más próxima a su cama. ___________«Uh... pero, si es la toalla que le di a Killua..._». Se levantó de la cama para aproximar a ella y tomarla entre sus manos. ___________________«¿Se la habrá olvidado? Killua tonto..._». Sonrió divertido._________________________«¡Ja! No eres tan perfecto como dices ser ¿Verdad? Gato pervertido y tonto, muy tonto_». Pensaba con malicia ¡Al final, ese neko no podía saberlo todo!

Tarareando para sí mismo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido alguno, dejó la toalla doblada sobre el lavabo para terminar sonriendo orgulloso. ¡Su baño si que era un lujo y uno muy bonito! Era una de las habitaciones más grandes del apartamento ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo era culpa de Ging, él fue quien le envió las llaves junto con una nota: _"Según el juzgado, debías tener todas las comodidas posibles. Disfruta de tu casa ¡Ah cierto, he pagado mucho por ella, más te vale disfrutarla. PD: Deberías tener más suerte en encontrarme Gon XD"._ Sip, era era la amorosa y sobre todo cariñosa nota de Ging; ¡Pero Gon no se quedó así como así! Una rápida llamada a Mito-san bastó para que su padre se arrepintiera de ello ¿Qué le habrá hecho su tía a Ging? Nunca se molestó en averiguarlo, ni mucho menos ahora; pero volviendo al tema del baño. ¡Era su cuarto preferido! Siempre limpio y perfectamente arreglado, de un impecable color blanco, con una ducha amplia y una bañera grande ¿Qué más podía pedir?

___________«Lo bueno es que soy una persona ordenada y limpia... aunque mis amigos no lo crean así..._». Sonrió nerviosamente, aunque sabía que Leorio y Kurapika lo molestaba solo para hacerlo enojar. ___________«Mejor voy a merendar... ¡Haré un rico pastel y...!_». Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

─G-Gon...~─. El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ¿Esa era la voz de Killua? ¡Si, lo era! Pero... ¿Por qué se oía tan extraña, un tanto más... ronca? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente y un estremecimiento recorrió por todo los rincones de su cuerpo?

___________«¿Killua?_». Inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados en un gesto lindo y coqueto, obviamente hablando desde la inconsciencia; si en algo era bueno Gon, era en no notando su propio encanto y atractivo. ___________________«¿Acaso le sucede algo? Parecía algo extraño ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Lo mejor será ir a ver...!_». Varios ruidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación. El pelinegro volvió a quedar estático en su lugar al oír que el peli-blanco decía su nombre entre ruidos raros. ___________________________«¿Ki-Killua...?_». Su rostro se volvió escarlata ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Killua en su ducha?!_________________________________«E-e-eso s-se pa-parecen a los ruidos q-que... él..._». No podía completar el pensamiento debido al nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía. ___________«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Whaaah! ¡No sé que hacer!_». Pensó asustados al sentirse tan impotente ¡¿Y ahora que haría?! Los latidos acelerados de su corazón le incomodaron, junto con una pequeña punzada a la altura de su pelvis ¿Q-qué... qué le estaba pasando?

Luego de calmar su errática respiración, y disfrutar de uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos que había tenido, Killua cerró la llave de la ducha y suspiró. Al final, había hecho todo lo contrario, en vez de tomar un relajando baño terminó masturbándose y con la respiración completamente descontrolada ¡Pero no era su culpa! No, claro que no. ¡Era culpa de su amo! ¡Sí, así era! Era su culpa por ser tan condenadamente lindo y tener esas expresiones dulces y comprensivas en su rostro que lo hacen enloquecer y estar al borde de saltarle encima para hacerle cosas inimaginables (para Gon, claramente está. Porque Killua tenía una mente demasiado imaginativa); volvió a suspirar cuando los colores rojizos desaparecieron de su rostro ¡Santos Cielos! ¿Acaso siempre sería así? Tendría que conformarse con tocarse a sí mismo en el baño mientras imaginaba las cosas que le haría al pelinegro cuando éste, éste maldito y sensual niño, no parecía diferencia de las indirectas con lo real. ¡Maldecía su mala suerte!

___________«Antes de que me dé cuenta... el mes terminará y no podré hacer nada con él. Genial_». Bufó molesto para cruzarse de brazos._________________«¡Al menos si no tendremos sexo, me conformaré con lograr que él me toque a mí! Será difícil de conseguir, peeeeero, tengo mis métodos para lograrlo ¡Y seducirlo será uno de ellos!_». Sonrió con maldad y se dispuso a salir de la ducha, sin embargo, no espera encontrarse con la presencia de su amo fuera de ella. ─¡G-Gon!─. Exclamó sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a estrellarse velozmente contra su pecho. ___________«¿Él-l... escuchó todo...?_». Pensó con cierto temor.

Al oír su nombre brotar de las labios ajenos dio un pequeño respingo. ─Ki-Killua...─. ___________«¿Él-l sabe que oí todo...? ¡N-No f-fue intencional!_». Levantó ambas manos para comenzar a moverlas frenéticamente. ─¡Ki-Killua! ¡A-ah! Y-yo-yo... e-etto... y-yo.. ¡Y-yo-yo... n-no... n-no oí na-na-nada!─. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al comenzar a balbucear nerviosamente, tratando de calmar el furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

─¡¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí?!─. El albino no se encontraba en el mejor estado; las mejillas rojas, los ojos dilatados, el pulso acelerado y el corazón a punto de escaparse de su pecho. ¿Linda similitud, no?

─E-etto... y-yo s-solo... vi-vine... a-a dar-darte esto... di-digo... a traerte la t-to-toalla...─. Bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos indices. Infló las mejillas levemente al murmurar en tono molesto. ─N-no e-es mi culpa que es-estuvieras haciendo algo pe-pervertido en mi ducha y haya entrado e-en el momento ju-justo...

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no es tú culpa?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes respetar la privacidad ajena?!

─¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa!

─¡Pero yo estaba en el baño! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?! ¡Se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar!

─¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber.. q-que estabas haciendo... haciendo "eso"?!

─¡Pues por esa razón se toca antes de entrar niño entrometido!

─¡¿D-discúlpame?! ¡¿T-Tú co-comen-menzaste a ha-hacer ruidos ex-extraños di-diciendo mi nombre y-y y-yo estoy mal?! ¡Killua tonto!

Lo señaló con el dedo. ─¡Dices que yo soy el pervertido y eres peor que yo!─. Al notar que el moreno bajaba la mirada se enfureció aún más. ─¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Siempre dices que yo soy el pervertido! ¡Pero tú no te quedas atrás! ¡¿Acaso es demasiado complicado para alguien como tú tocar una puerta y esperar a que te den permiso de entrar?! ¡Sí, si, si, de acuerdo, lo admito, es tu maldito baño! ¡Pero era mi momento de intimidad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él!─. Gritó con furia. ─¡Si quiero tocarme y decir tu nombre entre gemidos lo haré, y no puedes hacer nada en contra de ello, es mi cuerpo y yo decido!

Gon no parecía estar oyendo ninguno de los gritos ajenos ¿Por qué? Tenía otros problemas en su cabeza (descontando el hecho que el albino estaba desnudo y continuaba gritándole sin tener la mínima intención de cubrir un poco su desnudez. No tenía ánimos ni deseos de reclamarle ese hecho, ni mucho menos ahora) y también molestaba un poco su cuerpo. Sus mejillas ardían, pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente y el resto de su cuerpo, además de que su respiración se alteró levemente y sin saber porque, llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna, pero cuando las palmas rozaron el bulto envuelto por las telas de su pantalón un sonoro gemido brotó de sus labios; causando que Killua se detuviera completamente y mirara con los ojos desorbitados al pelinegro.

___________«¿Él... acaba de gemir...?_». Pensó sintiendo un nudo sobre la garganta. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo? ¿Podría ser que...? ─¿G-Gon?─. Con el ritmo pausado se aproximó al moreno, mas se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos. ─...G-Gon... ¿Q-qué te.. ocurre?

Las piernas del moreno temblaban notoriamente, los espasmos que recorrían le hacían sentir muy incomodo y el dolor molesto en su entrepierna no ayudaba demasiado, antes de poder impedirlo, terminó cayendo sentado sobre el suelo sin quitar sus manos de aquella zona. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez mientras su boca se abría ligeramente para dejar escapar las respiraciones profundas y el aliento descontrolado, otro punzada apareció y jadeó asustado. ___________«¿Q-qué... m-m-me es-está... pa-pasan-sando...?_». El repentino calor que recorría su cuerpo era totalmente extraño. ___________________«...N-no.. n-n-no e-entiendo... q-q-qué..._». ─Ahh~...─. Aquel gemido apareció al sentir como una pequeña gota escapaba de su pene, humedeciendo un poco su ropa interior.

Killua no podía emitir palabra ¿Era verdad lo que estaba viendo? ___________________«...E-eso es... ¿Una erección?_». Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el bulto en los pantalones de su amo, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba ocultar._________________________________«¿Por qué a-actúa de esa manera...? ¡Sí no es la primera vez que tiene una erección... yo mismo lo he tocado y...!_». Todo su cuerpo terminó tensándose ante un fugaz pensamiento. ___________________________________________________«...U-un momento... las veces anteriores... yo causé esas reacciones al tocarlo, pero ahora, no le he hecho nada.. ¿Será posible que...?_». Lentamente, se arrodilló en el suelo y con sus manos sujetó las muñecas del pelinegro, impidiéndole tapar la evidente reacción de su cuerpo.─Gon... ¿Estás excitado?─. Preguntó en un murmullo y una sonrisa descarada en su rostro. ─Oír como decía tu nombre ¿Te excitó verdad~?

El moreno de ojos almendra negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos brillantes y un poco dilatados demostraban lo contrario. ─...A-alto... n-no... n-no se-seas... pe-per...ver...ti...do...─. Dijo en un hilo de voz, dos lágrimas fugitivas descendieron por sus mejillas con lentitud mas terminaron siendo atrapadas por los labios del albino. Luego de esto, comenzó a repartir pequeños y fugaces besos por todo el rostro, hasta detenerse cerca de sus labios.

─Gon~...─. Ronroneó gustoso, rozando brevemente los labios ajenos. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y retiraron gentilmente los shorts verdes junto con la ropa interior, dejando a ambos a la altura de los tobillos; y lo vio. Aquel miembro rígido y vibrante se alzó a su vista, las gotas de semen brotaban una a la vez hasta terminar por recorrer la extensión del miembro. ___________________«Y pensar que... todo esto es por mi..._». Se sintió orgulloso de saber que había generado esas reacciones en su amo, lamió su labio inferior con lentitud para luego bajar la cabeza a la altura de la pelvis del pelinegro y borrar con su lengua el semen que bañana la glande.

Gon liberó sus muñecas al fin y sus manos terminaron apretando fuertemente los cabellos blancos del felino. ─...¡K-Ki-Killua~!─. Gimió algo asustado al sentir que su cuerpo se sacudía completamente. Qué el albino lamiera aquella zona le hacía sentir raro ¿Y lo peor? Le gustó y se estaba acostumbrando de que así sucediera.

Rió por lo bajo al percatarse de la repentina acción de su amo ¡Eso había sido tan lindo! Y pensar que aún no venía lo mejo. Con una de sus manos sostuvo el muslo derecho y la otra jugueteaba con los testículos del oji-marrón, mientras éste gemía y jadea con desenfreno. Killua engulló por completo el miembro erecto con suma rapidez para luego comenzar a repartir lamidas por toda su extensión y degustar las gotas blanquecinas que llegaban a su paladar, los gemidos de Gon se mezclaban con el sonido de sorber que sus propios labios hacían, pero ello no era suficiente. El felino quería más; alzó la vista y sus mirada azulina se encontró con una bella imagen: Gon mantenía sus ojos cerrados en una mueca de puro placer, la boca entreabierta, un tierno y adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, el sudor cayendo, los espasmos de su cuerpo. Todo era un conjunto encantador, pero, lo que más terminó por cautivarlo fue cuando su amo abrió sus ojos y lo miró atentamente para terminar haciendo algo que nunca esperó: sonreírle; el pelinegro le estaba sonriendo ¿Con cariño? pero... había algo más en esa sonrisa.

─N-no e-es... ju-justo...─. Varios hilos de saliva conectaban sus labios. ─...Ki...llu...a... N-no e-es ju-justo...─. Murmuró con dificultad para luego, con gran esfuerzo, posaron ambas manos sobre los hombros del albino y hacer que se colocara a su nivel. Una de sus manos rozó gentilmente la mejilla de Killua ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez era culpa de la excitación o la lujuria, pero, se dio cuenta que sería muy injusto de su parte hacer algo que su mascota no sintiera. ─...Y-yo...─. Tragando saliva con pesadez y sin completar la oración, dirigió su mano libre hasta el miembro ajeno, para luego de un debate mental, tomarlo entre sus dedos (como si sostuviera un cigarro) y acariciarlo con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente.

Esta vez quien gimió sonoramente fue Killua y no pudo reprimir de cualquier forma aquel sonido ¿Para que evitarlo? Si él también lo quería. ¡Oh sii! Lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, que su amo este tocando su cuerpo lo emocionaba de una manera indescriptible, sin embargo, su cuerpo podía demostrar como se estaba sintiendo y le bastó con dar una pequeña mirada a su pene, que comenzaba a levantarse rápidamente; ¿Sería posible que su amo por fin comprendió que tarde o temprano tendría que haber un acercamiento entre ambos? ¿Será que estaba dignándose a respetar el contrato? ¡Naaaaaah! Era demasiado bello para ser cierto.

___________________«¡Al diablo con la verdad! ¡Ahora me importa una mierda!_». Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su joven y pequeño amo dio un ligero apretón a su erección, estiró las piernas a sus costados para facilitarle mejor la labor. ___________________«¡Todo puede irse al diablo! Ahora... solo quiero qu-que él continué..._». Sentía como su entrepierna se humedecía. ─...A-a-ah~... nmmgh... ¡G-Gon~~!─. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Gon para volver a acariciarlo pero a un ritmo más veloz y desenfrenado, teniendo una sonrisa boba en el rostro al oí los gemidos del otro niño.

Gon solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y continuar tocando al albino, aún sintiendo que éste lo masturbaba, echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando que el ritmo placentero se hiciera cargo de él. Entreabrió sus ojos canela y automáticamente su aceleró las caricias que le brindaba al menor, la expresión de Killua, cegado por un delicioso placer era demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo; cerró la brecha entre ambos y juntó sus labios en un hambriento y desesperado beso. Todo ese conjunto hizo que ambos llegaran al tan ansiado clímax y sus propios fluidos mancharan tanto su cuerpo como el ajeno, haciéndolos gemir y sentir alivio.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos sin detener los besos, pero ahora éstos eran más cariñosos y tiernos, ya no se concentraban en "devorar" al que tenían en frente, sino, repartían suaves lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, todo con calma y tranquilidad. El albino fue el primero en incorporarse lentamente y muy a su pesar, separó su rostros del moreno, sonriendo divertido al oír el quejido de protesta de éste.

Soltó una pequeña risilla para luego darle un breve beso en los labios. ─H-hey... t-te-tenemos q-que li-limpiar esto...─. Su mirada azulina se posó en las manchas de semen sobre el suelo.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que normalizaba su respiración. ─...S-sí...

─P-pero primero... ¿Q-qué te pa-parece si nos damos un baño...?

─¿Ki-Killua?

─Anda... de todos modos tenemos que hacerlo─. Una mirada coqueta y seductora se posó en su faz. ─Luego limpiaremos...─. Con un ágil salto se levantó del suelo. Acaba de tener uno de los mejores y más gloriosos orgasmos de su vida ¿Por qué parecía que tuviera tanta vitalidad? Quién sabe, pero que la tenía, la tenía. ─Y no me ofendería que luego hicieras... para mi un pas-pastel de chocolate con...─. Sentir que aprisionaban su muñeca lo hizo detenerse. ─¿Uh? ¿G-Gon?

─Q-quiero... sa-saber algo...─. Musitó antes de sujetar entre sus manos la ajena.

─¿G-Gon? ¿Q-qué pre...-─. Un gemido lo interrumpió y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. ¿Gon estaba.. lamiendo sus dedos? ¡Pero, si con esa mano minutos antes...! ─..G-Gon~.. y-ya de-deten...te...─. Esa lengua juguetona, caliente y vivaz lo estaba emocionando. ___________________«¡N-no...! S-si él si-sigue... sigue ha-haciendo esto yo... yo voy..._». ─..y-ya... ba-basta...─. Estaba controlando el impulso de imaginar cosas indebidas ¿Se sentiría de estar manera cuando su amo hiciera esto con...? ___________________«¡N-no! ¡No Killua no pienses en eso! P-pero... se sentiría increíblemente bien...~_». Ronroneó gustoso ante la sola idea.

Gon detuvo los movimiento de su lengua al sentir que esos fluidos habían desaparecido por completo de la palma y los dedos del oji-azul, se relamió lentamente mientras veía como Killua buscaba calmar su respirar. Una mueca de disgusto y un tanto de asco se situó en el rostro del más joven, llamando así la atención de su compañero.

─¿G-Gon?─. Murmuró al momento en que su respiración se normalizó.

─Sabe raro...

─¿Eh?

─Esa cosa blanca que salió de mí y de ti... no sé, sabe muy raro. No sé como puedes tragarte esa cosa Killua, sabe muy extraño ¿Hay un método para que sepa mejor?─. Preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos y una sonrisa apareciendo. ─¡Nee nee Killua! ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Te sentiste bien? Yo me sentí extraño, no tanto como las veces anteriores pero sí extraño...─. Infló las mejillas en señal de molestia. ─Si vas a hacer cosas como esas avísame ¿Si? ¡Me asustaste mucho! Pero, lo que mas me asustó fue que mi "cosita" actuara tan pervertida ¡Y eso que tú no me tocaste! ¿Sabes por qué actuó así y..?─. Se detuvo abruptamente al oír las carcajadas de su compañero. ─¿Uh? ¿Killua? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Killua no respondió y continuó carcajeándose por aquel monologo de su amo ¡Por Dios! ¡Esa inocencia terminaría por condenarlo! No solo a él, sino a todas las personas que estén a su alrededor ¿Cómo un niño podía ser tan inocente? Simplemente no se le metía en la cabeza ¡Y para ser más específicos! ¿Cómo es posible que justo a él, autodenominado un pervertido y descarado, le tocaba como primer amo a un niño que no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre sexo? ¡Si que era algo para reírse! Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse conmovido; si bien Gon se negaba a él, en cierto punto, terminaba aceptando sus encuentros y ahora, este gesto de extraño compañerismo y equidad, le demostraba que su amo era un niño. ¡Todavía se comportaba como un niño a pesar de ser adolescente! Un niño bueno al fin. ¿Estaría bien corromper esa inocencia, sólo para seguir teniendo esos encuentros carnales? Estaba dudando de sus propias decisiones.

Al calmarse nuevamente, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─Te daré tiempo... pero tú también debes demostrarme que quieres esto.

─¿Eh?

─Sólo... no me hagas esperar tanto para ello ¿Sí?─. Lo levantó del suelo sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

─¿Killua?

─No soy muy paciente, pero, tú extrañamente haces que me convierta en alguien tolerante.

Gon sonrió nerviosamente. ─No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

El albino sonrió con cariño y revolvió los húmedos cabellos azabache. ─Ya lo entenderás... a su tiempo─. El niño rió y sorpresivamente, vio que estaba riendo junto a él. ─Buuuueno ¿Nos damos un baño juntos?

El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer sobre las mejillas de Gon. ─¿T-tú y yo... solos?

─¡Claro! ¿A quién esperabas? ¡No me digas que querías traer a esa arpía de la tienda!

─¿Qué? ¡Nooo!

─¡Si claro! ¡¿Ese era tu plan, no?! ¡Claro! ¡Le hago creer al tonto de Killua que puedo complacerlo sexualmente cuando él quiera, para que no me moleste cuando intente ir con esa zorra! ¡Eres un embustero!

─¡No le digas así a Momoko-san, es una dama y es descortés!

─¡Es una zorra!

─¡Killua!

─¡Gon!

¿Algunas cosas no cambiaban, no?

* * *

¡Yeah! Puede terminarlo al fin, lo malo es que mi hermana volvió y está mas mala conmigo (naaah mentira, es sólo que me abuso de su buena intención... sólo un poquito xD) Así que, volvemos a esa etapa en donde tenía que escabullirme para actualizar seguido ¡No tengo problema de hacerlo! Je je, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que no me castiguen por hacerlo... TTuTT (no se preocupen, solo exagero las cosas para que se rían un poco).

¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	5. Tú y yo juntos ¿Hasta el final?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? ¡Otra actualización por aquí! Me encanta actualizar seguido ¿Por qué? Bueeeeeno, porque sí xD no, ya enserio, no sé... creo que es porque, cuando leo una historia me gusta que actualicen seguido, así que, yo hago lo que me gusta que hagan. Muy lógico ¿No? Yo estoy feliz y ustedes están felices conmigo, todos somos felices (excepto mi hermana que ella es quien me presta la computadora xD) Ya voy a tener la mía y a todos le voy a cerrar la boca (?) Mejor vamos a lo importante.

Ahora sí. ¡Los dejo con el capi! Ojala les guste y se diviertan.  
Nos vemos abajito *3*

* * *

─Whaaaaw~ Que lindo baño─. Exclamó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, estiró ambos brazos hasta que oyó un pequeño tronido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y riendo por lo bajo se dirigió al espejo del cuerpo. ___________«Hace tiempo que no me doy un baño así... aprovechando que Killua está durmiendo y no vendrá a molestarme ¡Ya-ta!_». Quitó la toalla blanca se su cuello para secar sus cabellos negros y ante esa acción, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido el día anterior entre él y su linda mascota.

¡Y claro! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así?!

Luego de terminar su agradable y carente de sentido "debate", Gon se negó rotundamente a bañarse con Killua ¡No iba a dejar que ese gato le pusiera una mano encima! y escapó del cuarto de baño cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no contaba con que sucediera lo siguiente ¡Lo peor es que el albino comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el apartamento! ¡Ah es verdad! Falta el pequeño e insignificante detalle de toda esta cómica historia ¡AMBOS ESTABAN DESNUDOS!

Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que detuviera sus acciones.___________ «Aunque... yo aún tenía mi camiseta azul, pero eso no me cubría del todo..._». Replicó en su cabeza al sentir sus mejillas arder al recordar como estiraba los bordes de esa prenda de vestir solo para tapar un poco su trasero. ___________________«Tuve que encerrarme en mi armario para que él no me atrape, ahora siento pena de sólo buscar mi ropa.. tonto Killua..._». Se miró al espejo y suspiró al notar las grandes orejas bajo sus ojos ¡Fue horrible tener que pasar la noche ahí dentro!. ___________________________«Al menos... fue mucho más cómodo que dormir en el sofá..._». Pensó al borde del llanto ¡Estúpido y pervertido gato que ahora duerme lo más tranquilo en la que era SU habitación, porque ahora es LA habitación de Killua! Según lo que alega el felino claro está...

El lado bueno de la situación, es que ninguno de ellos se enfermó; bueno, algún "final feliz" debe de tener esa anécdota ¿No?

─¿Qué podría hacer ahora?─. Pensó en voz alta mientras daba pequeños toquecitos a su barbilla; bueno, descontando en hecho de dormir. Podría hacer otras cosas como ver un poco de televisión... ─Eso suena como un buen plan, aunque aún no entiendo porque compré un aparato así... si casi nunca estoy en casa─. Dejó la toalla sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia para dirigirse a la sala de estar. ─Todo es culpa de Leorio por gastar mi dinero en vez de gastar el suyo─. Una pequeña gota resbaló por su cien ¡Si fuera por su amigo, terminaría quedando en bancarrota! Y eso que Ging le manda mucho dinero al mes. ─Bueno, mientras lo gaste en ese y no en licores está bien...

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era su amigo (y de alguna u otro manera, o al menos eso quería creer) querían lo mejor para él (siempre y cuando no se encuentren el alcohol de por medio ¡Sino, adiós amistad! ¡Te veo luego de la resaca!); hablando de amigos ¡Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ellos! Luego de esa reunión a último momento, que no fue nada importante: solo conversar con algunos Cazadores, emborracharse un poco, preguntar por qué algunos desaparecieron de la fiesta, no entender las indirectas de hombres como mujeres (siempre Leorio y Kurapika protegiendolo del "mal" o de Hisoka si estaba cerca), y preguntarse luego de unos minutos qué demonios estaba haciendo allí cuando podría estar durmiendo. ¿Lo ven? ¡Las mismas cosas de todas las reuniones! Pero volviendo a lo anterior, tendría que llamar a sus amigos para encontrarse en algún lugar ¿Su casa? ¿Un parque? ¿Tal vez un restaurant? ¡O incluso en el hotel más popular del centro! No le molestaba gastar dinero (teniendo en cuenta que separó su propio dinero del que Ging le envía) y más si se trataba de algo importante.

___________________________«Eso sí... este dinero Leorio no lo tocará_». Levantó su puño bien en alto como señal de entusiasmo. ___________________________«Me pregunto si Killua querrá ir ¿Será contra las reglas que otros lo vean? Si es así, no lo obligaré que me acompañe, pero, no me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo... Incluso si él fuera un gatito de verdad, lo llevaría conmigo..._». Suspiró. ___________________________«¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que se sienta incomodo... pero tampoco quiero dejar que esté solo aquí... Primero porque me daría algo de pena irme sabiendo que él estará en el apartamento y segundo, porque siento que no es una buena idea dejarlo solo en el apartamento..._». Sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión que su "adorada mascota" terminaría incendiando algo o incluso vendiendo sus cosas solo para hacerlo enfadar._______________________  
_

Sus pies descalzos se detuvieron al oír varios ruidos provenientes de la sala ¿Esas eran risas? Pero parecían ser de muchas personas riéndose a la vez... ¡Ahhhh cierto! ¡El televisor debía estar encendido! Bien, no hay problema en eso, no tenía problemas en ver el mismo programa que la otra pero... Un momento ¡¿HABÍA UN INTRUSO EN SU CASA Y PRECISAMENTE ESTABA VIENDO LA TELEVISIÓN?! Muy bien. Muy bien, que no cunda el pánico. De acuerdo, él es un Cazador desde hace dos años y uno de los mejores ¡Se ha enfrentado a un sin fin de enemigos! ¡Podía con esto! Ahora iría corriendo, atraparía al maleante sin usar toda su fuerza (después de todo, no quería matarlo ¡Incluso lo perdonaría! Y si se disculpaba, lo invitaría a almorzar), para luego llamar a la policía (este último paso era cuestionable. Si ese sujeto se disculpaba ¿Para que llamar a las autoridades? Mmm, tendría que analizar un poco la situación).

___________«Pero... a lo mejor es una buena persona y sólo lo estoy juzgando antes de conocerlo y... ¡Tonto Gon, reacciona! Si se metió en tu casa, no es una buena persona... que se disculpe contigo si lo hace buena persona, pero si no, es malo..._». Infló las mejillas al estar tan indeciso. ___________«Aunque... Mito-san me enseñó que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad ¡Yosh! Haré eso, hablaré con él y deliberaremos juntos que hacer..._». Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo por semejante plan ¡Era perfecto! ¡Ja! ¿Y luego las personas decían que él era un tonto confiado, no? ¡Ahí lo tienen! Ese plan era perfecto por donde se lo mirase; se acercó con sigilo hasta el final del corredor y luego de tomar una respiración profunda, corrió hasta el sofá. Pero, hubo un pequeño detalle que no tomó en cuenta y ese era el baúl donde guardaba los recuerdos de Whale Island. ¿Resultado? Cayó de bruces al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros hasta estrellase contra la pared más próxima._______  
_

Soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos, parecía que no notó una mirada azulina que lo contemplaba fijamente.

─¿Qué se supone que haces?

Gon abrió uno de sus ojos mientras rozaban con ambas manos la zona que recibió el mayor impacto. ─Ehhh... ¿Tratando de defender mi patrimonio?

─Ah, ya veo─. Volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón y cambió de canal. ─Asegúrate de no gritar tanto, que estoy viendo mi programa favorito─. Dijo fingiendo estar entretenido, para luego tomar uno de los tantos chocolates que tenía en tazón celeste y comerlos con gusto.

Riendo nerviosamente se levantó del suelo ¡Bien, falsa alarma! La persona que estaba en la sala no era otro que Killua ¡Y él que había pensado que era un ladrón o un asesino! ¿Que tonto, no? ___________________________«No será un delincuente, pero, está tratando de apoderarse de todas mis cosas..._». Replicó en su mente en tono divertido, aunque la verdad, se sentía triste de que poco a poco ese gato malvado estuviera "robando" su casa; si ya no tenía donde vivir ¿A dónde iría? ___________________________«Volver con Mito-san no es una opción, no quiero ser una carga para ella... al igual que con Kaito, ¿Ging? ¿Y cómo se supone que vaya a vivir con él si ni siquiera yo mismo sé donde está? ¡Leorio! No, tampoco, creo que esa es una muuuuuuy mala idea..._». Se cruzó de brazos y medito con cuidado. ___________________________«Las demás personas que conozco... no tengo tanta afinidad con ellos como para quedarme en sus casas y tengo la sensación de que si voy con Hisoka, algo malo me va a pasar..._».

Killua desvió la mirada del televisor para centrarse en su amo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía estar pensado. ___________________________«Que no lo haga demasiado porque terminará sufriendo y... ¿Eso es humo?_». ¡Si, era humo! Salía humo de la cabeza de su amo ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ___________________________«Mejor no me meto y dejo que siga en ese estado..._». Sonrió ante aquel plan ¡Era perfecto y no tenía que hacer mucho movimiento! Asintió para luego cambiar el canal._______________________  
_

Un grito de frustración escapó de su garganta y un tanto nervioso se revolvió los cabellos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil pensar?! Si era sencilla la consigna: ¿Con quién se tendría que ir a vivir un tiempo luego de que Killua robara todas sus cosas? ¡Por más que pensara y pensara, su cabeza estaba en blanco y ningún nombre aparecía! ___________________________«Ahhh, me rindo... supongo que tendré que vivir en una caja de cartón_». Suspiró resignado. Ni modo, tendría que comenzar lo más pronto con su búsqueda y asegurarse de que la caja sea lo más cómoda posible. ___________________________«Incluso... eso suena mas tentador que dormir en ese sofá..._». Se levantó del suelo para buscar su futura "casa" y como si un rayo lumínico divino descendiera del cielo para posarse (mejor dicho, estrellarse) contra su cabeza, la respuesta llegó a él. ─¡Eso es! ¡Kurapika! ¡Me quedaré con Kurapika! No creo que a él le moleste...─. Dijo con una tierna y linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero al parecer, Gon no fue consciente de lo que ocasionó esas palabras, él aún continuaba ideando su vida junto su amigo Kuruta, hasta que escuchó el ruido de algo impactando contra el suelo. Volteó el rostro de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos al sentir (y ver) un aura maligna (y muy oscura) proviniente del albino ¿Era su impresión o podía oír la marcha fúnebre a su alrededor? Y cuando intento preguntar si así era, el felino solo aumentó su energía negativa haciendo callar al otro.

El menor podía sentir que algunas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente.___________________________ «T-tal vez... debería idear una vía de escape antes de que ocurra un asesinato en esta casa y yo sea la victima_». Sonrió nerviosamente. ___________________________«...y si salgo con vida de ésta, debo ir acostumbrándome a la idea de vivir en una caja..._». Aclaró su garganta y con todo el valor del mundo se atrevió a preguntar...K-Killua... ¿Q-qué sucede?─. Okay, eso no sonó bien. ¡Parecía como si se estuviera atragantando con una espina de pescado! Esto va mal en peor...

Por otra parte, Killua se sentía furioso, COMPLETAMENTE FURIOSO, tanto que inconscientemente sus uñas se afilaron y terminó haciendo añicos al tazón donde estaba esa magnificencia de chocolate ¡¿Qué importaba eso ahora?! ¡Nada! Tomó una pequeña respiración y su maldad disminuyó abruptamente ¿Qué había sucedido? Recordemos: se levantó y fue a desayunar, pero como no había nada decidió comer chocolates. Su amo se duchaba y luego vino hasta aquí para tropezarse contra el baúl (ese mismo baúl que Killua movió de la habitación por ser "demasiado feo y no tener ningún contenido interesante en su interior". Y con contenido interesante, él se refería a porno, videos, revistas o que sea), después pensaba mientras su cerebro se cocinaba a fuego lento y POR ÚLTIMO gritaba a los cuatro vientos una frase UN POCO molesta para el albino. Solo un poco.

─Ki...llua...

Movió su cola de una lado al otro para luego prestarle atención a su amo. ─¿Si?

─¿E-e-estás... mo-molesto?

─Nop~─. Respondió con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella ¿Eso podía ser... una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente? Quizá era la imaginación de Gon.

─¿De verdad?─. Preguntó emocionado y recibió un asentimiento de respuesta. ─¡Que bueno! ¡Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo!─. Exclamó dando pequeños saltos en su lugar. ─Aunque... no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo como para hacerte enfadar...

___________________________«¿YO? ¿MOLESTO? Nooooo, nada serio ¿Cómo podría estar molesto? Si MI amo lo único que hay hecho fue decir el nombre DE OTRA PERSONA para luego alegar que se QUEDARÍA CON ÉL... ¿POR QUÉ habría de estar molesto?_». Una sonrisa forzada apareció. ─No, claro que no Gon ¿O acaso había un motivo para que yo esté molesto?─. Dijo en un falso tono de inocencia.

Gon sonrió. ─Tienes razón, no lo hay─. Respondió para luego sentarse junto a Killua y mirar la televisión. ─¡Ah! Toma Killua, se te cayó esto...

Con la misma sonrisa tensa recibió el control remoto sin dar un agradecimiento. ___________________________«¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Noooo claro que no. ¿Furioso? ¡Oh sii! ¡Si aprecia su vida, más le vale guardar silencio!_». Pasaron unos minutos prudentes (y la furia del albino no disminuyó) para que comenzara con el interrogatorio (¡Si! ¡Era un interrogatorio! Si Gon era culpable lo mataría ahí mismo por traicionarlo y mirar a otras personas). ─Dime Gon... ¿Quién es Kurapika?─ Solo pronunciar ese nombre le dio una pequeña arcada ¡Si su amo iba a engañarlo, que fuera con una persona que tuviera un nombre mucho más lindo y original! ¿Kurapika? ¡Ja! ¡Pobre chico! ___________________________«Aunque... tal vez sea nombre de mujer... si es así, pobre chica_». Pensó con malicia.

─¡Kurapika es uno de mis mejores amigos! Siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme y conversar conmigo... aunque, no me gusta leer tanto como a él, pero siempre que viene a visitarme me obsequia algún libro y si tiene tiempo lo lee para mí─. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza ¡No es que él no supiera leer! Es sólo que, le aburría un poco y el rubio siempre se veía feliz al leer.

___________________________«Vamos Killua, no hagas aparecer tus garras. No hagas aparecer tus garras, sino te quedas sin amo y sin sexo_». ─¿En serio? Que lindo detalle el de esa persona.

─¡Si! Kurapika es muy bueno y gentil conmigo...

El albino sintió sus hombros tensos.

─Puede que trabaje mucho como guardaespaldas, pero siempre que tiene un tiempo libre viene a visitarme o yo voy a buscarlo...

___________________________«Matar es malo Killua... aunque, si matas a ese Kurapika no será algo malo ¡Sera un bien para la humanidad! Bueno... no para la humanidad, sino para ti mismo ¡Pero es lo mismo! Sigue siendo por una noble causa..._». Asintió estando de acuerdo; lo malo es que el moreno malinterpretó su gesto y continuó con el relato "encantador y enternecedor"._______________________  
_

─En el Examen de Cazador se comportaba de igual manera, muy atento conmigo y sobre todo amable... tal vez eso hizo que me convirtiera en su amigo, él me agrada mucho ¡No digo que Leorio no! Pero, según Kurapika, yo soy una persona muy inocente como para ser compañero de aventuras de Leorio...

Killua no alegó palabra alguna durante el relato ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Había comenzado a idead miles de muertes (todas completamente diferentes a la anterior, que involucraban a su amo como "carnada") para ese estúpido rubio ¡¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a decir que Gon era inocente?! ¡SOLO ÉL PODÍA HACER! Y con él se refiera ÉL mismo, no a ese tonto guardaespaldas ¡Ya se las pagaría! ¡Y su amo también! Oh si, él también. Para el pelinegro tenía un castigo/premio que no olvidaría nunca ___________________________«¿Conque Cazador, eh? Veamos si se puede enfrentar a este lindo y sexy gatito_». Se relamió lentamente mientras un ronroneo gustoso brotaba de su garganta. Ese iba a ser un castigo muuuuuuy pervertido.

─¡Ah cierto! Que tonto─. Juguetonamente, se golpeó la cabeza para luego sacar su lengua. ─¡Tengo que llamar a Kurapika para preguntarle si él está de acuerdo!─. Estiró su cuerpo para tomar el teléfono celular (el cual Killua también había "tomado" para quedárselo) y comenzó a marcar el número. ─Espero que no esté ocupado─. Tarareó sonriente mientras oía los tonos.

Esto era lo último que Killua podía soportar.

─Oh, no atiende. Lo llamaré luego─. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y continuó mirando la televisión, mas no podía concentrarse mucho al sentir sobre sí una atenta mirada. ─¿Uh? ¿Killua? ¿Qué ocurre?

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca del moreno e incrustó sus afilados colmillos sobre la piel sin compasión alguna. Incluso escuchando los gritos de molestia de su amo no se detuvo ¡No le importaba nada! ¡Ese mocoso no estaba prestandole atención! ¡Se merecía eso y mucho más! Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con él y el hecho de que sea terriblemente atractivo ante sus ojos no lo salvaría ¡Gon debía pagar por su insolencia!

El pelinegro se removió incomodo ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho para que Killua se molestara tanto y lo mordiera?! ¡LO MORDIERA! ¡Así como si nada! Con su mano libre trató de alejarlo, pero el albino era muy fuerte y lo tenía bien sujeto ¡No iba a golpearlo para poder zafarse del agarre! Pero, por como iba la situación, parecía ser que no habría otro método. No, claro que no. No iba a ser tan bruto como para lastimarlo ¡Killua era su mascota/amigo/acosador, no tenía derecho alguno para hacerle daño! Y Mito-san se lo había dicho cuando niño, nada se soluciona a los golpes, sino hablando, pero ¿Por qué no le dio algún consejo sobre "como liberarse de un gato pervertido que te muerde sin razón aparente? En estos momentos le serviría algo así; finalmente Gon pudo liberarse y contempló con furia a su mascota, quién sólo se encogió de hombros mientras silbaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Bajó la mirada a la herida abierta, percatándose de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que comenzaban a caer lentamente hasta estrellarse sobre los almohadones del sillón.

─K-Ki...llua...─. Aguardó unos segundos hasta que terminó de comprender lo que realmente sucedió. ─¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!─. Tomó uno de los cojines del sofá para lanzarselo al rostro. ─¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME MORDISTE?!

Al eludir el ataque, respondió en igual tono. ─¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

─¡¿MI CULPA?!

─¡SÍ! ¡TU JODIDA Y MALDITA CULPA!

Gon tomó una pequeña respiración, contó hasta diez y luego de calmarse (no tanto que quisiera) preguntó. ─Bien... dime ¿En qué tengo la culpa ESTÁ MALDITA VEZ?!

─¡Se supone que debes hacer cosas lindas conmigo!

─¿Eh? No entiendo...

─¡Claro que no entiendes porque eres un idiota! ¡Por eso!─. Lo señaló con el dedo índice. ─¡Sé supone que debe ser de otra manera nuestra relación! ¡¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?! ¡Hablas sobre quedarte con otra persona que no soy yo y comienzas a describir lo MARAVILLOSO Y PERFECTO que es! ¡Sé muy bien que no soy perfecto como ese Kurapika!─. Apretó los puños con fuerzas al sentir sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza ¡Nunca creyó que diría algo así en toda su vida! ─¡Pero tú eres un insensible! ¡Si tanto quieres a ese Kurapika vete con él y a mi no me busques más!─. Podía sentir sus ojos un tanto brillosos. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso iba a largarse a llorar? ¡No tendría que importarle ese idiota! ─Yo soy tu mascota... tendrías que decir cosas dulces de mí, mis virtudes y las cosas que hago contigo. Tus ojos deberían brillar como hace un momento, pero cuando hablas de mí... no de él...

─Killua─. Una expresión triste se adueñó de su faz ¿Su mascota estaba triste?

─¡No quiero escucharte!

─...Killua...

─¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de MI casa!

─¿Estás... celoso?

─¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Y por ti? ¡Ja! ¡Nunca! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Sólo... s-solo estoy molesto! ¡Si-si eso! ¡Estoy molesto porque hablas de otra persona que no soy yo! ¡Por eso!

Sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba, en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. ─Mou... Killua, no seas infantil.

─¡¿Infantil yo?! ¡Tú... grandicimo idiota! ¡Yo no soy ningún-!

Lo único que Gon pudo hacer para silenciarlo fue darle un tierno beso en los labios mientras lo sostenía por los brazos. Sintió como Killua se tensaba ante su acción, sin embargo, terminó aceptando aquel fugaz tacto y tuvo deseos de más. Poco a poco, el conocido calor comenzó a aumentar, las respiraciones se volvían erráticas y sus manos recorrieron hasta el más mínimo rincón de piel, recordando con las yemas de sus dedos la suavidad y calidez ajena; el albino fue el primero en abrirse paso el aquellos carnosos labios y deleitarse al rozar con su lengua la cavidad húmeda, sus manos ansiosas sostuvieron el cuello del pelinegro no queriendo dejar que éste se escapara, a lo que el moreno respondió con pequeños gemidos ahogados e inconscientemente rodeó la cintura de Killua, haciendo todo lo posible para que la cercanía no disminuyera. Sólo por la necesidad de respirar tuvieron que separarse.

─Ki-Ki...llua...

─Idio...ta... a-así nu-nunca... podré eno-enojarme con-contigo...

─Lo siento...

─¿Eh?─. Parpadeó sorprendido.

─...N-no volveré.. a hablar de mis amigos si te pone celoso... no quiero que te enojes conmigo...─. Dijo en tono de niño pequeño que había recibido un regaño; sus ojos estaban brillosos y la vergüenza se adueñó de su faz. ¿Por qué se sentía triste al saber que el albino estaba enojado con él? No quería, por nada del mundo, que él esté molesto...

─G-Gon...─. Sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse mientras la respiración se normalizaba. ─Idiota... n-no estoy celoso.. y-y puedes ha-hablar de tus amigos... no me enfadaré por ello...

─¿E-en verdad?

Asintió. ─Sólo promete.. que no dirás tantos halagos o cosas lindas sobre ellos...─. El moreno asintió enérgicamente y eso fue suficiente para el felino. ─...En ese caso...─. Con lentitud e increíble sensualidad, gateó hasta el otro para sentarse sobre su regazo y comenzar a moler sus caderas contra las ajenas. Oír un gemido por parte de su amo sólo hizo que la lujuria cegara su visión.

─Killuaahh...─. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder impedir aquel jadeo. ─...Y-ya... no l-lo...ha-hagas...─. Al sentir que quitaban habilmente la camisa de su torso, se sonrojó furiosamente y miró suplicante al albino. ─...n-no...

─E-es tu castigo...~─. Ronroneó al notar que esos botoncitos rosados se encontraban completamente erectos, bajó su rostro con cuidado y antes de tomarlos entre sus dientes murmuró. ─...E-es lo justo... así que, disfruta~─. Lamió aquella porción de piel y se dispuso a hacer pequeños círculos a su alrededor para luego darle el mismo "tratamiento" al otro; al sentirse aburrido, optó por entretenerse con otra parte del cuerpo ajeno.

Gon se cubrió la boca para ahogar algunos gemidos. Sentir los dientes del albino sobre su cuello, junto con los roces de su lengua, hacía que ese mismo calor apareciera y recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, su pelvis a dar una pequeña punzada a lo que él se removió ¡No! ¡No quería hacer cosas pervertidas, no otra vez! Y si las cosas continuaban, no iba a poder seguir resistiendolo; por su parte, Killua "degustaba" cada pequeña y mínima porción de piel. No podía evitarlo, sentir de una manera intima a su amo le gustaba, le agradaba mucho, ¡Incluso lo hacía enloquecer! Ahora, se sentía sediento por más. Mientras una de sus manos sostenía el hombro del menor, la otra se escabulló entre ambos para acariciar suavemente el torso del menor y luego estrujar entre sus dedos los pezones ya erectos, ganándose uno que otro quejido de placer.

Mordiendo su labio inferior atinó a murmurar. ─...Ki-Killu-ua... y-ya... de-detent-te...─. Inconscientemente, estiró su cuello para que el peliblanco tuviera más acceso a toda su extensión. El mismo calor que sentía cuando él lo tocaba volvió a aparecer ¡Debía detenerse! Debía hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde y terminara haciendo esas cosas pervertidas.

La espalda del moreno terminó recostada sobre el sofá y algunos almohadones, para empeorar la situación, el albino se situó en las caderas de éste y continuó con el castigo. Killua podía sentir los suspiros de Gon sobre su barbilla y algunos lograban llegar hasta su cuello. Se estremeció una vez más ¿Cómo este niño podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera? Ni siquiera lo había tocado y ya sentía una urgencia entre los pantalones.

─G-Gon...~─. Dijo con voz ahogada. ─To-tócame... por favor...─. Tomó la mano de su amo para guiarla hacia el interior de sus pantalones cortos, sabía que el menor estaría titubeado si hacer o no, pero en ese entonces, la mente de Killua sólo podía pensar en una cosa. ¡Calmar su erección de una buena vez! ─G-Gon~... nnngh... p-por...fa-favor...¡Ahh~!─. Gimió sonoramente al sentir como Gon sostenía su miembro con cuidado y cierto temor; aquel tacto había causado un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo y su pene comenzara a sentirse húmedo.

Pero tal parece, que algo o alguien había arruinado sus planes.

Al oír el sónido del teléfono ambos niños se tensaron para luego (muy a su pesar, por parte del mayor) separarse. Gon buscó su celular y atendió. ─¿D-d-di...ga...?─. Preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Intentó sacar su mano de los pantalos de Killua, pero éste se lo impidió al tomarlo por la muñeca y dirigirle una mirada fulminante; _"quitas tu mano y te mato"_ decían aquellos ojos azules.

─_¿Gon? ¿Sucede algo? Te escuchas agitado. Tenía una llamada tuya y me preocupé..._

Oh no. ¿Justo él tenía que llamar? ─Ku-Kurapi...ka...─. Tragó pesadamente al sentir a su alrededor la misma aura maligna de hace unos momentos ¡Rayos! Alguien iba a morir en ese momento, la pregunta era si él o su teléfono. ─N-no... n-no o-ocurre... n-na-nada...

─_¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo parece._

─¡N-no! Dig-digo.. ¡S-si! ¡S-sí e-e-estoy bien! ehehehehe─. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando unas afiladas uñas se incrustaron sobre su hombro derecho. ─S-solo... solo.. eh... yo ¡M-me caí de la ducha! Y lu-luego corrí p-por la casa para atender tu llamada...

─_¿Seguro?_

─¡Completamente seguro!─. Gritó entre nervioso y asustado. ¡Killua estaba usando demasiada fuerza! Dolía, dolía mucho.

─_Bien_─. Oyó que el Kuruta suspiró aliviado. ─_No tengo otra alternativa que confiar en ti, Gon. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?_

─A-ah... eso...─. No supo como, pero pudo quitarse al oji-azul de encima. ─Quería saber si a ti no te molestaba si yo me quedaba en tu casa... en un futuro próximo.

─_No, no me molestaría. Pero ¿Sucedió algo? No me digas ¿Leorio gastó otra vez la mitad de tu dinero en alcohol, mujeres y tiempos compartidos? Ese idiota..._

Gon rió al recordar esa última aventura que tuvieron: Leorio había falsificado su firma para hacer (según él) una despedida de solteros. Lo malo es que ninguno de ellos se casaba y que por poco terminan quedando en la calle. ─No descuida, no ha sido él está vez. Es sólo por curiosidad... si llegará a ocurrir que me quedo sin casa...

Mientras oía como SU Gon hablaba animadamente con ese Kurapika, Killua apretaba los dientes con fuerza. ¡Lo había ignorado por completo cuando ese idiota llamó! ¡Y lo peor, era que lo arrojaba al suelo sin importarle su bienestar con tal de charlar animadamente con ese tipo! ¡¿Dónde quedó su preocupación?! ¡Por Dios! Ahora tenía más deseos de matar a su amo, de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

___________«La culpa es de ese idiota... Kurapika... Esperen un momento ¡Es ese rubio que vino aquí! El que miraba con ojos lindos y coquetos a Gon ¡Ese maldito!_». Ahora se sentía doblemente molesto ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese? Si desde el momento en que lo vio (desde dentro del armario del pelinegro, claro está), no le dio buena espina. Era muy amable y sobre todo muy tranquilo al hablar, y más si se estaba dirigiendo a Gon. ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ___________«YO soy el único que puede hablar así con Gon... aunque no lo haga ¡Solo YO puedo hacerlo!_». Y su estado empeoraba al ver la sonrisa de emoción en el rostro ajeno.___________«Vaya ¡Miren nada más! ¡Él se ve tan contento porque llama su querido amigo Kurapika! Infeliz..._». Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodaba mejor en el suelo. ___________«Teniendome a mi... viene a emocionarse por un idiota... me hace recordar a la perra del otro día..._». Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa adornara su rostro al instante. ___________«Bien... ese tipo aprenderá a no meterse con las cosas ajenas..._».

─... ¿En verdad? Vaya, tu jefe Neón es muy extraña ¿Para qué quiere un mechón de cabello de una mujer que murió hace cien años? Si que es rara. Ni modo, tendrás que obedecerla Kurapika─. Su carcajada cesó al sentir como Killua recostaba la cabeza en su regazo, alejó el teléfono de su oído y miró con curiosidad al albino. ─Killu...aah~─. Un gemido escapó al sentir que el gatito mordía juguetonamente su entrepierna para luego terminar de bajarle los pantalones. ─¡Killua detente!─. Trató de alejar al niño de sí y en medio de esta tarea titanica no notó que le había gritado al celular.

─_¿Killua? Gon ¿Estás con alguien más?_─. La voz tranquila del Kuruta impidió que Gon golpeara al albino.

─¿Eh? ¡N-no! E-e-es que... ahh~ Killu...a..nnngh─. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al momento en que Killua tomó su miembro entre sus labios, dando pequeñas lamidas en toda la extensión. ─Ki... Ki.. Killuaa ¡Y-Ya...de-de-detentehh! n-no... Ki..llua..─. Gritó al sentir que un dedo se abria paso en su entrada y comenzaba a embestir a un ritmo acelerado; el dolor no tardó en desaparecer y ser replazado por un incontrolable placer, sin embargo, cuando el dígito rozó algo en su interior, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del felino una vez más.

Liberó el pene erecto para carcajearse divertido. ─¡Allí está!─. Exclamó al encontrar aquel lugar que tanto estaba buscando. Se relamió el labio inferior, degustando las gotas de semen que tocaron su lengua, ante la imagen de su amo y recordó el motivo de este "castigo". Con su mano libre tomó el teléfono y con su mejor voz de inocencia habló. ─¿Hoooola~?─. Esta vez, eran dos dedos los cuales jugaban con el ano del pelinegro.

─_¡Gon! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Gon?! ¡Contesta!_

─Cálmate un poco, estás muy alterado. Deberías relajarte, así como hace Gon en este momento~...

─_¡Espera! ¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?!_

Frunció el entrecejo al oír ese tono de voz, entre furioso y preocupado. ─Algo que TU, ni Nadie más le hará─. Chasqueó la lengua y alejó el aparato cuando supuso que le estaba insultando, contó hasta diez para volver a hablar. ─Lo siento, ahora Gon y yo estamos por tener sexo salvaje y apasionado. No admitimos a terceros aquí, así que, gracias por tu llamada. Cuídate Kurapika~...

─_¡Alto-!_─. Cortó la llamada y liberó a su amo luego de arrojar el teléfono a quien sabe donde; olvidándose por completo que había tocado muy intimamente el cuerpo de moreno.

─¡Por Dios! ¡Ese tipo es muy molesto!─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. ─Arruinó todo el ambiente... ¡No importa! De seguro quedará traumado de por vida al oír como gemías Gon. Aunque, creo que no debí permitirle escuchar esos sexys ruiditos que hacen, después de todo, esos están reservados solo para mí y... ¿Eh? ¿Gon?─. Guardó silencio al ver que el otro cubría su rostro con las manos. ─¿Gon? ¿Te sientes bien?

─Ki...llua..─. El tono de voz con que dijo su nombre le causó escalofríos.

De un salto, se levantó del suelo para retroceder lentamente ¡Esa era la clara señal para comenzar a correr! ─Eh.. etto... yo... ehehehe ¡Solo fue una broma Gon! ¿No te divertiste? ¡Yo si! E-eh-ehhh... yo...

Gon levantó su rostro, y aunque tenía una gran sonrisa, se podía notar que no estaba nada feliz. ─Killua.

─¿S-sí?

─Corre.

─Pero... no soy maratonista.

─Co-rre.

─Ehehehe... ¿Me dejas calentar unos cinco minutos?

─¡KILLUA!

─¡Ahhh no me mates!

─¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

─¡AÚN NO HEMOS TENIDO SEXO, NO PUEDES MATARME!

─¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Ellos tenía una vida muy entretenida y de alguna manera podían entenderse.

─¡KILLUA! ¡BÁJATE DEL TECHO!

─¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!

─¡Aghhh! ¡ES TODO! Llamaré a los bomberos para que te bajen de ahí y a la policía para que te eche de mi casa... y de paso que arresten a Ging por no pagarme la pensión alimenticia este último mes.

─¡E-e-espera G-Gon...! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Gooon!

O al menos lo intentaban... (aunque no muchas veces).

* * *

¡Yeah! Puede terminarlo al fin, lo malo es que mi hermana volvió y está mas mala conmigo (naaah mentira, es sólo que me abuso de su buena intención... sólo un poquito xD) Así que, volvemos a esa etapa en donde tenía que escabullirme para actualizar seguido ¡No tengo problema de hacerlo! Je je, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que no me castiguen por hacerlo... TTuTT (no se preocupen, solo exagero las cosas para que se rían un poco).

¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	6. ¡No basta con hacer esas cosas!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? ¡Otra actualización por aquí! Me encanta actualizar seguido ¿Por qué? Bueeeeeno, porque sí xD no, ya enserio, no sé... creo que es porque, cuando leo una historia me gusta que actualicen seguido, así que, yo hago lo que me gusta que hagan. Muy lógico ¿No? Yo estoy feliz y ustedes están felices conmigo, todos somos felices (excepto mi hermana que ella es quien me presta la computadora xD) Ya voy a tener la mía y a todos le voy a cerrar la boca (?), pero ya en serio. Ustedes saben que la universidad me tiene de acá para allá ¡Pero no se preocupen! Cuando tenga todo los horarios acomodados, volveré a actualizar seguido (o al menos eso espero) Mejor vamos a lo importante...

Ahora sí. ¡Los dejo con el capi! Ojala les guste y se diviertan.  
Nos vemos abajito *3*

* * *

─P-pero Gon... Por favor ¡No seas egoísta!

─¡No y mil veces no! No ha-haré...e-e-e-eso...

─Sexo oral.

─¡No lo digas así!

─Pero así se llama...

─¡A-a-agh! ¡No lo digas así... pa-pa-parece per-pervertido!

─Como sea ¿Entonces me lo harás?

─¡He dicho que no! ¡VETE DE MI CUARTO! ¡Ahora!

─Pero es mi cuarto...

─Ah, lo siento. ¡Entonces yo me voy!─. Antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo a ello, Gon se retiró del cuarto y al estar fuera suspiró aliviado ¡Dios! ¡Ese gato pervertido quería qu-! Esperen un segundo! ─¡KILLUA, SAL DE AHÍ QUE ES MI CUARTO Y NO EL TUYO!─. Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza una y otra vez. ─¡MOU KILLUA!

─¡JA! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

El pelinegro suspiró una vez más, pero esta vez sonaba más como un bufido. ¡Dios! ¡Ese maldito gato pervertido siempre se salía con la suya! ─¡Arrrrgh! ¡Te odio Killua, tonto, tonto, tonto!─. Casi pudo oír la carcajada del oji-azul detrás de la puerta ¡Ya vería luego! Cuando se le ocurriese algo que hacer, claro. Ahora, lo único que podría calmar su ira sería dormir un poco. ___________«Como odio ese sofá..._». Pensó mientras algunas lágrimitas escapaban de sus ojos. ___________«Tonto Killua... hace lo que quiere conmigo..._». Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ─¡Whaaaaaaah! Hace frío─. Estornudó varias veces para luego abrazarse a sí mismo; ésta sería una noche muuuuuy larga.

Acomodó su "cama" (al menos ese gato degenerado tuvo un poco de consideración y le entrego algunas mantas para el frío) y se recostó sobre ella, tomó el control remeto para encender la televisión, sin embargo, no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Su mente sólo se estaba pendiente de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas: ese tonto lo único que había hecho fue molestarlo a cada momento. De sólo recordarlo, hacia que se sonrojara furiosamente y se negara a volver a ver a Killua, pero lamentablemente, aún quedaban otras dos semanas para que terminara el acuerdo entre ellos.

Dos semanas, llenas de perversiones (por parte de ambos, aunque no quiera reconocerlo), más.

¡Si esas semanas serían como éste ultimo tiempo, Dios le libre de todo mal! (Cabe aclarar que ese mal es el albino pervertido) Comenzó a rogar a todos los dioses existente, sea donde sea que se encuentren, que pueda sobrevivir el tiempo que le queda junto a Killua sin que robe su virginidad, pero, si tenía en cuenta todo lo que sucedió entre ambos... no parecía que las cosas terminaran siendo como deseaba.

.

.

___________«_Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión. Prácticamente, Killua estaba sentado sobre el regazo del menor y recostaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste, suspiró relajado para luego ronronear. ¡Estas si eran las cosas que un amo debía ser con su mascota! Ya era hora que Gon aprendiera a ceder en este asunto, sino, tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil: es decir, tener que las constantes quejas del albino junto con su mal humor, constantes celos y sobre todo, su nivel de perversión a un rango inimaginable ¡Ja! Lo que le esperaría a ese tonto, pero, como se estaba portando bien, no tenía por qué llevar a cabo su plan.

_─¿Cuánto tiempo tenes que estar así?─. Preguntó el pelinegro en un tono aburrido, mirando la televisión sin estar prestando mucha atención que digamos. Una mueca de frustración adornaba su rostro ¡Por Dios! ¿Era necesario que él haga esto? ¡Era absurdo! ─Mou... Killua. Por favor._

_─Cállate, estoy viendo mi programa favorito._

_─Pero, si es el canal del clima._

_─Shhh. No me gusta la lluvia, así que quiero saber si lloverá en estos días._

_Inclinó levemente la cabeza. ─¿Por qué?_

_Killua bufó molesto, pero no se movió de su lugar. ─Sólo me gustaría salir a algún lugar si es posible y quiero que tú me lleves._

_─Me duelen las piernas..._

_─¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con mis palabras!_

_Luego de varios segundos en silencio, el de tez morena y ojos castaños preguntó en un murmullo. ─¿Puedo decir que pienso?─. El albino se levantó de su regazo para sentarse a su lado, lo miró detenidamente y asintió a modo de respuesta. ─Yo pienso que... me duelen las piernas._

_Una pequeña venita comenzó a palpitar en su frente y antes que emitir palabra, golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro. ─Si serás idiota ¡Si no duele tanto!_

_Su mano derecha masajeaba la zona del golpe ¡Eso si que había dolido mucho! Algunas lágrimitas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero, no sintió tanto dolor como para romper en llanto ¡Pero... eso no significa que no le haya dolido! ─¡E-e-e-eso do-dolió! ¡Killua! ¡N-no seas bruto!─. El albino volteó su rostro en gesto de molestia. ─Tooooooonto─. Dijo para luego sacarle la lengua. ─¡Y cla-claro que el golpe dolió!_

_─¡No me refería al golpe idiota! Está claro que duele, de hecho, lo hago para que te duela─. Le sacó la lengua devolviendole el gesto. ─M-me refiero... ¡A que no duele nada tener a alguien en tu regazo!_

_─¡Si duele! ¡Porque tú eres pesado!_

_─¡¿Me estás diciendo gordo?!─. Se sonrojó levemente cuando vio que su amo se reía por lo bajo ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¡Encima en su propia cara! ¡Que maldito engendro del demonio! Tomó una de las almohadas y la lanzó al rostro de Gon. ¡Ja! Justo en la cara. _

_─¡KILLUA!_

_─¡ERES UN NIÑO LLORÓN! ¡NO PESO TANTO COMO PARA QUE NO PUEDAS SOPORTARME!_

_─¡S-si eres pesado! ¡Tonto! ¡Tener a una persona sobre tu regazo duele!_

_─¡Claro que no!_

_─¡Claro que sí!_

_─¡Que nooooo!_

_─¡Que siiiii!_

_─¡Que no! ¡Mira!─. Gon emitió un pequeño gritito al sentir que era levantado en el aire por Killua. Sorpresivamente, éste tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien no podía estar más sonrojado, y lo sentó sobre su propio regazo. ─¡Ja! ¡En tu cara! ¡Mira! ¡Mira como puedo tenerte sobre mi regazo!─. Sujetó con sus manos las caderas del otro y cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel ajena, terminó perdiendo el control._

_El pelinegro se estremeció ante aquel efímero contacto ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? Y al momento en que vio la mirada oscurecida del albino, supo que corría grave peligro. ¡Él y su virginidad estaban en peligro de extinción! En un desesperado intento por escapar, quiso saltar del regazo del felino, pero éste lo tenía bien sujeto y de repente, lo empujó hacia el sillón, dejandolo boca a bajo. Completamente a la merced del neko; ver que su amo se removía bajo suyo lo emocionó como nunca antes ¡Que bella imagen para no olvidar nunca! Lamió su labio inferior con lentitud._

_─Je je, me divertiré un poco contigo por decirme que estoy gordo─. Refunfuñó en un tono que demostraba enojo, aunque ese no fuera el sentimiento que tenía el albino._

_─P-p-p-pero ...y-y-yo no he-he-he-he dicho qu-que e-estés...─. No tuvo oportunidad de continuar, ya que Killua posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso demandante y necesitado. _

_Por más que intentara liberarse no lo conseguía ¿Para que molestarse? Si ya sabía como resultaría todo, no suspiró porque tenía su boca ocupada en otro cosa (como por ejemplo, ser violada por la lengua del albino), llevó los brazos hacia arriba y adentró los dedos entre las hebras blancas ¡Al diablo con todo! Estaba muy cansado de seguir resistiéndose, así que, por hoy y sólo por esta vez, dejaría que el albino le hiciera lo que quisiera... siempre y cuando eso no signifique que le entregue su virginidad______»._

.

.

___________«_Killua contemplaba con desinterés al moreno frente suyo, aunque no podía negar que era algo entretenido verlo cocinar ¡Y más si trataba de ese pastel de chocolate! Al haberse enterado que su dulce y querido amo hacia esa magnificencia hecho pastel, decidió no moverse de ese lugar y esperar pacientemente (sólo por eso lo haría ¡Por una rebanada de su dulce! ¡De lo que más le encantaba! Descontando a Gon, claro está) a que terminara su labor ¡Pero a la vez era algo taaaaan aburrido! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría? ¡Ya tenía hambre! No es que no haya comido algo, si hace unas dos horas había almorzado, sin embargo, olisquear el aroma del chocolate le abrió el apetito ¡Ya quería que terminara de cocinar!

_Recostó el rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. Gon se veía tan entretenido ¿Era divertido cocinar? Si le preguntaba, le parecía algo tan tonto o incluso bobo, pero era algo indispensable para los humanos. Aunque claro está que a él lo único que le interesaba era comer; por su parte, Gon continuaba cortando en trozos la barra del chocolate mientras una melodía escapaba de sus labios. ¡Al fino pudo dormir una noche en su cama! Killua había tenido algo de consideración por él y le permitió dormir allí... lo único malo es que tuvo que soportar los constantes toqueteos del albino mientras dormía. Un tinto rosado se posó sobre sus mejillas, aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera espalda._

_«Anoche estuvo peor... se comportaba muy pervertido...». Por poco y casi se rebana un dedo. «P-pero... en todos los encuentros que tuvimos... Killua no me tocó así... tan tierno y tan suave... era como si temiera lastimarme... e-e-en ve-verdad me gu-gustó...». Pensó sin prestar atención a su tarea. Era un milagro que no se haya lastimado con ese filoso cuchillo._

_─Gon._

_El moreno quitó la vista de sus manos para mirar curioso al moreno. ─Uh ¿Me llamaste Killua?─. El albino asintió. ─A-ah, bien. ¿Qué necesitas?─. Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin notar que sus mejillas continuaban coloreadas; el repentino silencio que se formó entre ambos, fue extraño. ¿Por qué el oji-azul no hablaba de una buena vez? Pero luego de oír las palabras ajenas, se arrepintió de haber esperado._

_─Tus shorts son demasiado cortos─. Ágilmente, se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia el pelinegro. ─Deja ver mucha piel... se ven perfectamente tus piernas─. Dijo en tono tranquilo, estirando su mano derecha para rozar aquella porción de piel expuesta ¡Vaya! Era tan suave y tersa, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo tocarlo? Ya lo había olvidado (de hecho, no, no lo olvidó. Pero, Killua creía que si fingía no saber de ello, quizá volvería a suceder)._

_─¡K-Ki-Killua!─. Dijo su nombre mientras el cuchillo caía de su mano y asustado retrocedió. ─¡N-no... no me to-toques!─. Estiró sus manos como un método de defensa. ─¡N-no te-te a-acerques!_

_El albino se carcajeó divertido. ¡Dios! ¡Gon se veía adorable con ese sonrojo en su rostro! Se veía tan lindo y sobre todo, tentador. Con ritmo pausado y seductor caminar, terminó acorralando al menor contra la mesada y ubicó sus brazos a los costados de éste, impidiéndole poder escapar ¡Oh no, claro que no lo dejaría escapar! Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ¡Como se divertiría con ese chiquillo! Su amo lo estaba enloqueciendo, muy bien, ahora debía de abstenerse a las consecuencias._

_─Aunque me digas que no me acerque... aunque demuestres que no me quieres... tus ojos me dicen lo contrario─. Ronroneó a la par que su cola blanca se balanceó de un lado al otro ante la emoción que sentía. ─Tu cuerpo me lo dice... cuando te toco en aquella zona que nunca ha sido explorada, cuando sueltas esos gemidos y suspiros que me hacen querer perder la cordura... ¿Y sabes cuando más?─. Preguntó contra su oído. ─...Cuando te vienes al momento en que yo te masturbo..._

_Sentir que mordían el lóbulo de su oreja y oír esas palabras, provocaron que su respiración se detuviera y un jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se estremeció y sin contener sus impulsos, terminó siendo él quien iniciaba el beso entre ambos. Una de sus manos sujetó los cabellos blancos mientras que la otra lo sostenía por el cuello; Killua lo besa nuevamente y entreabre los labios para profundizar más el contacto, sintiendo gemir y dar suspiros al otro, deleitándose con aquella sinfonía única; la temperatura pareció subir considerablemente, pero ello ya no les importaba. Las caricias fugitivas no se hicieron esperar por ninguno, sea en el torso, la espalda baja o el rostro._

_Ambos extasiados, y cegados por el deseo, terminaron separándose por la necesidad de aire, viendo como un fino hilo de saliva unían sus labios hasta que terminaba por romperse. Las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos oscurecidos, todo ello eran claros indicios de la excitación que sentían en sus cuerpos._

_─Va-vamos... al cuarto─. Murmuró Killua en un tono ronco, sin poder calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón; Gon terminó asintiendo, sin saber muy bien el por qué de ello, y tomó la mano del albino, permitiendo que él lo guiara hasta su cuarto. ─Tranquilo... no haremos nada que tú no quieras─. No apartó la mirada del frente, evitando que el otro viera su sonrojo._

_Aún sabiendo que el felino no podría verlo, asintió de inmediato y sonrió levemente cuando su mascota le dio un pequeño apretón al agarre. Eso fue suficiente para que se sintiera confiado. ─S-s-si n-no cu-cumples tu pro-promesa... juro que me enojaré...─. Killua rió ante ese intento de amenaza, pero sólo por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar; ambos terminaban cediendo ante el comportamiento del otro______»_.

.

.

___________«_La mañana transcurría tranquila, muy tranquila para el gusto de Gon. Y todo porque Killua estaba recostado en el suelo mirando una revista de modas ¿Cómo la consiguió? Fácil, le pidió a su amo que se la comprara cuando volviera de esa reunión de Cazadores, y como lo había pedido de buena manera, el pelinegro no dudó en cumplirle ese deseo; por una parte del menor se arrepentía, pero luego ese malestar terminó por desaparecer cuando veía que el felino se había tranquilizado y dejaba de acosarlo como antes ¿Acaso estaría planeando algo malo? No, tal vez no lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró, para luego volver a lo suyo y terminar de leer ese libro que Kurapika le envió ¿Para qué? Bueno, se acercaba el cumpleaños de su amigo y quería identificar que tipo de libros le gustaban.

_Las orejas blancas de Killua se movieron al percibir un sonido, el cual no tardó demasiado en reconocer. ─¡Al fin llegó!─. Exclamó emocionado al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió velozmente hacia la entrada del departamento, abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando vio al cartero que traía su paquete. Firmó los papeles correspondientes y sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a abrir la caja. ─¡Que emoción, que emoción!_

_Por su parte, Gon no se había movido del sillón. Si escuchó claramente los gritos de su mascota y si se preocupó, pero, llamenlo instinto o como sea, algo le dijo que debía mantenerse alejado de él. Lo más alejado posible ¡Incluso debía considerar la opción de escaparse por la ventana! Si bien esa sería una gran caída que sólo le rompería un par o muchos huesos, valía la pena arriesgarse a ello con tal de no sobrellevar las "torturas pervertidas" de su acompañante._

_Escuchó los pasos del mayor corriendo por el pasillo. ─¡Gon! ¡Mira!─. Extendió con sus manos un traje oscuro. ─¿No es lindo? ¡Te verás increíblemente sexy en esto Gon!_

_El pelinegro levantó la vista de su libro y miró curioso a su "amigo", fue hasta que notó la prenda de vestir en sus manos. ¿Eso era un...vestido? Un vestido negro ¿Un vestido de viuda? No, para ser un vestido de viuda es muy corto: La falda era tableada y muy corta, escote corazón con dobladillo blanco en los bordes, dos tirantes y hombreras a cada lado, por último, un delantal blanco (más corto que la falda) con un lazo blanco que lo unía a la falda; parpadeó repetidas veces ¿Qué era todo eso?_

_─Killua... quien use este vestido sentirá frío ¿Por qué no compraste algo más co-?─. Se detuvo abruptamente al recordar las palabras del albino. Sólo unos segundos bastó para comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo aquí. Contó mentalmente hasta que... ─¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO QUÉ...?! ¡¿Estás loco?!─. Se sonrojó furiosamente y estuvo a punto de arrojar su libro, sino fuera que recordó lo importante que era._

_Su típica sonrisa ladina no tardó demasiado en aparecer. ─Que malo eres~. Y yo que me esforcé en encontrar el modelo perfecto para ti ¡Mira! Incluso combina bien con tu cuerpo ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?_

_─¡N-ni-ni loco!_

_─Bien... supongo que será del modo difícil...─. Dijo en tono resignado. Con gentileza y sumo cuidado, dejó sobre la caja el vestido de sirvienta para luego ubicarse frente al pelinegro con una mirada amenazante, pero como su amo era demasiado terco, no mostró ningún signo de debilidad ¡No iba a ceder fácilmente! ─Pruébate. Ese. Maldito. Disfraz─. Dijo al llevar sus manos hasta las caderas._

_─No. Lo. Haré─. Replicó en el mismo tono._

_─Bien... tú te lo buscaste─. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire para luego llevar a cabo su plan y luego... ─¡Te probaras esa cosa quieras o no!─. Gritó luego de lanzarse sobre el menor y comenzar a forcejear; el pelinegro se resistía y retorcía bajo suyo ¡Pero estaba tan empecinado en cumplir su objetivo que no le interesaba ese detalle! ─¡Deja de moverte!_

_Cuando su camisa salió de un tirón de su cuerpo se asustó, pero no por ello dejó de luchar. ─¡N-no! ¡Sue-suéltame! ¡H-he dicho que me dejes!─. Sujetó la camisa del albino, sin notar que poco a poco la estaba desgarrando. ─¡Killua!_

_─¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Con lo que me costó ese traje!_

_─¡¿Cómo puedes pagar si tú no trabajas?!_

_─Pero tú si...─. Sonrió orgullos de sí mismo cuando logró desabrochar el pantalón verde, pero Gon no se quedó atrás y en un intento desesperado terminó por partirle en dos la camisa del otro niño. ─¡Recuerda que tu dinero es mío! ¡Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es mío!_

_─S-se su-supone que no es así... y-y... ¡Killua!─. Intentó cubrir con sus manos la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ver que la prenda de vestir había desaparecido ¡Aunque aún tuviera la ropa interior se sentía totalmente desprotegido! ─¡N-no te-te atre-trevas a to-tocarme!─. Ordenó sonrojado, pero para su gran sorpresa, el felino se congeló en su lugar. ─¿Ki-Killua?─. Esa mirada que le dirigía no le gustaba para nada._

_Pero el albino no lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en otra cosa y con eso se refería al hecho de que su amo estaba semi-desnudo, sonrojado y completamente a su merced. ¡Eso no era una novedad! Las últimas veces que estuvieron íntimos, siempre fue él quien tomó las riendas e hizo que Gon terminara perdiendo la cordura ante el inmenso placer que le hacia sentir, pero, nunca fue al revés. No estaría nada mal que su pelinegro terminara descontrolándose un poco._

_Gon vio que su mascota envolvía los brazos en torno a su cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre el sillón, por un momento creyó que Killua había tenido un poco de decencia y ya no le haría esas cosas, pero eso sería pedir demasiado. Y lo supo al sentir que ambos terminaran cayendo hacia adelante, causando que ésta vez sea él quien esté encima del otro. Sus mejillas no tardaron demasiado en tornarse rojas ante esa acción un tanto precipitada y sentir que el agarre ajeno se hacia más fuerte lo asustó, porque el sentir las manos de Killua sobre su piel expuesta lo hacía estremecer; era como si ese tacto le estuviera quemando, pero a la vez, era una sensación que le agradaba._

_Ignorando la mirada vergonzosa del menor, estiró una de sus manos hasta el cuello del pelinegro y así aproximar sus rostros, dejando una mínima distancia. ─Bésame... Gon~─. Dijo en un ronroneo. ─Bésame... por favor─. Mantuvo una mirada coqueta en su rostro junto a esa sonrisa encantadora que podría comprar a cualquiera._

_Le miró con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando. ─P-pero..._

_─Hazlo...─. Descendió su mano hasta el muslo del moreno y lo pellizcó brevemente, sólo para ver de cerca la expresión de sorpresa, y ante ello no pudo evitar sonreír. ─Vamos... bésame tú... como la otra noche─. Cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente, ya que sabía que el menor lo terminaría haciendo; corazonada o no, estaba seguro de que lo haría._

_Tomo un poco de aire y lo decidió, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de porque lo hacía. Bajó de a poco su rostro, notando dos cosas: una era las bellas y delicadas facciones de Killua, desde sus rizadas pestañas hasta lo respingada que era su nariz, y dos, era que a pesar de estar aproximándose, él no había hecho nada para besarlo. Sólo esperaba, como si estuviera respetando sus miedos y vergüenza; esto último hizo que dudara ¿En verdad debía hacerlo? Por un lado se moría por besarlo, pero por otro, por otro se sentía extraño... Killua siempre lo besaba cuando quería y sin importarle nada, como si le impusiera lo que debía hacer. Como si estuviera obligandolo a cumplir con sus caprichos. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Parecía como si no conociera muestras de cariño que no fueran impuestas a la fuerza! Esto últmo lo hizo pensar ¿Sería que su mascota nunca recibió una muestra de cariño?_

___─Gon... estás tardando demasiado__─. Murmuró bajito abriendo uno de sus ojos y con él pudo percatarse de la dulce sonrisa en los ojos de su amo. __─¿G-Gon? ¿Q-qué tie...?__─. Su voz terminó por desaparecer ante la repentina acción del moreno. Lo había besado, pero no como él quería._

_________Lo besó en la frente, con infinita ternura y cariño. Un pequeño y corto beso, pero cargado de sentimiento._

___________─G-Gon..._

_____________Sonrió gustoso ante el sonrojo ajeno. ─¡Yo cumplí lo mío Killua! Te besé__─. Le obsequió su mejor sonrisa junto con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas; eso hizo que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que cuando lo besa en los labios ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, tal vez eso suceda sólo con el albino________»._

.

.

.

Gon suspiró por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos ¿La razón? ¡Fácil! Estaba totalmente aburrido y algo molestó por la falta de atención de Killua ¡Lo estaba ignorando desde hace unas horas! ¿Y por qué? ¡Por ese condenado videojuego! ¡Por eso! Cuando despertaron, el pelinegro comenzó con la limpieza en su habitación y al bajar unas cajas de su ropero, encontró el aparatejo y los juegos que lo hacían funcionar. Como era de esperarse, no lo usó demasiado, nunca le gustaron esas cosas, prefería jugar al aire libre, pero era un regalo de Mito-san y no iba a desecharlo fácilmente, eso sería descortés, pero cuando llegó a las manos del oji-azul ¡Dios lo libre! ¡Parecía que sus manos estaban pegadas al control o como se llame.

La incesante musiquita le hizo perder la paciencia y al dejar a un lado el almohadón se atrevió a "interrumpir" la concentración de su compañero. ─E-etto... ¿Killua?

─Ahora, no Gon. ¡Estoy ocupado!─. Exclamó un tanto molesto de no pasar de nivel ¡Maldición! ¡Ese estúpido y feo monstruo le estaba complicando las cosas! ─¡Ahg! ¡No puedo!─. Gruñó por lo bajo, conteniendo todo el repertorio de insultos a su "enemigo", pero, su amo estaba presente y no quería que lo escuchara "gritar no muy alterado".

Esta vez Gon bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho ¡Dos malditas semanas, comportandose como un verdadero pervertido y ahora! ¡¿Y ahora que hacía ese cretino?! ¡Lo ignora y lo cambia por... por un juego de video! ¡Un estúpido juego de video! ¡Lo cambió a él por un objeto inanimado! ¡Maldito y estúpido neko! ¡¿Acaso tan rápido se había olvidado todo lo que hicieron en este tiempo?! ¿Dónde había quedado eso de que robaría su virginidad? ¡Era un farsante! ¡Un mentiroso! ¡Un completo pervertido encantador!

___________«¿Tan rápido se olvidó de todo o será que no le importa?_». Recostó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a ellas. No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía de esa forma ¿Acaso eso era tristeza? ¿Por qué? ¡Debería estar feliz! ¡Ese gato pervertido lo estaba ignorando! ¡Lo ignoraba! Lo ignoraba... desde hace unos dos días por el videojuego. ___________«Tendría que alegrarme... no está más pegado a mí, pero, por alguna razón me molesta_». Mordió su labio inferior al sentir de esa forma ¡Estaba tan confundido! Para él siempre las cosas fueron claras, o estaba triste o estaba feliz, pero nunca una mezcla extraña entre ambas. ___________«E-es la primera vez que me siento así... y no me agrada ¡Eso y que Killua me ignore!_». Suspiró una vez más ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?

─Ya casi... ya casi─. A medida que apretaba los botones, movía el mando de un lado hacia el otro ¡Como si eso lo ayudara a manejar mejor al personaje! ─Ya casiiii ¡Yes!─. Exclamó al ver que había derrotado al Jefe del nivel y terminaba el condenado juego. ─¡Ja! ¿Creíste que no podría vencerte, no? ¡En tu maldita y deforme cara!

___________«¿Ahora le grita al televisor?_». Ante tanto griterío, levantó la vista y se encontró que el albino festejaba su triunfo. Permaneció barios segundos contemplando a su compañero, pero no podía apartar la vista de él... nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan alegre y divertida en el rostro de Killua. ___________«S-si lo veo ahora... no parece ser el mismo tonto que me molesta o intenta hacer el amor conmigo..._». Ese solo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse. ___________«Todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, fue muy lindo... mas allá de las peleas o esos encuentros que tenemos... me agrada estar con él. Me gusta la atención que Killua me da..._». Bajó la mirada._________________«Se pelea conmigo incluso por una película tonta... o aquella vez que vimos televisión y los protagonistas de la novela se besaban apasionadamente ¡Ambos volteamos el rostro avergonzados! La atmósfera de ese día fue de lo más incomoda_». Negó con la cabeza ¡Esas dos cosas fueron muy graciosas! ___________«Es tan extraño... basta mirarnos para entender todo... pero a la vez... diciendo las cosas no parecemos comprender que queremos decir..._».

─¡Hey Gon!─. Chasqueó los dedos su mano frente al rostro del menor. ─¡Hey, no te quedes ahí! ¿Acaso no viste que gané el juego? Deberías hacerme un premio por ello─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─Es lo mínimo por un héroe tan valiente y encantador como yo.

─Si pero...

─¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora quiero mi premio!

Gon quería asentir, después de todo, Killua se habías esforzado para ganar y sería lo correcto dar un premio y felicitarlo por su logro, pero, nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo molesto y decir en un tono pedante. ─¿Ah si? ¿Ahora existo para ti porque terminó tu juego o porque quieres una torta? ¿Mmm?─. Frunció el entrecejo. ─Eres un egoísta.

─Eh...

─Tonto egoísta ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!

Killua parpadeó sorprendido ante ese tono de voz. ¿Era real lo que veía? El niño tímido y virginal que era su amo, ¿Le estaba contestando de ese modo tan agresivo? ─¿Gon? ¿Te sientes bien?─. Intentó tocar su frente para sentir si tenía fiebre, pero su compañero se lo impidió al dar un paso hacia atrás y golpearle la mano. ─G-Gon...

─¡Claaaro! Si estoy molesto contigo es porque estoy enfermo ¿No? ¡Pues déjame decirte que no es así! ¡No estoy enfermo, no tengo fiebre ni estoy muriendo! ¡Estoy molesto porque quiero estarlo y punto! ¡Así que déjame en paz!─. Le gritó golpeando la frente del albino con su dedo indice. ─¡Te crees saberlo todo pero no es así genio! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Si no, tú sabrías el porque de mi enojo! Después de todo ¡Eres el único culpable!

─¡¿M-mi culpa?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

─¡Porque sí, es así! ¡Killua tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Nunca notas nada! ¡Sólo te intereso cuando te cocino o hago cosas de adultos contigo!

─¡Eso no es verdad!─. Gritó enojado; aunque internamente supiera que si era verdad.

─¡Si lo es!

─¡Que no!

─¡S-si! ¡S-si lo es!─. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas, apretó los puños con fuerza y miró con tristeza a su compañero. ─¡E-e-es tu culpa...! ¡N-no me-me e-estas mirando des-des hace dos días!─. Cerró los ojos al romper en llanto. ─De-desde que encontraste ese videojuego n-no me-me... pre-prestas... nada de atención... n-no me-me mi-miras... ni me hablas... y me molesta... me molesta y me duele... ¿P-por qué... no me miras? ¿Ya no te... importo?

El de tez clara y ojos azules se quedó petrificado por las palabras de Gon y más al ver su llanto. Se veía como un niño pequeño perdido, llorando al esperar que su madre o su padre lo fueran a buscar; una escena muy conocida para él; oír los sollozos de su amo y ver como temblaba su cuerpo hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Y sin pensarlo, abrazó al pelinegro aunque éste intentara resistirse, pero terminó cediendo ante el contacto; pasó los brazos y rodeó con ellos la cintura del mayor, mientras el otro lo abrazaba por el cuello y daba pequeños besos sobre su rostro, borrando incluso con sus labios las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo.

─Shh, tranquilo. No tienes por qué llorar, tonto.

─¡P-pero...!─. Sintió que el albino se alejaba para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y le obsequiaba una mirada cargada de ternura.

─Tonto... no tienes que estar celoso por un videojuego─. Dijo en tono juguetón. ─Tú eres... el único que me importa...─. Con sus pulgares borró algunos rastros de llanto. ─Sólo tú Gon... sólo tú eres quien me interesa... y aunque te haga enojar y sea medio pervertido. Bueno, bueno, bueno, muy pervertido... me divierto mucho contigo...─. Le sonrió. Era una genuina sonrisa, una que nunca le dedicaría a alguien más, pero solo a su Gon. ─Creo que, eres un gran primer amo... en verdad... te agradezco..

─Killua...

─¿Si?

Cerró sus ojos y estiró las puntas de sus pies para llegar a la altura del albino. ─Bésame...─. Esta vez, el tono de su voz reflejaba un dejo de coquetería pero a la vez timidez.

La cola comenzó a mecerse ¡Como si de la cola de un perro se tratase! ─¿Es una orden?─. Preguntó en tono de broma, sólo para hacer rabiar al moreno y sabia que lo consiguió.

─¿Qué importa? Sólo bésame...

─No tenía pensado resistirme a ello─. Sostuvo la barbilla ajena y unió los labios con los de su amo, disfrutando de aquel beso diferente a los anteriores; tan dulce y tierno.

_Un beso que comenzaba a cambiar la relación de estos dos._

* * *

¡Yeah! Puede terminarlo al fin, lo malo es que mi hermana volvió y está mas mala conmigo (naaah mentira, es sólo que me abuso de su buena intención... sólo un poquito xD) Así que, volvemos a esa etapa en donde tenía que escabullirme para actualizar seguido ¡No tengo problema de hacerlo! Je je, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que no me castiguen por hacerlo... TTuTT (no se preocupen, solo exagero las cosas para que se rían un poco).

¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	7. Final feliz para los celos

Vaya, no esperaba que esto estuviera listo tan pronto y de seguro ustedes tampoco ¡Que tal mis mentes perversas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Sorprendidas por mi reciente actualización ¿Verdad? ¡Pues hacen bien en sentirse así! Después de todo, no fue hasta hace unos días que actualice ¡Y ahora otro capitulo! Ash, hasta yo estoy emocionada. ¿Les digo? Naaahh... mejor no... que sea un secreto ;D

Bien, como ya saben ¡Los quiero mucho y les agradezco por todos sus comentarios! Son muy amables, y recuerden que ésto es para ustedes y solamente para ustedes, por lo que siéntanse especiales (?) ¡Ah por cierto! Este capitulo es medio especial ¿Por qué? Eso tampoco se los diré... naaah mentira, es porque como hace mucho no actualizó (descontando el capitulo anterior) me gustaría tratar de retomar el ritmo en que subo los capis a la pagina... así que, sería una especie de celebración...

¡Que lo disfruten y nos vemos en donde termina todo! Osea abajo...xD

* * *

─¿Piensas seguir ahí?─. Preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia ¡Esta era la tercera vez que le hablaba al peliblanco y éste, como siempre, lo ignoraba! ─¡Vamos Killua! Si no te levantas llegaré tarde ¡Leorio y Kurapika están esperando por nosotros!─. Decidido, tomó las sabanas y comenzó a jalar de ellas ¡Pero su mascota no iba a dar el brazo a torcer! Y se defendió del ataque. ─¡Mou... Killua!

Gruñó por lo bajo y haciendo aparecer sus garras sostuvo mejor el gran pedazo de tela. ─¡He dicho que no! ¡No quiero moverme!─. Fulminó con la mirada a su amo. ─¡Estoy muy cansado para ir a esa salida con tus amigos!

─¡Vamos Killua, lo prometiste! Además, no quiero dejarte solo ¡Vaya a saber uno el posible desastre que podrías hacer aquí!

─¡No, no y no! ¡No me moveré de aquí!

─¡Killua! ¡Muévete! ¡Llegaré tarde si lo te mueves! ¡Maldito gato tramposo, diste tu palabra de que irías!

─¡No recuerdo haber hecho una cosa tan tonta como esa!

Gon pudo sentir como aparecía una pequeña vena en su frente y comenzaba a palpitar. ─Bien, supongo que tengo otros métodos para hacer que te muevas, no creas que has ganado esto─. Soltó el cobertor con brusquedad.

Ronroneó gustoso al ver que el moreno se rendía de esa lucha ¡Yeah! ¡Punto para el felino! Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre las almohadas y cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro de satisfacción. ─A menos que me ofrezcas sexo, no creo que logres convencerme─. Dijo en tono de burla, aunque había cierta verdad oculta en su voz; estaba completamente seguro que en ese momento Gon debía estar sonrojado y tarareó satisfecho, y también orgulloso, por su propio accionar. ¡Ja! ¡No existía persona viva que fuera capaz de vencerle!

─¡T-to-tonto! ¡N-no digas es-eso...!─. Su celular sonó y sintiendo algo de miedo atendió la llamada. ─E-etto... ¿Hola?─. Ante el repentino griterio alejó el teléfono de su oído, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y volvió a prestar atención a su emisor. ─L-Leorio...ehehehe ¿Cómo estás?

─_¿Yo? Bien, nada malo. Aquí tranquilo, junto al "señor diversión" que tenemos por amigo, admirando el cielo y a las candidatas a ser mi futura esposa ¡Ah cierto! Lo olvidaba, estaba un poco, solo un poooooooco molesto porque mi amigo se retrasó. Es todo, nada grave_─. Pasaron no menos de cinco segundos hasta que la "bomba" terminó por explotar. _─¡GON! ¡¿Dónde estás enano?! ¡Llevo más de treinta minutos esperando por ti!_─. De fondo se escuchó un _"Probablemente se quedó dormido"_ por parte del Kuruta. ─_¡Se supone que almorzaríamos juntos, aprovechando el tiempo libre que los tres teníamos y no podemos hacerlo si nos faltas tú!_

Para evitar oír el resto de los regaños, el moreno alejó el celular de su ojera y está vez contó hasta veinte, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al oír que "el discurso de Leorio" continuaba ¡Y parecía no tener intención de detenerse!

─_¡Y otra cosa! ¡Ehhh! ¡Kurapika! ¡E-e-estoy hablando con Gon! N-No ¡Suéltame..! ¡Suelta Kurapika, que Gon debe aprender a ser puntual y-!_─. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchara la voz de su otro amigo.

─_¡Nadie te regaña cuando llegas tarde a las reuniones por haber estado bebiendo toda la noche! Deja en paz a Gon_─. El pelinegro rió al oír como su amigo Kurapika lo "defendía" justamente.

Sin que Gon lo notara, Killua lo miró sorprendido. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de SU amo ¡Nunca la había visto! Ah, no esperen, si la vio ¡La vio cuando él estaba escondido en el armario y el pelinegro estaba hablando animadamente con ese chico que parecía mujer! Y no sólo apareció cuando hablaba con él, sino también, cuando pensaba en él o cuando hablaba por teléfono. Pero, en todo este tiempo, sólo le dirigió dos sonrisas de ese tipo ¿Cuántas les habrá obsequiado mientras ellos no se conocía?

Un extraño sentimiento que no supo identificar se adueño de su pecho y de la boca de sus estómago. _«¿Siempre es así? ¿Siempre se ve de esa forma cuando habla con ese rubio?»_. Llevó las manos hasta la parte baja de su vientre ¡Tenía una serie de sensaciones tan contradictorias! Por un lado, le había gustado ver esa sonrisa dulce en el rostro del menor ¡Había que reconocer que era un encanto! y eso causaba un males en aquella zona ¿Sería hambre? No, no se sentía como hambre, si se sentía extraño y muy similar, pero, no ¡Estaba seguro que no era hambre! Porque en todo este tiempo, se había sentido así y comer unos cuantos Sr. Choco-robot no solucionaron nada ¡Y todo por culpa de Gon! Sabía reconocer el deseo y la lujuria, después de todo, esos dos sentimientos eran despertados por su amo, pero ese que no podía reconocer también ¡Agh, era todo tan confuso! Y por el otro lado, no le gustó esa sonrisa para nada ¡Y más sabiendo que no era dirigida hacia él! ¡Eso le hizo enfurecer más que otras veces! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle de esa manera a otra persona que no fuera él?! _«Es oficial, solo recordar eso hizo que sintiera una tremenda indigestión...»_. Se sentó en la cama, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, y pensó detenidamente sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. _«Lo único que entiendo... es que no me gusta estar así con él...»_.

Luego de la intensa lucha, y de que Kurapika ganara, Gon se mostró feliz. ─¿Ha habido sangre?─. Preguntó en tono de broma, sabía perfectamente que nada grave sucedió, pero siempre se permitía bromear de esa manera con el rubio; le agradaba mucho conversar con él.

─_Si mucha, solo me falta deshacerme del cadáver._

─Descuida Kurapika, te ayudaré. ¡Y luego escaparemos hacia Whale Islan, estoy seguro que Mito-san nos dará refugio!─. Exclamó entre risas ante la imagen mental de él y su amigo escapando hacia ese lugar. ─Lo siento por estar tardando─. Casi podía sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la vergüenza ¡Siempre fue el último en llegar pero esto era demasiado! _«Todo por culpa del tonto de Killua...»._ Pensó un tanto molesto, mas logró disimularlo al volver a contestar. ─S-sólo espe-peren unos minutos más... e-e-es que la persona que me tiene que acompañar AÚN no ha terminado de prepararse─. Terminó de decir para luego fulminar con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, pero para su sorpresa éste no lo miraba.

─_No tienes que preocuparte Gon, estaremos esperando por ti en el restaurant que dijimos_─. Comentó en un tono amistoso y amable por igual; gracias a sus sensibles orejas, Killua pudo oír esa respuesta e hizo un gesto gracioso, como si estuviera vomitando.

_«¡Dios! ¡Quiere parecer un príncipe encantador con ese tono de voz! ¿Y cómo no serlo? ¡Es rubio, tiene ojos azules y una sonrisa de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato! Cualquier niña estúpida se enamoraría de él... pero, tendría que ver si Gon siente algo por ese Kurapika»_. Resignado, se levantó de la cama y buscó la ropa adecuada para salir mientras veía que su amo continuaba hablando por teléfono, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _«Mas le vale no estar así de "encantado" con su amigo cuando yo esté presente, ¡Porque les irá mal a los dos!»_.

─¡No te preocupes por eso Kurapika! Cuando tenga tiempo libre terminaré la historia que me has dado ¿Eh? No, voy por la mitad ¡Si, si, es muy interesante! Pero... creo que no entiendo mucho, si la protagonista está enamorada de ese chico ¿Por qué no le dice lo que siente? ¡Así todo sería más fácil! Y además, la trama esta medio maaaaahhh─. El impacto de un objeto pesado sobre su cabeza hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo, soltando el teléfono de su mano y terminando así la llamada. ─E-e-eso dolió...─. Murmuró bajito sin despegar el rostro de la alfombra. ¡Ese golpe lo dejó más tonto de lo que ya era! _«A todo esto ¿Qué acaba de golpearme?»_. Buscó en las cercanías y se sorprendió de encontrar el libro que su amigo le había dado. _«¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¡Si esto estaba en mi cama antes de que...! Killua tonto»_. Pensó mientras levantaba el libro del suelo.

─¿Tienes pensado seguir abrazando el suelo o nos iremos de una buena vez?

Gon apretó los dientes a la par que una pequeña venita palpitaba en su frente. ─¡T-tú!─. Se levantó con un salto y pretendió encarar al albino de una buena vez ¡Como odiaba ese comportamiento descortés y caprichoso! ¡Esta vez no se iba a quedar callado! ─¡Oye! ¡E-este libro es muy importante y...!─. Pero al voltearse, su voz terminó convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta terminar por desaparecer mientras dos halos rosados se posaban sobre sus mejillas.

Killua miró con una ceja alzada a su amo ¿Pero qué le sucedía? ¡Primero tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro y ahora no decía nada, pero lo miraba como idiota! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?! ─¡Hey, deja de mirarme! Es molesto─. Dijo con una mueca de desagrado para luego continuar. ─Mejor deja de mirarme y comienza a moverte, sino llegaremos tarde a esa reunión a la que me arrastras...

─Ki-Killua...─. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al oír como su voz parecía temblar con sólo decir el nombre del felino ¿Qué le sucedía? Antes no había raccionado de esa manera ¿Será porque vio la vestimenta del albino? ─¿D-de... de-de dónde sacaste e-e-esa ropa?─. Formuló aquella pregunta con toda la dificultad posible ¡Era como si su lengua se estuviera enredando con sí misma!

─¿La ropa?─. Bajó la mirada inspeccionándose a sí mismo. Era una camisa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón violeta y para terminar unos zapatos negros, obviamente, la boina oscura para tapar sus orejas, (de su cola no se preocupaba, ¡Estaba bien sujeta alrededor de su cintura y si lastimarlo!) ¿Qué tenía de extraño? ─La compré ayer a la mañana...─. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si ese asunto fuera lo más aburrido del mundo ¡Y en parte lo era!

─¿Lo compraste?─. Repitió al ignorar el aleteó de su corazón ¡Por Dios! ¿Killua sería capaz de escuchar esos latidos? ─E-e-espera... tú no trabajas ni tienes dinero ¿Cómo lo pagaste?

La sonrisa ladina no tardó en aparecer. ─¿Debo explicarte una vez más como funciona nuestra relación? Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío. Además...─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una postura despreocupada. ─Me aburré tener siempre la misma ropa, cambiar es algo bueno ¿No? Aunque, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¡Si tienes como diez trajes verdes iguales al que llevas puesto!─. Al ver que no tenía respuesta, decidió continuar. ─No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi ropa? Mirá lo que me haces decir Gon... si que eres tonto. Si tanto te molesta como estoy vestido, mejor no me lleves contigo y yo me quedaré-

Lo interrumpió, sin tener la verdadera intención de hacerlo. ─En realidad... creo que te queda bien. Te ves lindo─. Dijo de repente, creyendo que esas palabras solo eran pensamientos ¡Cuando las había dicho en voz alta! Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su propio error, porque no transcurrieron ni cinco segundos que el rostro de Killua se había tornado de un rojo intenso.

¿Había oído bien? ¿REALMENTE había escuchado bien? ¿Gon acababa... de darle un cumplido? _«¿P-pi-piensa q-que... me-me ve-veo li-lindo?»._ No entendió el por qué, pero su corazón se aceleró de sólo recordar la frase en cuestión. Mordió su labio inferior y mantuvo su mirada en un punto fijo sobre el suelo ¡Vaya, que interesante! ¿Cómo habrá sido la construcción de este lugar? Comenzó a pensar en cosas triviales para no aceptar el repentino cambio de la atmósfera y fue mucho peor al levantar la mirada brevemente ¡Fue sólo un maldito instante y pudo ver que el pelinegro estaba peor que él! _«¿A-a-acaso... n-no sa-sabe lo qu-que di-dijo? ¡Dios! Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso...». _Se cubrió el rostro con las manos luego de mirar a Gon ¡Maldito sea su amo! ¡Maldito por no medir sus propias palabras y no pensar antes de hablar! _«S-s-si.. n-no fue-fuera por él... n-no e-e-estaríamos... así... p-pero.. me-me gu-gustó qu-que dij-dijera algo así...»._ Admitió en su mente ante el ritmo acelerado en su pecho y esa sensación conocida en la boca de su estómago; ¿Por qué le agradaba sentirse de esa manera?

Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Los segundos pasaron y una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía esas palabras ¡Rememoraba esa vergonzosa frase! ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando para decir eso? ¡Si, era eso! ¡Directamente no estaba pensando! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Cómo pudo decirle a Killua que se veía hermoso?! _«¡¿E-eh?! ¡Un momento! ¡Y-yo... yo di-dije lindo! ¡Whaaaaah! ¡Mis propios pensamientos me confunden!»._ Quiso tomarse de los cabellos y jalar lo más que pudo, pero no podía ¡Estaba tan avergonzado que a penas lograba respirar correctamente! Si es que a eso se podía llamar "respirar correctamente", el acelerado latido de su corazón le impedía tomar el aire correctamente. ¡Y para empeorar todo, la atmósfera no podía ser más incomoda!___«Muy bien. Muy bien Gon, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Piensa ¡Piensa en un plan de escape! Debe ser perfecto y más que perfecto ¡Debe ser genial! Y... y... que interesante es el techo ¡Se ve muy bien en ese color!». _Pensó evadiendo la intensa mirada de Killua ¡No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarle al rostro, no luego de decir lo que dijo!

Los minutos pasaron ¡Y ellos no hacían otra cosa que evitarse! Hasta que por fin, luego de estar meditando como monjes, decidieron romper la barrera del silencio y decirle, aunque fuera una tontería, algo al otro.

─G-Gon...

─Ki-Killua...

Murmuraron al mismo tiempo y cuando notaron ello comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas ¡Sin motivo aparente! La situación no podía ser más extraña, pero bueno ¡Que diablos! ¡Ya eso no interesaba! Porque gracias a esas risas, la tensión se aligeró hasta terminar por desaparecer entre ambos y una atmósfera más agradable se adueño de la habitación. Y pensar que se consiguió sin la necesidad de decir palabras; luego de limpiar las lágrimitas de las esquinas de sus ojos y controlar el dolor en sus veintres por tanto reír, se calmaron para continuar con aquello.

El albino sonrió y de a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos. ─G-Gon... gracias por el halago. Muchas gracias... creo que... es la primera vez que me dicen algo así...─. Comenta entre risas, sin poder recordar si esto era cierto o no ¡Pero que rayos importaba en un momento así!

─Oh─. Se sonrojó sintiendo verguenza de lo que había hecho hasta hace unos momentos, pero, ver la expresión diverita en el rostro ajeno y saber que no se había molestado, terminaron por tranquilizarlo. ─Ehehe... de nada─. Rascó nerviosamente su nuca. ─...N-no ti-tienes que agradecer... er-era cierto... ¡Digo! Es ci-cierto lo que digo...

─Entiendo...─. Fue lo único que pudo decir ¡No recordaba alguna ocasión anterion en donde se haya sentido tan avergonzado como ahora! Pero... esta era una vergüenza que le agradaba y mucho. ─Bu-bueno... c-creo qu-que hay que irnos pro-pronto... ¿No querrás que tus amigos se enfanden por hacerlos esperar, o sí?

Esa pregunta hizo que Gon despertar de su trance. ─¡Tienes razón!─. Tomó una chaqueta negra de la silla y corrió lo más rápido posible fuera de la habitación, dejando sorprendido al albino, sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró demasiado, ya que en sólo unos segundos, el moreno volvió por él. ─¡Tú también tienes que ir!

Sujetaron su muñeca con fuerza y su amo lo arrastró del cuarto. ─¡Whaaa! ¡Gon!─. Agradeció que el moreno aun tuviera algo de lucidez y pudiera cerrar el apartamento bajo llave, pero al salir del edificio comenzaron a correr. ─¡G-Gon, no vayas tan rápido! ¡Podrías hacer que choquemos con algo!

─¡Sino lo hacemos, llegaremos tarde!

─¡Pero...!

─Tranquilo─. Continuó su marcha sin apartar la vista de enfrente y miró por encima de su hombro al peliblanco, sólo para verlo a los ojos al momento de decir aquella frase. ─¡No dejaré que algo malo te pase, Killua!

Esa frase hizo que Killua contuviera el aliento y terminara asintiendo con el rostro sonrosado, dejándose guiar por el pelinegro en medio de aquella maratón improvisada, tal vez, no sería una mala idea confiar en él.

.

.

.

Si. La atmósfera se volvió incomoda. No, no se debía a que Gon y Killua habían peleado, sino, a que tanto Leorio como Kurapika observaban sorprendido al "nuevo amigo" del pelinegro. Si, era oficial, la situación no podría ser más incomoda, ah no esperen, de hecho si, si podía serlo.

─Ehhh...─. Leorio, como buen "hermano mayor" de Gon, se adelantó a romper el silencio. ─¿Y tú eres?

El albino lo miró aburrido. ─Soy Killua, un amigo de Gon.

─Ah, ya veo. De casualidad, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro me es familiar─. Murmuró mientras fruncia el ceño e intentaba recordar haber visto a un niño de esa edad ¡Tampoco recordaba que Gon tuviera otro amigo y mucho menos tan joven como él!

─Creo que no, yo no me junto con ancianos─. Replicó con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro y llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón; por su parte Gon sonrió nervioso, Killua acababa de ganarse la desaprovación de Leorio ¡Nadie debía recalcar el hecho de que su amigo pareciera tener más años de los que tenía!

Y al parecer, la ira del futuro médico se desató. ─¿Viejo? ¡¿Cómo que viejo, enano?! ¡No me digas viejo, soy un adolescente!

─¿En serio? Vaya, si que estás arruinado...

─¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Antes de que el Armagedón comenzara a causa de estos dos, el menor del grupo decidió intervenir y proteger a su amigo (porque sinceramente, sabía que Leorio no sería capaz de derrotar a Killia ¡Ni mucho menos escapar de esas filosas garras que podrían partir lo que sea! ─Ya, ya, tranquilos. No peleen─. Para mayor seguridad, se situó en medio de ambos con los brazos extendidos. ─Leorio, no pelees, no ganas nada con esto y mientras tú sepas que no eres un anciano es suficiente─. Su amigo refunfuñó por lo bajo. ─Y tú Killua, deberías disculparte con Leorio. Es la primera vez que lo conoces, no debes hablar con él con tanta familiaridad... no es tu amigo.

─Él se lo buscó─. Replicó obviando la mirada fulminante que le dedicaron y como respuesta, le sacó la lengua.

─Eso no importa, no es bueno que te burles de los demás─. Dijo con un tono dulce en su voz, que para su suerte, bastó para tranquilizar al albino. ─Llevate bien con mis amigos, recuerda que tanto tú como ellos aceptaron hacer esta salida todos juntos...

Hizo una mueca de asco ante tanta "amabilidad y dulzura" por parte de su amo, pero bueno, si él quería que se portara bien, (cosa que era imposible, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ¡Pero ojo! ¡Sólo por esta vez!) lo haría. ─Bien, pero no prometo nada...

Cuando todo parecía ser normal, Kurapika intervino. ─Así que, tú eres el famoso Killua ¿Verdad?─. Ultimó con seriedad en su rostro; Gon y Leorio se sorprendieron por ello ¿Por que su amigo se mostraba así? Si siempre actuaba educado y amable, sobre todo con las personas que a penas conocía ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono al nuevo amigo del pequeño pelinegro. ─He oído mucho de ti por parte de Gon ¿Verdad, Gon?─. Preguntó en un doble sentido que (por milagro de la creación divina) Gon comprendió a la perfección y en respuesta se sonrojó furiosamente.

A Killua no le fue muy difícil notar esa pisca de celos en la voz del rubio. _«¿Pero a este que le pasa? No me agrada para nada ¡Y mucho menos que le diga esas cosas a Gon! ¡¿Qué no ve que lo está vergonzando?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo es?! Bastardo»_. Lo miró detenidamente, sin dejarse intimidar por esa mirada azulina. ─Me alegra que Gon te tenga al tanto de todo lo que transcurre en su vida, es muy considerado de su parte hablar con uno de sus AMIGOS─. Recalcó la última palabra y sonrió gustoso al ver que el rubio parecía algo molesto. _«Mmm. Ahora entiendo... así que, a este tipo le gusta Gon. Que extraño, no parece de las personas que se pongan fácilmente celosas, en fin ¡Es sencillo reconocer a un hombre celoso cuando lo veo! ¡Ja! Es una pena, pero Gon es DE MI PROPIEDAD...». _Tuvo deseos de gritar esas palabras, pero supo que no sería lo correcto, por su parte no quería incomodar a Gon. ─Bueno, vamos a almorzar todos juntos o ¿No?─. Dijo para aligerar el ambiente y apropocito, tomó la mano del pelinegro entre la suya. ─Me encantaría que me cuenten sobre todas las aventuras de Gon ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de ellas!

Al dejar de pensar en su enojo, Leorio asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Tienes razón, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¡No he comido desde temprano a la mañana!─. Estiró los brazos dando un pequeño quejido de dolor ¡Cuando dolía estudiar para ser doctor! ─Bien enano, te contaré sobre nuestras heroicas aventuras y... ah cierto, deberías quitarte la boina, no creo que te permitan ingresar así.

El albino retrocedió un paso. ─A-ah... eso... yo no sabía─. Murmuró sintiendose molesto ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué rayos haría? ¡No podía quitarse la boina! ¡Nadie que no sea su amo podía ver sus orejas o cola! Estaba estrictamente prohibido. _«La jefa se enfurecerá si se enterá ¡Maldición! No puedo quebrar las reglas, sino, significaría mi fin...». _Trató de pensar en algún plan lo más rápido posible pero para su mala suerte, ninguna buena idea parecía llegar a su mente. ¡Doble maldición! ─B-bueno... sino, pue-pueden irse sin mi... no hay problema─. Con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro soltó la mano del moreno y con una mirada triste, murmuró. ─Nos vemos en casa Gon─. Y ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, besó la mejilla de su amo. _«¡Ja! Idiotas, para que vean que soy "algo" más que un simple amigo de Gon...»._

─¿Nos vemos en casa?─. Repitieron a coro los dos amigos del menor. ¿Acaban de escuchar esas palabras?

─¡Killua, espera por favor!─. Lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse más. ─No tienes que irte porque no puedes entrar aquí. Sino, podemos ir a una cafeteria y almorzar fuera ¡Es lo mismo que un restaurant, pero ahí comeremos cosas dulces!─. Exclamó sontiente. ─Además ¿A ti te gustan los dulces, no? Ahí también venden el Sr. Choco-robor y en el postre que tú quieras.

─Gon tiene razón enano, podemos ir a una cafeteria─. Estiró su mano para revolver el cabello negro del más joven. ─No entiendo por qué tanto drama en quitarte la boina, pero, si no quieras hacerlo, nadie te obligará. Eres el amigo de Gon ¿No? Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es que te sientas bien.

Muy a su pesar, Kurapika asintió estando de acuerdo. Puede que ese muchacho haya sido que hizo gemir de esa manera tan bulgar y obsena a Gon, pero, no sería correcto incomodarlo; pero estaba más que claro que sólo lo hacia para hacer feliz a Gon. ─Además, hay un buen clima. Es una gran idea comer afuera─. Comentó mientras miraba el cielo celeste.

─¿Lo ves Killua? No tienes que irte ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes y en ir a comer una cafeteria!─. Le obsequió una de sus mejore sonrisas. ─Ven, vamos ¡Conozco un excelente lugar! Palm dice que allí cocina muy bien, pero no tanto como ella.

─Hey Gon, ¿Sigues saliendo con ella?

Killau se tensó mientras caminaba ¿Leorio dijo salir? _«Gon. Salir. Ella. ¿Qué? ¿Dijo que Gon salía con alguien? ¡¿CON UNA MUJER?!»_.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. ─E-eres un tonto Leorio... yo no salía con Palm, ella es mi amiga al igual que Biske y Menchi, tú siempre malinterpretas todo. Además, ella está enamorada de Knovu-san, yo nunca intervendría en una relación... además, no creo que ella me vea de esa forma─. Comentó divertido al recordar a esa mujer de cabello negro ondulado y mirada triste ¡Pero en el fondo era una gran persona! Como también era buena con los cuchillos ¡Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría siendo el su sujeto de pruebas!

─¿En serio? La última vez que la vimos contigo, se veía muy amable y cuando quisimos llamar tu atención, casi nos asesina ¿Verdad, Kurapika?─. El Kuruta asintió no queriendo recordar como habían escapado de la muerte. ─¡Temí por mi vida y la de mi descendencia!

Al llegar al lugar, la atmósfera continuó siendo divertida y relajada, el tiempo transcurría y a ellos no parecía importarles. Killua oía atentamente el relato del anciano ¡Nunca imaginó que su amo fuera tan habilidoso! Y pensar que él creía que ese mocoso sólo era un niño llorón y terco, vaya sorpresa se llevó; en cambio, Gon sonreí ante las bromas de Leorio y vuelve a tomar su jugo de naranja. ¡Cuanto extrañaba estas reuniones! Pero desde que Leorio y Kurapika se centraron en sus respectivos trabajos, le era imposible no sentirse aburrido y solo. Ya no eran más el grupo unido que fueron en el Examen de Cazador, cada uno seguía con sus propias metas y en muy pocas oportunidades podía volver a ser los de antes, sólo si el tiempo se los permitía.

─Hey Gon… mira a tu derecha─. Le dice el mayor en un tono que denotaba picardía mientras lo golpeaba suavemente con el codo. ─Esas chicas han estado mirándote desde hace rato…

El pelinegro parpadea sorprendido de que así fuera y de inmediato, sin ninguna clase de sutileza o discreción, mira a las dos jovencitas sentadas a unas tres mesas de distancia, quienes no pueden evitar reírse nerviosamente y agitar su mano en un gesto de timidez. Por educación, (gracias a todas las palabras dichas por Mito-san) correspondió el saludo, aunque se sintiera un poco, o muy, confundido y no entendiera el por qué lo hizo ¡Y fue peor cuando vio que esas dos se reían divertidas! ¿Acaso había hecho algo gracioso? ¡Ahora se sentía peor de confundido!

─¡Ese es mi Gon!─. El golpe que Leorio le dio a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miro con ese aire curioso que lo caracterizaba. ─¡Seguro heredaste de mí el encanto con las mujeres!

Kurapika suspiró al oír ese comentario. ─Él no puede heredar nada de ti puesto que no es tu hijo, Leorio─. Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad y volvió a dar un trago a su café, obviando el ehcho de que su amigo le dirigiera una mirada cargada de "odio".

─¡Como iba diciendo! ¡Ese es mi Gon!─. Repitió felizmente. ─¿Y qué harás? ¿Hablarás con ellas o te quedarás aquí? Anda, ve Gon. De seguro están esperando a que hables con alguna de ellas, ¿Quien sabe? Hasta quizá una de ellas podría ser tu novia.

Esas palabras hicieron que se removiera incomodo._ «Nunca he pensado en la idea de enamorarme, de hecho, creo que nunca me he enamorado»_. Recostó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos al meditar lo que estaba sucediendo. _«Leorio dijo que alguna de ellas podría ser mi novia… una linda novia… pero, la idea de que así fuera me resulta un tanto chocante ¿Por qué será?»_. Al parecer, sus amigos no le daban tanta importancia como él._ «En todo este tiempo sólo me ha importado eso ¡Divertirme con mis amigos! No creo que sea tan malo no tener pareja…»._ Esta vez, la sonrisa en su rostro no tardó demasiado en aparecer._ «Bueno… supongo que me quedaré soltero hasta ser viejito y criaré a muchos gatitos… ya con Killua estoy practicando…»._ Pensó con burla, imaginándose a sí mismo a una edad avanzada, sentado sobre un almohadón y mirando la televisión. _«Creo que por mí está bien...»_.

─A este ritmo me sorprende que no tengas novia Gon ¡Siempre hay alguien que te mira!─. Sujetó la mejilla del menor entre sus dedos mientras éste reía divertido. ─Recuerda que cuando haya una chica que te guste ¡Debes decirmelo y te daré consejos para que esa relación dure!

Killua reprimió los deseos de bufar y en cambio se concentró en el pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente._ «¡Como si fuera que él tuvo alguna novia! Se ve como un tipo con mala suerte en las relaciones...»_. Mientras la conversación continuaba, se mantuvo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Esas palabras dichas por el viejo le perturbaron un poco ¿Gon? ¿Su amo? ¿Teniendo una pareja? No podría imaginarlo y era porque él no tuviera atractivo ¡Gon tenía tanto potencial para conseguir muchas parejas y no lo aprovechaba! Pero, no sabía porque no podía pensar en ello. Sinceramente, la idea le asqueaba un poco ¿Tal vez porque no creía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para tener de pareja a su amo, no? No, eso no tenía sentido. _«Aún así... no puedo alegrarme por él. Se que está mal... porque cuando termine el acuerdo tendré que irme y Gon estará solo ¡Ese sería el momento en que él podría conseguir una pareja... una novia...». _Bajó la mirada a su regazo al no sentir apetito. _«Esto está mal... no debería sentirme así, no cuando Gon ha sido tan amable y tolerante conmigo... está mal desear que le haya terrible en su futura relación...»._ Suspiró resignado, puede que en ese momento no pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendole.

─¿Cómo alguien puede dar consejos cuando nunca ha tenido pareja?

─¡Tú cállate! ¡No estás ayudando!

─¿Ayudando? ¿En qué quieres ayudar?

─¡Y en que consiga novia!

─¡Gon no tiene que conseguir novia! ¡Si me tiene a mí!

─¡Killua! ¡No digas esas cosas!

─¿Por qué? ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Vivimos juntos!

─¡¿Cómo que viven juntos?!

─¡¿Algún problema con eso, rubiecito?!

─¡Ja! Rubiecito, no se me ocurrió eso...

─¡Tú cállate Leorio! ¡Y en cuanto a ti! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, mocoso impertinente?!

─¡Yo digo lo que quiera, intento de príncipe valiente!

─¡Oígan! No peleen...

─¡Tu guarda silencio, Gon! ¡Esto es entre nosotros!

El pelinegro suspiró resignado. ─Pero...

─Mejor dejalos pelear, además, así es más divertido─. Comentó el futuro médico con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tomó una de las galletas que pidió y comió mientras miraba entretenido "la pelea" de esos dos y lo mejor ¡Es que era una pelea por Gon! _«Es una pena que Gon no sé de cuenta de ello... tanto Kurapika como Killua tienen un enamoramiento hacia él, ni modo, en algún momento se dará cuenta»._ Vio que su joven amigo miraba preocupado la discusión. _«Ahora la cuestión será, con quien de ellos dos piensa quedarse... agh ¡Esto parece un manga shojo!».  
_

Luego de que la guerra se detuviera y la paz volvió a todos ellos, terminaron por disfrutar el resto del día entre bromas y risas, y una que otra pelea fugaz. Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse otro día y cada uno empredió el camino hacia su casa.

Durante el recorrido hasta el apartamento de su amo (y sin poder deshacerse de la pelea con ese rubio) Killua relataba sobre el videojuego que acababa de ganar antes de salir a esa reunió y Gon aceptó oírlo tranquilamente, asintiendo y comentando, si es que el albino se lo permitía, sobre su "heroica hazaña", pero ver algo hizo que el pelinegro guardara silencio y su compañero continuara con el monologo de su vida; de la calle de enfrente, una pareja conversaba felizmente. La joven sostenía con uno de sus el de su novio y el otro rodeaba su vientre pronunciado, sin borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras que éste tenía una expresión dulce en su rostro. ¡Ambos parecían muy felices! Y esa imagen fue lo que llamó la atención del menor.

Mientras se adentraba a sus propios pensamientos, sus dedos juguetearon con los pliegues de su chaqueta verde_. «¿Así se ve una pareja feliz? Parecen casados. Se supone que el primer amor que ve un niño es el de sus padres... pero... yo no tuve esa oportunidad...»_. Aquello hizo que una mirada triste se posara sobre él. _«Su-suponiendo que un día comenzara a salir con alguien... sería lindo y agradable caminar de esa manera hasta mi casa... creo que, estoy un poco celoso de las parejas...»_. Levantó la mirada al firmamento anaranjado y sonrió avergonzado ante su propia idea ¡Eso si que sería tonto! Incluso su rostro se puso completamente rojo por ello. _«Eso es un sueño muy vergonzoso...»_. ─S-si... es verdad...─. Dijo en un murmullo estando de acuerdo consigo mismo.

─¿Qué es verdad?

─Fue vergonzoso lo que pensé...─. Se sonrojó al ver que había pensado en voz alta otra vez ¡Debía controlar sus pensamientos! Tenía la sensación de que terminaria haciendo una de las tonterías más grandes del mundo, o mejor dicho, terminaría diciendo una de las tonterías más grandes del mundo por culpa de su boca floja.

Lo miró curioso. ─¿Y qué pensaste?

─N-no... te-te vas a reír...

─No prometo nada ¡Anda! Dime...

─¡No!

─¡Vamos Gon, no seas egoísta! Prometo no burlarme, o al menos, intentar no burlarme...

─P-pero...

─Vamos, dime. Por favor.

Mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón iba aumentando. ─B-bue..no... pe-pensaba en-en qu-que es algo ver-vergonzoso m-mi su-sueño... de ir ca-caminando a ca-casa de l-la mano c-con al-alguien...─. Jugueteó nerviosamente con el pliegue de su chaqueta. ─...E-e-es to-tonto ¿No-no?

Para su sorpresa, Killua sonrió dulcemente, conmovido por la actitud vergonzosa y tímida del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía verse tan lindo e indifenso? ¡Maldición! Su mano terminó cobrando vida y rozó con suma ternura la mejilla ajena. ─¿Y si lo comprobamos?

Había cerrado sus ojos ante ese tacto, pero oír esa pregunta hizo que volviera a abrirlos. ─¿E-eh?

─Comprobemos si es realmente un sueño vergonzoso─. Sin decir más, entrelazó su mano con la de su amo, teniendo la mayor ternura posible, y dando un pequeño apretón al final. ─A mí... no me parece algo vergonzoso...─. Murmuró para emprender la marcha, sin soltar por ningún motivo a Gon; quiera o no reconocerlo ¡Eso era demasiado vergonzoso! Pero, con tal de hacer feliz a su amo haría lo que sea.

Gon siguió a Killua de cerca, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto. No iba negar que esa sensación hizo que su corazón latiera con rápidez y su respiración se detuviera ¿Cómo era posible? Su cuerpo tembló ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No creía que el felino hiciera algo así... ¡Si era algo tonto! ¡No tendría que haberlo hecho! Pero... pero se alegraba de que le haya propuesto realizar su sueño.

_«Aunque... esto quería hacerlo con la persona de la que me enamorará». _Se recoró a sí mismo._«Bueno... eso ya no importa»._ Cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro. _«Me alegra que sea Killua... ¡En verdad me alegra que sea él con quien cumplo este sueño!»._ Pensó a la par que sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa_ y _esta vez, se preguntó si el albino era capaz de oír como su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho. _«Espero algún día... poder ayudarte a cumplir un sueño tuyo... Killua»._

_¿Sería algo egoísta... pedir que ese sentimiento pueda ser compartido sólo con el otro?_

* * *

Vaya, esto quedó muy tierno ¡Lo voy a borrar! ¡No, mentira! Solo bromeo xD A mí no me gusta el romance (a menos que haya una tragedia de por medio), pero como sé que a ustedes les encanta, se los dejo. ¡Así están felices! Ustedes son felices, yo soy feliz... y ahora que me doy cuenta, no hubo ninguna escena subida de tono en este capitulo...xD

¡Ah cierto! Para dejarlos más tranquilos, Gon no va a morir aquí XP (ash, que pena ¿Les conté que a mí me encanta matar a los personajes más amados? xD), no se asusten, él no va a morir y va a haber un final feliz, eso sólo les puedo decir. Se los prometo. *u* y yo si cumplo mis promesa. Creo que iba a decirles algo más, pero no me acuerdo... en fin, eso fue todo por ahora.

¡Nos vemos lueguito! Se cuida, y se portan bien ;)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	8. Confesión inesperada

¡Siiiii! Al fin pude actualizar aquí, como que dejé medio de lado esta historia. Pido disculpas por eso, pero bueno, tuve algo de tiempo y decidí aprovecharlo ¿A qué están felices por mi sabia decisión, no? Yo también lo estoy. Este capitulo costó escribirlo y es medio especial (por eso es tan largo) ¿Por qué? No les voy a decir el mótivo, si quieren saberlo tendrán que leer hasta el final.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo que han estado esperando ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

─Killua ven, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer.

─¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Muerete maldito!

Gon suspiró resignado, ni modo, tendría que usar ese As bajo su manga. ─Te compraré varios Sr. Choco-robot─. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y en menos de un segundo, tenía al albino a su lado con un sombrero en la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

─¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comprar chocolate!─. Empujó a su amo fuera del departamento. ─Pero si te acompaño, tienes que comprarme muchos chocolates ¿Entendido?─. El pelinegro asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro para luego comenzar a caminar.

Al trancitar por las calles, Killua pudo notar con sus propios ojos como Gon saludaba a todas las personas con una calida sonrisa en el rostro, la misma de hace unos momentos. No hubo persona, que no haya recibido los "Buenos días" por parte del oji-marrón. Y en cierto punto, le había molestado al albino ¿Era realmente necesario que su amo hiciera aquello? Y lo peor, era que todos le devolvían el gesto al menor, todos ellos con sonrisas en su rostro. Eso le hacía hervir la sangre ¡Dios! Era un pequeño gesto ¿Cómo podía estar celoso de algo así?

Mantuvo una distancia prudente del otro para poder observar mejor las cosas. _«No soy celoso... solo cuido lo que es mío». _Se replicó a sí mismo ¡No era una persona celosa! ¡Claro que no! Solo cuidaba muy bien sus cosas, marcando territorio, para hacerle saber al resto del mundo que ese niño de inocente sonrisa le pertenecía. Ahora y siempre._  
_

─¡Buenos días!─. Exclamaba en tono amigable a toda persona a su alrededor, gustoso de ver que algunos le devolvían el gesto algo timidos o incluso con la misma energía que él; dio un giro sobre sí mismo para encarar al albino, sin perder esa expresión de felicidad. ─¡Ven, Killua! ¡Apresurate, así podré hacer tu pastel favorito!─. Se sentía de buen humor ¿Tal vez la noche anterior había influido en su estado de ánimo, no?

Eso fue suficiente para que Killua llegara a una conclusión._ «Escondida en tu sonrisa la, dulce y quizá agridulce, inocente tentación que te carateriza. ¿Será que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello?». _Su mirada se vio cubierta por mechones blancos. _«Te envuelve una luz que nadie es capaz de ignorar y todos a tu alrededor intentan alcanzarla ¿Puedes decirme... quien será capaz de tenerte entre sus brazos?»_. Sacudió su cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos ¡Pero que estupidez! ¿Acaso se había olvidado la promesa que había hecho? Él sería el primero en tener así al pelinegro, en total cercanía y en un estado que nadie podría ver. Él tendría el privilegio de verlo como nadie más, las primeras reacciones ante una pasión incontrolable; iguales a la noche anterior. _«No permitiré que alguien más lo tenga así... sólo yo... sólo yo debo ser el primero en estar así con él... y esta vez, será completamente mío...»_. Su cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

─No sé que estés pensando, pero no me dejes afuera ¿Si?─. Pidió con esa sonrisa tierna en el rostro, inclinando su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

No pudo contenerse en devolver el gesto. ─De acuerdo, pero eso también va para ti.

Una sonrisa escondía muchos secretos, y ellos lo sabía claramente; porque bastaba con ver al otro para saber que esto era cierto.

.

.

___«_La pasión terminó por tomar el control en ambos cuerpos, los temblores, suspiros y jadeos contenidos no eran de ayuda, y sin límite alguno permitieron que la lujuría se manifestara en acciones, pero solo había una condición, respetar el deseo del más joven. Sin embargo, parecía que éste había olvidado su propia promesa; tendido sobre la cama que ambos, muy a su pesar, compartían, Gon miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración entrecortada al albino encima suyo, sin resistirse a los toques y besos fugaces en cada parte de su piel desnuda.

_─Ki...llua~─. Se removió al sentir que el otro tomaba su miembro entre sus dedos y lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo, robándole varios suspiros desinhibidos. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar con fuerza las sabanas blancas y se posaron sobre la espalda ajena, dejando un rastro de rasguños_ _en toda su extensión, además de procurar mantener la cercanía entre ambos. ─Ki... Killua... ah-ah... n-no... n-no pares...─ Pidió en un tono ronco, totalmente desconocido por él._

_Una sonrisa ladina se situó sobre su rostro. ─¿Ves? No es tan malo aceptarme...─. Murmuró en igual tono para luego soltar su mano de aquella zona y terminar sentándose sobre las caderas del pelinegro, comenzando a rozar su entrepierna con la del otro, gando una deliciosa e increíble fricción que nunca antes experimentó. ─N-no me de-detendré─._ _Le dijo contra el oído de Gon, dejositando pequeñas moridas y besos en su garganta. ─...E-e-eres tan lindo._

_─T-tú ta-tam...ahhh~... tamb-bién...─. Tomó el rostro del albino para besarlo apasionadamente, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad ajena y asegurándose de degustar hasta el mínimo rincón de ese lugar. Lo quería y deseaba todo, más calor y más proximidad, que incluso, tuvo que olvidarse de sus propios miedos para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. ¿Para qué mentirse? Si deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que el felino lo tocara para llevarlo al extasís total, aunque su mente estuviera nublada por el deseo sabía muy bien que ese era su nuevo anhelo.  
_

_Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar cabe aclarar, Killua terminó separándose del más joven para poder recuperar su respiración. __─G-Gon... mmm... de-debemos... pararaah__─. El mordisco que le propinaron en el lóbulo de su oreja lo hizo temblar; y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese niño era capaz de conseguir cosas que otros no ¿Cómo lo hacía? __─Ya Gon... tenemos que parar...__─. Dijo en un tono más seguro, tomando las muñecas del moreno bajo suyo._

_─¿Por qué?__─. Preguntó en un gimoteo.  
_

_Y eso también se lo preguntaba el mismo. Desvió sus pensamientos y se concentró solo en su amo, y esos ojos almendra que lo volvían loco._ _─Porque si seguimos... te arrepentirás luego y lo sabes__─. Respondió en un murmullo rozando aquella mejilla sonrojada. __─Además... ¿No eras tú el que quería ir despacio?__─. Esas palabras sólo hicieron que el más joven se sonrojara furiosamente. Killua sonrió victorioso, tomó la sabanas y cubrió con ella los cuerpos de ambos para luego terminar recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. __─Duerme bien Gon...__─. Dijo en un ronroneo y terminó rodeando con sus brazos la fina cintura de su amo; quiera o no reconocerlo, este era un gran avance entre ambos____»_.

.

.

Al poner un solo pie sobre la entrada del parque de atracciones, los ojos de Killua brillaron con gran intensidad, que incluso parecían ser los zafiros más hermosos que podrían existir, pero estaba más que claro que él no sería capaz de notar ese detalle; solo una persona lo hizo, y terminó apartando la vista de inmediato al sentirse avergonzado. Gon llevó una mano hasta su corazón y casi creyó que éste terminaría escapandose cuando menos se diera cuenta. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¡Otra vez volvía a aparecer! En toda la tercer semana había sucedido lo mismo, con mirar a su mascota su pecho se estrujaba y una sensación desconocida comenzaba a formarse en su estomago; los pensamientos del moreno se vieron interrumpidos cuando su gatito lo tomó por le brazo repentinamente.

─¡Yo quiero ir allí!─. Gritó señalando la rueda de la fortuna. ─¡No, no, mejor allí!─. Esta vez, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los auto chocadores. ─¡No, hay que ir ahí! ¡O tal vez allá! ¡Quiero ir a todos lados! ¡Vamos Gon, vamos!

─¡Ki-Killua.. espera! ¡Aun no vinieron Leorio y Kurapika!─. Exclamó con dificultad debido a los tirones, los constantes tirones, del oji-azul; por suerte, Gon había recordado el motivo por el cual estaban allí. _«Ya que este sábado no estamos ocupados ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar? ¡Una salida de amigos! Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una»_. Fueron las palabras del mayor de sus amigos. Y como era de esperarse, el pequeño pelinegro no dudó en aceptar, llevando consigo a Killua; _«Ahora que lo pienso, no fue una buena idea traerlo...»_. Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro ¿Cómo podía tener tantas energías? _«Se ve como un niño pequeño...»_. En su rostro aparecieron dos halos rosados al ver la expresión alegre en el peli-plata y como insistia en que lo llevase a una atracción. _«¿Otra vez me siento enfermo...? Mi rostro se siente caliente y tengo un dolor en el estómago...»_. Recordó las muchas veces en las que se sintió de esa manera.

─¡Gon! ¡Vamos! Por favor─. Frunció levemente el entrecejo ¡La diversión estaba a un paso de distancia y Gon no le permitía alcanzarla! Eso era muy egoísta, incluso para su amo. ─Vamos, sólo un juego ¿Si?─. Hizo un pequeño puchero, esperando así "comprar" el permiso de su amo, pero para su sorpresa, sólo recibió un intenso sonrojo por parte del moreno. _«¿Uh? ¿Se sonrojó?»_. Su mano cobró vida y terminó acariciando lentamente la mejilla ajena. _«¿Fue por mí? ¿Por mí eran esos sonrojos?»_. Ante ese fugaz pensamiento, su propio rostro terminó sonrojándose. ─G-Gon... ¿T-tú...?─. No lograba formular la pregunta y en todo caso ¿Qué quiería preguntar? ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora estaba anonadado por la apariencia tierna y vergonzosa de su dueño!

Gon no estaba mejor que Killua. ¡A penas su cerebro le decía que debía respirar! No conseguía apartar sus ojos castaños de los ajenos y ese repentino tacto, sólo había empeorado la situación de su corazón ¡Ahora éste latía como un completo loco! Su garganta estaba aspera, seca y por más que formulara algún palabra ésta no terminaba por salir.

Ninguno era capaz de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado, pero ¿No eran consciente de que desde hace más de dos minutos estaban mirándose fijamente? Tal parece que no, porque incluso las demás personas ya lo habían notado. Ellos no. Seguían allí, mirándose a los ojos con muecas de vergüenza en sus rostros, el corazón a punto de detenerse y la respiración silenciosa; ¿sería que nunca se les había pasado el pensamiento... de que ellos sentía algo diferente a una "simple relación de conocidos"?

─G-Gon... yo...

─Killua... etto... eh...

Una vez más, volvían a decir tonterías y palabras sin sentido cuando estaba en presencia del otro, y como siempre, se reían a carcajadas por su propia estúpidez, mas nunca por la ajena. El ambiente volvió a adquirir ligerez (algo que era agradecido mentalmente por ambos) y la vergüenza fue reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa, que sin pensarlo era dedicada para la persona que tenían en frente. Pero algo más sorprendente sucedió; ante un fugaz pensamiento, Gon terminó cerrando sus ojos a la par que se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies y entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, rogando sin decirlo con palabras, a que el otro entendiera lo que estaba pidiendo y tal parece, que Killua había entendido. Bajó un poco su rostro decidido a acartar la distancia entre ellos, llevando a la vez su mano libre hasta el hombro del otro...

Pero tal vez el destino (o la voluntad de otra persona) quería interponerse.

─¡Gon! Lamento la tar... ¿Qué estan haciendo?─. Preguntó con cierta sorpresa impregnada en su voz y como si de una señal se tratase, los dos jóvenes se separaron velozmente mirando apenados a distantas direcciones. ─Uh ¿Interrumpo algo?─. La molestia en su rostro no pasó desapercivida por el albino, pero como siempre, Gon no notó nada.

Aclaró su garganta y dijo, con todo el esfuerzo posible. ─N-no.. e-e-es na-nada... ¿V-ve-verdad Killua? Ehehehe─. Rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza una y otra vez. ─Kurapika ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir!─. Gritó para luego abrazar efusivamente a su amigo, quien recibió gustoso el pequeño gesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ver esa escena le molestaba a Killua ¡Y mucho! _«Ese maldito se está pasando de listo»_. Apretó los puños al ver que ese intento de niño bonito habla tan amistoso con SU Gon. ¡Oh si, estaba celoso! Demasiado celoso para su gusto. _«Como desearía que ese rubiecito viera como su "persona amada" quiera a otro ¡Y más si ese otro soy yo!»_. Se sorprendió ante sus propios pesamiento ¡¿Pero en qué rayos pensaba?! ¡Eso era en contra de las reglas! No podía, ni debía enamorarse de su amo, tanto él y sus compañeros tenía esa regla estrictamente prohibida y por NADA del mundo tendrían que quebrarla... sólo traería grandes y graves problemas. _«No, no, no Killua. ¡No puedes enamorarte de Gon! Además... tú ya te enamoraste en el pasado...»_. Pensó bajando la mirada, ocultando la expresión triste en su rostro. _«Es lo único que te une a tu verdadero "primer amo"... Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará él? Nunca pude saber tu nombre, y no recuerdo tu rostro... a penas era un recien nacido...»_. ─Sería muy feliz... si supiera que estás bien─. Murmuró bajito, recondando aquella calidez que sintió cuando a penas era un gatito desprotegido y un niño lo adoptó por unos días. _«Creo que... nunca podré olvidar a ese niño, aunque no recuerde su rostro...»._

─Hey ¿Killua estás bien?─. Levantó la vista al oír la voz de su amo llamandolo. ─¿Te sucede algo?─. El pelinegro estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla mirandolo con preocupación. ─Te llamé muchas veces y no respondiste ¿Seguro estás bien?─. El silencio del albino era muy preocupante.

Killua negó con la cabeza muy despacio. _«No... no te enamores de este niño... solo terminarás sufriendo una vez...». _La angustia que sentía había terminado por desaparecer cuando ese niño lo miraba con ternura. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo si Gon lo trataba así?Descuida, no es nada. Estoy bien─. Le sonrió alegremente, tratando de no sospechar. _«Ya renuncié a la posibilidad de enamorarme... todo para encontrar a esa persona, y si la Jefa se enterará de ello estaría muy decepcionada de mí...»._ ─Ahora que tu amigo volvió ¿Ya podemos ir a algún juego?

─No, aún falta Leorio. ¡No seas impaciente!

─¡No es justo, yo quería ir a jugar! ¡Eres malo conmigo!

─¿Yo soy malo? ¡Tú eres malo al hacer que haga cosas que no quiero contigo!

─¿Yo? ¡Tú eres peor!─. Repentinamente, tomó las mejillas del pelinegro y comenzó a estirarlas, ignorando los quejidos de dolor de éste. ─¡Eres malo conmigo, Gon! Pero me gustaría si fueras mucho más malo en las noches─. Dijo en tono de burla sin detener su "tortura", viendo como el pelinegro movía sus brazos desesperadamente. _«Lo siento... pero esto nunca será amor... porque, a cambio de esta apariencia y poder encontrar a esa pesona, renuncié a la posibilidad de enamorarme... pero, siempre serás algo importante para mí»._

Kurapika veía aquella escena sintiendose que estaba de más ¿Por qué esa atmofesra cálida y dulce que envolvía a esos dos niños, nunca apareció cuando él estaba con Gon? Y no sólo ello, a pesar de estar luchando, su querido y preciado amigo se veía tan feliz. _«Él nunca estuvo así conmigo...». _Pensó con cierta tristeza, sujetando con fuerza la tira de su bolso claro.___«Siempre he esperado pacientemente a que te dieras cuenta de todo, pero, ese niño apareció y poco a poco nos vamos alejando ¿Será que él cambió tu vida más que yo? O tal vez... yo nunca fui tan importante como creí...»._ Esta vez, su corazón se oprimió mucho más que otras veces. _«¿Estoy a punto de caer en "el amor no correspondido"? ¿Podrías decirmelo Gon?»._ Miró hacia adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro, por más que sintiera que su corazón se rompía en pedazos; una mano se posó sobre su hombro desviandolo de sus propios pensamientos. ─¿Uh?─. Miró sorprendido a la persona que había llegado.

─Creo que el tiempo de dudar se tiene que acabar, Kurapika─. Murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro. ─Tanto para ti, como para Killua... porque, cuando menos quieran darse cuenta, Gon se habrá alejado de ambos. Si no lo dices ahora, alguien podría adelantarse.

─¿Ahora sabes sobre romance?

─Podría decirse─. Quitó su mano mientras se encogía de hombros. ─Pero, pienso tanto en ti como en Gon y además, miralo con tus propios ojos, nuestro amigo se está enamorando sin darse cuenta y creeme que, cuando ellos estén juntos te arrepentirás de no haber dicho lo que sientes─. Dijo tratando de ser comprensivo, pero había que ser lo más directo posible. ─Piensalo un poco y luego decide que hacer, pero asegurate de no tardar tanto─. Fue lo úlitmo que dijo antes de acercarse a los dos niños. ─¡Oígan mocosos, dejen de pelear!

Gon fue el primero en reconocer a su amigo y en un intento por decir su nombre, terminó llenando de saliva las manos de Killua. ─¡Agh, Gon! ¡Eso es asqueroso!─. Gritó enojado pero recibió como respuesta una sacada de lengua y siguiendo el juego le devolvió el gesto.

─¡Es tu culpa! ¡Leorio!─. Gritó para luego salir corriendo y recibir a su amigo, terminando colgandose en uno de sus brazos. ─¡Tú también eres malo, no has hecho esperar! ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido de tanto estudiar?─. Preguntó con inocencia, creyendo en esa mentira desde hace un tiempo ¿En verdad su amigo tenía pinta de pasar la noche estudiando? ¡Que poco lo conocía!

─Gon ¿Aún sigues creyendo en esa mentira?

─¡Si, eso Gon! ¡Este anciano es un mentiroso, se le ve en la cara!

─¡Oigan ustedes dos cierren la boca! ¡Gon, no los escuches!

─Leorio ¿Volviste a tomar los licores que Ging me regala?

─¡Que no estuve borracho!─. Gritó enfurecido ¡Dios! Si tener a Kurapika en su contra era molesto, tener a Killua ayudandolo era mucho peor. ─Al menos ustedes dos no se están matando para conseguir el corazón de cierta persona que conozco─. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos ¡Ja! Ya no lo molestarían más.

─¿El corazón de alguien? ¿Ustedes quieren conseguir el corazón de alguien?─. Preguntó mirando al albino y al rubio. ─Pero... si consiguen el corazón de una persona la matarian ¿Lo saben eso? ¡Una persona no puede vivir sin corazón! Eso sería muy cruel─. Gon llevó ambas manos hasta sus caderas ¡Que poco considerados eran sus amigos! ─Bueno, espero que piensen en que eso no es bueno─ Dijo entre suspiros, para que luego esa expresión seria terminara desapareciendo y ser reemplazada por una alegre sonrisa. ─¡Vamos a los juegos!─. Exclamó con un grito de júbilo y comenzó a correr hacia adelante.

─¡Gon, espera!

─¡Hey, Gon no corras tan rápido!

─¡Gon, idiota! ¡No me dejes aquí con tus amigos!

Entre juego y juego, junto con algunos chistes y risas descontroladas, ellos disfrutaron cada momento que tenían juntos. ¿Qué tenía de malo olvidarse de las preocupaciones y todos los problemas de la semana? ¡Nada! Y ese día lo pasaron al máximo, no sin antes burlarse entre ellos ¡Parecían ser cuatro amigos que se conocían de toda la vida! Y ninguno parecía estar en contra de esa definición. El sol continuaba su camino lentamente y antes de que el grupo se diera cuenta, éste se había puesto y permitió que los cielos se tiñeran de bellos tonos naranjas.

─¡Quiero subir otra vez a la montaña rusa! ¡Vamos Gon!

─Pero Killua, estoy cansado...

Leorio recordó lo que habia hablado con Kurapika y momentariamente, ideó un plan para ayudar a su amigo. ─Enano, yo te acompaño, deja descansar a Gon─. Tomó el brazo de Killua y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos del lugar. ─¡Kurapika, cuida de Gon mientras no estamos!─. Gritó por encima de su hombro, esperando que su amigo aprovechara esta oportunidad.

El albino se removió intranquilo cuando desaparecieron de la vista de ese par. ─¡Suéltame anciano! ¡Yo quería ir con Gon! Eres un maldito entrometido...

Suspiró. ─Mira, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero si no tienes planeado estar con Gon y sólo es algo fugaz, permite que alguien más lo haga feliz─. Ultimó cortante al liberar al menor, dejandolo totalmente sorprendido. ─¿Estimas a Gon, verdad? Entonces, si no quieres algo serio con él deja que Kurapika lo haga feliz.

─¿Por qué me dices esto?─. Preguntó sin percatarse del tono triste en su voz.

─No se que relación tengas con mi amigo y creo que no es correcto entrometerme, pero te lo advierto, si le haces daño lo pagarás─. El tono serio en voz demostraba que no estaba jugando. ─Él es muy especial para nosotros y no me gustaría verlo sufrir por ti. Por eso te pido, que si no tienes planeado ser su pareja, dejalo tranquilo y ahora... creo que Gon merece a alguien que lo haga feliz─. Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. ─Pero, si crees que tú eres esa persona, entonces apresurate porque Kurapika también intentará hacerlo feliz...

Killua no supo que decir ante esas palabras ¿Tan importante era su amo por sus amigos? _«Cuando los vi a ambos... se veía que protegían a Gon de cualquier persona, incluso, estaban molestos por mi presencia ¿Tanto lo quieren?»._ Sin pretenderlo, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. _«Bueno, él es una gran persona. Todos quieren estar a su lado... mi amo es el mejor... ». _─Si... entiendo... entiendo lo que quieres decirme─. Murmuró bajito. ─Descuida... no tengo planeado estar con Gon, así como una pareja... no puedo estar con él.

─¿No puedes o no quieres?

─No puedo.

─Ya veo, ¿Y no me dirás los motivos de ello, verdad?─. El albino asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. ─Bien, pero una última pregunta. Si ese motivo no existiera ¿Estarías junto a él? Se sincero conmigo y no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esto a Gon o a Kurapika.

Esa pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido, nunca lo había pensado. _«¿Una vida con él?»._ Pensó ignorando el aleteó de su corazón ¡¿Él también estaba molestándolo en un momento como ese?! Y se ve que su respiración también quería participar. Recordó todo lo vivido con el pelinegro, desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta los encuentros en donde dejaban libre sus deseos; si hubiera sido otra persona ¡Ya se habría acostado con ella! Pero, no fue lo mismo con Gon. Eran tan distinto y supo que, él quería proteger y cuidar a su amo, evitando hacer algo que lo lastimara. ─Yo... eh... no sé...─. Respondió diciendo la verdad. Si ese inconveniente no existiera ¿Se quedaría junto a Gon?

Leorio suspiró. ─Bien, esto es malo...─. ¡Eso sin duda alguna era un traingulo amoroso! ¿Qué debía hacer? Se veía a leguas que este muchacho quería mucho a Gon, igual o más que Kurapika. _«Y no creo que sea justo tomar partido por alguno de ellos ¡Agh, esto es peor que las novelas de la tarde! De seguro que Dios me está castigando por... un momento ¡Estoy atrapado en un enrredo amoroso y ni siquiera el amor me saluda a mí! Que destino tan cruel». _─Bien.. supongo que tendré que seguir esperando─. Pensó resignado. ─¡Ah cierto! ¿Quieres subir a ese juego?─. La sonrisa de Killua apareció y sin decir más, arrastró a su "nuevo compañero de aventuras" hacia aquella atracción. _«El único que puede cambiar todo esto es Gon.. espero que esté seguro de la decisión que tome...»._

Gon se sentó en una banca mientras degustaba el helado que su amigo le había comprado. Movió las piernas de atrás hacia adelante ¡Ese gesto siempre aparecía cuando estaba feliz y a gusto! A pesar de estar comiendo, oía atentamente las palabras del rubio.

─¿Por qué no quisiste subir con ellos, Kurapika? No hubiera tenido problema en esperarlos solo─. Mencionó con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

─La verdad, es que deseaba hablar contigo Gon..

─¿Conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza. ─No, no has hecho nada malo. No te preocupes de ello─. Con cierto atrevimiento, rozó la mejilla ajena, percibiendo con sus dedos la calidez que ésta desprendía. ─Hay algo que... debo decirte Gon, algo importante. Que he estado guardando en lo más profundo de mi pecho desde hace mucho tiempo...

─¿Uh? ¿Kurapika? ¿Por qué est-estás tan...?─. Antes de que pudiera terminar, el rubio lo interrumpió y con solo oír esas palabras, su manos no respondieron y el helado terminó cayendo de ellas ¿Pero cómo podría pensar en ello... cuando había escuchado esas palabras?

─P-perdona por ser tan apresurado... pero... ¡Pero me gustas desde hace tiempo!─. Dijo en un tono alto, olvidándose por completo de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar la escena sorprendidos ¿Eso sería una confesión entre dos chicos?

─Kurapika...─. Fue lo único que pudo decir y por esta vez, le incomodó la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Tomó una profunda respiración para luego terminar murmurando aquellas palabras que estaban atragantadas en su garganta. ─La verdad... e-es que... Me has gustado desde siempre, Gon─. Dijo en un tono de voz muy alto, que incluso parecía un grito; sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente y el corazón se disparó a un ritmo acelerado. ¿De esta manera se sentía estar enamorado?

El pequeño pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿Eh?─. Uno, dos, tres. Tres segundos bastaron para que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo. ─¡¿E-e-e-eh?!─. Su aliento se detuvo y estaba completamente seguro que su corazón se había escapado lejos de su cuerpo cuando menos se dio cuenta.

Kurapika no podría sentirse más avergonzado ¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil debía ser confesarse con la persona que te gusta? Y no ayudaba mucho que digamos el rostro totalmente apenado de Gon, solo hacía que las cosas fueran más duras de lo que ya eran. ─Pe-perdona... por ser tan repentino pero, me-me has gu-gustado desde que te conozco...─. Dijo mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, si su joven amigo sería capaz de percibir el acelerado latir de su corazón. ─Y-y... quería de-decirtelo pero he de suponer que sentía miedo al rechazo y cuando ese amigo tuyo apareció, sentí como si todas mis esperanzas estuvieran desapareciendo...

Gon no podía sentirse más sorprendido, incomodo también, pero mayormente sorprendido. _«¿G-gus-gustar?»_. Fue lo único que su mente podía repetir; otra vez esa palabra presente en su vida. ¡La leyó en libros, escuchó en las novelas y sus propios ojos vieron personas confesandose! ¿Sería que había llegado su turno, ahora él tendría que estar en ese lugar? Bien, sí era así, debía tratar de ser lo más claro posible con sus sentimientos. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios iba a hacerlo si recién en ese instante descubría que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él?! _«Tranquilo Gon, tranquilo. Respira, respira y no digas, por lo que mas quieras en tu vida, nada estúpido en un momento así...»_. Tomó una pequeña respiración, e ignorando que su labio inferior temblaba, murmuró. ─E-e-eeh... ah.. yo.. m-m-me...m-me el trasero...─. _«¡Agh, Gon! ¡Te pasas de idiota! Si hubiera una competencia para ver quien es el más idiota, no participarias por ser profesional...»_. Pensó al cubrirse el rostro con las manos totalmente avergonzado.

El Kurata rió conmovido por la inocencia y el despiste del menor, esa personalidad única lo hacía ver más especial, además, con verlo en ese estado su corazón latía a un ritmo aceleado. ─Hey... tranquilo, no tienes que estar así─. Sujetó suavemente sus muñecas para poder ver asi su rostro sonrojado. ─Debería disculparme por hacerte sentir así, no era mi intención...

─N-no t-t-te di-disculpes... no-no e-es tu cul-culpa por se-sentirme a-así... s-solo me so-sorprendí...

Una sonrisa alegre apareció. ─Que alivio─. Murmuró sin percatarse del sonrojo en sus mejillas; y por primera vez, Gon no pudo apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo, preguntandose a sí mismo, si el rubio era capaz de escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

A solo unos metros de distancia, Leorio volvía de la montaña rusa con Killua, maldiciendo a cada ser viviente de este planeta ¡Incluso los que habitaban el Continente Oscuro! Que vaya uno saber lo que se puede encontrar ahí, pero no importa ¡A ellos también los maldice! Por su parte, el albino sonreía victorioso ¡Era demasiado sencillo hacer enfurecer a ese anciano! Y lo más divertido de todo, era que su "contrincante" no parecía encontrar alguna palabra con la cual molestarlo. ¡Ja! Esto era demasaido fácil, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una victoria agradable, y sin preocupación alguna, continuó comiendo los dulces que descansaban en sus brazos.

El medico por su parte se sintió asqueado. ─¿C-cómo puedes comer luego de estar en el lugar que estuvimos?─. Preguntó bajito, impidiendo a toda costa que el desayuno de hace dos días saliera de su estomago.

El albino se encogió de hombros. ─Tengo hambre─. Fue su simple respuesta.

─Eso te hará mal al estómago...

─Será mi estómago el que se enferme ¡Y deja de seducir con la mirada a mis chocolates, sólo yo me los comeré!

Leorio suspiró, tal parecía que no podría hacer entender a ese niño. Ni modo, si se enfermaba sería problema de Gon. ─Bien, veamos como están esos dos y.. ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?─. Ambos notaron la multitud y algo curiosos se aproximaron para ver que sucedía. ─¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

─¿Qué no lo ves, anciano? Las personas son entrometidas y chismosas─. Respondió para dar una mordida a su algodón de azucar.

─Si, pero...─. Una voz conocida terminó interrumpiendolo.

─¡Por favor, Gon! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos!─. Gritó mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto hacia el pelinegro y el otro mótivo el cual hacía ello, era para que su amigo no pudiera seguir viendo la expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

Leorio estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que su amigo se declararía teniendo a una multitud detrás de él. ─Esto si que es nuevo...─. Murmuró para sí y por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como todos los dulces en los brazos del albino terminaban cayendo al suelo y ocultaba la mirada detrás de sus cabellos blancos. ─¿Killua? ¿Estás bien?─. Pero el albino no respondió. ─¡Killua, espera!─. Gritó tratando de detener al oji-azul, pero él no lo haría. _«Ahh mierda. Esto es malo, muy malo...»._

Las personas detrás suyo lo alentaba para que aceptara los sentimientos de su amigo. _«¿Era por esto? ¿Él se había enamorado de mí? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago? No puedo rechazarlo, no frente a tantas personas y mucho menos quiero lastimar sus sentimientos... pero, pero ¡No puedo mentirle!». _─T-tu también me agradas... Kurapika... pero... yo.. ¿eh?─. Su voz terminó por desaparecer al sentir como el rubio envolvía los brazos en torno a su cintura. _«¿Él me gusta? ¡Siempre me ha agradado! Pero... yo no sé...»._

─Gon...─. Murmuró contra su oído. ─Déjame hacerte feliz... déjame intentarlo─. Casi podía sentir que el ritmo de su corazón se había descontrolado aún mas que en otras ocasiones. ─Por favor... Gon...

─Kurapika... yo... no...─. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo los rincones de su cuerpo, era una sensación muy conocida, ya que solo aparecía cuando "esa" persona lo miraba fijamente en cada oportunidad._ «No puede ser... Killua»._ Y allí lo vio, el albino estaba entre las "primeras filas" mirandolo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. _«No... Killua, no es lo que crees». _Quizo decir aquellas palabras pero nada salía de su garganta y al ver como el albino comenzaba a alejarse, un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su pecho. ─¡Killua!─. Gritó al separarse abruptamente del rubio.

─¡Gon! ¡Espera! No vayas...─. Suplicó al tomarlo de la muñeca; no era necesario voltear en aquella dirección, ya sabía lo que todo esto significaba. ─No vayas con él...─. Volvió a suplicar en un tono lastimero. _«Si vas... eso signifca que... lo amas a él». _Mordió su labio inferior y los segundos que el pelinegro tardaba en responder, eran como cuchillos que se incrustaban en su pecho._  
_

Sin mirarlo, replicó. ─Lo siento Kurapika... en verdad te quiero y aprecio, pero... ¡No puedo dejar ir a Killua!─. Exclamó al liberarse de aquel agarre y mirarlo brevemente a los ojos. ─N-no puedo... no pu-puedo dejar que esté así... no puedo verlo triste ¡Porque yo...!─. _«¿"Porque yo" qué? ¿No será qué?». _Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho. _«Cuando quieres a una persona... sientes que es la única en tu vida, aunque peleen y se griten, siempre terminan estando juntos... y harías lo posible»._ Comenzó a retroceder de un paso a la vez. _«Y nada ni nadie... podría cambiarlo ¡Podría cambiar el sentimiento que se tiene por esa persona especial!». _─Porque yo lo quiero... lo quiero─. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de ello antes? ─Yo quiero a Killua... más que a nadie en el mundo ¡Es a él... a quien elijo!─. Dijo totalmente convencido de su decisión y empredió la marcha para encontrar al oji-azul; dejando atrás, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kurapika lo vio alejándose, creyendo que lo estaba perdiendo para siempre y lamentablemente así era. Su mano derecha se había vuelto a mover sola, como si intentase atrapar a esa persona que se estaba alejando cada vez más y él, se quedaba allí solo, viendo como las demás personas continuaban con sus asuntos mirandolo con lastima por su fracaso en el amor. _«No... es de sorprender... siempre que estaba a tu lado, sentía como si estuvieramos lejos uno del otro. Era de esperarse que esto terminara así...». _Pensó amargamente.─Parece que... esto tenía que ser un amor no correspondido─. Le dijo a la persona que acababa de situarse a su lado.

─Lo lamento.

─No, descuida. Creo que, desde que conocí la existencia de Killua... sabía que algo así sucedería, solo que no estaba preparado para verlo con mis propios ojos─. Murmuró con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza. ─Sólo espero... que él lo haga feliz. ¿No es así? Leorio... después de todo, nosotros queremos más que nada en el mundo, la felicidad de nuestro querido amigo.

El mayor suspiró. ─Ven vamos, habrá que esperar desde lejos a que todo salga bien para ellos─. Ultimó con la intención de animar a su amigo. _«Vas te vale no hacerlo llorar»._ Pensó al mirar por última vez en dirección hacia donde el moreno y el albino habían escapado._  
_

Luego de tanto correr, Gon había alcanzado al albino y vio como éste se detenía abruptamente. ─Killua.. ¡Espera! No corras... por favor─. Suplicó al llevar ambas manos hasta sus rodillas y comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente.

Killua limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con ayuda de su antebrazo ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¡Debería estar feliz! Su amo tendría una vida normal luego de que el acuerdo termine, y él seguiría con su trabajo ¡Todos ganaban! Todos ellos ganaban... pero ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante? _«Yo no estoy perdiendo nada... no tendría que sentirme triste ¡No hay motivo!». Pensó y con un nudo en la garganta, decidió "enfrentarse" a su dueño. _─Yo... lamento... haber interrumpido... y... que tonto, n-no tendrías que haber venido aquí...

─Killua... no es lo que parece...

─No, no debes explicarme nada... después de todo solo soy tu mascota ¿verdad?

─¡No, no es eso! ¡No eres solo una mascota!

─¿Eh?

─E-eres... eres algo más que eso─. Esta vez, era él quien estaba a punto de llorar. ─Killua... es mucho más que una mascota para mí...

─P-pero... Kurapika... ¿Qué diría él si te escucha...?

─¡No se trata de él! S-solo de.. de nosotros dos...─. ¿El albino sería capaz de darse cuenta lo alterado que estaba su corazón? ─¡Tú eres el único que me gusta!─. Gritó cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños, y cuando volvió a descubrir su mirada pudo notar el rostro sonrojado del albino. ─Killua... tú eres el único que me gusta─. Poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos y agradeció que el oji-azul no se moviera de su lugar; y al estar frente a frente, Gon no deshizo la sonrisa vergonzosa en su rostro. ─Killua... sólo tú... eres la persona que me gusta. Traté, y traté de entenderlo y ahora... lo conseguí...

─Gon...─. Se quedó sin aliento al momento en que el moreno tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos, con la mayor delicadeza posible ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recibir un tacto así lo hacía sentir tan especial? ¡En todo este tiempo, su amo le hacía sentir único! Como nunca antes en su vida.

Con sus pulgares borró lentamente el rostro de lágrimas cristalinas, ahora, tenía otro mótivo para sonreír y ello estaba frente a sus ojos. ─Killua...

─¿S-si?

─Me gustas.

─G-Gon...

─T-te quiero...

Un pequeño sollozo brotó de sus labios rosados. ─G-Gon... no...

─Y sin darme cuenta...─. Una vez más, acortó la distancia entre ambos, dejando que solo unos mínimos centímetros separaran sus labios de los ajenos. Podía sentir sobre su propio rostro al aliento de Killua y no era para nada desagradable. Incluso, los pequeños detalles del peli-plata le resultaban encantadores. ─M-me enamoré de ti...─. Murmuró para luego besar de una buena vez al otro.

_«Si sigues así... yo también terminaré diciendo esas palabras muy pronto»._ Pensó mientras una última lágrima descendía por su mejilla y terminaba estrellándose contra su camisa. Llevó ambos brazos a la cintura de Gon y abrazó su cuerpo lo más que pudo, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible_,_ sólo por ese instante, se olvidaría de las reglas y se dejaría querer por aquella persona_._

_Aunque ésta no fuera a quien realmente esperaba.  
_

* * *

Oh my Good. ¡Gon se confesó! Me muero, me muero, me muero ¡Admitió que le gusta Killua! Kyaaaa (bien, ahora a volver a mi papel de escritora) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡De seguro están contentas por ese final! Estoy segurisima de que es así. ¿Y como para no estarlo, no? Y oficialmente, faltan 3 días para que el acuerdo termine (recuerden, que estoy hablando de la historia xD).  
Awwww, ahora soy yo la que no quiere que termine (que indecisa...xD), pero bueno, el final va a llegar.

Los dejo por ahora. ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos hasta la próxima actualización! Se cuida, se partan mal o bien (eso es a su gusto), y ojala nos veamos pronto ¡Muchas gracias por tan lindos comentarios! En verdad, muchas gracias... *w*

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	9. ¡Una enfermedad llamada amor!

Holis. Llegó la actualización. Y no, no es lo que están pensado, no es el final del fic, faltan unos capítulos (si, si, si. Faltan unos cuantos... no mentira, faltan unos poquitos ¡Yo les voy a avisar cuando sea el final!). Así que, despreocúpense de eso, ya van a tener su preciado final y querido final...

Lamento haber tardo, pero entre la universidad y otros temas (más personales que no vienen al caso) he tenido una especie de "bloqueo" que me impidió saber como continuar, así que, tardé más de la cuenta (o al menos eso creo xD, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vezz que me

Espero disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

_«Recostó en una de las manos su cabeza mientras tenía la mirada perdida sobre un punto fijo en la nada, los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa ¡Eso eso no era todo! También habían revistas, diccionarios y una computadora portátil. ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para encontrar de una vez por todas que era esa cosa en su pecho y estómago también! Si que era muy tediosa la situación ¿no? ¡Pero aún que no había encontrado nada! Aunque... si debía ser honesto, si encontró una respuesta, la cual no le agradó demasiado._

_─No, eso es imposible... no tiene sentido─. Masculló por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo el articulo de esa revista para adolescentes. ¡Y como para no notar el título! **"¡Cinco señales para saber si ese chico está enamorado de ti!"** Sus mejillas terminaron tiñéndose de un leve carmín al instante de posar sus ojos sobre las letras de colores.«S-sé supone que esto era para consultar ¡Y resulta que yo estoy actuando como el chico que da señales!». Pensaba para sus adentros mientras una revolución de sentimientos se llevaba en su pecho; ¡ni siquiera sabía como sentirse! Había enojo, frustración, vergüenza, felicidad, entre otros._

_¿Esa era su preciada respuesta?_

___Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. ─¿En verdad... es eso?__─. Se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmullo; aunque sabía que no tendría una respuesta ¡Ni él sabía que pensar con exactitud!_

_Gon se levantó de su asiento sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y el corazón latiendo a mil; pero nada de ello sería un impedimento para aclarar unas cuantas dudas; se arrimó hasta el sillón y vio como Killua estaba recostado en ese lugar, con un tazón repleto de chocolates en el regazo (los mismo chocolates que IBA a usar para preparar ese pastel mañana) y el control remoto en su mano derecha. Y con una expresión en el rostro de completo aburrimiento. ¡Y qué decir de la postura en la que estaba! Parecía un muñeco de trapo que se arroja al suelo y termina desparramándose por los alrededores (¿y éste se suponía que era su mascota, la misma que decía ser perfecto y encantador? es un poco decepcionante verlo así). _

_─Si vienes a decirme algo por los chocolates, puedes ir retirándote. No te los devolveré─. Ultimó de repente sin apartar la mirada del televisor, tomó con su mano libre un puñado de chocolates y se los comió sin culpa alguna. ─Recuerda que lo tuyo es MÍO y el MÍO es MÍO─. Aun con la boca llena de dulces, el pelinegro pudo comprender bien esa "amenaza/advertencia"._

_─No tenía pensado..._

_─Estoy ocupado._

_─S-sí, pero yo..._

_─¡Yeah! Mi programa empezó._

_─P-pero Ki-Killua..._

_─¡No Rogelio! ¡No te vayas con ella, te miente y es una arpía! ¡El "bebe" en su vientre no es mas que un almohadón!_

_El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco ante eso último, sin embargo, terminó por encogerse de hombros y alejarse lo más posible (y lo más rápido) de allí. Eso si que había sido una perdida de tiempo (por no decir de lo más extraño). ¡Era más que obvia esa reacción! Sabía perfectamente que Killua se negaría a comportarse lindo o amable con él, ni mucho menos cuando se trata de sus chocolates. ¡Estúpida revista para adolescentes que lo confunden! Además ¡Se suponía que Killua debía actuar de determinada manera con él!_

_«Tendrían que poner en su anuncio, que es terco, egoísta, pervertido y por sobre todas las cosas, un malagradecido». Pensaba al cruzarse de brazos a al altura de su pecho. ¡Muy buena idea! Tendría que darles esa recomendación a la pagina de internet en donde compró/alquilo a Killua. «A menos claro, ya sepan que sea así y pusieron cosas simples y bonitas para que alguien haga la oferta». Gon sonrió ante ello.«¿Quién sería tan tonto como para comprar algo sin...? ¡Ah no! Yo lo hice...». Se avergonzó de sí mismo. Rascó la nuca mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía sobre su faz ¡Vaya! Se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle; no puede criticar algo que él mismo ha hecho en el pasado. Al menos, eso le enseñaron._

_En medio de sus dudas e incertidumbres, tomó entre sus manos aquella condenada revista para darle una última "hojeada" si era realmente cierto lo que decía en ese artículo. _

_«No, esto es tonto». Lanzó la revista al suelo para volver a sentarse sobre la silla y retozar su cabeza en la mesa. «No puedo confiar mi vida amorosa a un artículo, o libro, sean útiles o no... no siento que debo darles importancia...». Cerró sus ojos. «Dice que... esto que siento es amor ¡pero sólo sucede cuando Killua está conmigo! Entonces... siento amor ¿hacia él? uhh. Eso quiere decir que me enamoré de él...». Llevó ambas manos hasta su abdomen, ubicandolas en el mismo lugar donde sentía esas "mariposas". «Así que... esto es amor...». Tragó saliva con mucha lentitud mientras sentía que su aliento desaparecía y el corazón comenzaba a acelerar de manera increíble; al fin, había encontrado una respuesta a su duda. «Qué alivio...». ─Que alivio... ¡Por un momento creí que estaba enfermo!─. Completó su pensamiento, pero diciendo esas palabras en voz alta._

_─¡Gon! ¡Cierra la boca, que estoy en un momento im...! ¡No, es una mentira! ¡No le pidas matrimonio, te miente! ¡Mentirosa!_

_─L-lo siento...─. __«¿Y se supone que estoy enamorado de él?». En un momento de ira descontrolado, saltó sobre la revista para comenzar a pisarla un sin número de veces. __«¡No voy a dejarme engañar por todo esto!». Sintiéndose satisfecho ante la nueva faceta de "esa-cosa-mentirosa-que-lo-quería-manipular". __«¿Qué lo amo? ¡No! ¡Para nada!». __─¡No hay ninguna manera que yo diga algo así! ¡claro que no!__─. Gritó emocionado y levantando su puño bien en alto. ¡Estaba decidido! No se dejaría vencer por algo tan trivial como estos temas ¡Para nada!_

_____________─¡Gon! ¡No puedo escuchar la estúpida novela!_

_______________─Él descubre que su verdadero amor está con vida y va a buscarla el mismo día de la boda con su prometida. Fin__─. Replicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante los regaños mal intencionados de Killua. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al ver que su mascota estaba impactado ante su declaración y antes de que pudiera sucederle algo grave, se alejó de la posible "escena del crimen", aunque estaba seguro que había escuchado un **"¡Mierda Gon, te odio por contarme el último capitulo!"** pero no le dio importancia alguna; era lo único pensamiento en su mente, era escapar... pero de esa cosa llamada "amor"____»_.

_._

.

_____«_Gon tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Al fin Killua había dejado de robarle los dulces y esconder su dinero! Vaya a saber uno por qué lo hizo, pero lo importante es que dejó de hacerlo ¡Y eso era algo para festejar! Había decidido hacer una deliciosa cena y algunos postres para festejar (como era de esperarse, ese gato mañoso comenzó a festejar por el futuro "festín" que degustaría). Lo malo es que no había ningún ingrediente (por qué como siempre ¡El glotón que tenía por mascota se había devorado todo!) y debía salir a comprar.

_Sostuvo con fuerza las cinco bolsas en ambas manos. ─Al menos, esta vez pude gastar el dinero en la comida y no en chocolates o cualquier cosa que Killua deseara...─. Pensó en voz alta ¡Ese era el motivo de su felicidad! «Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente...». Al tratar de recordar algo importante dejó de caminar y miró al techo del corredor con una expresión curiosa. __«Hace unos días dejó de comportarse como un pervertido conmigo...». Mordió su labio inferior al sentir un repentino manojo de nervios. __«Eso también se-sería un motivo para festejar... pero ¿Por qué no me siento feliz? ¡No, no, no! ¡No me gusta cuando Killua es pervertido conmigo! N-no... pero...». Sintió su rostro acalorado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. __«S-se siente bien...»._

_______No, no y no. ¡Claro que no iba a aceptar que le gustaba hacer esas cosas! ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso se supone que hacen los adultos, las personas que se quieren y... y eso. ¡Pero él no pertenecía a ninguna de esas categorías! Por ende, no puede gustarle hacer... ¡hacer eso! ¿verdad? Ni modo, eso era lo que creía Gon._

_________«Ni modo... creo que no hay tiempo para esas cosas...». Pensó para luego estar feliz consigo mismo. ¡Esa era la mejor decisión que podría tener en el momento! __________«Debo volver al apartamento antes de que Killua incendie, rompa o pierda algo mío...». A pesar de esa expresión feliz y despreocupada, temía demasiado por sus cosas y más si estas permanecen en las cercanías de cierto albino que conoce y lo vuelve loco. Al menos debía intentar proteger su patrimonio; el pelinegro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que al oír unas voces femeninas cerca de su departamento dejó de caminar y trato de no prestar atención, hasta que..._

_______________─¿Han visto al chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules? ¡Es tan guapo!_

_______________________________─¡Sí, si! Es encantador..._

_______________________________________________─¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?_

_______________─¡Claro que no! No tiene, siempre está con ese otro niño. Ellos deben ser amigos._

_______________________________─¡Si no tiene novia, me gustaría tener una cita con él!_

_________«¿uh?». Dejó las bolsas sobre el suelo y se acercó lo más posible (sin ser detectado ¡Ja! ¡Habilidades de Cazador!) hasta la esquina del corredor. Ahora sentía mucha curiosidad y con oír las habladurías de ese pequeño grupito, ese sentimiento aumentó. __________«¿E-estarán hablando de Killua? Parece que sí...». Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho de una de esas chicas. __________«Si, ella tiene razón. Killua es más lindo cuando está serio... y en parte es verdad, el sombrero sobre su cabeza no hace que se vea tan bien y... ¡¿Pero qué?!». Se dio unas bofetadas a sí mismo ante el giro de sus pensamientos ¡¿Pero qué le sucedía?! ¡Ya era la segunda vez que pensaba sobre el atractivo de ese gato pervertido! Pero al menos, en esta ocasión no estaba él como para oírlo (a menos claro, pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Cosa que sería muy rara que digamos, peeeero, el punto se entiende...). __________«Tonto Gon, deja de oír conversaciones ajenas»._

_Egoístamente, se sentía orgulloso por los halagos que recibía Killua (aunque éste no fuera capaz de oírlos) ¡Y todos ellos tenían razón! Quiera o no reconocerlo, ese gato mañoso, tonto y pervertido era muy lindo. Demasiado lindo. Y en eso Gon estaba más que de acuerdo ¿Para qué negarlo? ¡se sintió muy feliz al oír a todas esas chicas hablando de su mascota! Después de todo, ese gatito era suyo. Su mascota, así lo establecía ese contrato raro (que cabe decir, que aún no lo entendía demasiado. Y eso que ya estaban por la tercer semana); pero también, había otra cosa que no podía negar._

_Escuchar esas palabras... hizo que se sintiera celoso._

_______________________________________«¿Pero...por qué?». Esa sensación extraña se acentuó en su pecho y garganta ¡Era como un gusto amargo! Hasta por un momento, creyó que era algún malestar de estómago. ________________________________________«Últimamente, me siento así... ¿Me estaré enfermando mucho, no?». Pensaba con esa inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba; y era que él creía eso; aunque aquella faceta no iba a durar para siempre y mucho menos si se trataba de esa "cosa" que lo estaba molestando. ________________________________________«No, no. Tonto Gon... no es una enfermedad... son... son celos... o al menos así le llaman». ─Así que... estoy celoso... pero ¿De Killua o de esas chicas?─. Pensó en voz alta mientras recostaba la espalda sobre la pared. ________________________________________«N-no... no creo que sea de Killua... Nunca me sentiría celoso de él, los celos son malos y sólo causan problemas entre los amigos...». Sonrió orgulloso de sus propios pensamientos y volvió por las bolsas de las compras. ________________________________________«...Entonces... estoy celoso... de esas chicas... celoso y algo molesto...»._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Decidió no darle importancia a ese detalle. Aun no tenía bien en claro los temas del amor y según tenía entendido, los celos formaban parte de ello (en pequeña o gran escala); era oficial. Cada vez entendía poco. ¡Incluso ahora estaba peor de confundido! Día que pasaba, más dudas llegaban. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Si ni siquiera las revistas le habían dado una respuesta aceptable! Y preguntarle a sus amigos no era una opción, ni mucho menos a Killua. Ya podría imaginarse las bromas que ese gato mañoso le haría._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________─Creo que... lo mejor es esperar...─. Pensó en voz alta y buscó en el bolsillo de su short la llave del departamento, pero, percibir un aroma en el ambiente hizo que se detuviera. ¿Eso era... humo? ¡Santo Dios, era humo! ─¡Killua!─. Abrió lo más rapido que pudo la puerta y buscó a tientas al felino. ─Killua... ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Whaaaah! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi cocina!?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________─¡No fue mi culpa, esa sarten es malvada!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________─¡¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________─¡Si! ¡Es verdad, sólo mírala! ¡Es redonda y tiene un mango, los claros signos de la maldad!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________No había tiempo para pensar en temas de amor, no cuando su mascota estaba cerca de destruir su apartamento________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________»_.

.

.

.

─Gon...

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al oír que murmuraban su nombre. No le fue muy difícil reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. ─K-Killua...─. Levantó la vista del suelo para posarla sobre los ojos azules del peli-blanco. ─¿Q-qué... ocu-ocurre?─. Preguntó tratando no parecer perturbado, pero como creyó no sirvió de mucho y ese repentino nerviosismo recorrió hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo.

Una dulce y pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del albino. ─Te ves... distraído y no has dicho palabra alguna desde hace horas─. Mantuvo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mantuvo recostada su espalda sobre el banco de madera. ─Eso es... extraño en ti─. Murmuró con unos suaves tintes rosados en sus pálidas mejillas; no. Claro que no. ¡Él no estaba avergonzado! Debía ser por el calor o el clima, ¡incluso podría ser porque estaba saliendo la luna y se hacía de noche! pero estaba claro, que no se sentía avergonzado. _________«Ni mucho menos... tiene que ver la confesión de hace unas horas...»._ Se recordó a sí mismo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que comprendió lo que intentaba decirle; un extraño e incomodo sentimiento de decepción se situó sobre su pecho. ¿A qué se debía? ─Oh... entiendo... tienes razón.

─Pensabas en algo─. No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. ─¿Y en qué era?

─Cosas...

─¿Cómo qué?

─Como... en toda la última semana...

─Gon.

─¿S-si?

Killua se removió en su asiento, pero por extraño que pareciera, no apartó la mirada de su amo. ─¿H-he hecho... algo que te molestará?─. Podía sentir las uñas de sus dedos incrustándose sobre las palmas de ambas manos. Esto era un simple acto de nerviosismo y ansiedad ¿Cómo no podría sentirse así? Si luego de que Gon se confesara, y al terminar de besarse tan apasionadamente, permanecieron en silencio; o ninguno tenía el valor para decir algo o no tenían qué decir.

─¿T-tú? ¿H-ha-hacer algo...?─. El felino asintió en silencio a medida que sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí. _________«El amor... ¿hace que se vea así? porque... siento c-como si Ki-Killua fue-fuera más lindo que en otras oca-ocasiones...». _Gon sonrió apenado por su manera de pensar, pero aun así sabía que tenía algo de razón_________. _─N-no... n-no has he-hecho nada malo... no tienes de que preocuparte...─. Respondió sintiendo vergüenza y nervios por igual. ¿Era su impresión o toda la atmósfera tranquila y relajada que siempre había junto a Killua, desapareció?

─O-oh. E-entiendo.

─Killua...

─¿S-sí?

─¿Y-y tú... estás mo-molesto conmigo por algo que haya hecho?─. Aquella pregunta escapó por sí sola y darse cuenta de ello, bajó la mirada hasta su regazo totalmente avergonzado, apretando los puños con fuerza. ─¿C-c-como...─. Tragó pesadamente antes de continuar. _________«¡No Gon! No sigas con eso... ¡No digas esas palabras! Di cualquier cosa menos eso...». _Le reclamaba su propia consciencia, pero como era de esperar, él no le haría mucho caso que digamos. ─...lo de... la-la con-confesión...?─. _________«¡Ah no, si que eres tonto! ¡Te quedas solo en esto!». _Se reprendió mentalmente; ¿era su impresión o dentro de su cabeza escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse? Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

_________«¿Te-tenía que traer ese tema?». _Pensaba al morderse su labio inferior. ─B-bueno... e-eso e-es...─. La seguridad en su voz estaba desmoronándose ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esa precisa pregunta? ─E-e-es... a-algo com-complicado...

─¿Te molesta?─. Lo interrumpió. ─¿R-realmente... te molestó?

─N-no... n-no me molestó... en-en ve-verdad...

El pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio; sintió como si un gran peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía. ─N-no s-sabes lo feliz qu-que me haces...─. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. ─Creí que... estarías molesto conmigo...─. _________«N-no debo presionarlo... a lo mejor, no quiere hablar de eso conmigo... bueno, está bien... se lo dejaré pasar hoy ¡pero mañana hablaremos! ¡De mí no se va a escapar!». _Pensó decidido por su nuevo plan. ¡Yosh! Creo que ya es hora de irse... aunque, no me pude despedir de Leorio y Kurapika, espero que ellos estén bien. Luego los llamaré─. Exclamó con una sonrisa. ─Bien, vámonos Killua... tengo algo de sueño...

─¡E-e-espera!─. Lo tomó por la muñeca para impedir que siguiera avanzando. ─E-e-espera... Gon...─. Bajó la mirada al suelo y tomó el valor necesario para terminar de decir aquellas palabras. ─T-te-tengo algo pa-para ti...

─¿Uh? ¿Para mí?

─¡S-si! ¡No interrumpas, idiota! Que esto es difícil de decir...─. Buscó en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón el obsequio y al encontrarlo, tomó la mano libre de Gon para dejarlo allí. ─T-toma... pa-para ti...

Gon bajó la mirada y miró el pequeño paquete sobre sus manos. Parpadeó sorprendido y su mirada se alternaba entre el albino y el obsequio, sucesivamente. ─Ee-e-esto es... ¿para mí?─. Preguntó en un murmullo a la par que su rostro se tornaba carmín por completo. ¿Cuándo había sido... la última vez que recibió un regalo de alguien cercano? ¡Ni siquiera era su cumpleaños! ¿O lo era? ¡No, no! Eso fue hace meses... entonces ¿Por qué le obsequiaba algo?

Asintió. ─L-lo ga-gané en un ju-juego y su-supuse q-que te-te gu-gustaría...─. Trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo, el tembleque en su voz y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón no ayudaban demasiado. ─¡N-no me mi-mires como idiota! Ábrelo de una vez, ya me quiero ir a ca-casa... Tengo frío y si llueve ¡Juro que te rasguño toda la cara!─. Amenazó con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

─M-mejor... lo abro en casa... ¿te parece bien?─. Killua torció la mueca en un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo, no iba a oponerse ante la decisión de su amo. Ni modo. ─¿Nos vamos?─. Estiró su mano hacia el albino y éste no dudo en aceptarla, sintiendo que su corazón latía con suma rapidez y un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

─E-e-está bien... pero, si n-no te gusta el regalo no es mi problema... ¡No tengo por qué obsequiarte algo!─. Replicó desviando la mirada hacia la dirección opuesta, causando que el menor sonrió divertido y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas terminara apareciendo.

Al llegar al apartamento del menor, lo primero que Killua hizo fue buscar algo de chocolate en las alacenas o cualquier alimento que sea apetecible (siempre y cuando sean dulces) mientras que Gon se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y al estar a punto de deshacerse de los pantalones cortos recordó el pequeño obsequio que el felino había conseguido para él. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y al abrirlo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ¡Era un llavero de un gatito blanco! ¿En verdad Killua le obsequiaba esto? Era demasiado adorable.

_________«Esto me hace recordar a él»._ Pensó divertido al rozar levemente la pequeña colita blanca. ___________________«Me pregunto por qué me obsequia esto...Hmm ¿debo quedarmelo, no? Debe de ser así...»._ Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un suave carmín a la par que su corazón comenzaba a estrellarse contra su pecho a un ritmo acelerado.___________________________«¿Él también siento lo mismo o soy solo yo? será que... ¿esto es un amor no correspondido? eso sería muy triste y doloroso... pero, no puedo negar que cuando supe que esto era amor... me sentí muy feliz...». _Sostuvo entre sus manos, cerca de su corazón, el llavero del gatito, y cerró sus ojos al sentir que el sonrojo se aumentaba considerablemente. _________«Desearía... que te hicieras cargo de esto... de este sentimiento que tengo por tu culpa... como también, que me dejes de ver como tu amigo o amo...». _─Te quiero como nadie... y desearía... demostrarte que puedo ser para ti...─. Murmuró para sí.

─¿Gon? ¿Qué haces?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpes al oír la voz del oji-azul desde la entrada de la habitación. ─¡Killua!─. Gritó asustado y por poco el llavero termina por salir volando por los aires, sino fuera porque lo tomó antes de tiempo. ─¿Ha-hace cu-cuanto qu-qué estás al-allí?

─Recién llegué─. De un solo bocado, comió la barra del chocolate. ─P-por cierto... veo que te ha gustado el regalo...─. Dijo al señalar las manos del moreno. ─...Había otros llaveros, pero no me gustaron tanto como ese.

─A-ah... entiendo... Muchas gracias, realmente me gustó...

Killua asintió sonriente; ese niño si que era extraño. ─B-bueno... creo que ya es hora que me vaya a dormir en el sofá...

Gon lo miró desde la cama con una expresión de sorpresa. ─¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?

Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. ─Es hora que vayas acostumbrándote a dormir en tu cama, después de todo, en unos días te librarás de mí y podrás tener la misma vida de antes. Corrección, la misma vida aburrida de antes─. Dijo levantando su rostro bien en alto y con ambas manos en las caderas. ─¡Ja! De seguro tu vida sin mí era muy aburrida ¿Qué será de ti cuando ya no esté? Eres pero que el rubiecito y el anciano te hagan sonreír seguido...─. Sabía que solo decía esas palabras para provocar a su amo. _________«Estoy seguro que ellos lo cuidarán bien, de eso estoy seguro. Ambos lo quieren mucho...». _Pensó al recordar como había conocido a los amigos del pelinegro, puede que no le hayan agradado al principio (en especial una persona), pero sabía que Gon estaría bien con ellos. ─Y otra cosa ¡Mas te vale que no le hagas pasteles de chocolate a otras personas! ¡Porque te juro que lo sabré y vendré a castigarte!─. Amenazó con esa sonrisa divertida, siempre señalando al menor. ─Recuerda que esos son mis dulces favoritos y...─. Su voz terminó desapareciendo al notar la expresión del otro. ─¿Gon?

El de tez morena y cabello oscuro tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a las palabras del peliblanco. ¿Por qué? Luego de que su mascota le recordara que el acuerdo estaba por terminar, su mente se quedó en blanco (con solo ese pensamiento) mientras lo demás había perdido sentido. _________«E-e-es ve-verdad... hoy era el tercer día...». _Pensaba mientras pequeños flashes de todo lo vivido con Killua aparecía en su cabeza, desde el momento en que lo conoció hasta este día de la confesión. _________«Él se irá... en unos días... y no volveré a verlo dentro de un año... si es que tengo la suerte de volver a contratar sus servicios...»._ Evitó a como dé lugar posar su mirada sobre la azulina. ___________________«Y-yo... no quiero q-que sea así... no me gusta... no me quiero separar de él ¡No es justo!». _El nudo en su garganta había comenzado a molestarle. _____________________________«¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! No es justo... que la persona que más quiera... deba dejarla irse de mi lado...». _Mordió brevemente su labio inferior pero al sentir que estaba a punto de sangrar lo dejó libre. _________«N-no es justo... pero... Killua no se siente igual que yo...»._

─¿Gon?─. Chasqueó los dedos de sus manos delante del rostro del menor, pero lo único que causó fue asustarlo.

─¡Whaaa!─. Ante ese repentino sonido, terminó cayendo al suelo, causando la risa del oji-azul. ─Dolió...─. Murmuró en un tono quejoso, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, pero, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del felino, aquella sensación terminó por irse. _________«Bastó tu sonrisa... para que yo me sintiera feliz. Así que... esto es estar enamorado...». _─Mou, Killua, eres malo─. Replicó sacandole la lengua para luego levantarse del suelo con un ágil salto. ─No tendrías que ser así con tu primer amo...─. Replicó con falso enojo. _________«Estaré bien... caeré muchas veces... con tal de ver tu sonrisa... mientras tú seas feliz ¡también lo seré!». _Pensó con convicción, seguro de que no cambiaría de opinión.

Obviando ese último comentario, se defendió ante la reprimenda. ─Es tú culpa por ser tan torpe...

─No dejas de ser malo─. Se cruzó de brazos volteando el rostro. ─Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, pero seré bueno contigo y te dejaré dormir aquí─. Ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón, Gon se levantó de la cama y buscó algunas almohadas para llevar a la sala. ─Ya que estarás unos pocos días aquí, deberías ir despidiéndote de la cama ¿no? ¡Puedes dormir hasta el último día! No me molesta, además, será como una despedida.. ehehe, eso ya lo dije ¿no? que tonto soy...

─Gon...

─¡Estaré bien! No te preocupes por eso... digo, no hay por qué despedirse ¡Nos quedan dos días para divertirnos! Teniendo en cuenta que este día está por terminar...─. Todas y cada una de sus palabras la decía sin mirar en ningún momento al albino. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. ─E-e-estoy bie-bien.. ehehe, no ha-hay por qué e-e-estar tri-tristes... en serio─. Rascó nerviosamente su cabeza, procurando mantener esa faceta de felicidad. Lo enfrenó con una sonrisa entre dulce y melancólica. ─En estos d-dos días... ha-haremos lo qu-que quieras... ¿te-te parece bien? Así... nos des-despediremos co-con una g-gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros...─. Una lágrima solitaria fue capaz de descender por su mejilla. ─¿Eh? Oh, vaya─. Logró atraparla entre sus dedos y se sintió asustado al no poder controlarse; antes de que sus piernas cedieran, se sentó sobre la cama y soltando los almohadones, quitó con su antebrazo toda clase de posible llanto. ─Q-que p-pena... n-no q-quer-ría qu-que me vi-vieras así... pero ya estoy bien─. Finalizó con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

El albino miró atentamente a su amo sin saber muy bien que decir, sin embargo, ante esa actitud tímida e infantil, se sintió sumamente conmovido. ¿Cómo un niño así podía quererlo tanto? No sabía si sentirse mal por ello o feliz... en verdad, ese pelinegro había sido un gran amo en todo este tiempo. _________«Ahora... quiero ser yo quien te enseñe algo importante... tú me enseñaste a ser feliz, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor...»._ Tomó asiento a su lado y sostuvo entre sus dedos algunas lágrimas cristalinas. ─Hey Gon...

─¿Uh? ¿Q-qué sucede?─. Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Killua lo miró con tristeza. ─Está bien, puedes llorar.

─¿Eh?

─Puedes llorar si realmente lo deseas Gon ¿Te sientes triste, no? Y creo que es por mi culpa─. Estiró una de sus manos para rozar la mejilla ajena. ─No tienes que ocultar el motivo de tu tristeza. Lo entiendo... yo también me encariñé contigo y siento una profunda tristeza al saber que esto se está por terminar. ¿Verdad?─. Poco a poco, aquellos ojos castaños se vieron cubiertos por un brillo especial. ─Ya puedes quitar esa expresión de felicidad, si realmente estás triste puedes llorar y te prometo que, hasta el tiempo que estemos juntos, lloraré, gritaré o incluso reiré contigo─. Cerró sus ojos mientras aproximaba su rostro al de su amo, sin notar (pero siendo completamente consciente) las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. ─Puedes ser honesto conmigo...

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y antes de poder evitarlo, Gon había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. ─Ki...llua...─. Dijo el nombre que le pertenecía a su persona especial. ─¡Killua!─. Se lanzó a los brazos del albino, en busca de aquel consuelo que tanto añoraba, y dejar de esconder aquel sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho; lloraba por tantas cosas en su solo instante. Por ese amor no correspondido, por el hecho de que su mascota lo abandonaría y también, porque no podría tenerlo a su lado para siempre.

─Shh... tranquilo... todo estará bien.

─Kil-Killua...

─E-estarás bien... lo prometo...

─N-no t-te vayas... n-no me dejes... por favor...

─Me qu-quedaré aquí...─. Los dedos de sus manos rozaron con suma ternura los cabellos oscuros, en un vago intento por calmar su llanto. ─...e-estoy aquí... no llores más...─. Dijo aquella frase, aunque supiera que esa promesa no podría cumplirla para siempre. _________«Lo siento Gon... pero, no puedo amarte como tanto quieres... te mereces a alguien mejor que yo...»._ Cerró sus ojos, tratando de ignorar la melancolía en su pecho. _________«además... este gatito mentiroso... quiere volver con su verdadero dueño y poder quedarse con él para siempre... además, tengo prohibido amar... sino... desapareceré». _─Duerme bien Gon─. Murmuró el albino para luego llevar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno y así atraer su cuerpo. Lo quería lo más cerca posible; aunque supiera que ese amor no debía nacer, ya el tiempo estaba jugando en su contra y en tan poco tiempo, terminó cayendo al encanto de aquel niño de alegre sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Luego de unos minutos, Killua sintió como su amo detenía su llanto para verse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños y no pudo reprimir aquella sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Con algo de esfuerzo, los cubrió a ambos con una sabana y procuró dejarse vencer por el sueño, disfrutando lo más que podía estar junto a ese niño...

Ese niño, que estaba ganando su corazón.

.

_____«_Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron con mayor vigor que en otras oportunidades ¿Y cuál era el motivo de ello? ¡Pues una boda por su puesto! Una de las bodas más importantes de todos los tiempos, después de todo ¡No todos los días se casaba el hijo del Cazador en Arqueología más importante del mundo! ¿Verdad? ¡Y eso no era todo! Muchos Cazadores, compañeros y amigos de Gon Freecss miraban divertidos, y un tanto preocupados, desde las puertas de aquel edificio la escena única y un tanto peculiar: Porque no todo era felicidad en ese día.

_¡Bastaba con verlos a ellos!_

_─¡Killua, vuelve aquí!_

_─¡Atrápame si puedes!_

_─¡KILLUA!_

_─¡No importa si gritas o me persigues, nada de ello me hará cambiar de parecer!_

_En las calles, se veían a dos muchachos corriendo, uno persiguiendo al otro ¡Parece que ellos eran los novios! Yo eran muy difícil de saber ello: el albino (quien parecía escapar del otro) llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata gris, una pequeña rosa en el bolsillo y en su mano derecha sostenía un par de guantes blancos y el cabello cano tirado hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro tenía un traje gris con detalles en blanco y el detalle que más resaltaba, era el velo con flores de encaje sobre su cabello oscuro._

_Gon apretó los dientes con fuerza y trató de apresurar el paso ¡Pero ese bastardo si que era veloz! ─¡Mou Killua! ¡Aún no has dicho "Sí, acepto"! ¡Vuelve aquí antes de que me enfurezca!─. Gritó enfurecido a la vez que esquivaba a la gente que caminaba tranquila; alguno que otro le dirigía una mirada sorprendida ¿Los novios... se estaban persiguiendo antes o después de la boda? ─¡Tenemos que terminar de casarnos idiota! ¡No huyas cobarde!_

_La sonrisa ladina, junto con sus orejas y cola de gato, se hizo presenten en el de ojos azules. ─¡No, me niego! ¡Si quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy seguro de casarme! ¡Todavía soy muy joven y condenadamente sexy para casarme! ¡Viva la libertad y el sexo antes del matrimonio!_

_─¡He dicho que vuelvas aquí!─. A pesar de haber gritado esas palabras, no iba a negar el sonrojo que se situaba sobre sus mejillas ¡Gon sabía que ese último grito de "su lindo y bello prometido" era dirigido para él! ─¡Ya deja de jugar!_

_─¡No, no, no, no! ¡Y no! ¡No me quiero casar!─. Saltó ágilmente una banca en el parque y vio por encima de su hombro que el de ojos marrones había hecho lo mismo. ─¡Soy un gatito libre que vive sin ataduras!─. Ultimó extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de triunfo. ─¡Y así será para siempre!_

_─¡Killua! ¡Ya deja de correr!_

_─¡Que no! ¡No lo haré!_

_─¡Killua!─. Quitó el estúpido e inservible velo de su cabello (el cual fue puesto a la fuerza por Mito-san) y en un último y desesperado intento, se lanzó sobre el de tez clara para tumbarlo en el suelo. Sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza y se sentó sobre sus caderas ¡Ahora él estaba bajo su dominio! ─Y-ya deja.. de correr... por favor..._

_Killua se removió intranquilo ¡Debía escapar de una buena vez! ─¡S-suéltame, Gon! De-déjame ir..._

_─N-no... Killua... escucha... ¡Escúchame!_

_─¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué debo casarme contigo?!_

_Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, unas fugaces y tímidas lágrimas descendieron por, sus ya, rosadas mejillas. ─¡Porque yo...!─. El repentino nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir ¡pero no! ¡Se impondría ante él! Y esta vez, todo quedaría claro para ambos. ─¡Te demostraré que puedo ser tu tipo de chico ideal!─. El oji-azul permaneció inmovil ante esas palabras. ─S-supo-pongamos... que comenzaste a amarme más que a nadie en el mundo... entonces yo... t-te de-demostraré... te demostraré que puedo ser tu persona ideal... Killua...─. Una suave caricia en sus mejillas lo asustó. ─Déja...me hacerlo... déjame de-demostrate... que puedo ser tu persona ideal... por favor..._

_Algunas lágrimas del pelinegro cayeron hasta su rostro, fue capaz de sentir como trazaban distintos caminos por sus mejillas hasta terminar descendiendo por su barbilla. Y aun en medio del desconcierto, elevó su mano derecha y retiró con sus dedos todo rastro de llanto; lo único que Killua deseaba, era ver esos ojos castaños brillar junto con la sonrisa especial de Gon. ─N-no necesitas hacer esto... para demostrarme que tú eres para mí─. Murmuró con suavidad y en un tono cariñoso. ─Creo que... nos saltamos la parte del beso ¿no?─. El pelinegro rió por lo bajo luego de asentir y ambos terminaron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. _

_De una buena vez por todas__»_.

.

Una tímida y dulce sonrisa se situó sobre el rostro del pelinegro ante tal bello sueño, e inconscientemente se acurrucó lo más que pudo sobre el pecho del albino, sin notar que éste lo abrazaba con suma ternura y cariño, sin tener la intención de dejarlo ir. El sonido del reloj sobre el mueble de madera era lo único que interrumpía el acogedor y agradable silencio.

Si ese sentimiento traía cosas buenas como estas ¡Entonces les darían la bienvenida!

_Solo bastaba con decirle si a ese amor._

* * *

Si debo ser sincera, el sueño de Gon me mató *¬* (momento de fan: asdasdadaasdsadsd *u*) ¡Fueron demasiado tiernos! ¿O no? Como me gustó escribir esas escenas... también fue triste el capitulo TT-TT. Osea, tuvo de todo... ¡ya nos estamos acercando al final! Eso significa que este fic termina (pero no se preocupen, vendrán otros... luego, pero vendrán xD).

¡Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora linduras, nos veremos en otro capitulo. Como siempre, ya saben que acepto cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, todo es bienvenido para mí, y desde ya, gracias por leer este fic. ¡Muchas gracias en verdad! *u*

¡Muchas besos! Se cuida, se portan mal o bien (eso es a su gusto) y nos vemos cuando nos veamos (ojala sea pronto) ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	10. Creando nuevas memorias juntos

Hola mis amadas y queridas mentes perversas. ¿Cómo están linduras mías? Espero, realmente espero que bien, yo me encuentro de buen humor ¿y por qué? porque pude obtener buenos horarios en la universidad, así que, ese es un buen motivo para estar contenta. Y como que eso terminó influyendo para que termine el capítulo (tranquilitos, para este fic faltan poquititos, porque este es el anteultimo día del contrato... como para que se den una idea xS). ¡Bien! Dicho y aclarado esto... los dejo con la actualización.

¡Ah cierto! Espero que disfruten esto (yo sé por qué se los digo ;D)

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

_«Sólo dio unos pasos, solo unos pocos, y terminó deteniéndose abruptamente al sentir que era abrazado por la espalda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la repentina cercanía, sin embargo, la vergüenza pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó un detalle muuuuuuuuuy importante ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO?!_

_─K-Ki-Killua..._

_─Muy buenos días, amo~─. Dijo una voz juvenil en tono cariñoso, como si estuviera ronroneando contra su oreja._

_Gon se liberó del agarre, dando y rápido y sobre-exagerado giro sobre sí mismo, para terminar enmudeciendo al descubrir a la persona que estaba detrás suyo: un muchacho (de su misma estatura y al parecer de igual edad) de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules y cabello blanco, lo miraba entre divertido y algo coqueto; el moreno retrocedió lentamente, sin embargo, el extraño imitaba sus acciones y lamentablemente, su espalda terminó chocando contra la pared más próxima, dejándolo a la merced del otro»._

_._

_._

_« El albino volvió a sonreír. «Él es lindo... mi primer amo es muy lindo. Me sorprende que alguien como él pidiera por nuestros servicios... aunque...». Apartó las manos del rostro ajeno para ver una vez más su rostro avergonzado. Esa actitud vergonzosa, era demasiado sospechosa. ─Un momento...─. Olisqueó el cuello del moreno, ganándose un ligero estremecimiento. ─Amo Gon ¿Acaso usted nunca...?─. Dejo la pregunta inconclusa, sin embargo, el sonrojo en el rostro del oji-marrón era una clara respuesta. «Ehehe... creo que me divertiré...»._

_─Ki-Killua..._

_─Bien, está decidido._

_─¿Eh?_

_─No se preocupe amo Gon, Killua-chan solucionará su problema._

_─¿P-probl-blema...?_

_Asintió sonriente para tomar el rostro de Gon entre sus manos. ─Yo ma aseguraré de, antes de terminar el mes, tomar su virginidad»._

_._

_._

_«Dos firmes brazos aprisionaron la cintura del moreno. ─Perdón...─. Musitó contra su oído al abrazarlo por la espalda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y se aseguró de cerrar los ojos antes de que estos permitieran que las lágrimas aparecieran por sus mejillas. ─...L-lo siento... pero yo... ¡Yo!─. Afianzó su agarre al sentirse avergonzado. ─..N-no quiero que nadie te vea como yo... porque no me gusta...solo quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir especial... por favor... déjame hacerte sentir especial... Gon~─. Por cada una de sus palabras, su voz fue disminuyendo hasta volverse casi imperceptible. ─Lo siento..._

_El moreno suspiró resignado y deshizo el agarre para encarar al albino, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable. ─¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?_

_─¿Uh?_

_Se alejó unos pasos y estiró su mano derecha sin deshacer la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. ─¡Yo soy Gon Freecss! ¡Mucho gusto!_

_Parpadeó sorprendido pero luego sonrió levemente al corresponder el saludo. ─Mi nombre es Killua, mucho gusto._

_Y al momento en que sus manos se rozaron mutuamente, un suave tinte rosado se situó en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones comenzaban a latir aceleradamente y un repentino estremecimiento se apoderaba de sus cuerpos ¿Qué había sido eso? Al sentir cierta pena y vergüenza, se separaron desviando la mirada hacia cualquier dirección. ¿Por qué se sentían así? Eso había sido muy extraño, pero, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, les había gustado»._

_._

_._

_«Mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón iba aumentando. ─B-bue..no... pe-pensaba en-en qu-que es algo ver-vergonzoso m-mi su-sueño... de ir ca-caminando a ca-casa de l-la mano c-con al-alguien...─. Jugueteó nerviosamente con el pliegue de su chaqueta. ─...E-e-es to-tonto ¿No-no?_

_Para su sorpresa, Killua sonrió dulcemente, conmovido por la actitud vergonzosa y tímida del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía verse tan lindo e indifenso? ¡Maldición! Su mano terminó cobrando vida y rozó con suma ternura la mejilla ajena. ─¿Y si lo comprobamos?_

_Había cerrado sus ojos ante ese tacto, pero oír esa pregunta hizo que volviera a abrirlos. ─¿E-eh?_

_─Comprobemos si es realmente un sueño vergonzoso─. Sin decir más, entrelazó su mano con la de su amo, teniendo la mayor ternura posible, y dando un pequeño apretón al final. ─A mí... no me parece algo vergonzoso...─. Murmuró para emprender la marcha, sin soltar por ningún motivo a Gon; quiera o no reconocerlo ¡Eso era demasiado vergonzoso! Pero, con tal de hacer feliz a su amo haría lo que sea»._

.

.

_«¿El albino sería capaz de darse cuenta lo alterado que estaba su corazón? ─¡Tú eres el único que me gusta!─. Gritó cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños, y cuando volvió a descubrir su mirada pudo notar el rostro sonrojado del albino. ─Killua... tú eres el único que me gusta─. Poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos y agradeció que el oji-azul no se moviera de su lugar; y al estar frente a frente, Gon no deshizo la sonrisa vergonzosa en su rostro. ─Killua... sólo tú... eres la persona que me gusta. Traté, y traté de entenderlo y ahora... lo conseguí..._

_─Gon...─. Se quedó sin aliento al momento en que el moreno tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos, con la mayor delicadeza posible ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recibir un tacto así lo hacía sentir tan especial? ¡En todo este tiempo, su amo le hacía sentir único! Como nunca antes en su vida._

_Con sus pulgares borró lentamente el rostro de lágrimas cristalinas, ahora, tenía otro mótivo para sonreír y ello estaba frente a sus ojos. ─Killua..._

_─¿S-si?_

_─Me gustas._

_─G-Gon..._

_─T-te quiero...». _

.

.

Gon guardó silencio mientras recordaba los momentos más importantes que había vivido junto a Killua, desde que se conocieron hasta el día en que él pudo confesarse. ¡Vaya que si habían vivido muchos momentos graciosos e incomodos! Pero en su mente, solo aparecían los más significativos para ambos; pensaba en cualquier cosa, solo para no recordar lo que estaba por suceder en unas horas; era consciente de que ya había oscurecido y la medianoche estaba por llegar. Este anteultimo día, no fue lo que esperaba, si bien mantuvo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se aseguró de consentir al mayor, hubo algo en su mente y corazón que le impidió disfrutar cada instante junto a Killua. Y eso era su temor: el miedo que tenía de no poder verlo nunca más.

─Mañana es el último día.

─S-sí.

─Te ves algo preocupado. ¿Ocurre algo?

─N-no.

─Entonces… ¿Te entristece que sea de esa manera, verdad?

─S-sí.

─Sabes que no puede evitarse.

─S-sí.

Killua suspiró un tanto molesto; por mera curiosidad, había dejado el videojuego para ver si su amo estaría durmiendo, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente la pared más próxima. Y sin motivo alguno, tomó asiento a su lado, creyendo que podría quitar ese "estado de animo". ─Gon, deja de responder con monosílabas y dime que te sucede con palabras concretas.

El pelinegro apartó la mirada del paredón frente a él, para poder ver durante breves momentos los ojos del albino y luego regresar la vista a su lugar original. ─E-e-está bien…─. Al oír su tono de voz, tan ronco y al borde del llanto, aclaró su garganta para poder decir aquellas palabras lo más claro y fuerte posible. ─Bu-bueeno…─. Y sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, ya que esa simple palabra había sido dicha en un hilo de voz. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora que quiere hacerse el fuerte… era cuando más se le dificultaba todo? No quería, ni tenía la intención de preocupar a Killua. ¡Eso era lo que menos quería hacer! Pero todo se le estaba llendo a por la borda. ─¡Y-yo…!─. De repente, toda la habitación pareció dar vueltas ¿era su imaginación o su pecho comenzó a dolerle?

─Gon. Si no tomas aire no podrás hablar─. Luego de unos segundos, vio que el moreno había seguido su consejo. Suspiró. _«Este niño… hoy en especial se está comportando como un niño pequeño ¿a qué se deberá?»._ Pensaba al par que veía las respiraciones forzosas y un tanto exageradas. ─Ahora si… Gon─. Para la sorpresa del oji-marrón, Killua le sujetó la barbilla con sus dedos, obligándolo a mirarle. ─¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Ante esa proximidad, un suave tinte rosado se posó sobre sus mejillas; si bien él no podía ver esto, lo sentí. Sentía un repentino calor envolver su rostro por completo. ─Eh… y-yo…

─A ti te sucede algo─. No fue una pregunta, él sabía que las cosas eran de esa manera. ─Estás diferente. Hoy, con todo lo que hicimos, ¿Por qué no me sonríes como siempre? Creí que esto era lo que querías, disfrutar los últimos momentos del contrato hasta mañana… p-pero…─. Sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, mas terminó ignorándolo y continuó. ─….pero ahora, te ves triste, como si quisieras llorar. Si eso deseas está bien, pero dímelo. Dime que quieres llorar y lo haré contigo… no ensucies tu lindo rostro con dolor y menos haciéndolo solo ¿sí?

Todo el autocontrol y la fortaleza del menor decayeron ante tan bellas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a resistir si Killua le hablaba de ese modo? ─L-lo si-siento… e-estoy a-arruinando todo…─. Sus manos temblorosas sostuvieron la ajena con sumo cuidado y cariño, llevándola hasta su mejilla húmeda. ─…n-no q-quiero de-despedirme de ti…. c-con la-lágrimas en los ojos… discúlpame Killua... lo estoy a-arruinando todo…

─Gon…

Lo interrumpió. ─M-me duele… m-me du-duele saber que se termina… que llega nuestro final…y m-más me duele… porque sé que n-no pu-puedo e-evitarlo… q-que n-no que y-yo… pueda hacer para que estés a-a m-mí lado…─. Lo miró con los ojos empañados por lágrimas. ─….y-y d-duele… y m-me odio… p-porque me he re-rendido en nada, pero ent-tendí…. Q-que por más q-que lo i-intente y-y m-me e-esfuerce….. n-no podré e-estar contigo…

Su propio corazón se oprimió y comenzó a maldecirse por no poder detener la tristeza y los temores de su amo. ─Gon…yo no… no quiero que llores…

─M-me du-duele…. Me duele mucho Killua…─. Continuó, siendo completamente inconsciente de que esas palabras lastimaban al albino. ─…¿sa-sabes…? C-cuando su-supe qu-que te amaba… se me-sentí tan feliz… tan feliz de de-descubrir e-ese se-sentimiento co-contigo…porqu-que e-es solo contigo…─. En medio del llanto pudo obsequiarle una sonrisa. ─…n-no quiero q-que te vayas… p-por favor… no t-te vayas…─. Sin tener consciencia, acortó la distancia entre ambos. ─…n-no me de-dejes…

Sentir sobre su rostro el aliento del otro ocasionó que su cuerpo se viera envuelto entre sensaciones incontrolables. ─Gon….─. Dijo su nombre totalmente embelesado por la mirada brillante del moreno.

─S-si te pido q-que te qu-quedes conmigo… ¿l-lo ha-harías?

─…y-yo…

Sus manos liberaron la ajena para terminar recostados sobre los hombros de Killua. ─¿L-lo ha-harías… por mí…?─. Esa pregunta había escapado sin pretenderlo. Gon se arrepintió y maldijo mentalmente al ver su imprudencia. ¡Lo más seguro era que lo había hecho enfadar! _«E-eres u-un idiota… Gon. ¡Un idiota!»_. Oía su propia voz en su cabeza. ─y-yo Ki-Killua… lo-lo si-siento…─. Bajó la mirada con el rostro completamente carmín, quitó sus manos ante tanta vergüenza junta. ─Ehehehe… q-que tonto… n-no de-debería ha-haber dicho… o-olvídalo…

─….s-sí…

Oír esa respuesta hizo que detuviera sus acciones. Y velozmente, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada azulina que parecía estar brillando. ─¿E-eh?

─Si pudiera hacerse….─. Por cada palabra dicha, se aproximó al cuerpo del menor; pero ante los ojos de Gon, se veía como si el peliblanco estuviera asechándolo. Esperando el momento el momento indicado para saltarle encima ¡y vaya que el menor no estaba equivocado! ─E-en verdad… si pudiera hacerse…

Tenía la intención de detenerlo, más lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a arrastrarse hacia atrás sobre la cama y terminó deteniéndose al sentir que sujetaban su muñeca. ─Killua…─. Murmuró su nombre en un tono que no supo reconocer.

─…me quedaría contigo… si pudiera…─. Dijo con seriedad. _«P-pero ¿Po-por qué estoy diciendo eso? ¡Idiota! ¡Sabes muy bien que no debes…! ¡Esto terminará mal! Solo lastimas a Gon… solo lo lastimas a él…»_. Se reprendió mentalmente_. «Además… además tú debes encontrar a tu primer amo… tu primer amor… ¡debes encontrarlo a él! Por esa razón, aceptaste trabajar para esa anciana loca… Killua, no te arrepientas ahora»._ ─Gon…─. _«Pero… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué este niño es tan importante para mí?»._

─Killua…

─¿Sí?

─¿P-podr-drías…?─. Con su labio inferior temblando, continuó. ─¿P-podr-drías…be-besarme? P-por favor…─. No tenía que decir más, ya las palabras estarían sobrando.

Killua asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez era completamente diferente a las demás ¿por qué? No lo sabía, pero sentía que era diferente a las demás: uno de sus dedos, tocó el labio inferior de Gon, notando como éste lo miraba de cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Se miran mutuamente con ese aire de confusión, no saben por cuanto tiempo, tampoco les importó. Respira lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que el anciano encuentro llega y los labios se tocan. Cierran sus ojos, en un intento por deshacer todo lo demás y recomenzar de cero, solo ellos dos. Las bocas se entreabren con temor, un temor que nunca antes habían experimentado, porque estarían mintiendo si dijeran que este era su primer beso, pero ahora, allí, en ese momento, se sentía como si lo fuese. En un atrevimiento de su parte, movió su mano libre hasta el pecho del pelinegro y con suavidad comenzó a ejercer fuerza para empujarlo contra la cama, asegurándose de que algunas almohadas estén bajo su cabeza, para luego ubicarse sobre él sin despegar sus labios, sin detener aquel beso lleno de necesidad. Las manos del albino se encargaron de acariciar el rostro ajeno con el mayor cariño posible, suave y amorosos roces, hasta que aquellas caricias comenzaron a tener un poco de fuerza al llegar hasta a las piernas del menor; una repentina necesidad los invadió a ambos. ¿Por qué habrían de detenerlo? Lo deseaban. Oh dios, cuanto deseaban ello. Cuando deseaban, concretar lo inexplicable pero a la vez entendible, ponerle un nombre a esa situación… y eso sería, dejar libre al amor.

El primero en alejarse fue el más pequeño ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, al recordar que todo esto no sería para siempre, porque Killua terminaría lléndose de su lado tarde o temprano. En verdad ¿sería justo estar de así… cuando al final del siguiente día tendría que dejarlo ir? Gon volteó su rostro, negándose a continuar con el beso, y pudo sentir como algunas lágrimas se colaban por sus mejillas, y aunque cerrara los ojos con fuerza éstas no parecían querer dar tregua y continuaban sus caminos.

_«No es justo ¡e-es totalmente injusto! De la única persona que te enamoras… a quien en verdad amas… debes dejarlo ir…»._ Su labio inferior tembló y pudo sentir la intensa mirada del oji-azul sobre su rostro. «_No es justo… no quiero que se vaya. No quiero que Killua me deje…»_. Una de sus manos cayó a la cama para sujetar con fuerza la colcha. _«No quiero… no quiero dejarlo ir…»._ Pensaba entre sollozos, entiendo lo egoísta que era ese deseo, mas no se sentía mal por ello; si debía ser egoísta para tener a Killua a su lado lo haría. Lo sería completamente.

─Hey… no llores─. Murmuró contra sus labios con una tenue y pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, a la par que sus manos iban descendiendo por los costados del torso de su amo, levantando un poco la prenda de vestir que lo cubría.

Un sollozo brotó de sus labios. ─N-no… no-no pu-puedo…─. Intentó voltear su rostro, pero no pudo conseguirlo debido a los fugaces besos que el felino depositaba en cada porción libre de piel. ─… n-no puedo… Killua… e-esto e-es muy triste…─. Guío sus propias manos hasta los hombros ajenos, dejando que sus dedos los sostuvieran con fuerza. ─…n-no quiero que te alejas de m-mí…─. Suplicó en un tono lloroso a la par que las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas morenas. ─…n-no qu-quiero…

Quitó algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares, aunque viera que nuevas volvían a aparecer. ─Gon… mírame. Mírame por favor…─.Cuando las orbes castañas se posaron sobre sus ojos, sonrió con cariño. ─Tranquilo, no llores…

─Ki-Killua… e-e-es ta-tan tri-triste…

─Lo sé. Shhh, tranquilo.

─N-no pu-puedo…

─Gon vamos, deja de llorar. ¿sí?─. Sus labios descendieron a un ritmo pausado desde la mejilla de su amo hasta terminar en la garganta, dando un breve mordisco juguetón a la barbilla de éste. ─Vamos... hazlo por mí...

─P-pero…

─Hey… escúchame… te prometo…. Que te volveré a encontrar…─. Dijo en un tono calmado. ─…volveré a verte. Incluso si me debo alejar de mi Jefe, vendré por ti y permaneceré a tu lado mientras esté libre de dueño temporal… vas a tener que darme un llave de tu apartamento─. Aquella broma hizo que la tristeza en el menor desapareciera. ─En verdad Gon…. Te lo prometo…

─¿D-de v-verdad?

─S-sí…

Quería detener las lágrimas ante la repentina felicidad, pero el temor le jugaba en contra. ─¿Y-y va-vamos a e-estar juntos? Ki-Killua… ─. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la palida mejilla derecha. ─¡Porque…! porque… s-si tú me prometes q-que va-vamos a estar juntos… y-yo se te-seguiré…. Te vo-voy a seguir… s-solo promételo… p-por favor…

─T-te lo prometo… vamos a estar juntos. Te prometo… que estaremos juntos al final.

Esas palabras, dichas con tanta confianza y seguridad, fueron suficientes para que Gon creyera que se haría realidad y sin poder controlarlo, murmuró esa frase ocultan en un rincón de su cabeza. ─Te amo…─. Su respiración se alteró, pero procuró tomar todo el valor que tenía en el cuerpo y volvió a repetir esas palabras, una vez más. Una vez más, para que él y el oji-azul lo entendieran. ─…te amo…

Estiró su mano y entre sus dedos sujetó el cabello albino para aproximar su rostro, volviéndolo a besar. Por su parte el mayor no se opuso e intento mantener la cercanía lo más que pudo, podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón salió disparado al igual que su pulso, pero también, un repentino y cálido deseo lo invadió: quería volver a oír esas dos palabras. Todas las veces que fueran posibles; porque ese niño, había sido capaz de hacer sentir sensaciones que creía ya muertas. Y ahora, en esa oscura habitación, mientras la brisa nocturna se colaba por la ventana junto con la casi imperceptible luz de la luna, le devolvería el favor. Le haría sentir lo mismo… esa felicidad, la pérdida del miedo, los nervios, la ansiedad, pero sobre todo el cariño.

_Todo el cariño… que había nacido para él._

Guardaron silencio mientras continuaban rozándose a cada momento, de forma tímida e insegura. Poco a poco, la ropa fue vista como un estorbo para ambos y terminó por ser desecha del cuerpo ajeno, quedando sobre el suelo de algún rincón de la habitación; algunas risas nerviosas fueron capaces de interrumpir la calma que se había formado. ¿Sabían hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo todo ello? Sí, lo entendieron desde el comienzo. Y no por ello, iban a retener por mucho tiempo los nervios y la ansiedad. Estaban asustados y eso iban a negarlo, un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, pero había decidido no detenerse. Por nada del mundo.

En medio del beso, y cuando la última prenda había sido retirada, Gon tomó una de las manos de Killua, y con lentitud, hizo que ésta rozara su piel desnuda, dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y así lo hizo; el peliplata se alejó de los labios rojizos e hinchados para poder sentir hasta el mínimo rincón. Comenzó por el cuello, dejando allí besos húmedos y alguna que otra marca por sus mordiscos, ganando no solo grititos sino también las risitas nerviosas del menor. Al llegar hasta los botones rozados y erectos, lamió su labio inferior en un gesto de anticipación para luego tomarlos entre sus dientes, morderlos y succionar levemente a la par que su mano jugueteaba con el otro, todo era para deleitar al menor. Los besos mojados continuaron bajando, su lengua traviesa procuró recorrer cada pedazo de piel hasta llegar a la altura de la pelvis, viendo desde una perspectiva privilegiada como se erguía el miembro de Gon y con sólo su dedo índice rozó la glande, sintiendo las gotas de líquido pre-seminal emergiendo de allí, ganando también un gemido ronco como premio.

Una sola mirada y el asentimiento de cabeza, había bastado para que Killua comenzara con su labor. _«Me pregunto si podré hacerlo bien»._ Sostuvo entre sus dedos la erección, viendo detenidamente como éste dejaba escapar algunas gotas blancas (ignorando el hecho que su propio pene no estaba en mejores condiciones) y sin pensarlo demasiado, atinó a atraparla con su lengua. Oí el gritito de sorpresa ajeno solo lo excitó más. _«N-no es la primera vez que lo ha-hacemos… ya lo he tocado antes… y mucho»_. Su lengua atrevida recorrió toda la extensión del pene, desde la base hasta terminar en la vulva_. «Pero… siento que hoy debe ser especial… tiene que ser especial… más que en otras ocasiones…»_. Con sus manos separó las piernas del moreno, deleitándose con sus dedos por la suavidad de los muslos firmes, descendió su cabeza para soltar un pequeño soplido y luego engullir el miembro de Gon, y comenzar con el oral.

─¡Ah~! Ki-Ki… lluaah… ¡Ngh!─. Escuchar los gemidos desinhibidos de su amo le subió la temperatura a mil y el pulso terminó elevándose por los aires.

Las piernas del moreno temblaban notoriamente pero al ser sostenidas por el mayor, pasaron por desapercibidas. Los espasmos que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, eran increíbles y ya muy conocidos para él, y sumando el hecho de que quería más, volvía a esos roces una completa necesidad. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez mientras su boca se abría ligeramente y unas cuantos hilos de saliva entre sus dientes podían apreciarse a siemple vista. Un espectaculo del cual solo Killua era capaz de apreciar; los movimientos tomaron un determinado ritmo. El deseo y la lujuria que carcomían como fuego el cuerpo de Gon, mezclado con las acciones del peliblanco, sus fugaces caricias y las breves miradas compartidas, fueron capaces de hacerle sentir uno de los mejores orgasmos que haya tenido en todo este tiempo.

Pero ambos sabía que no todo terminaba allí.

La espalda del menor se arqueó contra la cama al sentir que un dedo se abría paso en su entrada y comenzaba a embestir a un ritmo acelerado; el dolor no tardó en desaparecer y ser reemplazado por un incontrolable placer, sin embargo, cuando el dígito rozó algo en su interior, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del felino una vez más. Esa misma sensación, que hace tiempo había experimentado con su mascota, volvía a parecer: parecía una descarga eléctrica, era como si, Killua hiciera que se desatara en su interior una descarga electica. Pero no le dañaba, no, era agradable al tacto. Las manos de Gon dejaron de restringir al muchacho y se fueron a acariciar el cuello delgado del mayor, descendiendo lentamente a sus hombros, para luego permitirse recordar con las yemas de sus dedos toda la extensión de la espalda desnuda ajena. Sus caricias podían ser demasiado bruscas y temerosas, en su mente carcomía el temor de "no hacerlo correctamente", pero al sentir ese breve y cariñoso beso en su mejilla izquierda junto con un suave murmullo afectivo las dudas desaparecieron por completo, para abrirle el paso a los estremecimientos y tembleques que se apropiaron de su ser; volvió a descubrir su mirada castaña y mantuvo esos orbes fijos en la mirada azulina que demostraba ternura y picardía por igual. Aun teniendo un manojo de sentimientos, atinó a obsequiarle a Killua una sonrisa nerviosa pero no por ello había perdido el rastro de felicidad.

Antes de que Killua pudiera hacer algo más, recibió un espasmo violento cuando sintió como una mano intrusa descendía desde su pecho y torso hasta la pelvis para por fin llegar a su destino, mordió su labio inferior para callar los gemidos que eran causados por aquella cálida caricia, que estimulaba casi con ternura la cabeza de su pene. Había comenzado con un roce tímido e indiscreto, mas luego terminó por convertirse en un ascenso y descenso que tomaba velocidad pero sin dejar de recorrer la extensión del miembro. Pronto la humedad apareció entre los dedos del pelinegro, pero ello no fue suficiente para detenerlo y mientras éste frotaba más rápido, el albino se apoderó de los labios del joven bajo suyo en un beso hambriento y descontrolado. Aquel frenesí había comenzado y ya no iba a detenerse; Las manos de Gon fueron a la cintura del mayor, en un atentado desesperado de deshacer la ansiedad, sabía que ese momento terminaría llegando y estaba acallando los jadeos y gemidos. Cada nervio era tan brusco como el anterior. El albino le arrancó otro gemido al ingresar un segundo dedo. ¡Dolía más a cada segundo transcurrido! Cerró sus parpados con fuerza que casi creyó que se le caerían. Debía ser fuerte, quería ser fuerte y disfrutar hasta la más insignificante sensación… anhelaba recordar cada instante, cada detalle de su tan preciado encuentro.

Dejo su labio inferior entre dientes mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse y su entrecejo se frunció. Él no era una persona que se acobardaba ¡Y mucho menos estando en una situación como esa! Pero ahora, estaba completa e irracionalmente aterrado. ¿A qué le temía? ¡Si estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Gon! Ese fugaz pensamiento lo atemorizó aún más. _«E-es cierto…. estoy a punto... de hacerlo con él...»._ Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas terminaron sonrojándose furiosamente ante la expresión de place absoluto en el rostro de Gon. Al depositar el tercer dedo contra el ano del pelinegro, pudo sentir como éste mecía sus caderas hacia él y soltaba gimoteos y jadeos a la par de sus estremecimientos_. «Dios… ¿C-cómo puedes encantarme tanto?»._

─Ki-Killua…

─G-Gon…

─¿S-sí?

─Vamos a hacerlo…─. El moreno lo miró extrañado. ─Vamos a hacer el amor… en verdad… nosotros… estamos por hacer el amor…─. Musitó con emoción y sus ojos azules completamente centellantes. Sin dar tiempo a nada, volvió a besarlo una vez más pero esta vez fue más corto que los anteriores. ─G-Gon... yo... t-tengo.. q-que...─. No fue necesario continuar con la oración, porque el de tez oscura había entendido a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle: ver esa sonrisa, hizo que sintiera que todo había valido la pena.

Lo sostuvo más fuerte haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas, solo para que sintiera hasta que estado lo llevó, subió y bajó sus manos por la espalda ajena, delineando con ellas las casi imperceptibles curvas de ese cuerpo moreno. Killua supo que era el momento y con el mayor de los cuidados, se adentró en aquella cavidad virginal sintiendo en nudo en su garganta y como las uñas del menor se incrustaban en su espalda. Murmuró contra el oído de Gon palabras cariñosas y promesas de un futuro juntos ¿le estaba mintiendo? El felino no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó que esto sería lo correcto.

El oji-azul se detuvo sólo unos segundos, respirando pesadamente. Sus manos peinaron esos mechones oscuros que cayeron sobre la frente del moreno, para así poder mirar ése rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. Hundió su rostro bajo la mandíbula del menor y aspiró ese perfume único y especial a la par que depositaba pequeños y fugaces besos sobre aquella zona ¿Cómo podía tener una fragancia así en su piel? Su amo, sin duda alguna, era muy especial. Y tener el privilegio de verlo en este estado sumiso, completamente entregado y a su total disposición, era un absoluto privilegio. Un premio de la vida que sólo él disfrutaría; sí. Es verdad. Quizá en un futuro próximo, otras personas puedan sentir íntimamente el cuerpo de Gon, pero ninguno de ellos podrá recrear las sensaciones que aparecen ante la primera vez. Porque todas ellas eran suyas, serían suyas a partir de este encuentro… y eso sería para siempre.

─Ki-Killua…─. Pudo escapar de su trance al oír su nombre escapar de esos labios rojizos e hinchados. El albino levantó el rostro de inmediato para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su joven amo, quien además tenía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. ─¿E-e-estás bi-bien?─. Preguntó con ese aire inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba; incluso al dejarse llevar por la pasión y lujuria, su rostro no perdía la inocencia y pureza de su ser.

Sin poder evitarlo, y ante aquella imagen tan encantadora, sus labios terminaron curvándose en una dulce sonrisa. ─Por supuesto ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?─. Replicó con ese aire seguro de sí.

─E-e-estás mu-muy callado… ¿he hecho algo mal?

─No Gon… tú nunca harías algo mal.

─E-entonces…─. Su ritmo cardiaco salió disparado ante el solo pensamiento de lo que diría ¡pero que atrevido se estaba volviendo! Y todo por culpa de ese gato _«¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Lo amo tanto… que haré cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado…»._ Ante ello, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa cariñosa. ─¿P-por qué te detienes? N-no lo hagas…─. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la espalda ajena procurando aproximar ambos cuerpos lo más que podía. Necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma. De una manera tan íntima y única, incluso si debía "soportar" esos espasmos y corrientes eléctricas una tras otra. ─N-no… no te alejes… quiero se-sentirte… qui-quiero qu-que me si-sientas… por favor….

Recordar para siempre, lo que era hacer el amor con Killua.

El mayor lo entendió perfectamente y entonces continuó adentrándose en el interior del más joven. El vaivén lento y tortuoso fue reemplazado por un ritmo más acelerado, casi incesante. Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos, y los gemidos, jadeos, espasmos y quejidos, eran la prueba del goce que sentían; el mayor sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dandole una sensación de placer absoluto, tan diferente a como creía que sería, y entre esa sensación, terminó por dar una estocada final con gran fuerza al joven bajo suyo. Mientras que el menor contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar el grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, junto cuando un líquido extraño (aunque ya suponía lo que podría ser) se abría paso en su interior.

Los ojos azules terminaron encontrándose con los castaños a la par que unas tímidas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros. Otra vez no eran necesarias palabras. Cuando el peliblanco se apartó con cuidado, escuchando un gemido de protesta, se ubicó al lado del menor y éste, en una acción un tanto predecible, se recostó contra su pecho para luego suspirar complacido; Killua rió ante ello ¡Ahora Gon parecía comportarse como un gatito! Y ello terminó por conmoverlo. Llevó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo ajeno y permitió que sus dedos acariciaran morena, sintiendo una vez más con las yemas la suavidad de ésta; Gon mantenía un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y estaba seguro, casi seguro, que el albino debía estar peor que él.

─Ki...llua…─. Dijo su nombre en un tono que no reconoció, sonó tan ronco y diferente, que terminó riéndose por lo bajo ante su propio "error". Terminó por aproximarse más y recostar la mano sobre el pecho desnudo, trazando en él caminos imaginarios que no parecían tener final. ─...Killua…

─¿Mmm?

─Gracias…─. Ante el silencio del albino sintió una pequeña molestia. ─Mou Killua…─. Se acomodó en la cama para poder ver mejor su rostro, sosteniendo uno de los extremos de la sabana contra su pecho para que no pudiera verse su desnudez. ─Estás pensando en algo… dilo…. Anda…

─Tú… ¿t-te lo imaginaste…? ¿imaginaste que sería así?

─C-creo que... fue mejor... y por eso te lo agradezco...

─A-ah... p-por… ¿lo di-dices por…?─. Escuchó que Gon volvió a reírse y eso lo hizo enfurecer ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¡Este niño era de lo peor! ─¿A ti te parece bien lo que me haces? ¡Claro! Mírenlo al señor, se burla de mí ante el primer tartamudeo. Pero te recuerdo que cuando te sucedió a ti, te brinde muchos mimos y cariños… maldito mocoso egoísta…─. Dijo en tono juguetón mientras envolvía los brazos en torno a la cintura del menor, solo para poder abrazarlo y cuando el menor levantó su rostro no dudó en besarlo con ternura.

─Ehehe… soy tu amo y yo mando.

─¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que te haga recordar quien estuvo arriba?

─S-si pero… no siempre será así entre nosotros.

─Si será.

─¡Nop! Porque cuando yo esté arriba, no vas a querer que cambie.

─¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos…

─S-sí… es verdad… eso ya lo veremos en otro año─. Killua lo miró extrañado. ─Q-quiero decir… mañana es el último día…

─No pienses en eso ¿sí?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. ─No, Killua. Si hay que pensar en ello… ¿sabes? He pensado…

─¿Te dolió?

─S-sí… ¡digo! ¡Killua! Tú eres peor de malo que yo…─. Por más que intentara aparentar molestia, los besos y ronroneos del oji-azul terminaron por calmarlo. ─Killua, escúchame… he estado pensando mucho… y bueno… c-creo que e-estará bien para mí e-esperar por un año, solo para vivir un mes junto a ti…un hermoso y maravillo mes junto a la persona que más amo…─. Se sentó sobre la cama y le indicó a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo. ─…y lo haré… te esperaré cada año de mi vida, para poder estar contigo… hasta que pueda reunir el dinero necesario para comprarte, aunque esté mal, pero lo haré con tal de tenerte a mi lado…─. Sujetó el rostro del albino para poder rozar con sus pulgares las tibias y rosadas mejillas. ─…voy a hacer e-ese estúpido pago para tenerte conmigo cada año… aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo, pero lo haré por ti…

─G-Gon…

─S-sí. Sí ¡Sí! Sé que es tonto… lo sé…lo entiendo…─. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a reírse por lo bajo. ─…pero no te voy a soltar. ¡No te quiero soltar! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en verdad, te amo mucho… más de lo que puedes imaginar…─. Al ver que el albino negaba con la cabeza continuó. ─… y vamos a poder con esto. Tú lo prometiste… y yo ahora voy a creer en ello…─. Sonrió. ─…no me voy a detener hasta que estemos juntos… y después nos casemos, tengamos muchos hijitos… y permanezcamos al lado del otro… in-incluso siendo viejitos…

Antes de poder entenderlo, Killua había comenzado a sollozar a la par que algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos y terminaban estrellándose contra las sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos. ─G-Gon…─. Murmuró su nombre ante el repentino miedo que sintió; no supo el por qué, pero sintió terror de que las palabras de Gon no se cumplieran. ─G-Gon… ¿s-segu-guro que... se-será así?

─E-está vez… soy yo quien te promete un mundo mejor… para nosotros dos...─. Respondió para luego volver a besarlo, siendo recibido con todo el cariño y amor que podría existir.

Por ese momento tan mágico y especial, ambos se olvidaron de la razón más importante en sus vidas. Olvidaron por completo sus misiones, sus preciadas búsquedas y las personas que debían encontrar. Todo ello había perdido sentido al estar en la cercanía del otro. Ahora solo importaban ellos dos.

_Y así sería para toda la vida._

* * *

A que no se esperaban eso ¿no? (momento de fan: eso fue muy tierno *u*) Sí lo sé, sé que dije que no me gusta el romance, pero este capitulo se ameritaba que fuera romantico (no se pueden quejar. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, tratanto de priorizar lo que "se siente" a lo que "se hace" TTuTT). ¡Listo! Ahí tienen su escena subida de tono, cerca del final (no se preocupen, yo dije que entre ellos hay un _"ida y vuelta"_.. y creo que ese va a ser mejor que éste... xD). Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí si me gustó y salió bien, al menos a mi parecer.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. ¿Si? Se cuidan y portense como quieran. ¡Besos!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	11. Nuestro intrépido y fugaz amor

Hola-hola-hola. ¿Cómo están mis adorables mentes perversas? Espero que bien ¿yo? yo bueno... no estoy en mi mejor momento (lo único que me levanta un poco el animo es la universidad) por esa razón tardé demasiado (más de lo usual) en actualizar esto ¡ni hablemos de mis otras dos historias! Lo siento mucho, pero veré cuando subo algún capitulo... como que me está constando bastante y estar en este "estado" es demsiado molesto. Espero sepan disculparme...

¡En fin! No vamos a hablar de mis dramas, porque creo que eso es aburrido. Así qué, sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo...

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_«¡Quiero que en este último día juntos tengamos una cita!»._ Había sido el pedido del pequeño pelinegro, y tal como había esperado, Killua terminó por aceptar y cumplir ese capricho (aunque él no lo viera así. Pero era demasiado vergonzoso como para admitirlo). ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Ya había asumido que era débil ante ese niño! Terminaría cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tuviera con tal de verlo feliz; estimaba tanto a Gon, de una manera que nunca creyó posible, y se sentía sumamente orgulloso del primer amo que había recibido.

─¡Ven Killua! ¡Quiero ir allí!─. El oji-marrón dio una vuelta graciosa y un poco torpe sobre sí mismo para hacerle frente al peliblanco, obsequiándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas. ─¡Vamos, será divertido!─. Dijo con un brillo especial en sus orbes.

Killua asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se aproximó a él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin perder ese andar tranquilo y relajado. _«Todo estará bien, mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré»._ Al llegar, su amo lo tomó de la mano y juntos comenzaron a recorrer el parque de diversiones. _«Te haré feliz lo más que pueda, asegurándome de que conserves esa hermosa expresión en tu rostro»._ ─Gon, no seas tan brusco. Me arrancarás el brazo─. Dijo para fastidiarlo y así lo consiguió, ya que el pelinegro lo miró por encima de su hombro para sacarle la lengua.

─¡No estoy siendo brusco!─. Volvió la vista al frente. ─A-además…─. El felino sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano y ante aquello, bajó la vista un tanto confundido. ─…yo nunca te haría daño─. Murmuró en un tono tan bajo que caso creyó no ser capaz de decirlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y con un movimiento de cabeza procuró deshacerlo.

Por su parte, Killua había sido capaz de percibir esas palabras, a pesar de llevar sobre su cabeza y orejas aquel sombrero, junto con el acelerado ritmo del corazón de su amo. Rió por lo bajo al ver como Gon caminaba un tanto tenso (por no decir demasiado) ¡Parecía ser un robot de juguete_! «Aunque... si fuera un Sr. Choco-robot, creo que me lo comería de inmediato»._ Pudo sentir como su cola blanca (oculta en sus pantalones) parecía moverse animadamente ante esa idea. _«pero también… podría "comérmelo" esta noche…»._ Asintió ante su propia idea. ─Bien… confiaré en ti.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─Nada.

─¡Killua!─. Lo soltó para poder verle al rostro directamente. ─Eres muy malo conmigo─. Dijo en un tono quejoso, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras inflaba sus mejillas, ambas eran una clara señal de que estaba molesto; aunque todo esto lo hacía para ganar algún tipo de "consuelo".

El albino notó claramente aquella jugada, sin embargo, decidió continuar con ello. Estaba más que claro que no iba a ─Perdón~─. Envolvió sus brazos sobre la cintura del menor, apegándolo a su propio cuerpo. ─¿Puedo hacer algo para recompensarte?─. Preguntó en un tono meloso, para luego besar brevemente la mejilla de su amo.

─Buuuuueno…─. Fingió estar meditando la situación, aunque ambos sabían cómo se solucionaría "el problema". ─Creo que sí… que hay una cosa con la que podrías recompensarme…

─¿Cuál?

Gon tomó una bocanada de aire para luego exclamar. ─¡Tendrás que subir a todos los juegos conmigo! ¡Sin excepciones!─. Y sin dar a tiempo a que el otro replicara, aunque fuere en lo más mínimo, lo tomó por la muñeca para arrastrarlo a toda atracción posible, ignorando las quejas del mayor; nada ni nadie le impedirían disfrutar de su tan preciada cita con Killua.

Entre juego y juego, junto con algunos chistes y risas descontroladas, ellos disfrutaron cada momento que tenían juntos. ¿Qué tenía de malo olvidarse de la preocupación y el temor de que su tiempo se estaba por terminar? ¡Nada! Y ese día lo pasaron al máximo, se asegurarían que fuera el más especial de toda su vida ¡Claro que lo harían! Y ninguno parecía estar en contra de esa decisión. Se querían y aunque lo admitieran o no en voz alta, deseaban la felicidad del otro; el sol continuaba su camino lentamente y antes de que el grupo se diera cuenta, éste se había puesto y permitió que los cielos se tiñeran de bellos tonos naranjas.

Al estar un tanto exhaustos, se sentaron sobre una banca, viendo como algunas personas caminaban por los alrededores. Gon sonrió. ¡Este sí que era un lindo día! Y podía besar a Killua tanto como quisiera, por más que éste se "resistiera" o diera la excusa de tener público observándolos (si hemos de ser sinceros, el pelinegro ignoraba por completo las quejas del mayor. ¡Si sabía que el albino quería besarlo tanto como él!). Inconscientemente, movió una de sus manos para terminar sujetando la ajena, miró a su compañero con ternura y luego bajó la mirada, pero al hacerlo, sus agudos ojos notaron algo que llamó demasiado su atención: algo que envolvía la muñeca del mayor.

─Killua ¿Y esa marca?─. Preguntó en un hilo de voz, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

─¿Ah? ¿Esto?─. Levantó su mano izquierda, viendo como su muñeca permanecía descubierta. ─Es una marca que me hice de joven, una vez subí por unas cajas de cartón y caí al suelo, nunca vi los cristales a mí alrededor. Uno de ellos terminó incrustado aquí─. El pelinegro miró con atención el la palma y la muñeca ajena. ─…ahora ya es solo una fea cicatriz, todo porque alguien me curó de inmediato… aunque él no supiera de medicina─. Esto último lo dijo en un tono melancólico, triste, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en el rostro. _«Lo extraño mucho… extraño mucho a ese niño». _Pensaba con una opresión en el pecho, sintiéndose triste de no poder recordar el rostro de su primer amo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo si no lo recordaba? _«Lo único que tengo como prueba es el collar que me obsequió, pero… no creo que me sea de ayuda»._ Al recordar en donde se encontraba, deshizo aquellos pensamientos y miró sonriente a su compañero. ─No te preocupes… ya no duele.

Gon sonrió al ver que el albino era honesto con él. ─Ya que tú me has dicho algo, creo que sería justo si yo también lo hiciera.

Bufó molesto al cruzarse de brazos. ─Eso es una tontería.

─Pero igual lo haré─. Killua suspiró al entender que así sería. ─Bueno, yo no tengo una cicatriz como tú, pero a la edad de ocho años tuve un accidente junto a mi tía, Mito-san─. Ante la mirada preocupada de oji-azul, se arrepintió por sus propias palabras, pero no por ello detuvo su relato. ─¡No fue muy grave! El tren en cual íbamos descarriló y mi cabeza impactó contra una de las ventanillas. Estuve varios días inconsciente mientras que mi tía solo tuve golpes leves y heridas tratables. Eso fue un alivio... aunque...─. Movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante. ─Lo que lamento es haber perdido mis recuerdos…

─¿Recuerdos?

Asintió. ─Los médicos dijeron que ese accidente hizo que perdiera varios recuerdos de mi infancia, aunque, también influyó el hecho de que solo era un niño. ¡Y seamos sinceros! Los niños no recuerdan muchas cosas que digamos, mucho menos un niño como yo…─. Dijo con en un tono divertido, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente. ─De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte. No me traerá consecuencias en el futuro.

Frunció el entrecejo a la par que una expresión de desagrado apareció en su rostro. ─¿Y cómo esperas que no esté preocupado cuando me has dicho algo como eso?─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, dirigiéndole una mirada "furiosa" a su amo. ─Realmente eres un tonto─. Desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados_. «¿C-cómo no quiere que me preocupe por él?»_. Pensó un tanto incomodo ante esa repentina molestia en su estómago. Cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar aquello. ─S-si… eres lo más importante para mí…─. Murmuró sin pensar, en un tono mucho más alto de lo que esperaba y al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojó furiosamente. ─¡Quiero decir…!

─Ki-Killua…─. Unos halos rosados aparecieron sobre sus mejillas. ─¿E-En ve-verdad… soy importante para ti?

─Y-yo bu-bueno… e-eres mi pri-primer amo y-y bueno… etto… e-esto… eh…─. El moreno se carcajeó ante aquella repentina actitud nerviosa, sin embargo, eso fue el detonante para desatar la "ira" del mayor. ─¡Idiota!─. Lo golpeó en la cabeza sin utilizar completamente su fuerza (y sin usar sus queridas garras, claro está). ─¡Si eres así, no volveré a preocuparme por ti!

─Entoooooonces ¿estás muy preocupado por mí? ¡No solo soy importante para ti, también estás pendiente de mi bienestar!─. Exclamó completamente feliz ante aquel descubrimiento, causando que algunas personas voltearan hacia él algo curiosos.

─¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No he dicho esto!

─Si lo hiciste, de tus propios labios salieron esas palabras.

─¡No es verdad!

─¡Claro que sí!

─¡ya, ya, ya, ya basta!─. Ante su grito, ganó una "sacada de lengua" por parte de su amo. ─Aun la tarde no terminó, así que ¿quieres seguir con la cita?─. Preguntó al levantarse de la banca. El menor asintió y sin perder el tiempo se colgó sobre el brazo ajeno, carcajeándose algo divertido. _«Este niño…»._ Negó con la cabeza ante aquel comportamiento, pero con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. ─¿Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos?

─¡Yay!

Así terminaron el resto de la cita, entre algunos juegos, dulces (esto última más por parte de Killua. ¡Todo dulce que quiso, Gon terminó por comprárselo!) y algunos cuantos obsequios. No iban a negar que había sido un día muy gratificante, ambos lo disfrutaron demasiado, hasta incluso llegaron a tener la fantasía de que podría repetirse en un futuro; tal vez, en un próximo año; y para finalizar la salida, caminaron hasta un parque cercano para poder descansar unos minutos.

Gon fue el primero en soltarse para largarse a correr, con sus peluches y globos (regalos por parte de Killua en algunas atracciones) en sus brazos. ─¡Whaaaah! ¡Amo los días de buen clima!─. Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego dejarse caer sobre el verde césped, soltando todas sus pertenencias, cerró sus ojos brevemente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la calma de la tarde. No hizo falta que mirase, ya sabía que el albino tomó asiento a su lado. ─¿Tú no piensas lo mismo, Killua?─. Preguntó con calma, sin descubrir su mirada castaña.

El mayor sonrió. ─Mientras no llueva, no me incomoda cualquier clima.

─¿No te gusta la lluvia?

─No y tengo mis motivos.

─¿Cómo cuáles?

─¿No te es suficiente con mirarme para darte cuenta?─. El pelinegro lo miró solo para sacarle la lengua, cosa que causó una carcajada en el mayor. ─Bien, bien. Te lo diré─. Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. La expresión en su rostro cambió radicalmente, a una más seria pero sin perder esa calma que poseía. ─No me gusta la lluvia, porque fue un día lluvioso cuando me abandonaron─. Trató de reprimir los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. ─Y desde entonces, he odiado la lluvia. Sencillamente no me gusta.

─¿T-te abandonaron?

Asintió con la cabeza. ─Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, que casi lo he olvidado─. En parte estas palabras eran ciertas. ─Aunque creo que es mejor así, al menos no tendré que ver a mis padres otra vez ¡Mejor si los olvidé! ¿Quién los quiere? Que se vayan al demonio─. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, depositando la mayor parte de su peso sobre ambas manos en el suelo. ─Nunca se imaginarían hasta donde he llegado. Lo más seguro es que se arrepentirían si me vieran ahora─. Murmuró por lo bajo a la par que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía sobre su pálido rostro. ─¡Ja! Ya quisiera ver lo que…─. La voz de su amo interrumpió su relato.

Gon se sentó, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el suelo. ─Killua.

─¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¡Hmph!─. El voltear su rostro, el moreno había terminado por silenciarlo con un repentino, y un tanto brusco, beso en los labios. Si bien al comienzo estaba sorprendido, el oji-azul no tardó demasiado en dejarse llevar la sensación agradable y envolvió los brazos en torno al cuello del menor; el beso pasó a ser algo dulce y tierno, sumamente suave. Como si así, pudiera transmitirle al otro el cariño que sentían.

Ante la necesidad de aire, el oji-marrón fue el primero en separarse pero sin querer hacerlo del todo. Alejó sus labios, no sin antes dar pequeños y fugaces besos, asegurándose de mantener las frentes unidas, rozándose entre sí, y admiró en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada, aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

─K-Killua…

─¿S-sí?

─Nadie volverá a abandonarte… esa es una promesa…─. Mantuvo sus manos sobre las mejillas que comenzaban a colorearse. ─…ya no estarás más solo… porque yo voy a estar contigo. Voy a esperar por ti, para siempre si es necesario…─. Sus pulgares se encargaron de deshacer las breves lágrimas que descendían por los ojos ajenos. ─Yo estaré contigo….

─G-Gon…─. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo, dándose cuenta al fin que había comenzado a llorar.

─Siempre voy a estar a tu lado…─. El felino cerró sus ojos, casi estando seguro de que sus orejas blancas se habían contraído bajo el sombrero. ─…porque te amo…

─N-no…

─Sí. Sí. Sí Killua, te amo… te amo demasiado. Tanto como no puedes imaginarte. En verdad te amo…─. El mayor descubrió su mirada sin motivo aparente, pudiendo ver así como el menor le sonreía con sumo cariño y sus ojos almendra brillaban más que en otras ocasiones. ─Nunca te dejaré ¡Siempre serás lo más importante para mí!─. Dijo con una alegre sonrisa para luego aproximarse una vez más a los labios del oji-azul.

**_«¡Killua-chan! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te voy a dejar! ¡Siempre serás lo más importante para mí!». _**Aquella frase, que se mantenía oculta en su memoria, terminó por manifestarse en su cabeza al oír las palabras de Gon, e inconscientemente se alejó. Sintiendo además, el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón.

─¿Killua?

─Lo-lo siento…

─¿Por qué?

Con sus manos, sujetó las muñecas del moreno, impidiéndole así cualquier intento por acercarse. ─N-no puedo….─. Lo miró con suma tristeza. ─…lo si-siento tanto… Gon─. Murmuró mientras que algunos recuerdos volvían a atormentarlo.

.

.

_«Una mujer mayor, de extenso cabello blanco y con el rostro cubierto por las marcas del pasar del tiempo, miraba entretenida a las criaturas delante suyo. Todas ellas eran pequeños gatitos, tan lindos y encantadores. No podía sentirse más orgullosa ¡Al fin podría usar su habilidad Nen para obtener algo a cambio! Después de todo, ser una Especialista debía traerle algo útil a su vida y se aprovecharía de ello._

_─Bien mis pequeños, antes de comenzar con la transformación deben recordar algo importante. Está estrictamente prohibido enamorarse─. La anciana vestida de sacerdotisa mostró su rostro serio, sin ningún atisbo de alegría. ─Si ustedes declaran su amor, ya sea a su amo o a otra persona, la condición se romperá y terminarán por desaparecer─. Dijo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha. ─Para que ustedes tengan forma humana deben entregarme la posibilidad de amar. Esa es la única condición para la transformación; además, si ustedes quebrantan esta regla, no solo ustedes se verán perjudicados sino también la persona a la que entregan su amor. Ella terminará perdiendo los recuerdos de su vida junto a ustedes…_

_Los pequeños felinos contemplaron fijamente a su "Jefa". Aquella mujer los había salvado de condiciones infrahumanas, posibles muertes o incluso abandonos de sus antiguos dueños ¿Por qué ellos no habrían de obedecerla… cuando ha sido ella quien los cuidó, alimentó y protegió? Había un gatito en especial (el más llamativo de todos) de pelaje blanco e intensos ojos azules, que la miraba con detenimiento, sin confiar mucho en su palabra._

_Ella sonrió de repente. ─Ustedes son especiales mis queridos, por esa razón me comprenden. Si he de ser sincera, necesito su ayuda para poder salir de esta miseria en la que vivo─. Masculló con un profundo odio en su voz mientras daba unas pequeñas y fugaces miradas al techo de su vivienda, el cual estaba a punto de caerse. ─¿Lo ven? ¡Ustedes tendrán una mejor vida siendo mitad humanos! Todos ganamos… y en especial, estarán siempre conmigo ¿No es eso lo que quieren?─. Los mínimos comenzaron a maullar emocionados. ─Así es, yo nunca los voy a dejar._

_El gatito más joven y de pelaje blanco le gruñó a la anciana para luego dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ese lugar de mala muerte. ¡No creería ninguna de sus patrañas! Ya era muy extraña la situación de que un humano los entendiera, y la apariencia de esa mujer no daba ningún indicio de confianza. ¡Ja! Tal vez solo tenga unos cuatro meses de vida, pero no sería tan ingenuo como sus demás compañeros. ¡Claro que no! Él se iría y buscaría por sus propios medios a su querido amo; al parecer, la mujer se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar exclamar._

_─¿Killua, no es así? ¿Ese es el nombre que te dio tu antiguo amo, verdad?─. El minino se detuvo. ─¡Que adorable! Aun te identificas por ese nombre, es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte, como también de ese niño. ¡Fue una imagen muy conmovedora ver cómo te salvaba de ser atropellado y te llevaba consigo! Y pensar que solo tiene ocho años─. Los cabellos canos terminaron cubriéndole parte de la frente. ─Vamos Killua ¿No te gustaría encontrar a tu amo otra vez? Luego de que su madre lo obligara a abandonarte, yo lo vi. Vi como ese niño lloraba mientras era arrastrado por esa mujer…._

_El gato la miró dejando salir de su garganta un gruñido más grave que el anterior, mientras todo su pelaje se erizaba y sus pequeñas garitas rasgaban la tierra. ¡Esa mujer le daba mala espina! Y su ira creció ante la mención de ese hecho. ¡Cuánto odió a esa mujer peli-naranja por alejarlo de su querido y amado amo!_

_─Si accedes a esto, te prometo que lo encontrarás. ¿Su nombre es *****, verdad? Es un buen chico y creo que estará más que feliz de tenerte otra vez en su vida─. Esa risa burlona solo lo hizo desconfiar de lo que sucedía. ─Anda, ven conmigo. Y te prometo que volverás a estar a su lado, siempre y cuando no rompas las reglas ¿Qué dices?»._

.

.

_«Maldita vieja bruja…»._ Pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, ignorando el dolor punzante en sus encías. Desde hace tiempo hacía lo posible por tratar de olvidar el primer encuentro con esa mujer, el día en que dejaron en claro las condiciones para que la transformación se pudiera realizar._ «Como desearía ponerle las manos encima y…»._ Pero sus pensamientos terminaron por detenerse al sentir un movimiento brusco en sus manos. ─¿G-Gon?─. Murmuró el nombre de su amo con un tono de voz ahogado. ¿Por qué se deshacía de su agarre de esa forma brusca? Hasta incluso, pudo haberlo lastimado.

─L-lo siento…

─Gon...

Sus lindos ojos almendra comenzaron a empañarse debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ─Lo-lo sie-siento Ki-Killua... n-no debería... no debería incomodarte con m-mis sentimientos... lo lamento...

_«N-no... no es eso... ¡Lo está malentendiendo!». _─Gon yo...─. Aunque intentara excusarse, la repentina petición del pelinegro se encargó de impedirselo.

─¿Podemos volver a casa? No me siento bien, me duele mucho el estómago─. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre mientras se levantaba del suelo, intentando (no estando muy seguro de hacerlo) por todos los medios, no mirar al albino. _«No entiendo por qué me esfuerzo en que me quiera... si a fin de cuentas, no estoy seguro de que Killua sienta lo mismo...». _Obvio los constantes llamados del albino; porque cuando Gon tenía algo metido en la cabeza, sería una tarea más que titanica el regresarlo a la normalidad. ¡Y vaya que era algo difícil de conseguir! y era mucho peor con el correr del tiempo; mordió su labio inferior, en un vago y tonto intento por retener las lágrimas. ¡Pero esas malditas iban a aparecer tarde o temprano!_  
_

Killua apretó los dientes ¡Ese niños siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio! Y no solo eso, terminara haciendo cosas o diciendo cosas que lo desconsertaban por completo. ¡Como odiaba cuando ocurría aquello! Desde que lo conoció, hubo ocasiones en las que el pelinegro malinterpretaba la situación (siempre entendiendola como quiere) y ambos discutian al final. ¿Lo peor? ¡Lo peor era que él n tuvo intención de hacer algo malo, pero terminaba sintiéndose como si lo hubiera hecho! Todo era culpa de ese niño, ese niño que siempre lo convence e inconscientemente lo deslumbra con su encanto; bufó molesto y se dispuso a alcanzar al menor. ¡Vaya que si era rápido! Le llevaba varios metros de distancia, pero nada que una pequeña maratón no solucionaría. Y al llegar a cierta distancia, pudo ver algo que lo dejó helado: un automóvil se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Gon y éste no parecía darse cuenta de ello...

_«N-no...¡A él no!»._ Pensaba sintiendo el corazón en su garganta. ─¡G-Gon! ¡Cuidado!─. Gritó con desesperación al ver que el pelinegro no parecía percatarse del peligro; su cuerpo reaccionó por puro instintito y corrió hacia él.

Al oír aquel grito, volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver como el albino corría hacia donde estaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pero esa duda fue aclarada al momento de ver por el rabillo de su ojo como algo se acercaba hacía él, velozmente. Intentó reaccionar y apartarse del camino, pero sus piernas se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar y todo su cuerpo parecía estar congelado. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué rayos no podía moverse?! Todo se movía con lentitud y rapideces por igual, pero él, él continuaba en el mismo sitio, mirando sorprendido a las luces amarillas que se aproximaban más y más; no entendió por qué pero, tuvo la impresión que ya había vivido una situación muy similar; y antes de que ocurría un desastre, sintió un empujón repentino y como todo su ser impactaba sobre el suelo con un peso extra sobre sí. Oyó varios gritos en la lejanía junto con otras clases de sonidos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido ahora. Nada lo tenía: excepto el dueño de aquellos cabellos canos que lo abrazaba asustado.

A pesar de sentirse adolorido, no fue suficiente impedimento para detener su curiosidad. ─¿Ki…llua…?─. Su cabeza parecía estar dando vueltas y de lo único que podía percatarse, era de como el albino encima suyo sujetaba con fuerza su chaqueta favorita. ─Ki…llua…─. Volvió a repetir en un tono ronco. ─¿E-e-estás bi-bien…?─. Su voz terminó por silenciarse al sentir algunas lágrimas estrellándose contra sus mejillas.

Descubrió su mirada empañada por el llanto para ver fijamente a su amo. ─I-idiota… e-eres… u-un idiota….─. Lo miró con suma preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules. ─¡¿C-cómo puedes…?! ¿c-cómo p-puedes pre-preguntar eso…?

─Killua…

─¡P-por poco mueres…. atropellado!─. Dijo en un grito de agonía, completamente aterrado; si tan solo no hubiera llegado, su amo… su amo no estaría mirándolo de esa forma tan dulce y tierna. ¡Dios del cielo! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del terror que siento al verlo en esa situación?! ─S-si a ti… ti t-te ocu-ocurría algo…─. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y no parecía tener la intención de detener su llanto. ─…y-yo… yo nunca… ¡Nunca podría habérmelo perdonado!─. Pero cuando intento ocultar su rostro, una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha lo hizo detenerse.

─Descuida, no fue nada─. Con sus pulgares procuró borrar todo rastro de llanto. ─Pero no debiste hacer eso Killua…─. Por más que intentara sonar como un regaño, ambos sabían que no sería de esa manera. ─Me alegro que estés a salvo... en verdad─. Dijo con tal sinceridad que terminó por hacer que el mayor se olvidara momentariamente de esos malos sentimientos; pero también, había sido capaz de desatar lo inevitable.

_Un reencuentro…_

_«E-esa frase…»._ Su corazón latió a gran velocidad, mucho más que en otras ocasiones, acompañado por unas leves punzadas en su cabeza. _«Ya he… escuchado esa frase antes…»._ Ahora, un sentimiento de melancolía se situaba en su pecho, y su mano libre terminó por situarse en ese mismo lugar. _«¿S-será que…? no es posible…»_. Una imagen mental de aquel niño comenzaba a formarse, no era muy nítida, pero poco a poco, iban apareciendo los rasgos con mayor definición hasta que en un momento todo era más claro: un niño pelinegro, de gran sonrisa y brillantes ojos castaños. **_«¡Killua-chan!»._** Él parecía llamarlo y terminaba por rascarle detrás de las orejas con gran cariño. ─G-Gon….

.

.

_«Un día de lluvia. Él, un gatito pequeño de tan solo unos meses de vida, corría por las calles transitadas en busca de un refugio, ya que esa caja de cartón en donde lo abandonaron no fue de mucha utilidad y resistencia ante tal cantidad de agua. Desde hace ya varias horas que deambulaba por los alrededores, con una de sus patitas lastimada, esquivando los automóviles y humanos de continuaban con sus vidas ignorando por completo su presencia; estaba cansado, hambriento e incluso tenía sueño, además de tener esas constantes punzadas en su herida abierta. ¡Pero no iba a darse por vencido! Claro que no. Él era un felino muy orgulloso, iba a superar esto como fuere y encontraría una solución para todo este problema._

_Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía le impidió continuar. Detuvo su marcha para comenzar a lamer la herida, pero al hacerlo, tardó en notar las dos luces que se aproximaban hacia él y el sonido de la bocina termino por sacarlo de su trance. Su cuerpo se tensó y miró asustado al gran objeto que se aproximaba, pero de repente, algo o alguien lo tomó en brazos, arrastrándolo consigo, sacándolo fuera del peligro. Salvando así su vida._

_─Oh ¡Eso sí que estuvo cerca! ¿No lo crees?─. El gatito levanto su cabeza y lo primero que sus ojos azules notaron, fueron otros de color almendra. Los cuales lo miraban con un brillo especial, amistoso. ─¿Sabes? No deberías estar aquí con esta lluvia ¡Podrías enfermarte!─. Dijo con calma, pero terminó por liberar al animal cuando éste se removió de sus brazos. ─¡Hey! N-no seas malo…─. Sus pequeños labios hicieron un puchero. ─No voy a secuestrarte, solo evite que te lastimaras…_

_El gatito blanco tomó cierta distancia de aquel extraño mientras su pelaje se erizaba y sus garritas aparecían. Era un niño, o eso podía ver, de cabello negro algo caído, y lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué ese extraño había terminado por salvarlo?_

_─Hey, tranquilo. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte…─. Estiró su mano con lentitud, ignorando la incesante lluvia que caía sobre ellos. El minino se aproximó con lentitud, sin saber el motivo por el cual confiaba en ese humano y al estar cerca, notó la herida en la piel. ─Descuida, no fue nada─. Le dijo el pequeño pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, al notar como el gato lamía el raspón con algo de cuidado. ─¡Me alegro que estés a salvo! En vedad lo hago»._

_._

_._

─¡Ki-Killua! ¡Killua!─. Los gritos desesperados de Gon terminaron por traerlo a realidad. ─Dios mio… ¡Killua! ¡Killua mírame!─. Suplicaba mientras sostenía por los hombros al albino, sacudiéndolo con ligereza. ─¡Killua! ¡Killua!

Parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo así varios latidos en su cabeza. ─U-uh… ¿G-Gon?─. Comenzó a balbucear una sarta de incoherencias, preocupando más al pelinegro.

─Killua… ¡Killua t-tus orejas!─. Con gran dificultad, logró quitar al felino de su cuerpo. ─T-Tus orejas… Killua… parecía q-que de-desaparecían… parecía qu-que e-estaban por de-desaparecer… debo buscar tu-tu go-gorro... a lo-lo me-mejor salió volando cuando me empujaste de la calle...─. Su voz estaba al borde del quiebre, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. ─Killua… va-vamonos… no quiero que algo te haga daño…─. Ayudo al albino a levantarse, notando que éste seguía metido en sus pensamientos. ─¡Killua!

Ante ese último grito, el mayor terminó por despertar. ─¿G-Gon?

─Killua… vamos a casa… n-no s-se qu-que está pasando…─. Murmuró con temor. ─…Vamonos… por favor… n-no quiero…. ¡no quiero que algo te pase!─. Abrazó con necesidad al mayor, sintiendo un profundo temor en su pecho. La sola idea de que Killua desapareciera de su vida para siempre, lo hacía sentirse miserable.

_«La condición se va a desvanecer…»._ Pensaba al entender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo; sin entender lo que sucedía, quitó las manos del menor sobre su propio cuerpo. ─ Y-yo... en-en verdad... Gon...─. Sin saber que decir, y estando totalmente confundido, se largó a correr sin tener una dirección o rumbo fijo en la cabeza. _«Lo siento Gon... lo siento... lo siento tanto»._ Apretó los parpados con fuerza mientras las lágrimas descendian sin ningún impedimento por sus mejillas._  
_

─¡Killua, espera!

Detuvo sus pasos al sentirse cansado, no tenía mucha idea desde hace cuento tiempo estaba corriendo y no le importaba mucho que digamos. Apretó los puños a la par que sus dientes chocaban entre sí. _«N-no puedo creerlo... no puedo creer... que sea él...». _Killua no estaba seguro de sentirse feliz por haber encontrado a su amo, o sentirse triste al comprender que tendría que separarse una vez más de él. ¡La situación se había vuelto tan injusta! No debía ser de esa manera. ¡No tenía que termianr así! Él, lo que más había deseado, desde que era un pequeño minino, era volver a estar junto con su querido amo. Su primer amo y primer amor. ___«Gon... eras tú...»._ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._ «N-no pude olvidar aquel día… cuando te conocí. Gon... ¡Tú eras la persona que siempre he estado buscando!»._ Levantó la vista y esta vez, las lágrimas caían por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

.

.

___«_Gon mantenía al animal en su regazo, sosteniendo su cuerpesito con una de sus manos. ─¡Whaaah! Duele. Duele. Duele...─. Repetía el niño ante los rasguños que recibía por parte del gato blanco. ¡Es que éste era tan testarudo y no aceptaba ser ayudado! ─Quédate quieto, sino, no podré curar tus heridas─. Dijo con seriedad, pero para su mala suerte, el gatito se liberó para poder gruñirle. ─¡Mou! ¡Quédate quieto!

_A pesar de sus numerosos intentos, el pequeño pelinegro no había conseguido curar las heridas del gatito. ¡Si no se apresuraba, Mito-san regresaría pronto de la tienda y no quería pedirle que ella curara al animal! Si él, en Isla Ballena, había salvado a muchos de sus amigos y todos ellos siempre se lo agradecían al visitarlo o buscarlo para ir a jugar. Le era muy extraño que un gatito no quisiera aproximarsele y eso que había tratado de ser lo más suave posible. ¡Pero ese gato era testarudo! Intentó rozar la herida con el algodón y ese gatito mordió su mano. ¡Hasta llegó a rasguñar su rostro!_

_El menor infló las mejillas. ____─¡Hey! Quédate quieto ¡Ahora!______─. Gon estaba seguro que ese felino lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. ________─Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que curarte... y tú lo sabes__________─. Dijo llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, sin levantarse del suelo. ____________─¿Debes tener hambre, no? ¡Hagamos un acuerdo! Te daré algo de comer si me dejas curarte esas heridas... ¿si?______________─. Estiró su mano derecha, esperando que el gato blanco se acercara. ________________─Anda. Curaré tu patita y luego podrás irte si quieres. ¿Nee?_

_El minino parecía estar meditandolo y para la sorpresa del niño, caminó hasta él a un paso lento y tranquilo, sin apresurarse, lamió algunas de los rasguños en sus dedos para luego terminar recostandose sobre el regazo del menor. Maulló, en una clara señal de que podía continuar con su labor y que en esta vez, no se movería._

_Gon sonrió. ____─Entiendo. ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Seré cuidadoso...______─. Acarició el lomo del animal, ganandose un ronroneó en respuesta. ________─¡Oh vaya! No tienes collar ni nada ¿estas solo? Debe ser así, si tuvieras amo, no creo que a él te dejaría solo en las calles siendo tan pequeño...__________─. Procedió a limpiar la herida y como había prometido, hizo todo lo posible por no lastimar más al animal, tomó unas vendas del botequín a su lado y terminó con su labor. ____________─¡Yay! Lo hice bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que sane...¿Sabes? Te puedes quedar aquí hasta que tu herida sane... ¿qué tal?______________─. El gatito maulló para luego ronronear gustoso. ________________─...bueno, si te quedas aquí debo nombrarte...uhhh veamos..________________.__________________________________─. _El animal en su regazo lo miró curioso. _________________─Hace unos momentos... parecía que ibas a matarme y... ¡eso es! algo con matar...eh... Mata... Matar... Kill... Killu...¿Killu? ¡Eso es! ¿Qué te parece Killua?_

_El gatito lo miró con detenimiento y sorpresivamente gruñó._

___─¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? Pero si es un nombre lindo...______─. Ante esas ultimas palabras, el gatito detuvo sus acciones y mantuvo sus ojos azules sobre el rostro del menor. El pelinegro sonrió y dio un fugaz beso en su cabeza, para luego recostarlo sobre su pecho. ________─...me gusta mucho Killua ¿Y ti?__________─. Ahora recibió un maullido como respuesta. ____________─Bien... entonces está decidido... ¡Tu nombre será Killua! Killua-chan..._».

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

___«_Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que el pelinegro adoptó a ese gatito. 

_─¡Killua!─. Ante el grito de su amo, el minino se levantó de inmediato de su almohadón azul y corrió apresurado a donde se encontraba el oji-marrón. ─¡Killua!─. Abrazó a su mastoca cuando éste saltó a sus brazos. ─¿Me extrañaste?─. El animal ocultó la cabeza en su cuello para comenzar a ronronear a gusto. ─También te extrañé... aunque solo salí por unos minutos... ¡en fin! ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!─. Lo dejó sobre el suelo para buscar en su mochila lo que había comprado y al hacerlo, se lo enseñó a su mascota. ─¡Aquí! Es un collar y tiene tu nombre ¿lo ves?_

_Killua miró curioso el objeto entre las manos de su amo, aunque él estaba más interesado en esa bolsa de papel sobre el suelo, tal vez terminaría jugando con ella luego. Gon se arrodilló sobre el suelo, acarició la cabecita blanca y detrás de las orejitas hasta que su mano terminó por descender hasta el lomo del animal. _

_ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el gatito ronroneaba. ─¡Es para que todos sepan que eres mi mascota y de nadie más!─. Al decir esas palabras. tuvo la impresión de que los ojos del minino parecían brillar más de lo normal. ─Lo compré con mi dinero, así que es oficial. ¡Killua es solo mío!─. Ante esa exclamación, tomó a su mascota en brazos, recibiendo por parte de él varias lamidas en su rostro._

_Estaba seguro, que nunca se separacía de él»_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El grito de su amo lo despertó de su sueño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Sería que su amo estaba en peligro? ¡Eso si que no! ¡Nadie iba a dañar a su querido y amado amo! Con gran velocidad, se levantó del almohadón y buscó todas las habitación algún rastro del pelinegro, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Gon._

_Al llegar a la cocina y empujar la puerta con su cuerpo. ─¡No es justo!─. Gritó con los ojos llorosos._

_─Lo lamento Gon, pero tienes que entender..._

_─¡No, no, no, no, no y no! ¡No quiero volver a Isla Ballena! ¡No quiero! Me gusta estar aquí._

_─Pero Gon..._

_─Mito-san… po-por favor… no quiero deshacerme de Killua. ¡No quiero!─. El gatito se encaminó a su amo para luego situarse a su lado, acariciando los tobillos de éste con su cabeza. Rapidamente, tomó_ _al animal en brazos y lo estrujó contra su pecho, en un gesto de temor pero a la vez amoroso. ─...por favor... no quiero perder a Killua...  
_

_La mujer peli-naranja suspiró y con una de sus manos revolvió el cabello de su sobrino, con sumo cuidado y temor. Si había algo que no quería, era lastimar a su querido Gon. __─Quisiera, en verdad, quisiera que pudieras quedarte con ese gato Gon, pero no podemos llevarlo a casa. Ni mucho menos al viaje. Espero que lo entiendas...__─. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño, teniendo la intención de acariciar su mejilla, pero al hacerlo, Killua le gruñó enojado para luego intentar morderla._

_Gon notó aquella acción. ─¡Killua! No hagas eso...__─. Pero el gatito no parecía estar escuchandolo, lo único que veía era que su amo estaba triste y por culpa de esa mujer. __─Mito-san, disculpa a Killua-chan por favor. Él no siempre es así...__─. Escuchó el ronroneó de su mascota. __─Pero por favor... no me obligues a dejarlo... Killua se portará bien... y yo también, seremos buenos... pero no nos separes...__─. Las lágrimas no tardaron demasiado en descender por sus mejillas. __─... por favor.  
_

_Mito suspiró. __─Lo siento Gon, pero no puedes llevarte a ese gato. Tendrás que deshacerte de él antes de que viajemos...__─. Ordenó en un tono serio, el cual hizo que ese niño no pudiera replicar.  
_

_Bajó la cabeza resignado, dejando que algunos sollozos escaparan de sus labios. __─Si Mito-san...  
_

_Luego de aquella discusión, Gon no volvió a hablar con su tía. Hizo las maletas, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Killua, para luego volverse a la mujer diciendo solamente "ya estoy listo", y abandonó la casa junto con su gatito en brazos, tratando de reprimir el llanto que deseaba escapar. Caminó por varios minutos, hasta que encontró el lugar correcto, tomó una bocanada de aire y estrujó entre sus brazos, por última vez, a su lindo gatito, sintiendo también como éste ronroneaba gustoso a la altura su cuello. El pelinegro recordó el por qué estaba allí y terminó alejando a su mascota..._

_─Lo siento... pero yo no quería que fuera así...__─. Dejo al gatito sobre el suelo. __─...Lo lamento tanto Killua... lo siento...__─. Intentó quitarle el collar azul al minino, pero éste se removió incomodo y Gon no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarselo al ver lo terco que era. Se levantó, luego de acariciar las orejas de su mascota, y se dispuso a irse, pero al ver que Killua lo seguía se detuvo. __─...no, no. Killua, no. No me sigas... no puedes venir conmigo...__─. Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. ─Tranquilo… te echaré de menos…─. Besó la cabeza del gatito, sintiendo como éste ronroneaba. ─...T-te quiero mucho Killua… e-e-eres… mi mejor amigo… y lo más importante para mí...─. Murmuró entre lágrimas, acariciando por última vez a su mascota. Se levantó del suelo y dandole una breve mirada, dio media vuelta para correr hacia donde estaba su tía esperando._

_Lo que Gon nunca pudo ver, era la mirada triste de Killua y como éste maullaba para que volviera por él»_.

.

.

_«Gon…»._ Killua fue descubriendo poco a poco su mirada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, no había palabras que pudiera describir como se sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser que olvidara a esa persona tan importante como Gon? ¡Si ese niño le había dado todo! Desde un hogar hasta un sentido en la vida, no solo una sino dos veces. Y al volver a encontrarse, pudo revivir aquel mor que sentía por su querido amo. _«Por Dios... esto es injusto y triste... ¿por qué cuando te vuelvo a encontrar... me debo separar de ti? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?»._ Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras un pequeño sollozo brotaba de sus labios. _«Gon… ¿Por qué nos debemos separar? ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero volver a separarme de ti! ¡No quiero... no hacerlo!». _─...no quiero tener que alejarme de tu lado... no cuando... eres lo más importane para mí─. Murmuró para sí mismo.

─¡Killua!─. El grito de su amo lo trajo a la realidad, pero al sentir una repentina verguenza, el albino mantuvo la vista sobre el suelo. Gon se detuvo por un momento, recostando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. ─Ki...llua...─. Su respiración continuó sin normalizarse, pero eso no le impediría hablar con el oji-azul. ─E-espera Killua… e-espera... por favor... Yo quie-quiero... ¡Quiero que me escuches!─. Con gran esfuerzo, caminó hasta el mayor y recostó ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos. ─N-no me importa si t-tus orejas... estan o no... o si no tienes cola! ¡O lo que sea!… yo te quiero… te amo como eres…─. Le dijo con total sinceridad.

«_Siendo un gato… no te podré tener como quiero»_. Pensaba a la par que sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos sobre los castaños. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y corazón latió con suma rapidez. ¿Todo era por él? Gon era el único... que era capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa manera. _«...no podré decirte cuanto te amo... porque yo... ¡En verdad te amo!_ _¡Y la condición es lo que menos me interesa ahora!»_. ─G-Gon...

─En verdad te amo Killua... aunque tú no te sientas igual... aunque deba separarme de ti... ¡Aunque el tiempo esté por acabar! Te amo...─. Acarició con ternura la mejilla del peliblanco. ─...en verdad... no estoy mintiendote...

«_Yo también lo hago... pero... pero si lo digo...»._ Mordió su labio inferior al sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y el moreno frente suyo quitaba todo rastro de llanto con sus pulgares. «_Si lo digo... te perderé para siempre...pero..»_. Sus manos sujetaron las muñecas ajenas para terminar de quitarlas de sus hombros, y terminar entrelazando sus manos con las ajenas. «.._.Prefiero morir… ¡antes que negar lo que siento!_». ─Gon...

─¿S-sí?─. Su aliento terminó por escapar ante el repentino beso que recibió del peliblanco y cuando éste se alejó, Gon lo miró con el rostro sonrosado. ─Ki...llua...

─Te amo. Te amo mucho. Te amo…─. Por cada frase, besaba una centimetro del rostro del menor. ─Te he amado desde siempre... incluso, cuando yo no sabía lo que era el amor...─. Murmuró al borde del llanto, no por tristeza, sino por la felicidad que recidía en su pecho. ¡Al fin había cumplido su misión! Al fin podía estar con su querido amo... una vez más. Aunque fuera la última vez. «_N-no me importa nada... no importa si muero... con tal de tenerte conmigo...»._Estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amo, sintiendolo muy cerca suyo, lo más cerca que pudo. ─...te amo tanto...

─Killua...─. La sorpresa terminó por pasar a segundo plano, y solo su pecho podía sentir la felicidad absoluta. ─¡Killua!─. Exclamó el nombre de su amo entre risas y sin perder el tiempo se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo recibido con la misma efusividad. Envolvió las piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor a la par que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello y besó con cariño y pasión al albino, murmurando en cada beso los sentimientos que tenía por él.

El oji-azul rió divertido, sosteniendo al menor encima suyo. ─...También te amo... mucho, mucho, mucho─. Dijo entre besos y al separase del otro, lo ubicó sobre el suelo nuevamente pero esta vez, se aseguraba de que no lo soltara. ─Gon...

─¿Sí, Killua?

─¿Puedo pedirte algo?

─Claro. ¿Qué deseas?

Sonrió con ternura. ─Yo quiero...─. Rozó la mejilla teñida de rosa. «_Lo que yo quiero... es estar a tu lado para siempre...»_ Completó en su cabeza, pero sabía que no tenía el valor para decir aquello. «_No, es imposible pedirte eso... pero... al menos... quiero que nuestra última noche juntos... quiero que esta noche sea de lo más especial...». _Pensaba a medida que una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. ─Hacer algo...

─¿Eh?

─Quiero... que hagas el amor conmigo Gon─. Besó la frente del moreno para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro por las mejillas. ─...quiero que me hagas el amor...

.

.

.

─Killua…─. Se sentó sobre la cama manteniendo su mirada fija sobre el albino, viendo como éste se deshacía del sombrero y su camisa blanca, dejando su torso al descubierto. ─Killua…─. Volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez con el rostro sonrojado. _«¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo? ¿E-en ve-verdad quiere… que yo le haga el amor?»._ Pensaba mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior inundaban su cabeza. Cada roce, cada beso, suspiro, jadeo y gemido, se encargó de "atormentar" su cabeza, causando que sintiera una vergüenza mayor a la anterior.

─¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

─Bu-bueno yo…─. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, viendo como sus dedos jugueteaban con el dobladillo de su camisa. ─Y-yo… ¡Yo!

─¿Tienes miedo?─. Tomó asiento junto al pelinegro. ─Estás aterrado, ¿verdad?

Asintió al sentir su pulso acelerado. Dudó en revelarle o no el motivo de su angustia al albino, sin embargo, luego de varios segundos pensando con detenimiento, supo que sería lo correcto hacerlo; confiaba en Killua. Más que nadie en el mundo. ─S-se nos acaba el tiempo…─. Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. ─S-se nos acaba… s-se termina todo…─. Sus hombros temblaron. ─…e-es muy triste…. Todo es muy triste…

─Hey, hey. Gon, deja de llorar, vamos…. Por mí ¿sí?─. Estiró una de sus manos y atrapó entre sus dedos una de las tantas lágrimas, para terminar llevándola hasta sus labios. ─N-no llores… vamos, sonríe para mí. Por favor…. Además, lo prometimos. ¿Recuerdas?

─¿Eh?

─Prometimos… nos hicimos una promesa mutua… me prometiste un mundo mejor… para nosotros dos. ¿Lo recuerdas?─. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los ajenos, dando un pequeño apretó al final. ─Y yo te prometí que es-estaríamos juntos al final…

─Killua…─. Dijo su nombre con una sonrisa. ─Te amo…

Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. ─…yo también te amo…─. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojada. ─…pero ahora… quiero algo más… algo más de ti…─. Por cada palabra que decía, propinaba un beso en el rostro de Gon, ganando una que otra risita de su parte. ─Ahora es mi turno…─. Sujetó el rostro del pelinegro con el mayor de los cuidados, rozando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas. ─…ahora eres tú… quien debe hacerme el amor….

Ante esas palabras el menor se sonrojó aún más. ─… p-pero… Killua… yo no sé…─. Tragó saliva pesadamente al sentirse sumamente nervioso. ¿En ver Killua estaba pidiéndole aquello? ─…¿e-e-está bi-bien…. qu-que lo ha-hagamos…?─. Preguntó algo temeroso. ─¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿O te lastimo? ¿Qué tal si no te sientes feliz conmigo? ¡O a lo mejor no soy un buen "líder" en esto! No me sorprendería que terminara golpeandote en un ojo o la nariz ¡O vaya a saber uno! No confío en mí...

─Hey, tranquilo. No te asustes, sé que lo harás bien…

Pero el moreno no parecía oír sus palabras. ─Tengo miedo de decepcionarte. ¡No quiero hacerlo! No estoy seguro de mí mismo, hasta temo que no te guste ¿Qué tal si tú me haces el amor a mí? Después de todo, ya lo hemos hecho y tú sabes más que…

Posó dos dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro, solo para callarle. ─Shhh. Respira Gon─. Murmuró en un tono meloso, cautivando aún más a su amo. ─Relájate. Lo harás bien, te lo prometo.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, el albino usó sus labios para callarlo, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, torpe y precipitado, pero para Gon había sido perfecto, cualquier beso que Killua le dé sería perfecto. Sentía que ninguna parte de su cerebro estaba funcionando. Su cuerpo solo podía reaccionar acorde a la situación, los sonrojos y jadeos eran prueba ferviente de ello, y terminó por dejarse llevar ante esa sensación embriagadora; el oji-azul fue el primero en separarse, pero solo para continuar besando el rostro y el cuello del menor mientras sentía como éste le sostenía por la cintura, pretendiendo mantener la cercanía entre ambos.

Con sus manos temblorosas empezó a buscar algún acceso entre las ropas para poder acariciar el cuerpo de oji-marrón, deshizo la chaqueta verde y luego la playera azul, para luego memorizar con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de piel descubierta, ganando en el proceso varios suspiros por parte de su querido amo. No soportaba más, deseaba recorrer hasta el más mínimo rincón, sea con sus dedos o labios, quería recordarlo todo, deseaba más que nada en el mundo tener a Gon a su lado para siempre; aunque supiera que esta sería la última noche juntos, se aseguraría de disfrutarla, segundo por segundo; sus caricias se volvían más bruscas, al punto de dejar algunos pequeños rasguños sobre la tez morena. Empezó a acariciarlo por la espalda, tímidamente, hasta descender al trasero del menor y estrujar sus nalgas con ligera fuerza, ganando al final un quejido de sorpresa.

El albino se carcajeó para luego atinar a besarlo, más el pelinegro terminó por volver el rostro. ─¡Hey!─. Masculló con un leve puchero, fingiendo molestia.

─No te quejes, si te gustó y mucho─. Replicó en tono burlón posando ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro. ─Te gusta mucho que te toque, sucia mente perversa~─. Murmuró contra el oído ajeno para luego dar una pequeña mordida al lóbulo. ─E-eres muy pervertido─. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna vestida del otro, estrujando y acariciando. ─Y eso me encanta…~.

Gimió por lo bajo, sin tener la intención de acallar los sonidos provenientes de sus labios. ─Killuaahh…─. Llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del peliblanco, jugueteando con los cabellos canos. ─Ki… ¡Killua!─. Gritó al sentir una fuerte mordida contra su cuello.

Killua le sonrió, con una expresión de niño pequeño (tan irresistible para Gon) desplegando muy conscientemente todos sus encantos, y empezó a repartir besos por las mejillas con mucha lentitud, tratando así de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por el menor, con el fin de atrapar sus labios. Ambos sentían las ansias del ajeno. Pero para sorpresa del mayor, él no era el único travieso en esa habitación; Gon lo empujó suavemente para que cayese a la cama, terminó sentándose sobre las caderas del albino, comenzando con un sutil vaivén de caderas con la sola intención de rozar sus entrepiernas. Llevó ambas manos hasta el pecho ajeno, acariciando los pectorales con ternura y besó cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a esa zona para "atacar" los pezones. Lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, y dibujando con su lengua sobre las aureolas rosadas.

Ahora era el otro quien intentaba acallar sus gemidos, las caricias de su amor eran sumamente placenteras, casi lo llevaban al borde de la locura. A límites inimaginables; sus brillantes ojos azules, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Esa adorable imagen enloquecía al menor; cerró sus ojos con fuerza e inconscientemente, envolvió los brazos en torno la tibia espalda del pelinegro, acariciando toda su extensión. Los besos que eran propinados en su cuello y pecho, y viceversa, causaba en él una sensación de agradable calor. Tan embriagador, tan exquisito y gratificante, que solo podía desear que no terminase nunca; los besos de Gon continuaron descendiendo por su torso, pero cuando sintió que era arrebatado de sus pantalones, sonrió con dulzura y atinó a acariciar los cabellos negros.

Así como desapareció aquella prenda de vestir, siguieron el bóxer del albino. Y todo pensamiento terminó por carecer de sentido en el momento en que el menor acarició su parte más íntima, sus dedos definían lentamente la erección que comenzaba a aparecer y al poco tiempo sus dedos se humedecieron. Gon se arrastró hasta quedar encima del mayor y procuró no detener sus caricias, volvió a atrapar los labios ajenos, antes de que su compañero pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

El albino estiró su cuello, permitiendo que el pelinegro besara aquella zona. ─G-Gon~. Ahh… G-Gon… por favor…─. Suplicó en un tono ronco mientras sentía las caricias sobre su miembro. ─…¡G-Gonhh!

─Shhh. ¿Me pediste que sea yo quien te haga el amor, no?─. Murmuró en un tono cariñoso, depositando un fugaz beso sobre los labios ajenos. ─Entonces… disfruta─. Finalizó con un guiño coqueto para luego terminar de levantarse de encima del albino, ubicándose al final entre las piernas del otro.

Tímidamente y con cierto temor, bajó su mano hasta llegar a sostener el pene semi-erecto, notando así como se estremecía el felino. Mirándolo con un repentino aire seductor (algo que había llamado demasiado la atención de Killua ¿y por qué no decirlo? ¡Lo había excitado de sobremanera!) comenzó por repartir pequeños besos desde la base hasta la glande, lamiendo la pequeña ranura al final, se sintió extasiado ante el hecho de ser él quien causaba ese estado en el albino: ese estado tan vulgar, lujurioso y atrayente. En un arrebato repentino, lo introdujo a su boca por completo, ignorando las leves arcadas que sintió en su garganta ¡pero iba a poder con ello! Quería lograr que el oji-azul estuviera sintiendo uno de los mayores placeres existentes, algo que nunca hubiera sentido; Gon no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacer ello, pero trató realizar las mismas acciones y movimientos que Killua había hecho con él en el pasado. Y vaya que los recordaba, esos temblores y estremecimientos que habían sido capaces de hacerle perder la razón; las manos del mayor terminaron por indicarle el ritmo que debía seguir. Sus labios descendieron y ascendieron con mayor velocidad, lamiendo y degustando cada centímetro de la erección,

Era imposible parar. El deseo era mutuo y ninguno iba a querer detenerlo.

Las piernas del mayor abrazaron la cintura ajena, y sus manos se perdieron en ese cabello oscuro, sus caderas empezaron a moverse por sí solas buscando el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Sentir el roce entre los miembros duros, les impedía quedarse quietos a ambos, la fricción era cada vez más brusca, incesante, y lo único que deseaban era tener más; basto una mirada para que el albino entendiera el pedido del menor y terminara asintiendo con un sonroso en sus mejillas. En cuestión de segundos, un dedo se movía dentro de él con total soltura, y aunque Killua reconociera que fue un poco incómodo de sentir, cada vez que Gon intentaba sacarlo durante un momento para intentar no hacerme daño, el otro agarraba su mano para guiarlos de nuevo hacia su interior. Luego otro y por último un tercero; nunca antes, había podido sentir tal placer; luego del tiempo necesario, el moreno sacó sus dedos y miró el rostro sonrojado, perlado de sudor, del albino.

Con la respiración entrecortada, y un pequeño nudo en su garganta, murmuró su nombre. ─Ki…llua…─. Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla color carmín, ganándose una especie de ronroneo ronco. ─…y-yo de-debo… te-tengo que….

Descubrió su mirada azulina para poder mirarlo con cariño y ternura. ─Hazlo─. Musitó tratando de aparentar tener la mayor tranquilidad posible. ─Hazlo, Gon─. Elevó sus manos temblorosas para poder sostener el rostro de su amo, acariciando las mejillas con sus pulgares. ─…quiero sentirte y así, nunca poder olvidarme de esa sensación…─. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando mucho más que en otras oportunidades. ─….puedes hacerlo…hazlo por favor… quiero sentirte en mi interior mientras me dices cuánto me amas… hazlo, por favor.

Ante aquel tono suplicante y algo temeroso, Gon sintió una especie de angustia en su pecho, pero el amor que residía en su corazón se encargó de cubrirlo. ─Killua…─. Depositó todo tipo de besos en el rostro de su mascota. ─…te amo. Te amo tanto…─. Dijo y sonrió al ver la sonrisa del ajeno. ─S-s-sé qu-que duele un po-poco… ¡pero! Pero s-si no lo so-soportas, dímelo por favor… lo qu-que menos quisiera… es-es ha-hacer daño….y-y yo…

─Idiota. Hablas mucho.

─¡Hey!

─Pero… aun así, te amo tanto…─. Envolvió los brazos en torno el cuello ajeno. ─…más de lo que te imaginas.

Killua arqueó su espalda apretando sus parpados con fuerza al sentir que el miembro ajeno se adentraba más y más en su interior, mordió su labio inferior ante el repentino dolor e incluso creyó que no iba a poder disfrutar la situación ante ese malestar, sin embargo, Gon se mecía suavemente y con la mayor delicadeza posible, aferrado a las caderas del peliblanco, que tras minutos de inmovilidad, empezaron a seguirle el ritmo. Poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo para convertirse en placer; el menor comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más intensas, más fuertes y rápidas, mientras que el mayor ocultaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y mordía aquella zona ante la sensación indescriptible.

─No pares…ah….─. Gemía, extasiado, sintiendo esa conocida sensación llegar. ─..G-Gon…─. Su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada y fue subiendo más el ritmo, las uñas de sus manos se incrustaron con firmeza sobre la espalda de Gon, mientras este, sin detener sus envestidas, bajaba la mano hasta el miembro ajeno para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos, y los gemidos, jadeos, espasmos y quejidos, eran la prueba del goce que sentían; el menor sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dándole una sensación de placer absoluto, tan diferente a como creía que sería, y entre esa sensación, terminó por dar una estocada final con gran fuerza al albino bajo suyo. Mientras que el mayor contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar el grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, al tiempo que el clímax del pelinegro se habría paso en su interior. Llenándolo por completo.

Killua sonrió con dulzura y procuró depositar besos por todo el rostro de su amo, las mejillas, su nariz, su frente y labios. No hubo rincón el cual no haya sido mimado. Gon por su parte reía por lo bajo y al salir del interior del mayor se recostó sobre las sabanas extendiendo levemente sus brazos, dando una clara invitación al otro, quien lo entendió de inmediato y terminó recostándose sobre el pecho desnudo del menor.

─Killua.

─¿Mmm?

─¿T-te gustó?─. Preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron con ternura el pecho de su lindo y adorable pelinegro. ─E-eso fue… diferente…

Gon lo miró sorprendido. ─¿Diferente? ¿C-cómo que diferente?

─S-sí, diferente, pero…─. Aunque intentara expresar mejor sus palabras, su compañero lo interrumpió al malinterpretar la situación.

─¡Aja! Diferente. ¿Cómo que diferente? Mira que cuando tú me lo hiciste a mí, no dije que era diferente, te dije cuanto me había gustado y cuanto te amaba ¡Y ahora! ¿Qué hace el señor? Termina diciendo que esto fue diferente. ¿Diferente cómo? ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?─. A pesar de que su compañero no respondió (ya que no le dio la oportunidad), continuó. ─Así que, diferente…─. Killua sonrió resignado. Toda esa situación era por su culpa. ─¡Y ahora guardas silencio! Bien, perfecto. Cuando tú me lo hagas a mí, diré que fue diferente por más que me haya gustado y... ¡hmph!─. Guardó silencio ante el beso brusco y pasional, aunque intentara (por un solo instante) alejarse del otro, terminó por aceptar la situación y disfrutarla lo más que podía.

Al separase, el albino sonrió. ─No seas llorón… ¿sí? Si hubieras dejado terminar, te podría haber dicho lo mucho que me encantó…me encantó sentirte en mi interior, oír tus gemidos y ver tu rostro mientras me hacías el amor…─. Rió un tanto avergonzado, sin percatarse del hecho que estaba diciendo cosas un tanto penosas para cuando estaba tranquilo. ─...E-en verdad me encantó…

Gon pareció estar más satisfecho ante aquella respuesta, sonrió con aires victoriosos y besó por última vez al albino. El sueño terminó por ganarle, y de muy mala gana tuvo que alejarse de él, murmuró un "Buenas noches" cayendo rendido sobre las almohadas al final, teniendo una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, procurando, por todos los medios, no alejarse del cuerpo de albino. Killua sonrió al sentir un pequeño apretón en el agarre de su amo, reprimió una pequeña carcajada y contempló embelezado al muchacho dormido, rozando y besando cada porción de piel descubierta, tratando así, mantener en su memoria cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro... para no poder olvidarlo nunca.

Suspiró. ─Gon...─. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo, sabiendo que ello no sería capaz de despertarlo.

Con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco, quitó el brazo que envolvía su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la sala, olvidando, e ignorando también, el hecho de que estuviera desnudo. Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación aquella caja en donde había sido entregado, tirando papeles, almohadones o todo objeto que pudiera interponerse en su camino, pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrar lo que _realmente estaba buscando._

─Si... todo está por terminar. Nuestro tiempo juntos se termina...─. Mumuró para sí mismo, ocultando su mirada brevemente. Olvidó sus preocupaciones momentariamente, y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de su amo.

Abrió la entrada con temor de no despertar al menor. Killua se arrodilló sobre el suelo, cerca de la cama de su amo, recostó la cabeza sobre las sabanas manteniendo así sus ojos azules fijos sobre el rostro del menor. Viendo así, como una expresión pacífica y un tanto dulce adornaba su hermosa faz. ─Gon...─. Musitó su nombre mientras sujetaba entre sus manos la ajena. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente ante el repentino llanto que lo invadía. ─¿Sabes? T-tú tenías razón... esto es muy triste... es muy injusto... tener que separarme de ti, ahora cuando estamos juntos al fin... es muy triste─. Besó las manos de su amo. ─¿Pero sabes una cosa? Sigo... sigo creyendo...

Una repentina punzada en su pecho lo hizo detenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver así como su cola estaba desapariendo lentamente, convirtiendose en varios brillos en tonos plateados y blancos. Sonrió con tristeza.

_Al parecer... este era su final._

─...Ya veo...─. Miró sus propios brazos, notando que también éstos estaban desapareciendo. ─Gon... s-sé que no sufrirás por esto, porque el acuerdo lo dice... me olvidarás... y creo que es lo mejor...─. Un repentino cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos pero sin deshacerse de aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro. ─...voy a confiar en tu promesa... porque sé que al final... tú y yo estaremos juntos... lo sé...─. Murmuró en medio del llanto. ─...yo también te lo prometí... estaremos juntos al final... en un mundo mejor... t-tú espera... porque yo siempre... te voy a encontrar...─. Con un último esfuerzo, besó los labios del menor y dio una última caricia a su mejilla. ─Esperame... ¿sí?

Volvió a su posición original, sentado sobre el frío suelo y manteniendo la cabeza recostada sobre el borde de la cama, sin soltar la mano de la persona que amaba. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, una última vez y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, sintiendo también como si cuerpo se volvía más liviano, inconscientemente, estrujó y dio un pequeño apretón al agarre hasta que sus fuerzas no dieron más. Pero para él todo había valido la pena, todo era suficiente.

_Porque ambos... pudieron encontrarse, aunque ello significara que luego se dirían un adiós difinitivo._

.

.

.

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron sobre la habitación, terminado por iluminar el rostro del joven pelinegro dormido sobre la cama. Al sentir la calidez sobre sí, terminó abriendo sus ojos con cierta pesadez y en un intento por protegerse de ellos utilizó su antebrazo como el escudo de sus ojos. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta recobrar todos los sentidos, para luego sentarse, bostezó y estiró sus brazos con pereza, sentía una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, incluso hasta en su pecho, sin embargo, terminó por ignorarlas a ambas y continuó con su tarea.

_«Me duele todo el cuerpo»._ Pensaba sin detener su "calentamiento matutino_". «Que extraño. No recuerdo haber hecho algo o sobre exigir mi cuerpo para sentirme cansado…»._ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de recordar algo, pero nada aparecía en su cabeza_. «Okay, esto es más extraño. ¡No recuerdo lo que hice en el último mes! Aunque… si lo pienso bien, Kaito vino para que cuidara de Pitou ¡Y eso es todo!»_. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto y no recordar nada? No es que se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza (no lo recordaba si fuere así). ¿Por qué se olvidaba de las cosas? _«Tal vez deba hablar con Leorio y preguntárselo»._ Suspiró resignado. Esto era lo único que le quedaba por hacer; quitó las sabanas revueltas para poder levantarse. ─¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!─. Se sonrojó furiosamente ante aquel grito proveniente de sus labios.

Gon inspeccionó su cuerpo con detenimiento, no había nada extraño a su parecer, o algún indicio de que ocurriría algo más extraño (¿qué más podría sucederle? ¡Este comienzo del día había sido de lo más confuso!), y para su suerte no encontró nada. Sin embargo, el tinte carmín en sus mejillas no desapareció. ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¡Si él nunca dormía en ese estado! Como mucho, dormía con una playera y la ropa interior ¡pero esto era demasiado! Sintiéndose sumamente confuso, buscó por el suelo de la habitación su vestimenta ¡Todo estaba esparcido a su alrededor! Esto solo hizo que se sintiera pero consigo mismo.

_«¿Ocurrió algo aquí de lo que no me enteré? ¡Ni que este fuera el apartamento de Leorio!»_. Se colocó su remera azul oscuro y los shorts verdes. _«Parece como si aquí hubiera habido una fiesta ¡aahh! ¡¿Y si no me invitaron?! No, no. Yo tendría que haber estado presente ¿sino como se explica que yo esté aquí?»._ Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, como si ello le ayudara a recordar lo supuestamente sucedido. _«¡Tal vez…! No, no, no. Eso no es posible. ¡O quizá…! No, eso tampoco. Aunque, puede que… ¡No Gon, que cosas piensas!»._ Se jaló los cabellos con fuerza a la par despeinaba algunos de sus mechones. ─¡Agh! Esto es confuso. ¡Bien, no voy a pensar más y terminaré de cambiarme!

Sin embargo, su monologo terminó ante la fugaz mirada que le dirigió a su muñeca, notando así que había algo bastante llamativo en ella. Soltó sus cabellos y con los dedos de su mano libre, sostuvo con delicadeza aquella extremidad, obligando a sus ojos castaños posarse sobre la banda azulina que envolvía la porción de piel.

─Es un… collar de mascota─. Murmuró en un tono ronco mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba el cascabel plateado. _«Pero… ¿Por qué lo tendría en la muñeca?»._ Tuvo ese pensamiento al sentir una repentina tristeza y angustia en su pecho_. «…no recuerdo haber comprado algo como esto…». _Continuó meciendo el cascabel una y otra vez. ─Tampoco… no recuerdo haber tenido una mascota….

Bien, era oficial. Estaba más confundido que antes, incluso podía asegurar que nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido como en esta ocasión. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos sobre el techo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su duda. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz solar gracias a la ventana semi-abierta, ya que esta permitía que esos rayos lumínicos ingresaran al lugar. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y un suspiro brotara al final de sus labios. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, pero por el momento, lo mejor sería descansar un poco y tener la cabeza lo más "en blanco" posible. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez así termine por recordar.

Sin embargo, un molesto pitido no lo dejó cumplir con su objetivo.

─¡Whaah!─. Gritó asustado cayendo al suelo, de la manera más torpe y tonta que él recordara. Su cabeza se estrelló bruscamente y soltó un pequeño lloriqueo. _«Argh. ¡Eso dolió!»._ Se sentó, sobando con las manos una de las zonas más afectadas: su trasero. Levantó la vista, fulminando con la mirada al MALDITO y CONDENADO teléfono celular que su amigo Leorio le había ayudado a comprar. _«¿Quién será a esta hora?»._ ─¿D-diga?─. Dijo al atender la llamada, tal vez era su imaginación o no, pero sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta. ─¿Leorio?

─_No Gon, soy yo._

─Kurapika─. Reconoció al instante la voz de su otro mejor amigo. ─¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Leorio?─. Preguntó al estar más calmado.

─_Lo que sucede es que, le quite el teléfono a este idiota para poder hablar contigo ¿Interrumpo algo?_

─Ehhh, no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Oyó que detrás de la línea, el rubio suspiraba. ─_No, descuida. Fue una tontería lo que pregunté… es solo que… ¡no lo sé! T-tuve una, una sensación extraña… como si tú estuvieras con alguien…_─. Mencionó en un tono extraño; el cual no sólo preocupó al pelinegro, sino también le hizo sentir un poco raro. Diferente a lo normal. ─_No me prestes atención, quizá sean divagues míos. Descuida Gon…_

─Pero, Kurapika…

─_Tranquilo. Estoy bien._

─Entiendo─. Se sintió más tranquilo al oír las palabras de su amigo. ─Aun no me has dicho para el motivo de tu llamada.

Rió. ─_Es verdad_─. Hizo una pequeña pausa y en ello, Gon terminó por calzarse las botas largas con cordones. ─_Con Leorio teníamos pensado desayunar fuera ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_

Una sonrisa de pura emoción apareció en su rostro. ─¿En verdad? ¡Claro! Solo espérenme un poco, en veinte minutos estoy allí─. Buscó con la mirada su billetera y la licencia de Cazador, pero al percibir los constantes llamados de Kurapika a través de línea deshizo su plan. ─¿Uh? ¿Kurapika?

─_Gon, espera a que termine de hablar_─. A pesar de aparentar ser un regaño, el tono de su voz demostraba todo lo contrario y eso el menor lo sabía. ─_Pero ¿Cómo nos encontraras si no sabes dónde nos encontramos?_─. Preguntó entre risas, causando que el pelinegro se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

─¡Hey, no te burles!─. Exclamó con falso enojo. ─Además, sé a que lugar te refieres. Bien, iré ¡pero si llego tarde no tendrán que decirme nada, eh!─. Rió por lo bajo. ─¡Nos vemos allí!─. Terminó la llamada para luego tirar el teléfono celular a la cama. _«Uh... me siento confundido...aunque...». _Bajó la mirada al collar para mascotas y sin entender por qué, una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro infantil. ─E-es extraño... pero verte... me hace sentir bien... c-como si... tuviera que seguir sonriendo...─. Pensó en voz alta para luego levantarse de la cama y terminar de prepararse para aquella salida; se aproximó a la ventana para poder ver el cielo. ─¿Uh?─. Una expresión de felicidad adornó su faz, junto con un tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas morenas. ¡El cielo parecía brillar mucho más de lo normal, al igual que los royos del sol! ─¡El día está increíble!─. Exclamó felizmente. ─¡Oh es cierto! ¡Mejor me apresuro!

Luego de varios minutos, Gon corrió por las calles, dando breves miradas al collar que envolvía su muñeca y sintiendo así, un sentimiento calido en su pecho y corazón. Rió alegremente, sin detener su marcha. ¡Este día si que sería grandioso y de eso se aseguraría!

_Porque nunca antes, el mundo le había parecido tan brillante._

* * *

(Momento de fan: TTnTT) ¡Bien! Probablemente deben estar odiandome en silencio xD, naaah mentira, yo sé que me quieren (?). Pero bueno, se dio de esa manera y si, lo sé, fue triste pero necesario. ¡Además! (si les sirve de consuelo) yo dije antes que Gon no iba morir (nunca dije que Killua no xD) y que iba a haber un final feliz... no en serio, no se preocupen...¡Este no es el último capitulo! El último es el que viene... así que, ahora deben esperar por el final...

Bueno mentes pervertidas, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima actualización (que esperemos sea pronto). Les envio muchos besos, abrazos, portense bien ¿si? estaré esperando por leer sus comentarios...n.n ¡nos vemos!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
